Tissu de Mensonges
by Pheneatis
Summary: Fic de POLARIS! Dumbledore, s'apercevant du traitement ignoble que les Dursley font subir à Harry, décide de le prendre à sa charge. Jusqu'où iratil pour s'assurer de son bienêtre? HISTOIRE TERMINÉE
1. La lettre

** Sorti le: 15 décembre 2002**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Rebonjour tout le monde!!! S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas pour avoir encore commencé quelque chose... Mais disons que je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de cette histoire ^__^ Elle vient à nouveau de Polaris, un auteur anglais exceptionnel! Pour tout ceux qui ont lu Dangers dans le passé (Danger in the past), vous pouvez considérer cette histoire comme son préquel (ce qui s'est passé avant). Pour tous les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous comprendrez très bien toute l'histoire. Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse savourer ce premier chapitre! ^_^ Bonne Lecture!!_   


Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   


  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  


**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis la fin de la quatrième année de Harry. Le garçon avait été malheureux dès le moment où il avait aperçut le visage renfrogné de son oncle à la station de train, sachant que ses vacances d'été ne seraient pas plaisantes du tout. Ce devint même un euphémisme. Sa tante et son oncle avaient commencé à l'enfermer dans sa chambre, trop effrayés de lui pour le renvoyer dans son placard, mais assez furieux pour le garder loin du reste de la maisonnée. Ils lui permettaient seulement de sortir de sa chambre deux fois par jour pour qu'il puisse utiliser la salle de bain, mais c'était tout. 

Après la première semaine de son emprisonnement forcé, les souvenirs du tournoi des Trois Sorciers le menèrent à une dépression profonde. Les cauchemars à propos de la mort de Cédric, dans lesquelles le garçon le blâmait, le poussaient lentement mais sûrement vers le précipice et il ne pouvait pas les arrêter, ils continuaient juste à venir. Après quelques jours, il ne pouvait plus s'amener à s'en préoccuper. Il arrêta de manger; pas que cela faisait une grande différence avec ce que sa tante Pétunia lui donnait à manger. Il avait aussi commencé à ignorer les lettres de ses amis qui arrivaient régulièrement. À la fin de la seconde semaine, il n'était pas seulement à un poids anormalement bas, mais il était aussi malade. 

Une partie de Harry savait que si les choses continuaient telles qu'elles étaient, il ne reverrait plus Poudlard; il serait mort par malnutrition, ou alors par sa propre main. Il avait perdu tout le support qu'il recevait des autres et il était maintenant perdu dans son propre monde de cauchemars. Personne n'était là pour l'aider, personne n'était là pour se préoccuper de lui, personne ne serait là pour assister à sa mort. 

C'était durant l'un de ces moments de réflexion, dans lesquels il savait que Voldemort n'aurait pas le plaisir de le tuer, que Harry décida d'écrire une lettre. Il savait que si les choses continuaient comme cela, il y aurait beaucoup de personnes qui le prendraient mal. Il s'était fait dire maintes et maintes fois par les autres qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui mais, en ce moment, peu lui importait. Ils ne le verraient pas de la même façon, ils ne comprendraient pas que c'était mieux de cette façon, qu'il apportait seulement de la douleur et de la tristesse. Il devait leur dire que c'était ce qu'il voulait, les faire comprendre que c'était la seule solution. Il devait aussi les remercier de l'avoir endurer et supporter durant tant d'années. 

Prenant l'un des derniers morceaux de parchemin présents dans sa chambre, il s'assit devant son bureau, son mince corps fatigué tremblant sous l'effort de se déplacer. Lentement, il commença à écrire, essayant d'empêcher sa main maigre de trop trembler. Il était à peine rendu à la moitié lorsqu'il réalisa combien cette lettre était inutile. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un se soucierait-il de ce qu'il pensait? Et même s'ils le faisaient, ils seraient trop entêtés pour le comprendre, ils ne l'accepteraient pas. De plus, il se sentait trop épuisé, peut-être devrait-il oublier tous les autres et essayer de dormir un peu plus, espérant qu'aucun cauchemar ne viendrait interrompre son repos dont il avait profondément besoin. Étant parvenu à cette décision, il retourna lentement vers son lit et laissa son corps épuisé tomber dessus, ne se préoccupant même pas de tirer les couvertures sur son corps frêle. Il savait de toute façon qu'elles ne le tiendraient pas au chaud puisque sa fièvre avait continué à monter depuis quelques heures. Soupirant, il tomba endormi, inconscient des yeux dorés qui avaient suivi chacun de ses mouvements. 

Hedwige avait regardé silencieusement son maître de sa cage. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour le garçon, mais n'était pas parvenue à ce qu'il écrive quelque chose. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin mis quelque chose sur papier, elle n'allait pas le laisser se gaspiller. La chouette sortit de sa cage en volant, puis atterrit à côté du morceau de parchemin que Harry avait laissé sur la table. Le prenant prudemment, elle se demanda où elle devrait aller le porter. Finalement, elle pensa au seul homme qui pouvait toujours aider son jeune maître puis, sans arrière pensée, elle s'envola par la fenêtre et vola dans la direction où ses sens lui disaient que se trouvait Albus Dumbledore. 

*~*~* 

Le directeur était, à ce moment-là, assis paisiblement dans le bureau de sa résidence d'été. Il n'utilisait pas souvent cette maison puisqu'il préférait rester à Poudlard durant ses vacances mais, cette année, cela s'était révélé impossible. Des Aurors étaient en ce moment au château, mettant à jour les anciens sortilèges de protection. Même si Fudge ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort, il avait reçu assez de pression de la part de ses ministres pour consentir à placer plus de protection autour de l'école. Dumbledore en avait été légèrement surpris, mais l'avait permis. Un groupe d'Aurors serait beaucoup plus efficace dans cette tâche que les professeurs l'auraient étés. Alors, son personnel enseignant et lui avait été forcés de déménager de l'école jusqu'à ce que le semestre ne prenne son commencement. 

Soupirant, Dumbledore poussa plus loin quelques papiers. Il essayait d'organiser une défense contre Voldemort mais, ce n'était pas évident sans l'aide directe du ministère. Il fut soudainement sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une chouette entra par la fenêtre. La chouette blanche comme neige se posa délicatement devant lui, le faisant froncer des sourcils. Il serait capable de reconnaître la chouette de Harry Potter n'importe où. Caressant doucement l'oiseau, il ramassa la lettre qu'elle avait déposée sur la table, se demandant si Harry avait à eu de nouveaux cauchemars concernant Voldemort. Regardant le parchemin, il fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait à peine déchiffrer ce qui était écrit. Il semblait que la main d'Harry avait tremblé énormément lorsqu'il avait écrit ceci. 

Se penchant vers le parchemin, il plissa les yeux, puis commença à lire la lettre. 

_Cher Dumbledore,_   
_ Je ne suis pas certain quant à la raison pour laquelle j'écris ceci. Je suppose que je veux seulement vous remercier pour tous les efforts que vous avez faits pour me garder en sécurité. Je viens juste de réaliser que je ne vous avais jamais remercié pour tout ce que vous aviez fait pour moi et puisque je ne vous reverrai probablement plus jamais, j'ai seulement pensé que_

La lettre s'interrompait brusquement, laissant Dumbledore extrêmement inquiet. Se tournant vers la chouette, il la caressa doucement. "Est-ce que Harry t'a demandé de me donner ceci?" 

Hedwige le regarda pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête lentement. Dumbledore caressa à nouveau sa tête, puis soupira. Bien sûr que non. Harry n'aurait jamais envoyé une telle lettre. Ce qui inquiétait réellement le directeur était qu'il en était venu jusqu'à écrire cela. Harry n'était pas un dramatique, il était très près de ses émotions et cela en prenait beaucoup pour que le garçon dise comment il se sentait. Quelque chose allait vraiment mal. 

Se réinstallant dans sa chaise, il se demanda s'il devait envoyer Sirius et Remus vérifier l'état du garçon. Il avait réellement un mauvais pressentiment quant à tout cela, mais il réalisa rapidement que c'était impossible de les envoyer là-bas puisque les deux hommes étaient partis en mission pour lui en Irlande. Ils ne seraient pas de retour avant quelques semaines et il ne voulait vraiment pas attendre si longtemps. Regardant à nouveau la chouette blanche comme neige, il soupira à nouveau, puis se leva; il devrait aller lui-même jeter un coup d'œil sur le garçon. Ordonnant à Hedwige de rester là, il sortit de son bureau. Une fois sortit des sortilèges anti-transplanage, il concentra sa magie pour enlever les barrières présentes sur Privet Drive, puis transplana aussitôt, espérant qu'il ne ferait pas sursauter Harry. 

**_À suivre..._**

* * * * * 

_Valà pour ce premier chapitre!! Si vous avez aimé et que vous voulez le prochain chapitre, je crois que vous savez ce que vous devez faire, non? *chuchote* Un indice? *regarde autour d'elle* *dit tout bas* Review! ^__^ Allez, vous êtes capables! lol! Et si vous vous demandez quand sera le prochain chapitre... Bah, dès que Polaris l'aura écrit Mdr! Ça va me faire tout bizarre, ce sera la première fois que je ne saurai pas plus la suite que mes lecteurs :-þ Bon bah je vous laisse sur ça! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer si vous voulez la suite!!_

[|F@n¥|] 


	2. Maladie

> > ** Sorti le: 18 janvier 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Hello! Et oui, me voilà enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre traduit cette histoire! Désolée pour le temps que ça m'a pris à traduire, mais j'ai pris un temps d'arrêt durant les fêtes, histoire de me reposer quelque peu ^^ Donc, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, dans lequel j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour qu'il soit le plus fidèle possible à l'original. Bonne Lecture!!_   


Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  


**Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'il atterrit dans la chambre d'Harry, ayant directement transplané à cet endroit, la première chose qu'il aperçut fut le plateau de nourriture traînant sur le sol. Jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte, il y remarqua immédiatement la trappe construite permettant de passer des choses à travers elle. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci, puis essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle resta fermée. En l'examinant de plus près, Dumbledore put évaluer que la porte avait été barrée de l'extérieur et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'ouvrir de ce côté-ci de la pièce. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda à nouveau le plateau, remarquant le peu de nourriture qui s'y trouvait. Seulement quelques légumes et du pain brûlé. 

Un faible gémissement attira son attention et le vieux Directeur s'approcha du lit. Dedans, étendu sous une mince couverture, il distingua la silhouette tremblante d'Harry. Le garçon avait un sommeil agité, gémissant et se débattant faiblement. Minutieusement, pour ne pas l'importuner, il retira la couverture. Il voulait jeter un coup d'œil au garçon. La vue qui s'offrit à lui l'inquiéta encore plus. Harry portait son uniforme d'école, mais même sa robe ne pouvait cacher combien il était devenu incroyablement mince dans un si court laps de temps passé en compagnie de ses relatifs. Voyant que le garçon s'était mis à trembler encore plus, il posa doucement sa main sur le front de l'adolescent. Il eut une faible exclamation de surprise, le garçon brûlait littéralement! Pourquoi est-ce que sa famille ne faisait-elle rien pour le soigner? Mais, en examinant précautionneusement la pièce, la triste réalité de la vie d'été d'Harry se révéla d'elle-même. Sa seule famille vivante ne se préoccupait aucunement de lui. Le vieux sorcier se calma, essayant de faire disparaître la culpabilité qui parcourait son esprit. Pourquoi Harry ne lui avait-il jamais expliqué ce qui se passait dans cette maison? Soupirant, il se retourna vers le brave et maigre garçon et décida qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ferait avec Harry, mais il savait que n'importe où serait un meilleur habitat pour lui qu'ici. 

Silencieusement, Dumbledore fit apparaître les valises d'Harry dans la chambre et rangea avec soin les parchemins traînant sur la table. Puis, avec un léger mouvement du poignet, il envoya les valises à sa maison; où il projetait d'emmener Harry. À nouveau, il s'avança vers le lit, mais cette fois-ci, il enroula des couvertures autour de l'adolescent. Après s'être assuré de tout avoir, il souleva le menu fardeau, remarquant au passage combien Harry était devenu léger, et sans un regard en arrière, il transplana. 

Une fois qu'il eut atterri devant sa maison, il replaça mentalement les barrières protectrices sur Privet Drive; ça ne servait à rien d'inquiéter le Ministère. Puis, il se dirigea vers sa maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, Dumbledore avança rapidement vers le salon et installa Harry sur le divan. Sa première préoccupation était de s'assurer qu'Harry serait aussi confortable que possible. 

Après avoir replacé les couvertures autour du garçon, il se dirigea vers sa valise qui se trouvait maintenant près du divan. En l'ouvrant, il commença à chercher à travers les vêtements du garçon, essayant de trouver un pyjama qui lui ferait mieux que ses robes d'école. Ce qu'il vit le dégoûta totalement. Comment pouvait-il se promener avec ces haillons? Ils étaient au moins deux fois trop grands et semblaient terriblement usés. Soupirant, il laissa tomber le chandail qu'il observait, puis referma la valise. Si le monde de la Sorcellerie savait quelle sorte de vêtements leur héros portait, les Moldus en souffriraient. Après s'être assuré qu'Harry dormait toujours, Dumbledore sortit du salon. Il était certain de posséder quelques habits qui feraient beaucoup mieux au garçon que ces choses appelées vêtements par ses relatifs. Lorsque le jeune irait mieux, il devrait s'assurer de lui procurer d'autres tenues. 

Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il fut surpris de voir qu'Harry s'était relevé sur le sofa. Le garçon tremblait terriblement. Sa tête était déposée contre ses genoux et il essayait de se calmer en prenant de grandes inspirations. Silencieusement, Dumbledore laissa tomber les vêtements qu'il avait trouvés, puis s'avança vers lui. 

S'assoyant à côté de lui sur le divan, Dumbledore pouvait facilement s'apercevoir que le garçon pleurait. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il connaissait assez bien Harry pour savoir que celui-ci n'aimerait pas qu'il le voit si vulnérable. Par contre, le directeur pouvait clairement voir qu'il avait besoin de réconfort et comme il était le seul ici, il devrait le lui fournir. Il se questionnait toujours sur ce qu'il devrait faire lorsque Harry se leva soudainement. Le garçon n'avait même pas encore fait deux pas en avant que ses genoux flanchèrent. Le directeur réagit rapidement et attrapa l'adolescent avant que celui-ci ne se fasse mal. Le relevant, Dumbledore regarda droit dans les yeux vides et sans éclat qui le fixaient avec confusion. C'était comme si Harry n'était pas réellement présent, comme s'il ne réalisait pas où il se trouvait et avec qui il était. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, inquiet, lorsqu'il sentit le garçon lutter contre sa prise, mais il maintint son soutien. Finalement, après quelques instants de lutte, Harry ouvrit la bouche et parla faiblement. "Je vais être malade." 

Le vieux directeur ne répondit pas. Il déplaça sa prise sur les bras de Harry, puis le mena prudemment vers la salle de bain la plus proche, le laissant droit et lui permettant de s'appuyer contre lui. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Harry tomba sur ses genoux et eut un haut le cœur. Dumbledore, se tenant à ses côtés, remarqua combien peu le garçon avait vomi, une autre preuve qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers jours. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était étendu sur le sol, avachi, ses yeux fermement clos. Dumbledore s'agenouilla à côté de lui et, faisant apparaître une serviette humide, il déplaça Harry pour que celui-ci soit appuyé contre son épaule. Doucement, il lava le visage de l'adolescent. Harry resta immobile, mais Dumbledore pouvait dire qu'il ne dormait pas. 

Il fit cette fois-ci apparaître un verre d'eau, et le déposa contre les lèvres d'Harry. "Allez, mon enfant, bois ceci." 

Le garçon obéit silencieusement et but à peu près la moitié du verre avant de refermer la bouche. Dumbledore ne le força pas à boire plus; au lieu, il reprit le verre, et l'aida à se mettre debout. Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, Dumbledore supportant la plupart du poids d'Harry. Après qu'il se soit couché sur le sofa, le directeur s'assit à côté de lui. 

"Harry, peux-tu m'entendre?" 

Le garçon acquiesça légèrement, n'ouvrant pas ses yeux fatigués. 

Dumbledore se demanda brièvement ce à quoi il pensait, tandis qu'il retirait quelques mèches de cheveux du visage du garçon. "Comment te sens-tu Harry?" 

"Malade." 

Dumbledore aurait ri en entendant cette réponse directe si ça n'avait pas été si inhabituel de la part du garçon. Harry n'admettait jamais qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, laissant avec soin tout le monde dans l'ignorance en ce qui concernait sa santé. 

"Quand as-tu commencé à te sentir malade?" 

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, gardant toujours ses yeux clos. "Je ne sais pas, peut-être quelques jours après avoir quitté Poudlard? Je ne suis pas certain." 

Dumbledore acquiesça avec inquiétude, puis posa une main sur les joues brûlantes du garçon. "D'accord. Pourquoi ne te rendormirais-tu pas?" 

Mais, Harry secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas revoir Cédric mourir une nouvelle fois." 

Dumbledore resta silencieux. Il ne devrait pas être surpris, il aurait dû savoir que quelque chose comme cela arriverait. Soupirant, le directeur plaça les couvertures autour de la mince forme d'Harry, puis se leva. 

"Je m'en vais quelques instants, reste couché ici, d'accord Harry?" 

L'adolescent acquiesça futilement et le directeur se rendit rapidement à son bureau où il gardait toutes ses potions. Severus s'assurait toujours qu'il ait assez de réserves et qu'il soit prêt pour n'importe quelle urgence. Après avoir trouvé une bouteille de potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, il retourna aux côtés d'Harry et lui fit boire un peu du liquide. Il attendit quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que le garçon était complètement endormi. Dumbledore se dirigea ensuite vers un fauteuil, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage troublé d'Harry. Que devait-il faire maintenant? 

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_J'espère que vous avez aimé autant ce chapitre que le premier, et que vous continuerez à me suivre! Vraiment, je vous remercie pour toutes les merveilleuses reviews que vous m'avez envoyé! 27 pour un seul chapitre.... j'en suis vraiment touchée! Et en plus, j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Si vous pouvez continuer à m'envoyer une review quand vous lisez un nouveau chapitre, je pourrai atteindre plus de la moitié du nombre de reviews accumulées par Polaris. On pourrait ainsi prouver à Polaris que son histoire est aussi appréciée en français qu'en anglais. Qu'en pensez-vous? Mais faut que vous m'aidiez!! Pour cela, juste quelques petites secondes de votre temps. Review! ^__^ J'vous adore!!_

**Mimi Granger: **Ne t'inquiètes pas, bien sûr que je te pardonne! Surtout que tu avais une très bonne excuse ^-^ Merci pour les compliments, je suis hyper contente de savoir que tu as adoré Dangers dans le passé! Merci!!!! J'espère que tu as autant apprécié ce chapitre!! 

**Sophie Black:** Ouais, le premier chapitre, je l'ai vraiment traduit vite lol! Je sais pas ce que j'avais, mais bon, ça l'as permis aux gens de la lire plus vite ^-^ Et puis, j'ai pas été aussi rapide pour ce chap é_è Mais bon, c'est comme ça lol! Je vais essayer de prendre moins de temps pour le prochain. Merci beaucoup pour la review et le compliment! Ça me fait toujours plaisir venant de toi Soph! Merci! 

**Pam Phenixia Potter, Jamie Potter, Ada, Lasy de lys, Andra, Valerie, Jess-Chang, Ccilia, Kouteni, Elly, Bingo: **Merci énormément à vous tous!! Vos reviews m'ont toutes faites vraiment plaisir!! Je ne serais absolument rien sans vous ^^ J'espère que le chapitre 2 vous a plu! Et encore désolée pour le temps que ça m'a pris. Merci!! 

**Hermichocos: **Allo!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!!! Ça me fait vraiment hyper plaisir venant de toi!! Et t'as raison, j'aime toutes les histoires de Polaris moi aussi! Et je crois qu'on va aimer de plus en plus celle-ci! Merci pour le super beau compliment!! Désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps à le traduire, mais bon, au moins tu l'as maintenant! lol! Merci encore!!! 

**Vaness:** Merci!! Mais n'oublie pas que c'est une traduction, donc c'est pas mon idée! Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de me reviewer!!Ça me touche beaucoup!! Merci!! (Et ça se peut que tu m'aies reviewé 2 fois, mais pas le même jour? Bah, c'est pas grave lol!) 

**Isyméa: **Aah!! Ma Isy chérie qui est toujours là!! :-D Ça me fait hyper plaisir que tu ne me lâches pas!! En plus, le compliment m'as fait grandement plaisir ^^ Moi aussi j'avais bien hâte de le lire ce prequel! Et vous avez pu le lire à peu près 3 heures après sa sortie lol! Et oui, Harry va très très mal, et Hedwige est super intelligente lol!! J'espère vraiment moi aussi recevoir autant de reviews... et je crois que c'est plus que bien parti lol! Il faut seulement que mes revieweurs ne me laissent pas tomber! Je suis bien d'accord sur le Vive Polaris ^^, mais un peu moins pour le 'merveilleuse traductrice' mdr! Merci énormément pour les compliments, et pour continuer à me suivre ^_^ Merci!!! 

**Chen (Alias Sarah): **Tiens, une autre de mes fidèles revieweuses! ^__^ Je suis super contente que tu suives celle-ci aussi! Et t'as tout relu DDP? Wow, ça me fait super plaisir ^^ Même si c'est pas mon histoire vraiment. Et puis, nah, tu le sais maintenant, c'est une histoire complète le prequel! Qui aura certainement presque autant de chapitres que DDP (Wah, dans quoi j'me suis embarquée encore? lol!) Et euh, oui je crois que c'est à peu près ça... Mais aussi, on va voir comment a évolué la complicité entre Harry et Dumbledore (Ce ne sera PAS un Harry/Dumbie... bah on sait jamais ce qui traverse l'esprit des lecteurs mdr!) Et aussi les secrets qu'ils ont caché à Rogue. Enfin, moi, humble traductrice, c'est tout ce que je sais lol! Et puis, tout ceux qui ont pas lu DDP peuvent très bien comprendre l'histoire. Elle est indépendante, mais est quand même basée sur DDP. En tout cas, j'espère être claire lol! Si je le suis pas, t'as juste à me le dire, j'essaierai de le dire en d'autres mots. Un gros merci pour les compliments *rougit* Merci!!!! 

**Emrah Potter: **Wow, c'est vraiment des beaux compliments que tu me fais! Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup!! Merci de continuer à me suivre, à me reviewer et à lire. Et puis, que tu mettes déjà cette histoire dans tes favorites c'est cool! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, surtout avec ton compliment, bien qu'exagéré ^_^ Merci!!! 

**Juliepotter: ***relit la review* *rougit à nouveau* Wah, je suis pas du tout la meilleure... Même que j'en connais plusieurs qui traduisent mieux que moi, mais quand même, ça fait hyper plaisir comme compliment! Et puis non, je lâche pas! Je suis pas mal au ralenti de ce temps-ci, mais bon, je fais quand même mon possible! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!! 

**Isly: **Au fait, merci de m'avoir fait penser à marquer dans mon résumer que c'était le prequel de DDP, j'avais complètement oublié! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!! Ça m'a fait hyper plaisir!! 

**Miss Maraudeuse:** Arf, t'es trop fine Jen!! Je suis pas si bonne que ça ^^ Mais ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire des compliments comme ça, surtout venant de toi!! Et puis, LOL, oui, on revient avec poupée barbie Potter de feu!!!! Au fait, mon scanner est réparé... faudrait que je retrouve mon super dessin nul de poupée barbie Potter!!! En tout cas, Meeerci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!!! Ça me fait tellement plaisir!!! Et puis moi aussi j'taime fort fort!! Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi ^_^ 

**Sylphide dorée: **Wow, que de compliments! *Rougit* Ça me fait toujours super plaisir de lire des reviews comme ça! Et puis j'espère que le 2ème chapitre t'a plu! Encore désolée pour le temps affreux que ça m'a pris *P'tit sourire désolé* Merci énormément pour la review!!! 

**StarsAngel01:** Heeeello toi!! Contente de te revoir dans mes revieweuses!!! ^__^ Merci d'être revenue pour me laisser quand même une review!!! Même si c'est tard, ça me fait autant plaisir!!! Et voui voui, t'es une fidèle revieweuse!! Et oui, pauvre de moi, obligée d'endurer tes folies jusqu'à la fin.... *Yeaaah! Sort les confettis et les ballons* :-D Merci pour les beaux compliments!! Et puis je sais que tu détestes les fins de chapitre de Polaris, tout comme moi ^^ lol! Bon, merci encore pour ta review!!! 

**Lindsay8633:** O_o Wow! ^^ Mais, c'est quoi ce merci?? Na na na, on me remercit pas madame-calme-légendaire! (J'me prends pour Crystal moi, en ce moment O_o lol!!) Moi, je vous remercie! Et pas le contraire! lol!!Merci énormément pour ta review!!! Ça m,a fait super plaisir!!! Donc, reviens-moi avec ton super-calme-le-plus-calme! (Ouf, je crois que là, ça se dit pas lol!) Merci encore!!! 

**Thys: **Merci beaucoup pour la review! Mais je vais te rappeller que je suis simplement la traductrice de cette histoire, alors je pouvais pas approfondir la déprime d'Harry! En tout cas, merci! 

**_Le tome 5 sort le 21 juin en anglais!!!!!!! Yahooou!!! ^__^_**

[|F@n¥|] 


	3. Le réveil

** Sorti le: 27 janvier 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Hé oui, vous ne rêvez pas! Je suis déjà de retour ^^ J'ai fait beaucoup plus vite pour celui-ci, non? J'essaie de reprendre une vitesse acceptable maintenant! Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez, les réponses sont à la fin comme d'habitude! Bonne Lecture!!_   


Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 3**

Dumbledore était assis confortablement, observant le garçon qui dormait paisiblement sur le divan. Au même moment, son esprit tournait à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver une solution à son présent dilemme. Que devait-il faire avec le garçon maintenant? Si quelqu'un découvrait qu'Harry était avec lui, ils seraient tous les deux plus en danger qu'ils ne l'étaient présentement. D'avoir le Survivant et Dumbledore dans la même maison était une trop bonne opportunité pour que Voldemort n'en profite pas. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas renvoyer Harry chez sa tante et chez son oncle. Même s'il serait en sécurité face à Voldemort, c'était douloureusement clair qu'il ne l'était pas face à sa famille, et, le plus important, face à lui-même. Si le garçon avait considéré le suicide, comme la lettre semblait l'indiquer, cela signifiait qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un le surveillant constamment. Et les Dursley n'accompliraient évidemment pas ce travail. Il ne pouvait même pas penser à envoyer l'adolescent chez les Weasley ou les Granger, puisque ça placerait les deux familles encore plus en danger qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. De toute façon, connaissant Harry, il s'inquiéterait probablement plus que tout pour leur sécurité et ce n'était réellement pas une bonne idée de stresser encore plus le garçon. Sirius et Remus seraient l'idéal, mais ils étaient partis en mission pour lui. Et même lorsqu'ils seraient revenus, ils se déplaçaient habituellement souvent, essayant de se sauver du Ministère. Ils ne pourraient pas fournir la paix et la tranquillité dont l'adolescent malade nécessitait. D'envoyer Harry à Poudlard n'était même pas une option, puisque les aurors se promenaient à l'intérieur et Dumbledore devait admettre que sa confiance vis-à-vis du Ministère était limitée. De plus, le château n'était pas plus sécuritaire qu'autre part sans ses professeurs et avec la plupart de ses barrières désactivées. Il pensa rapidement à tous les enseignants qui pourraient toujours s'occuper du garçon, mais ils travaillaient tous d'une façon ou d'une autre. Également, il avait seulement une confiance totale en Minerva et en Severus. Minerva était impossible puisqu'elle ne possédait pas sa propre maison et qu'elle habitait en ce moment chez sa sœur. Et Severus, et bien, même lui n'était pas assez fou pour placer un Harry Potter malade au soin de Severus Rogue; une telle décision ne serait que de s'assurer que lorsque l'école recommencerait, ils seraient tous les deux mal en point de manières qu'il ne voulait même pas imaginer. 

Non, il semblerait qu'Harry serait plus en sécurité avec lui, mais il devrait dissimuler la présence du garçon. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il se trouvait là. Mais cela étalait un nouveau problème. Comment pouvait-il cacher le fait que quelqu'un d'autre résidait maintenant dans sa maison? Ce n'était pas réellement un problème pour le moment vu qu'Harry était malade et passerait la plupart du temps au lit, mais plus tard, Dumbledore ne voulait pas avoir à le garder enfermé dans sa chambre. Ce ne serait pas mieux qu'avec les Dursley. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses invités apercevoir le garçon. Non, se corrigea-t-il, il pouvait les laisser voir Harry, mais il devait s'assurer qu'ils ne le reconnaissent pas. C'était la solution; il devrait déguiser le garçon de façon à ce que personne ne puisse dire que l'adolescent qui habitait avec le directeur était en fait Harry Potter. Mais il y aurait quelques problèmes s'il utilisait la magie puisque plusieurs sorciers arrivaient à voir au travers des sorts de déguisements. Les Potions n'aideraient pas non plus, le Polynectar n'étant pas très pratique vu qu'il fallait en avaler à toutes les heures et que tu prenais l'apparence de quelqu'un qui existait déjà. Non, Dumbledore savait qu'il devrait déguiser Harry de façon moldue. Et pour ce qui est d'une histoire crédible, et bien, personne ne connaissait réellement sa famille, son frère Alberforth ayant demeuré plutôt dans l'ombre du public. Ce serait donc facile de faire passer Harry pour l'un des petits-fils de son frère. 

Sa décision prise, Dumbledore se leva et fit léviter Harry. Rapidement, le vieux directeur se dirigea vers une petite pièce qui communiquait à son bureau. La salle ne contenait qu'un lit, un petit placard, ainsi qu'une table de nuit d'un côté et une bibliothèque de l'autre. Le directeur déposa doucement le corps endormi de Harry sur le lit et le changea d'un coup de baguette dans le pyjama qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt. Après avoir bien installé le garçon, il ferma la fenêtre et les lourds rideaux, bloquant ainsi la lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Allumant la petite lampe placée sur la table de nuit, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa sa main sur le front d'Harry. Le garçon était toujours un peu chaud, mais pour s'en assurer, il prit sa température, donnant deux faibles coups baguette sur le garçon. Il s'aperçut alors que sa fièvre était plutôt élevée, mais heureusement pas assez pour nécessiter d'une aide médicale. Faisant apparaître un bassin rempli d'eau froide et une serviette, il commença à humecter le front du garçon. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et plaça le linge sur les yeux d'Harry. S'assurant que tout allait bien, il se dirigea vers son bureau, laissant la porte entrouverte de façon à ce qu'il puisse entendre Harry s'il avait un problème. 

La loyale chouette d'Harry attendait toujours dans son bureau. Dumbledore l'observa pendant un moment; il ne pouvait réellement pas l'avoir aux alentours s'il voulait réussir sa mascarade. S'avançant vers l'animal, il la caressa et lui parla doucement. "Retourne à Poudlard Hedwige et restes-y. Je te promets que Harry sera en sécurité ici." La chouette le fixa pendant un moment avant d'ouvrir ses ailes et de s'envoler par la fenêtre. Soupirant, le vieux directeur se rassit finalement sur sa chaise et reporta son attention sur les papiers qu'il avait laissés en retrait plus tôt dans la journée. 

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il se sentait légèrement mieux; au moins il ne percevait plus le besoin de vomir à nouveau. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il eut quelques vertiges, mais ils passèrent quelques minutes après. Ouvrant les yeux, il réalisa que les images ayant hanté ses rêves n'avaient pas été produites par sa fièvre. Elles étaient bien réelles; il ne se trouvait plus chez les Dursley. Même si la pièce était sombre, il pouvait le dire par la faible lumière qu'il distinguait par la porte en face de lui. Alors, s'il ne se trouvait plus là-bas, où était-il donc? Il avait rêvé qu'il était avec Dumbledore, mais était-ce uniquement un rêve? Harry se leva sur des jambes tremblantes et frissonna; soit il faisait froid dans la pièce, soit c'était seulement lui. Il s'était, après tout, senti étrange ces derniers temps. Haussant les épaules, il s'avança lentement vers la lumière et poussa silencieusement sur la porte pour l'ouvrir plus grand. La vue qui s'offrit à lui le laissa bouche-bée. Il était en effet en compagnie de Dumbledore, mais pourquoi cela? 

Le faible bruit qu'Harry avait suscité ne resta pas inaperçu par le directeur qui leva brusquement les yeux. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le garçon appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, l'observant en état de choc. Regardant sévèrement l'adolescent, il parla. "Que fais-tu hors du lit Harry?" 

Le garçon recula d'un pas, puis baissa la tête. "Je suis désolé monsieur, je ne savais pas que je n'avais pas le droit de me lever." 

Le regard de Dumbledore s'adoucit aussitôt et il se leva. "Harry, tu es malade, tu ne devrais pas être en train de te promener." 

Le vieil homme passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon. "Allez, retourne au lit." 

Le directeur mena Harry vers sa chambre et l'y installa. Puis, il s'assit à côté du garçon et posa doucement sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température. Harry resta immobile, incertain de l'attitude à adopter face à la bienveillance inattendue du directeur. Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait toujours été quelque peu son confident à l'école, mais cela dépassait tout entendement. 

Le vieux directeur fut ravi de s'apercevoir que la fièvre d'Harry avait légèrement diminué. Maintenant, il devait seulement s'assurer que le garçon mange assez. 

"As-tu faim, mon enfant?" 

L'adolescent secoua la tête. "Non monsieur." 

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. "Peu importe, j'aimerais que tu manges un peu Harry. Tu es beaucoup trop maigre." 

Obéissant, le garçon acquiesça, fixant l'homme tandis qu'il se levait et quittait la pièce. Dumbledore se dirigea vers le foyer, puis appela sa seule elfe de maison, Twinkle, qui s'empressa d'accepter d'apporter un peu de nourriture à Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, la petite elfe de maison habillée d'une robe bleue apparut en face du directeur et lui tendit un plateau de nourriture. Dumbledore retourna dans la chambre d'Harry et déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit, de façon à pouvoir aider le garçon à se redresser. 

Harry commença silencieusement à manger, quelque peu énervé par le regard de Dumbledore qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Après qu'il eut terminé sa soupe, les paupières du garçon tombèrent, mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Il devait parler à Dumbledore; il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'il devait comprendre. 

Le directeur le vit se battre pour garder les yeux ouverts et lui sourit doucement. "Dors Harry. Tu as besoin de tout le repos que tu peux obtenir. Nous parlerons demain." 

À contre-cœur, il laissa le directeur replacer ses couvertures et avant que Dumbledore n'ait quitté la pièce, il était profondément endormi. 

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_Valà! Le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas tout de suite... pour l'unique raison qu'il n'est pas encore écrit lol! Donc, dès que Polaris l'a écrit, je me lance directement dans sa traduction! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, si vous continuez comme ça on va vraiment facilement atteindre la moitié des reviews de l'auteure!! ^__^ Mais, en parlant de review, j'voulais juste vous précisez quelque chose. Beaucoup de monde me reproche ma lenteur d'exécution de ce temps-ci... et j'aimerais juste vous dire que je travaille vraiment fort pour vous faire tout cela. J'y mets beaucoup d'énergie et de temps. J'ai une vie sociale, j'ai de l'école, des examens... Des problèmes aussi. Donc, veuillez être indulgents avec moi svp. Je veux bien faire mon possible pour aller un peu plus vite, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je ne veux pas m'épuiser totalement comme ça m'est arrivée il y a quelques temps. Merci de m'avoir lu, j'vous énerve pas plus longtemps avec ça ^^_

**Trunks-01:** Merci pour la review! J'ai été plus rapide cette fois-ci, j'espère que tu l'apprécies. 

**Isly:** Un énorme merci pour la review!! Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante! Et c'est vrai que ça peut aider d'avoir mis dans le résumé que c'était le préquel de DDP. D'ailleurs, plusieurs m'ont dit l'avoir lu après avoir vu cela ^^ Merci encore alors! Et surtout, je te remercie pour les compliments!! 

**Sarah:** Cool, contente que tu ais compris! Je sais que ça m'a pris pas mal de temps pour le 2ème chapitre, mais je suis ravie de constater que quelques personnes telles que toi me comprenne! ^_^ Mais c'est pour ça que je me suis arrangée pour prendre moins temps à traduire ce chapitre.Merci énormément pour la review et les compliments!! Je l'apprécie beaucoup beaucoup!! (en passant, ça te dérange que je continue à t'appeller Sarah?? C'est que je suis habituée ^^) 

**Lyra:** Wow, merci pour l'enthousiasme ^^ J'apprécie vraiment que tu aimes à ce point! Ça me prouve que je me suis pas trompée sur la fic à traduire! Merci encore!!! 

**Miss Maraudeuse:** Allo ma Jen chérie que j'adore!!! ^^ Je suis hyper contente que tu aimes tant!! Et je dois t'avouer quelque chose.... moi aussi je l'appelle popo des fois ^^ Mdr! C'est parce que j'ai pas réussi à lui trouver un autre surnom lol!! Merci pour le bonne chance! ^^ Et j'ai retrouvé mon dessin!!!!! Mais euh, vu que j'ai plus Photoshop, va falloir que je le colore à la main avant de le scanner. Dès que c'est fait, je te l'envoie! Merci encore!! Et BONNE FÊTE encore!!! Je t'adore cocotte! 

**Lindsay8633:** Voui!!! Une autre review de Lindsay-la-reine-des-calmes-et-du-sang-froid-et-surtout-ne-pas-oublier-la-saineté-d'esprit :-þ Et ouais LOL je comprends pourquoi tu me remercies ^^ Et je l'apprécie énormément, même si j'adore traduire et que c'est la raison principale pour quoi je le fais, en plus que d'adorer faire partager des aussi bonnes histoires à d'autre monde! Et oui, je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille m'excuse à Crystal dès que je vais la voir, j'lui vole ses manies lol!! Et je sais que j'ai pris du temps, mais comme je l'explique plus haut dans mes notes, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à me trouver du temps et à 'écrire et traduire' car je n'y prenais plus plaisir du tout. C'est une des raisons. Oh, et merci pour tes commentaires sur ma nouvelle littéraire! Ça me fait super plaisir d'autant plus que c'était ma 1ère ^_^ Et c'est trop cool que le tome V sorte le lendemain de ton anniversaire!!! Moi, ça va être mon cadeau de bulletin de fin d'année! (C'est déjà négocié mdr!) Et puis, j'espère que tu as assez dépotteuriser pour pouvoir lire ça! ^_^ Merci énormémeeeeent pour ta longue review!! Je l'apprécie beaucoup!!! 

**Anolis:** Merci pour la review. Et je fais mon possible pour aller le plus vite possible. 

**Emrah Potter:** Bon bon, si tu dis que tu n'exagères jamais ^_^ Merci énormément pour tous tes compliments!!! C'est super gentil de ta part! Et j'ai beaucoup apprécié de te parler sur tchat l'autre fois!! Merci encore pour la review!! 

**Pam Phenixia Potter:** Contente que t'aimes tant l'histoire! Juste te rappeller que je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette oeuvre, alors ce n'est pas moi qui décide de l'histoire! ^^ Mais bon, comme tu vois, tu devrais être contente, Dumbledore va garder Harry avec lui. Merci pour la review!!! 

**Isyméa:** Nah, j'avoue qu'il feel pas beaucoup le tit Harry lol! Et t'as raison, j'y avais pas pensé à Sirius (O_O faut que j'aille me faire soigner!!) Ça va sûrement être très intéressant!! Merci énormément pour tes compliments et ta review!!! Je t'adore Isy!! Merci de me suivre et de toujours m'encourager comme tu le fais! Je l'apprécie beaucoup beaucoup!!! 

**Miss Tambora:** Bon bon! Avec un jour de retard, voici maintenant l'heure de la réponse à ta super méga giga longue review LOL! Et puis, j'te le répéte encore et toujours, c'est PAS grave que t'es pas lu DDP et que ça t'ait pris du temps avant de lire Tissu de Mensonges (Va falloir que j'me trouve un raccourci lol! TdM? ^^)   
1-Ouaaaais! Tu me tueras pas!! ^__^ J'ai droit à un gros calin de ma Mawie en plus?? ^____^ Mdr!   
2-MDR! Ouais, j'avoue que moi aussi j'voudrais bien les tuer!! (Niak niak niak!) J'avoue que juste le fait de s'assurer qu'il ne meurre pas serait déjà un bon début ^^ Mais bon, han, faut pas trop leur en demander! lol!   
3-Euh, ouais, c'est bien de faire la perspicace, mais je crois qu'il faut pas exagérer non plus *regard croche* lol!!   
4-J'avoue qu'il fait super pitié avec sa dépression! Je l'ai été pendant hum, plusieurs semaines disons l'an passé... et c'est pas les plus beaux moments de ta vie lol... Enfin, il va s'en sortir ^^   
5-lol! Oui il voulais se suicider! Mais c'était pas très dur à deviner :-þ (Voyons, j'te niaise cocotte!)   
6-Oui oui, très très n'intelligente!   
7-Voooui je suis contente!!! Comme toujours, et encore plus comme ça vient de toi!! ^^   
7_ prise 2_! Mdr! :-þ -Nah ça s'annonce vraiment pas bien, il feel pas notre p'tit Harry!   
8- *grand sourire* J'tadore moi aussi!! Et ouais, faut que j'y aille à mon rythme! Sinon, je m'écoeure totalement! Comme dans le temps des fêtes, ça m'écoeurait vraiment quand je m'installais pour écrire ou traduire, c'est pour ça que je suis disparue de ff.net si longtemps. M'enfin, tu t'en fous sûrement de ma pauvre vie, t'en entends déjà assez parler ^^   
9-Je suis toujours et encore d'accord.... Ce sont que des salops les Dursley!!! lol!   
10-Vi vi, tout maigre et malnutricionné!! Pov' tit!   
11-Oui! Dumbie est super dans cette histoire!! C'est vrai qu'il est tout attentionné. D'ailleurs, j'ai peur un peu de me faire demander si ça deviendra un Harry/Dumbie.... MDR!   
12-Des haillons, ouais c'est scandaleux. Allez, go sanglante Marie, et défoule-toi!! ^^   
13-Snif snif, ouais!   
14-Nanon, j'ai pas dit plus lol!! Seulement la moitié du nombre! Et on y réussit à merveille à date!! Elle en a 92 aujourd'hui! Donc, on a à peu près le 2/3 de ses reviews!! D'ailleurs, je suis super heureuse de ça!!   
Wow, merci pour tous tes compliments *rougit* Je te dirai pas que je les trouve exagéré, tu le sais déjà ça ^^ Alors, j'tadore ma Marie adorée!!! T'es super toi aussi!!! Meeeerci pour la longue review!! Et je crois que je t'ai répondu assez long lolll!!! 

**Mimi Granger:** Je suis hyper contente que t'aimes autant!! Et j'avoue que le bout du mal de coeur me dégoûte pas mal moi aussi! J'avais mal au coeur en le traduisant lol! Et oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire ^^ Merci énormément pour la review!! C'est vraiment hyper gentil!!! 

**Arwen Potter:** Alors, pour répondre à ta question, non elle n'est pas terminée en anglais, loin de là! D'ailleurs, le 3ème chapitre était le dernier écrit aujourd'hui. Mais, l'auteure l'a continue, ne t'inquiète pas! Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu par mail, mais j'ai complètement oublié.... désolée encore! En tout cas, merci énormément pour tes compliments, je les apprécie de tout coeur!!! 

**Vaness:** Euh, t'avais rien compris?? Dans quel sens? En tout cas, j'apprécie énormément les compliments que tu m'as fait!! Et non, je n'arrête surtout pas de traduire! ^^ Merci encore!!! 

**Jaligny:** C'est vrai que Polaris a énormément de talent!!! Merci beaucoup pour la review et tous tes compliments!! C'est super gentil!! 

**Kouteni:** C'est vrai qu'Harry écope beaucoup dans cette fic! Et euh, juste pour le renseignement, je sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas arriver au même nombre. J'avais dit la moitié de ceux anglais ^^ D'ailleurs, on réussit à merveille à date! Merci énormément pour la review et les compliments!!! Je l'apprécie énormément!!! 

**Siriette:** Merci pour la review!! J'espère avoir été assez rapide! 

**Cho:** Contente que tu aimes autant!! Merci pour la review!!! Je l'apprécie réellement!! 

**Miss Serpentard:** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments *rougit* Et oui, je suis fan des histoires de Polaris! ^^ Mais comme tu l'as dit, elles sont toutes merveilleuses! Et ouais, c'est vrai qu'il a souffert au début! Mais bon, il va se reprendre un jour lol! Merci encore pour la review!! Je l'apprécie énormément!!! 

**Nono:** J'espère avoir été assez rapide!! Merci pour la review!! 

**Mystick:** Merci ma tite Mystou chérie de m'avoir reviewé quand même!!! Je t'adooore!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	4. Le matin

** Sorti le: 6 février 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** Alors? J'ai pas prit trop de temps quand même ^_^ Bon, Bonne Lecture!!   


Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  


**Chapitre 4**

Harry ne se réveilla pas avant le matin suivant. Pour la première fois en deux semaines, il avait dormi paisiblement pendant une nuit entière. Repensant à cela, le garçon réalisa que c'était peut-être à cause de la présence de Dumbledore auprès de lui. Ou, la raison la plus réaliste, que le directeur avait ajouté de la Potion de Sommeil dans sa soupe le soir précédent. De toute façon, ça ne lui importait peu. C'était un changement agréable de ne pas avoir les mêmes cauchemars passant chaque nuit depuis la troisième tâche. 

Ses pensées furent soudainement interrompues par l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Le directeur semblait plus joyeux que jamais et lui sourit. 

"Bonjour mon enfant, as-tu bien dormi?" 

Harry retourna timidement son sourire. "Très bien. Merci de vous soucier monsieur." 

Dumbledore s'assit à nouveau à côté de lui. "C'est bien de l'entendre. Et comment te sens-tu?" 

La question fut accompagnée par une main posée sur son front. "Mieux qu'hier monsieur." 

Le vieil homme acquiesça, mais prit tout de même sa température. "Tu fais toujours de la fièvre." Il baissa sévèrement les yeux vers lui. "Je ne veux pas te voir hors du lit à moins que ce soit nécessaire. Est-ce bien compris Harry?" 

Le garçon acquiesça légèrement, ne pensant même pas à argumenter avec l'homme en entendant le ton de sa voix. "Oui monsieur." 

Dumbledore sourit à nouveau. "Bien. Maintenant, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose pour déjeuner." {Et oui, petit déjeuner pour les Français ^^} 

Le directeur disparut dans son bureau, puis revint rapidement, transportant un plateau. Harry se redressa et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait pas trop de nourriture dessus. Juste un morceau de toast et du jus d'orange. Dumbledore semblait s'être souvenu de comment avait réagi son estomac le jour précédent. Le garçon commença lentement à manger, observant le jus avec méfiance. Dumbledore le remarqua et souleva un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? Tu n'aimes pas le jus d'orange?" 

Le garçon leva les yeux, puis secoua la tête. "Non, non, c'est correct." 

"Mais?" 

Harry l'observa pendant un moment avant de répondre. "Je me demandais seulement si vous aviez mis de la Potion de Sommeil dedans, tout comme hier." 

Pendant un moment, Harry fut effrayé que Dumbledore soit offensé par sa méfiance, mais le vieil homme laissa alors échappé un rire, le détendant. "Relaxe Harry. Il n'y a pas de Potion de Sommeil dans ton jus. Je veux pouvoir te parler." Il s'arrêta un instant, puis ajouta. "Mais, tu devras boire une Potion de Sommeil aussitôt que nous aurons fini de discuter. Si tu ne peux pas dormir naturellement, ce que je peux dire est vrai, je devrai te faire dormir en utilisant des potions. Tu as besoin de repos, spécialement vu que tu es malade." 

Harry acquiesça; il était impossible de réussir à argumenter avec l'homme à ce sujet, alors il n'essaya même pas. Dès qu'il eut fini son petit déjeuner, Dumbledore lui montra la petite salle de bain placée à côté du bureau de l'homme. C'était décoré dans des teintes bleu pâle et semblait n'être pas utilisé très fréquemment. Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu la chance de barrer la porte, Dumbledore posa la main dessus et lui dit fermement que la porte devrait rester ouverte pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. De plus, le directeur lui indiqua que l'eau devrait rester légèrement tiède pour que sa fièvre ne remonte pas à nouveau et qu'il devrait retourner au lit dès qu'il aurait fini. Harry écouta avec embarras toutes les instructions; personne ne s'était préoccuper de lui lorsqu'il était malade et il ne savait pas très bien comment y réagir. Bien, personne sauf Madame Pomfresh, mais c'était différent; c'était le travail de l'infirmière de se tourmenter pour les gens malades. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme un fardeau. Après tout, prendre soin des étudiants malades pendant l'été ne faisait pas partis du travail de directeur. Harry essaya de convaincre le vieil homme qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui et qu'il pouvait fermer la porte. Dumbledore ne voulut même pas l'écouter. Calmement, il expliqua à Harry que s'il ne suivait pas ses instructions, il serait forcer de le laver lui-même pour s'assurer que le garçon ne se blesserait pas. Voyant l'étincelle déterminée qui brillait dans les yeux de l'autre homme, l'adolescent sut que le directeur était complètement sérieux et qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'assumer les souhaits de l'homme. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry était de retour au lit. Se laver lui avait prit plus de temps que d'habitude vu qu'il se sentait quelque peu étourdi, mais Dumbledore n'en avait rien dit. Il l'aida même à s'installer dans son lit, puis s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui. Baissant les yeux vers le garçon, le directeur sourit légèrement, puis parla doucement. "Je suis certain que tu as quelques questions Harry. Tu peux les poser." 

Harry pensa un instant, et, ne sachant pas où commencer, posa simplement la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit. "Où sommes-nous monsieur?" 

Dumbledore pouffa légèrement. "Nous nous trouvons dans ma maison. Je vis ici durant l'été, lorsque je ne suis pas demandé à Poudlard. Quelques aurors procèdent en ce moment au renforcement des défenses du château et ils travaillent mieux lorsque je ne suis pas dans leurs jambes." 

Harry acquiesça. "Et comment suis-je arrivé ici?" 

"Je t'ai retiré de chez ton oncle et ta tante." 

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi? Je croyais que j'étais en sécurité là-bas." 

Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant. "Tu es en sécurité face à Voldemort, oui. Mais, voyant dans quel état je t'ai trouvé, je dirais que Voldemort était le dernier de tes soucis." 

Harry rougit légèrement, puis baissa les yeux. Mais, il ne comprenait toujours pas. "Mais, si je n'étais pas en danger face à Voldemort, pourquoi êtes-vous venu?" 

Dumbledore chercha dans l'une des poches de sa robe et en sortit un morceau de parchemin qu'il tendit au garçon. "Te souviens-tu d'avoir écrit cela?" 

L'adolescent fonça les sourcils et lut la courte lettre, puis son visage tourna rouge vif tandis qu'il bredouillait quelques excuses. "Désolé, je ne croyais pas que vous le liriez." 

Le directeur soupira doucement, puis reprit la lettre. "Je sais cela Harry. Mais, tu aurais réellement dû raconter à quelqu'un comment tu te sentais. Ce n'est pas bon de garder tous ces sentiments à l'intérieur, cela se termine toujours par plus de douleur que de bien. Heureusement, Hedwige a été assez intelligente pour m'apporter cela." 

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, puis Harry leva les yeux et demanda. "Que se passe-t-il maintenant?" 

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_Donc, c'est encore et encore la même chose, traduction du prochain chapitre lorsqu'il sera écrit lol! Bon, petite pub en passant (:-þ) il y a mon chapitre 7 de La révélation qui est sorti, si ça vous intéresse. Bon, bah, la seule chose que j,ai à dire c'est merci énormément à ceux qui me lisent et qui me reviewent! (En passant, Polaris est TRÈS étonnée et fière du nombre de reviews qu'on a récolté à sate en français ^__^)_

**Tania Potter:** La seule réponse à laquelle je peux te répondre, c'est le pourquoi du titre ^^ Ce n'est pas des informations cachées à Harry, mais ça en sera des cachées à Rogue! Et oui, c'est même de source sûre, Polaris me l'a dit durant l'un de nos tchat lol! Bon, merci de prendre le temps de me reviewer!! Je l'apprécie énormément! 

**Kouteni: **Je sais bien qu'on n'est pas la moitié des lecteurs anglais lol! Mais euh, je crois qu'on n'est beaucoup plus de revieweurs ^^ En effet, on réussi parfaitement à atteindre le 2/3 des reviews de Polaris pour l'instant! Et je dois te dire qu'elle en était extrêmement impressionnée! Je suis contente que tu apprécies autant les traducteurs/traductrices! Alors, j'espère avoir été aussi rapide, et que la qualité est restée même ^_^ Merci énormément pour ta review!!! 

**Trunks-01:** C'est pas grave, tant que tu comprends maintenant ^^ Et ça me fait plaisir de vous traduire cette fic, vu que j'adore le faire. Merci beaucoup de continuer à reviewer!! 

**Isyméa:** Ouais, ce serait cool que ça saigne loll! Et j'ai _vraiment _apprécié ce que tu m'as dit à la fin ^__^ Mais j'adore écrire et traduire, alors je le fais aussi par pur plaisir. Merci énormément Isy de continuer à me reviewer!! 

**Miss Maraudeuse:** ^__^ (C'est l'expression que j'ai eu tout le long quand j'ai lu ta review) C'est super gentil de me rassurer comme ça ma Jen! T'es vraiment super! Alors, merci pour tout!! Je t'adore! 

**Andadrielle:** Merci beaucoup pour la review et les compliments!!! 

**Sarah:** Cool, je suis contente que ça te dérange pas! Je suis vraiment habituée à Sarah loll! Et je comprends très bien ton changement de nick, j'ai fais la même chose ^^ Et c'est vrai que c'est un plus 'slow', mais bon, c'est presque toujours comme ça les fics de Polaris, mais là, on devrait bientôt avoir un peu d'action! Bon, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!! 

**Crystal:** Hep hep! Pas de merci!! :-þ Et tu la trouves moins bien traduite que HP,VdT???? Hum, bizarre vu que moi je la trouve vraiment mieux faite. M'enfin, comme tu l'as dit, c'est peut-être seulement à cause des expressions québecoises que j'y met (Sans m'en rendre compte, tu peux en être sûre, parce que je fais toujours attention pour ne pas en mettre...) 

(2ème review) Bah, c'est pas qu'il manque de considération, c'est qu'il est plutôt intelligent pour une fois loll! Euh, c'est quoi ça l'élevage de chèvre??? De ou ça vient? loll! Et oui, j'avais que ça devenait un peu lassant qu'il sot un peu malade, mais dis-toi que, d'après moi, Polaris veut seulement montrer que: Même s'il est super puissant et tout, Harry est quand même fragile vu qu'il n'est pas encore complètement formé. M'enfin, c'est ce que moi j'ai déduis ^^ Merci énormément!!! 

**Vaness:** C'est vrai que c'est un plus 'slow', mais bon, c'est presque toujours comme ça les fics de Polaris, mais là, on devrait bientôt avoir un peu d'action! Merci énormément pour toutes tes reviews (^^) et tous tes compliments!! Je l'apprécie énormément!! (Et oui, Polaris a parlé de ma traduc dans son chapitre 4, d'ailleurs, elle le fait toujours avec les traductions ^^ Mais c'est quand même super gentil de sa part. En fait, je lui ai même dit que je l'appréciais beaucoup!) 

**Mimi Granger:** C'est vrai qu'il a l'air vulnérable, et c'ets une des caractéristiques premières de presque toutes les fics de Polaris. Montrer que: même s'il est super puissant et tout, Harry est quand même fragile vu qu'il n'est pas encore complètement formé. Merci pour le compliments ^.^ et d'avoir prit le temps de me reviewer! 

**Audy124:** Wow, merci énormément du compliment, même si je sais que je suis encore bien loin du parfait ^.^ Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser une review! Je l'apprécie énormément!!! 

**Miss Serpentard:** Oh que oui je sais ce que c'est ^.^ lol, merci pour le compliments, ça me touche énormément! Et oui, il devient hyper puissant dans DDP, donc, on devrait voir ça se développer! Et puis, pour ses autres fics, elles sont presque toutes (à l'exeption de deux) traduite en français. (La trahison par Sun Princess, Libre par Kelly Exvagus (J'espère ne pas avoir fait de faute...), et les autres c'est moi la traductrice lol) Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	5. Décisions

** Sorti le: 18 février 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Moins de deux semaines pour ce chapitre !! *Proud* J'en suis quand même assez contente !!! Bonne Lecture !!_   


Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  


**Chapitre 5**

"Que se passe-t-il maintenant?" 

Dumbledore l'observa un moment avant de répondre. "J'y ai pensé. Tu ne peux évidemment pas retourner chez les Dursley." Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le vieil homme le fit taire d'un regard sévère. "Non Harry, tu ne retournes pas là-bas. Fin de la discussion." 

Harry referma brusquement la bouche; il n'allait pas argumenter avec le directeur lorsque celui-ci utilisait ce ton de voix. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait retourner chez ses relatifs, il voulait seulement ne plus être un fardeau et il ne voulait mettre en danger personne. 

Si Dumbledore remarqua les émotions qui défilèrent dans les yeux d'Harry, il ne le mentionna pas. Au lieu, il commença calmement à relater au garçon ce qui allait arriver. "J'ai pensé à ce qui serait le mieux pour toi, et finalement, j'ai décidé que la seule option viable était que tu restes avec moi." Harry ouvrit sa bouche à nouveau, mais le vieil homme fut plus rapide. "Et avant que tu ne commences à argumenter avec moi, je suis déjà en danger. Que tu restes avec moi ne changera pas ce fait. De plus, même si cette maison n'est pas aussi protégé que Poudlard ou que chez les Dursley, elle l'est bien assez. Nous devrons seulement prendre quelques précautions et je suis certain que tout ira bien." 

Harry avait à nouveau baissé les yeux lorsqu'il dit doucement. "Vous n'avez pas à faire cela monsieur. Je suppose que vous êtes très occupé et je ne veux pas être un fardeau. Je suis certain que je pourrais retourner chez les Dursley, tout va bien maintenant." 

Dumbledore le regarda sévèrement. "Comme je l'ai dit, il n'en est pas question." Puis, son visage s'adoucit et il posa doucement sa main sur la joue du garçon. "Regarde-moi mon enfant." Harry obéit en hésitant et scruta les yeux de l'homme. "Harry, ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes ici. Je sais que tu as de nombreux problèmes en ce moment. Je peux facilement le voir et j'aimerais t'aider à passer au travers de ce temps difficile. Je fais aussi ce que je crois être le plus prudent pour tous. Compris?" 

Harry semblait toujours incertain, mais acquiesça, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment objecter contre la logique de l'homme. Dumbledore s'aperçut facilement que le garçon ne le croyait pas réellement, mais décida qu'il fallait mieux ne pas en rajouter pour l'instant. Il devrait aider Harry à surmonter ses insécurités lorsque celui-ci se sentirait mieux. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand Harry parla à nouveau. 

"Vous avez dit qu'il faudrait prendre quelques précautions?" 

Dumbledore se réinstalla dans sa chaise, puis sourit légèrement au garçon. "Oui. Comme je l'ai dit, la maison est bien protégée, mais si Voldemort veux réellement y pénétrer, il y serait capable, quoique ça lui présenterait plusieurs embarras. Je préfèrerais que personne ne sache que tu es ici. Toi et moi dans la même maison avec pour protection que quelques murs pourrait attirer beaucoup... d'attention dont nous n'avons pas besoin." Dumbledore s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'il vit Harry se mordre la lèvre et baisser la tête. Poussant un faible soupir, il baissa la voix et essaya d'être aussi réconfortant que possible. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry. S'il te plait, arrête de penser de cette façon." 

Le garçon leva les yeux, quelque peu surpris, vers ceux inquiets de l'homme, puis acquiesça légèrement. "J'essaierai." 

Dumbledore ne sembla pas convaincu, mais continua son explication. "Très bien. J'ai réfléchi quant à la meilleure solution. Le principal problème est que je reçois plusieurs visiteurs. Puisque Poudlard est hors service, c'est plus ou moins devenu le quartier général des opposants de Voldemort. Les gens ont tendance à venir sans prévenir avec leurs rapports et ce serait difficile qu'ils ne t'aperçoivent pas." 

"Je pourrais rester dans ma chambre lorsque..." 

Dumbledore l'interrompit immédiatement. "Non, c'est exactement ce que je ne veux pas. Tu vas vivre ici et tu as tout les droits de te promener comme tu le souhaites. De plus, ce serait très laborieux de s'arranger pour que personne ne te remarque; plus les choses semblent étranges, plus les gens essaient de les découvrir. Tu devrais savoir cela." 

Harry rougit légèrement, sachant très bien de quoi Dumbledore lui parlait. Mais, même à cela, ça ne lui fit pas oublier le sujet principal de la conversation. "Mais alors..." 

Dumbledore le coupa une fois de plus. "Nous allons te déguiser." 

Harry le regarda, incrédule. "Me déguiser?" 

Dumbledore acquiesça joyeusement, ignorant l'état de choc perceptible sur le visage de l'étudiant. "Oui, mais pas de façon magique. Cette maison est assez solitaire et presque tous les sorts jetés peuvent être repérables. Les gens pourraient facilement sentir qu'un sort t'a été lancé juste en s'approchant de toi. Ce serait trop dangereux. Alors, dès que tu seras assez bien pour cela, nous irons du côté moldu." 

Harry sembla encore plus surpris. "D'accord, c'est bien, ça pourrait marcher, mais," Dumbledore soupira, mais ne l'interrompit pas, "que leur direz-vous? Comment dois-je me comporter lorsque quelqu'un que je connais viendra? Je ne sais réellement pas comment agir." 

Le vieil homme pouffa légèrement. "Et bien, pour commencer, je te présenterai comme étant mon petit-fils, ou plus précisément, l'un des petits-fils de mon frère. Il en a quelques-uns, alors personne ne devrait devenir suspicieux. Nous pourrons dire que tu es ici à cause de problèmes familiaux. Il n'y a aucun besoin d'en raconter plus et c'est mieux de garder tout cela vague. Et pour comment agir, c'est à ton goût; tu devras essayer de te comporter différemment, faire des choses que tu ne ferais pas normalement, mais aussi essayer d'agir le plus naturellement possible. Nous pourrons discuter de cela plus en profondeur lorsque nous nous serons procuré ton déguisement. Essaie seulement de ne pas trop me surprendre, mes talents d'acteur ne sont pas illimités non plus." 

Harry rit légèrement. "J'essaierai." 

"Très bien. Maintenant que c'est fait, si rien n'arrive, je crois que demain tu iras assez bien pour te rendre dans le Monde Moldu. Je préfèrerais attendre un peu plus longtemps, mais il est nécessaire de te procurer ton déguisement le plus vite possible." Puis, baissant les yeux vers Harry, Dumbledore ajouta, "Et ne pense pas que le fait que tu sortes signifie que tu vas bien. Alors, dès que nous serons revenus, tu iras directement au lit." 

Harry soupira. "Oui, monsieur." 

Dumbledore secoua la tête. "Harry, je vais devenir ton grand-père, tu ne peux pas continuer à m'appeler _monsieur_. Et puisque les gens viennent ici et se promènent à leur aise, tu devras toujours m'appeler _grand-papa_. Alors, tu devrais peut-être commencer à t'y habituer dès maintenant, d'accord?" 

Harry rougit. Cela devenait une situation très inconfortable. "Oui monsi... je veux dire _grand-papa_." Le garçon s'enfonça dans ses oreillers. "Dieu que c'est étrange." 

Dumbledore rit doucement. "Tu t'y habitueras mon enfant." Puis, le directeur se leva et s'étira. "Je vais aller te chercher une Potion de Sommeil et une Potion réductrice de fièvre puisque celle-ci a recommencé à remonter. Puis, ce sera le temps de dormir. 

Harry observa l'homme qui deviendrait son grand-père quitter la pièce, puis revenir rapidement avec deux fioles. Se rasseyant sur sa chaise, il donna à Harry la première bouteille. "J'ai oublié de te dire que tu devras penser à un nom, puisque je peux difficilement continuer à t'appeler Harry." 

Le garçon acquiesça tandis qu'il avalait la deuxième potion. Dumbledore eut juste le temps d'attraper le flacon avant qu'Harry ne tombe dans un sommeil profond. 

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant !!! Et svp, on lâche pas les reviews hein ?? ^__^ Vous pouvez aller voir en bas, j'ai mis un comparatif de reviews, pour vous aidez à le visualiser (Merci encore Kouteni, pour l'idée merveilleuse !!!) Allez, on se revoit au prochain chapitre dès que Polaris l'aura publié, ce qui ne devrait pas être très long !!_

**Sarah:** Ouais, je te comprends vraiment !! C'était la même chose pour moi lorsque je suis passée de Fany à Pheneatis lol !! Même encore, beaucoup de gens remercie _Fany_ et non _Pheneatis_ ^.^ Et tu le relis encore ???? Wow !! Ça me touche beaucoup ^^ Et puis, pour ton information (ouais p'tit scoop que personne ne savait avant, Polaris devra changer quelques petits détails dans DDP et elle va me dire ou exactement... Alors il y aura quelques petits changements dans quelques temps lol!) Bon, merci énormément !!! J'apprécie vraiment chacune de tes reviews !! Et l'action devra bientôt arriver ! (Regarde DDP, ça avait prit quelques chapitres avant que l'action ne s'installe) Bon, merci encore !!! 

**Mimi Granger:** Je suis bien d'accord avec toi pour le Vive Polaris !! En plus, cette fille est super sympathique pour avoir tchater avec elle quelques fois !! Et ton compliment me touche énormément!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !! 

**Miss Maraudeuse:** Allo ma puce !! Tes trois points m'ont... beaucoup émue ^_^ T'es super gentille !!!! Je t'adore !! Et merci de continuer à me suivre, même après plusieurs mois lol !! Bisouxxx !! 

**Isyméa:** Bah, elle a seulement annoncé ou l'on pouvait trouver ma traduction #^_^# Enfin, ça m'a avait fait hyper plaisir !! Disons qu'elle est vraiment sympathique et que j'adore tchater avec elle de temps en temps !! (C'est drôle, on est chacune avec notre deuxième langue lorsqu'on tchate en anglais loll!) Merci énormément pour le compliment, et de continuer à me suivre !!!! J'tadore Isy !!! 

**Kouteni:** Je suis hyper contente de savoir que la qualité ne baisse pas !! C'est vraiment mon but premier, ne pas rabaisser des histoires ausi merveilleuses !! Ce serait vraiment irrespectueux je trouve ! Et puis, tu as tout à fait raison... Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi un traducteur ne traduirait pas l'histoire qui lui plait le plus !! Donc, si la traduction est bonne, habituellement toutes les traductions sont intéressantes ^.^ Et MERCI beaucoup pour ton idée !!! Je la trouve tout simplement génial !! Et merci pour la review !!! 

**Cécilia:** Merci énormément !! Ça me touche beaucoup que tu me suives toujours ^_^ Et je te remercie du fond du coeur pour le compliment !!! 

**Sirie:** Merci pour la review !! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre !! 

**Isly:** Oui, moi aussi j'étais vraiment heureuse lorsque j'ai tchatté avec elle et qu'elle m'a donné ses impressions !! Elle était vraiment honorée ! Et puis, j'avoue que le nombre de reviews est TRÈS impressionnant et que j'en suis extrêmement contente !! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review !! 

**Baggera:** Merci pour la review !!! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !!   
  


**_Comparatif de reviews_**

Français (4 chapitres) Anglais (4 chapitres)

**75 reviews !!!! 108 reviews**

Français (Actuel) Anglais (Actuel, 5 chapitres)

**75 reviews 123 reviews**   
  


[|F@n¥|] 


	6. Magasinage

** Sorti le: 20 mars 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** T_rès longue attente, mais bon, je vais à mon rythme, je fais tout mon possible. J'ai beaucoup de projet, mon histoire écrite prends énormément de mon temps et de mon énergie. Soyez compréhensifs svp ^^ Bonne Lecture!_   


Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 6**

Le matin suivant, Dumbledore réveilla Harry de bonne heure; il voulait sortir le plus tôt possible, sachant que Harry serait plus en forme après avoir dormi qu'à toute autre heure de la journée. Et, bien sûr, il y aurait moins de monde aux alentours... du moins dans les vêtements. Le directeur secoua doucement le garçon endormi, l'appelant tout bas. Il voulait y aller ce jour-là. Plus Harry passait du temps en lui-même, plus il avait des chances de se faire voir. Mais, si le garçon ne se sentait pas assez bien pour le faire, ils devraient attendre. Après tout, la santé d'Harry était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Finalement, Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux et se retrouva face à face avec le visage inquiet du directeur. 

"Bonjour mon enfant." 

Harry bailla, puis frotta ses yeux ensommeillés. "Bonjour monsieur le directeur. Quelle heure est-il?" 

Dumbledore l'aida à se redresser, puis posa une main sur son front, fronçant légèrement les sourcils à la chaleur qui émanait du garçon. "Il est presque huit heures. Vas-tu assez bien pour te rendre dans le monde Moldu? Si tu l'es, tu devrais te lever immédiatement." 

Harry acquiesça lentement, faisant retomber la main du vieil homme. "Je vais bien. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant." 

Dumbledore semblait toujours incertain, mais voyant que Harry était décidé, il l'aida à se préparer. Une fois que le garçon fut habillé et qu'il eut pris son petit déjeuner, le directeur plaça des sorts de Dissimulation sur eux, puis ils sortirent de la maison. Dès qu'ils eurent passés les barrières Anti-Transplanage, le vieil homme les fit apparaître au Londres Moldu. Harry ne reconnut pas la place et Dumbledore ne fit que lui dire qu'ils se trouvaient bien loin du Chaudron Baveur. Après tout, ça n'avait aucun sens de risquer de se faire voir par d'autres sorciers. Dumbledore, gardant son bras autour de la taille du garçon pour l'aider, le mena vers un grand magasin de vêtements. Harry n'avait jamais pénétré dans l'une de ses boutiques et il ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec émerveillement ce qui l'entourait. Dumbledore resserra légèrement sa prise et Harry leva les yeux vers son visage souriant. "Et bien Harry, quel genre de vêtements désires-tu?" 

Harry rougit soudainement, puis détourna le regard. "Monsieur, vous n'avez pas besoin de m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements." 

Le vieil homme le regarda avec sévérité. "Appelle-moi 'Grand-papa' Harry. Tu dois t'y habituer. Et pour les vêtements, aucune protestation; tu as le choix entre les choisir, ou sinon je le ferai à ta place." 

Il pouvait deviner comment Harry se sentait. Après tout, c'était probablement la première fois que quelqu'un l'emmenait dans une boutique pour lui procurer des choses, mais il n'était pas question de laisser faire. Le garçon avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements et il était grand temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. 

Par contre, Harry rougissait de plus en plus et il refusait de relever les yeux vers son mentor, débattant intérieurement s'il devait argumenter avec l'homme ou le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Finalement, il décida de laisser Dumbledore lui acheter quelques morceaux; il pourrait toujours les lui repayer plus tard et ce serait plus confortable de porter quelque chose qui lui ferait. Mais, il décida aussi de laisser l'homme choisir les vêtements, vu qu'il n'avait aucune idée de combien de choses il devrait prendre. 

"D'accord, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je devrais choisir; je n'ai jamais acheté de vêtements avant, à part des robes d'école bien sûr." 

Dumbledore acquiesça, quelque peu suspicieux quant à la rapidité d'assentiment de la part de Harry, mais il repoussa immédiatement ses soupçons de côté, observant le garçon. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut, encore une fois, comment il était petit. Toutes ces années avec les Dursley ne lui avaient fait aucun bien et Dumbledore aurait parié que quelques premiers années étaient plus grands que lui. Cette pensée lui donna une idée. 

Harry resta immobile sous le regard intense du directeur, devenant de plus en plus nerveux. "Euh, Mons… je veux dire, grand-papa?" 

Dumbledore baissa les yeux vers lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. "Oui, mon garçon? Au fait, tu dois toujours te choisir un nom." 

Harry cligna des yeux. "Euh, oui, je vais y penser. À propos du linge…" 

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandit. "Oh, oui. Je crois que je viens tout juste d'avoir une merveilleuse idée." 

Harry regarda avec précaution l'étincelle qui scintillait dans les yeux du directeur. "Hummm, quelle idée Mons… grand-papa?" 

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'adoucit et il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Harry. "Mon enfant, lorsque tout le monde remarquera que tu as disparu –ce qu'ils feront- ils vont commencer à te rechercher. Ne crois-tu pas que ce serait suspicieux s'ils apprenaient que j'ai pris la garde d'un petit-fils inconnu? Surtout du même âge que le Harry Potter disparu?" Celui-ci acquiesça lentement. Même si le monde respectait trop Dumbledore pour l'accuser directement de le cacher, ils le suspecteraient, et cela se rendrait éventuellement jusqu'à Voldemort, rendant le déguisement complètement inutile. Avant qu'il n'ait pu questionner le directeur, celui-ci poursuivit son discours. "Ils vont rechercher un garçon de quinze ans, c'est ce qui serait compromettant pour nous… mais tu es très petit pour ton âge; j'ai entendu plusieurs personnes souligner le fait que tu avais l'air plus jeune que tu l'es, alors pourquoi ne pas en prendre avantage?" 

À ce moment-là, Harry était bouche-bée. "Vous voulez me faire passer pour plus jeune que je le suis?" 

Dumbledore acquiesça. "Ce ne serait pas très difficile, tout est en fonction de l'habillement et des cheveux; et bien sûr, de ta manière d'agir, mais je suis certain que nous pourrons en discuter plus tard. Allez maintenant, allons te chercher de nouveaux vêtements." 

Avant que Harry n'ait pu ajouter un mot, Dumbledore le poussa vers la première rangée de linge. 

Ça faisait presque deux heures qui étaient passées lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin du magasin. Harry était épuisé. Il n'avait jamais su qu'acheter des vêtements pouvait être aussi exténuant… quoique pour dire vrai, ça n'aurait pas été aussi éreintant s'il n'avait pas été malade. De plus, ça aurait pu prendre moins de temps s'il n'avait pas argumenté avec Dumbledore pour la première heure; cela, jusqu'à ce que l'homme lui dise que s'il ne se taisait pas, il lui lancerait un sort de Silence. Harry rougit légèrement à la pensée tandis qu'il marchait à côté de Dumbledore, appuyé contre lui. Mais, se convainquit-il, c'était entièrement de la faute de l'autre homme. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de vêtements. Il aurait été bien avec seulement quelques pairs de jeans et un certain nombre de chandails, mais non... le vieil homme avait eu à lui procurer une entière garde-robe. D'une vingtaine de pairs de chaussettes jusqu'au chapeau pour les jours pluvieux. Les morceaux étaient quelque peu trop enfantins à son goût, mais il avait eu tellement de difficulté à retenir Dumbledore dans son nombre d'achats, qu'il avait décidé de ne pas discuter des images présentes sur les chandails. Sauf, bien sûr, le T-shirt avec un ours en peluche que le directeur avait trouvé mignon. 

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix inquiète du directeur. "Mon enfant?" 

Le garçon leva les yeux, puis sourit avec fatigue au vieil homme, remarquant qu'il avait fait rétrécir tous les sacs. "Oui grand-papa?" 

Celui-ci posa une main sur le front de Harry. "Est-ce que tu te sens bien?" 

Harry acquiesça. "Oui bien, je suis seulement fatigué. Que devons-nous faire maintenant?" 

Le directeur le regarda, hésitant toujours quelque peu; la température du garçon n'était pas très haute en ce moment, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'elle s'élèverait à nouveau bientôt. Par contre, il devait vraiment faire tout cela; rien ne prédisait à quel moment quelqu'un viendrait à sa maison et il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. Soupirant légèrement, il mena rapidement le garçon chez un opticien. Il devait lui procurer des verres de contact puisque les yeux du garçon étaient trop facilement reconnaissables. Une fois là-bas, Dumbledore en choisit des bleus, qui lui rappelaient ses propres yeux. Après tout, ce serait mieux s'ils partageaient quelques points communs et les yeux seraient les plus faciles à agencer. 

Lorsqu'il eut payé les lentilles, il emmena Harry chez le coiffeur. Ils devaient vraiment faire quelque à propos de ces cheveux. 

À ce moment, cela faisait un bout que Harry avait arrêté de tout argumenter. Il savait que le directeur arrangerait tout pour lui et il devait plutôt se concentrer pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il fut très heureux lorsque l'homme le fit s'asseoir et qu'il commença à lui couper les cheveux. Il ferma les yeux de fatigue, faisant confiance à l'homme et à Dumbledore. Après tout, ses cheveux ne pouvaient pas être pires qu'ils l'étaient déjà. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, il fut doucement réveillé. "Allez mon enfant, réveille-toi." 

Clignant des yeux, Harry les leva vers le visage inquiet de son directeur, puis se leva lentement, sachant qu'ils devaient partir. Il allait s'étirer lorsqu'il gela sur place. Il pouvait difficilement croire l'image qui lui parvenait du miroir. Le regardant avec de grands yeux bleus, c'était un visage d'enfant, un enfant avec de doux cheveux droits et roux. Clignant à nouveau des yeux, il essaya de ne pas rester bouche-bée. Il semblait que Dumbledore avait eu raison. Autant qu'il détestait l'admettre, il n'avait aucunement l'air plus vieux que la plupart des plus jeunes élèves de Poudlard. Personne ne le reconnaîtrait, sauf pour... 

"Allez mon enfant, nous devons y aller. Nous devons nous occuper d'une dernière chose." 

Harry acquiesça, observant avec précaution la cicatrice qui aiderait n'importe quel sorcier à le reconnaître. Avançant tranquillement, ils se dirigèrent vers une autre boutique et Harry regarda curieusement la femme lui appliquer une sorte de crème sur le front. Baissant les yeux vers la bouteille qu'elle tenait, il réalisa que c'était du fond de teint. Bien sûr, ce serait la façon la plus facile de cacher sa cicatrice. Finalement, lorsqu'il s'observa dans le miroir que la femme lui tendit, il vit un visage étrangement dissemblable du sien le regarder. Non, personne ne pourrait le reconnaître. Dumbledore paya le maquillage, puis le mena vers la sortie. Ils avaient terminé et Harry en était très content. Une fois qu'ils furent dans la rue, le directeur soupira de soulagement. "Je crois que nous avons tout. Ou du moins, pour maintenant." 

L'homme rit au visage incrédule de Harry. "Pour maintenant? Monsieur… je veux dire grand-papa, je crois que j'ai assez de choses pour des années entières!" 

Dumbledore baissa tristement les yeux vers lui, le rendant inconfortable, alors il changea rapidement le sujet. "J'ai choisi un nom." 

Si le vieil homme remarqua le brusque changement de sujet, il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il acquiesça simplement, puis le regarda avec curiosité. "Et bien?" 

"Alexander, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Alex." 

Dumbledore approuva. C'était un bon nom qui allait bien au garçon. "Alex alors. Allez, rentrons à la maison. Je peux voir que tu es épuisé et tu devrais être au lit en ce moment." 

Harry sourit légèrement, puis acquiesça avant que Dumbledore ne les fasse transplaner. 

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_Valà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Oh, en passant, je me suis permise de changer le diminutif Alec pour Alex... je trouve ça plus beau... M'enfin, veuillez m'en pardonner ^^ Et pour la longueur des réponses aux reviews, il parait que vous devez vous plaindre à Miss Tambora lol! Je t'adore Marie ^^ Bisoux tlm!_

**Isyméa:** Ouais, on peut pas en dire autant pour celui-ci par exemple... mais bon. Et j'avoue que le grand-papa est très.. comique disons ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments!****

**Nono:** Désolée si tu trouves que je prends trop de temps, mais je peux pas passer mes soirées à traduire pour vous... J'ai beaucoup de choses, surtout que je suis très prise par ma fic que j'écris. Mais bon, merci pour la review, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu lisais toujours!****

**Tiffany:** Un gros merci pour la review! C'est toujours plaisant!****

**Lady-be:** Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette traduction! Mais franchement, je fais tout ce que je peux pour aller le plus vite possible, selon mes projets déjà en cours. Alors, je ne peux pas aller plus vite que cette allure-là (qui a été assez longue cette fois-ci, mais que je vais essayé remettre plus rapidement la prochaine fois) Mais bon, faudra vous en contenter ^^ Merci pour les reviews.****

**Miss Serpentard:** C'est pas grave du tout ça! T'es toute pardonnée ^^ Et puis oui, je suis assez fière du nombre de reviews, en considérant qu'on est bien moins de français que d'anglais, alors c'est super encourageant. Merci de continuer à reviewer!****

**Lunenoire:** Merci pour les compliments! Et j'avoue que je me demande autant que vous ce qui va se passer! D'ailleurs, j'ai même pas encore lu les nouveaux chapitres sortis... alors j'en sais pas plus que vous ^^ Merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir.****

**Kouteni:** J,avoue que côté review, je suis comblée! Et comme tu dis; tant que ça continue ^^ Et pour la vitesse, je fais tout mon possible. Merci pour la review!****

**Miss Maraudeuse:** Ouaip, on est beaucoup beaucoup moins nombreux, alors je peux dire que je suis très contente du nombre que j'obtiens pour cette histoire! Et t'es fière de moi?? Bah moi chui fière de toi, parce que tu me lâches pas même depuis plusieurs mois ^___^ T'es trop fine ma cocotte. Ze t'adoooore !! Merci énormément!!****

**Mystikal:** Ouaip, j'avoue que c'est bien ^^ Et je n'ai pas encore tout lu le prochain chapitre, mais je crois que l'action va commencer! Merci pour la review!****

**Philippe Gryffondor:** J'aime bien mon nouveau surnom, c'est mignon ^^ Et merci pour la review et le compliments! Ça m'a fait super plaisir!****

**Andadrielle:** Je suis hyper contente que tu aimes de plus en plus! Seulement, n'oublies pas que je ne fais que la modeste traduction ^^ Et je voulais vraiment te remercier spécialement pour le fait de ne pas m'avoir mis de pression. Tu peux pas savoir comment je l'apprécie. Alors, un super gros merci pour la review, plus pour ton p'tit commentaire qui m'a fait super plaisir ^__^****

**Baggera:** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ainsi que la review! C'est super apprécié de ma part ^__^****

**Wynzar:** #^_^# Le compliment me touche énormément! Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser des reviews!****

**Sarah:** Pour le changement de Polaris, t'inquiètes pas, ce sera seulement de légers détails. Comme, rapprochez plus Dumbledore et Harry... quelques petits changements au comportement de Snape.. etc. Donc, pas de changements majeurs ^^ Et j,avoue que moi aussi ce sont mes bouts préférés ^^ Merci de continuer à me suivre comme ça et pour tes reviews! Ta fidélité me fait chaud au coeur ^^****

**Mimi Granger:** lol! C'est pas grave, je comprends très bien ^_^ Donc, merci pour els compliments et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review malgré ton cerveau embrumé ^^****

**Cécilia:** Merci énormément pour les compliments et ta fidélité!****

**Alex la nouille:** LOL! Chui sûre que tu verras jamais cette réponse, mais bon, merci pareil ^__^****

**Crystal:** J'utilise trop d'expressions québecoises??? O_O Quand j'écris j'en mets des françaises, et quand je traduis j'en mets des québecoises mdr!! Enfin, je fais pas par exprès, si tu pouvais me donner quelques exemples une fois, ça m'aiderait à les éviter ^^ Surtout que ce que j'écris, c'est grammaticalement correct ici au Québec lol! Merci pour la review cocotte! J'tadore!****

**Rana:** Merci énormément pour le compliment !! C'est super gentil! Merci pour la review!   
  


**_Comparatif de reviews_**

Français (5 chapitres) Anglais (5 chapitres)

**96 reviews !!!! 125 je crois, si mes calculs sont bons ^^**

Français (Actuel) Anglais (Actuel, 8 chapitres)

**96 reviews 201 reviews**   
  


_Fany_


	7. Surprises

** Sorti le: 29 mars 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Valà le chapitre 7! Je crois que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez encore, et vous allez être content, l'action va commencer très très bientôt si j'me fis au chapitre suivant!_   


Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  


**Chapitre 7**

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du directeur, ayant à peine eut le temps de refermer la porte derrière eux avant que Twinkle, l'elfe de maison, ne vienne les accueillir en courant, tout excitée. "Maître, Maître! Les professeurs Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall, ainsi que M.Alastor Maugrey vous attendent Maître. Ils veulent vous parler." 

Dumbledore plissa les yeux. C'était une nouvelle assez surprenante puisqu'il n'avait convoqué aucun des trois sorciers. Il sentit Harry raidir à ses côtés et il raffermit sa prise autour de la mince taille du garçon, essayant de le réconforter. Regardant l'elfe de maison, il essaya de lui répondre aussi calmement que possible pour ne pas laisser savoir à Harry son degré d'inquiétuse par rapport à la situation. Il aurait aimé posséder un peu plus de temps pour que le garçon puisse s'habituer à sa nouvelle situation. "Sont-ils dans mon bureau Twinkle?" 

L'elfe acquiesça vigoureusement. "Oui Maître." 

"Leur as-tu dit quelque chose concernant Harry?" 

L'elfe sembla quelque peu offensée. "Non Maître, bien sûr que non. Twinkle leur a seulement dit ce que le Maître lui a ordonné. Que le Maître serait absent pour la matinée." 

Dumbledore acquiesça, visiblement ravi. "Bien Twinkle. Maintenant, va déposer ces choses dans la chambre bleue s'il te plait." Il tendit à l'elfe de maison la majorité des sacs qu'il venait d'agrandir. "Puis, place ceux-ci dans la petite pièce à côté de mon bureau." 

L'elfe fit un signe vers les sacs qui disparurent avec un petit 'pop'. "Rien de plus Maître?" 

"Oui, pourrais-tu aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger? Je suis certain que les professeurs, ainsi qu'Alastor n'ont pas mangé non plus. Ah oui, amène un peu de soupe aussi." Avant que l'elfe ait eu la chance de partir, Dumbledore parla à nouveau. "Oh, et Twinkle." 

L'elfe se retourna pour le regarder curieusement. "Oui Maître?" 

Le directeur pointa le garçon. "À partir de maintenant, ce sera Maître Alexander. Si quelqu'un te le demande, il est arrivé ici il y a quelques jours et il est mon petit-fils. Tu vas le traiter comme tel et oublier qu'il y a eu quelqu'un appelé Harry Potter ici. Compris?" 

Les yeux de l'elfe brillèrent malicieusement. "Oui Maître, Twinkle le fera." 

Puis, dans un faible 'pop', elle disparut en les laissant seuls. 

Dumbledore mena rapidement Harry vers une petite pièce et posa le dernier sac qu'il tenait sur la table. Il fouilla dedans pendant un instant, puis se tourna vers le garçon qui était appuyé contre le mur, avec quelques morceaux de linge dans les mains. "Allez Alex, tu vas te changer et puis ensuite, nous allons voir si ton déguisement est vraiment efficace." 

Le vieil homme aida le garçon épuisé à changer de vêtements. Harry commençait réellement à se sentir mal et souhaitait pouvoir s'en aller et s'étendre dans son nouveau lit. Il ne se sentait pas malade, mais il était vraiment nerveux; il savait qu'il aurait à faire face à certaines personnes qu'il connaissait pendant qu'il se trouverait sous la protection de Dumbledore, mais commencer avec Severus Rogue et Alastor Maugrey n'était pas une très bonne idée. Ces deux-là étaient les hommes les plus suspicieux sur Terre. Dumbledore avait remarqué combien pâle Harry était devenu et fronça les sourcils, posant une main sur le front du garçon. "Il semble que ta fièvre a augmenté à nouveau Alex. Je devrais te mettre au lit au plus tôt, tu sembles sur le point de t'évanouir." 

Harry fit un sourire tremblant, mais ne dit pas un mot. Au lieu, il laissa Dumbledore le pousser sur une chaise et le regarda avec embarrassement se pencher vers lui pour attacher ses lacets. Une fois que le directeur se fut relevé, il observa le garçon avec soin. Tout semblait en place, sauf... Dumbledore plissa les yeux. "J'ai presque oublié." 

Il sortit un petit collier d'une des nombreuses poches de sa robe et le tendit à Harry. "Ceci Alex, est un charme de protection. C'est très commun dans les familles sorcières d'en faire porter aux enfants. Tu as peut-être remarqué que ton ami Ron en possède un." Harry acquiesça, se souvenant du lion que Ron portait toujours autour du cou. "Celui-ci est spécial Alex. Entre les charmes protecteurs, il y en a des plus petits qui vont t'aider dans ton déguisement. Le plus important va changer ta voix pour que personne ne la reconnaisse. Et l'un te protègera des objets magiques, tel l'œil d'Alastor. Souviens-toi de toujours l'avoir sur toi." 

Harry approuva, puis plaça le collier pourvu d'un phénix autour de son cou. "Merci grand-papa." 

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent au son étrange qui sortit de sa gorge, lequel n'était vraiment pas son ton de voix. Il était… plus enfantin… plus aigu qu'à l'habitude. Dumbledore était vraiment déterminé à le faire ressembler à un enfant. Il lui sourit. "Bien, je crois que tout est arrangé, sauf qu'il faut toujours décider de la façon dont tu vas agir. Severus et Minerva te connaissent plutôt bien." 

Harry sembla pensif. "Je dois me comporter différemment de ce que je fais habituellement, non? Faire des choses que je ne ferais pas couramment." 

Dumbledore approuva. "Oui, mais ça ne doit pas sembler forcé. Tu dois seulement acter pour que les autres ne commencent pas à penser que tu te ressembles. Comme cela, ils ne te surveilleront pas en tout temps. Si ton comportement est forcé, ça ne serait que plus facile pour eux de te reconnaître." 

Harry continua sur le même chemin de pensées. "Alors, ce serait mieux s'ils ne me posaient pas trop de questions." Il s'arrêta un instant, puis parla à nouveau. "Je pourrais essayer d'être rude… comme ça ils ne m'approcheraient pas trop. Mais, ça ne fonctionnerait pas vraiment puisque tu devrais faire quelque chose contre cela et que je ne peux pas être brusque envers toi." 

Dumbledore rit un peu. "Non, ça ne marcherait pas très bien." 

Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis il leva finalement les yeux vers l'homme. "Je suis supposé être beaucoup moins âgé, non?" 

L'autre homme acquiesça. "Oui." 

Harry s'avança soudainement vers l'homme et attrapa son bras. Dumbledore baissa les yeux vers lui, confus. "Alex?" 

Le garçon sourit légèrement et leva la tête. "Je serai très timide et méfiant à partir de maintenant grand-papa. Tu devras me protéger." 

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de rire à la vue du visage 'innocent' d'Harry."Je crois bien que ça marchera. Au moins, ça te convient beaucoup mieux que d'être rude." Il s'arrêta, puis regarda le garçon. "Alors, allons-y avec l'attitude timide. Je suis au moins certain que Severus ne remarquera rien." Harry gloussa légèrement, puis s'appuya un peu plus contre le bras de l'homme. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, puis posa à nouveau sa main sur le front du garçon, n'appréciant guère la chaleur qui y émanait. "Allez Alex, il est temps de te mettre au lit. Espérons que nous n'avons rien oublié." 

Harry acquiesça, ses yeux lourds de sommeil. Puis, avec un grand effort, il se dégagea du bras du directeur. Ils marchèrent en silence vers le bureau de l'homme, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Dumbledore leva les yeux lorsqu'ils furent à proximité de la pièce et ne fut pas très surpris d'entendre des cris provenant de l'intérieur. Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de laisser Severus et Alastor dans la même pièce. Il était heureux que Minerva soit avec eux, sinon Merlin sait dans quel état il aurait retrouvé les deux hommes. Il s'arrêta devant la porte close, puis regarda à nouveau le garçon malade. "Prêt?" 

Harry leva les yeux. Son visage était pâle, mais ses yeux bleus brillaient de détermination. Le garçon acquiesça, puis prit la main du directeur. Dumbledore la pressa doucement, puis, prenant une grande inspiration, ouvrit la porte. 

Comme il s'en attendait, les deux hommes se lançaient des regards furieux, argumentant à propos de quelque chose d'indécis. Dumbledore suspectait que la seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient toujours assis sur leurs chaises était que Minerva s'était penchée sur son bureau, pointant sa baguette vers eux. 

Aucun des occupants de la pièce ne les remarqua. Le directeur resta immobile quelques instants, Harry pressé contre lui, ses yeux presque fermés et les joues rouge de fièvre. Un seul coup d'œil vers le garçon lui dit que s'il ne le mettait pas bientôt au lit, celui-ci s'évanouirait. Toute cette agitation était beaucoup trop pour l'enfant malade et tous ces cris ne l'aideraient vraiment pas. Dumbledore se renfrogna légèrement. C'était assez. 

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix avait acquis un ton froid que les membres du personnel enseignant de Poudlard avaient rarement entendu. 

"Pensez-vous que je pourrais traverser mon bureau sans être atteint par un sort messieurs?" 

Les trois adultes sursautèrent, surpris, puis se retournèrent pour lui faire face. Ils se recroquevillèrent légèrement lorsqu'ils aperçurent le visage habituellement joyeux du directeur être plutôt agacé. Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse répondre, Dumbledore fit un pas en avant, aidant Harry à faire de même. "Oui? Merci." Sans un autre mot, il se tourna vers le petit garçon et le mena jusqu'à la petite pièce, ignorant les airs surpris qu'ils recevaient des autres. 

Les trois adultes les fixèrent tandis que Dumbledore poussait l'enfant à travers son bureau jusqu'à la porte close. L'ouvrant, le vieux directeur pressa le garçon en direction de la chambre sombre qui s'étendait au-delà de l'embrasure. Avant que le vieil homme ne le suive, il se retourna et ignora les airs interrogateurs. 

"Twinkle va vous apporter à manger et aussi un peu de soupe pour Alex. S'il te plait Minerva, apporte-la ici lorsqu'elle sera arrivée. Severus, il y a une Potion de Sommeil sur ma table, déposes-en quelques gouttes dans la soupe avant que Minerva l'amène." Avant de refermer la porte, il les regarda sévèrement. "Et je ne veux pas vous entendre crier à nouveau, ou sinon je serai forcé de vous demander de quitter ma résidence." 

Il referma la porte avec vigueur, laissant trois personnes bouche-bée derrière lui. 

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! ^_^ Nouveaux personnages en scène, l'histoire commence vraiment. Lâchez-moi pas, et je vais continuer comme ça, en essayant de continuer à être plus rapide. Merci pour toutes les reviews! Je l'apprécie énormément!_

**Mimi Granger:** J'avoue que je me pose exactement les mêmes questions que toi lol! J'en sais pas plus ^^ Merci énormément pour la review! J'espère avoir été assez rapide et que tu seras satisfaite de ce chapitre! Merci encore!****

**Isyméa:** Vivi, l'est trop chou le Harry comme ça! ^_^ Et nanon, je lâche surtout pas! T'inquiètes pas pour ça Isy, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review! T'es hyper gentille! Bisoux!****

**Rana:** Ouais, Harry est tout mignon, mais il fait pitié en même temps. Un 'rôs merci pour la review!! Ze l'apprécie énormément!****

**Baggera:** C'est vrai que les fics de Polaris sont géniales! Mais, euh, qu'est-ce qui est dur à trouver?? Ses fics? Tu me le diras, je peux te donner les références de toutes les traductions faites sur ses fics si tu veux. Merci pour les compliments et le p'tit mot! C'est super gentil!****

**Kouteni:** Hep hep, pas tant de retard que ça. Surtout qu'il y avait 3 chapitres de plus à prendre en compte. Si on regarde chapitre à chapitre, on a à peu près le 3/4 des reviews anglaises, ce qui est vraiment surprenant, vraiment. Et désolée pour le Alec, j'aurais peut-être dû le garder, mais bon ^^ Merci énormément!****

**Wynzar:** Merci énoooormément! Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir de me faire dire que ma traduc a du style! C'est super important pour moi. Merci pour la review, les compliments et tout! Ça me touche ^^****

**Sarah:** Ah bah si tu veux pas me lâche, c'est moi qui en est ravie! ^-^ Je te remercie beaucoup! T'es super gentille! Et c'est vrai que le fait que ce soit le prequel de DDP amène beaucoup de questions lol****

**Cécilia:** Merci pour le compliments #^_^# Et pour le nombre de reviews... il y a 'vraiment' plus de lecteurs anglais... imagine le nombre de personnes qui peuvent lire en anglais partout, comparé aux français! Déjà qu'on arrive à avoir la moitié des reviews, c'est exeptionnel ^_^ Merci pour tout!****

**Miss Serpentard:** Wow... le compliment me touche énormément #^_^# Je suis contente que mes traductions donnent cette impression-là. Je pourrais pas demander mieux ^^ Et ta compréhension me fait extrêmement plaisir! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!****

**Crystal:** lol! T'es trop chouette Neness ;p (c Alo) Et j'en reviens pas que je mets autant d'expressions québecoises O_O mdr! Alors euh, bah quand t'as le temps, tu me fait une ptite liste? ^^ J'tadore! Merci énormément de prendre du temps pour moi! Bisouxx!****

**Ryan:** Impressionné? ^__^ Merci beaucoup! J'apprécie énormément!****

**Lunenoire:** Un gros merci pour la review! J'espère que tu aimes toujours ^^****

**Mimi:** Merci beaucoup! Juste te dire que ce n'est pas vraiment 'mon' histoire ^^ Tous les mérites reviennent à polaris. Merci encore pour la review!****

**Philippe Gryffondor:** Une magicienne de la traduction?? ##^_^## Trop gentil comme compliment, c'est la première fois qu'on me le fait lol! Je l'apprécie énormément, ça m'a touché ^.^ Au fait, tu as Msn? J'aimerais bien te parler ^^ Merci encore pour ta review! C'est vraiment apprécié! ****

**Vaness:** Un gros merci!! C'est super gentil de prendre le temps de me laisser une review!****

**Nono:** Je te remercie pour le p'tit mot! 

**Lunicorne:** lol! T'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps pour lire la suite ^^ Merci pour la review!   


**_Comparatif de reviews_**

Français (6 chapitres) Anglais (6 chapitres)

**114 reviews ! 149 reviews**

Français (Actuel) Anglais (Actuel, 8 chapitres)

**114 reviews 207 reviews**   


_Fany_


	8. Mauvaises nouvelles

** Sorti le: 5 avril 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Tadaaaam! Le chapitre 8!_   


Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  


**Chapitre 8**

Jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre, Dumbledore s'aperçut qu'Harry s'était recroquevillé dans son lit et qu'il frissonnait légèrement à cause de sa fièvre. Le vieil homme éclaira quelque peu la pièce, de façon à voir ce qu'il faisait. Puis, il se dirigea vers les deux sacs que Twinkle avait auparavant déposés dans la chambre et en sortit un pyjama bleu clair. Se tournant vers l'enfant malade, il s'assit sur le lit juste à côté de lui, l'aidant à se redresser. "Allez Alex, aide-moi un peu; tu seras plus confortable en pyjama." 

Harry cligna les yeux de fatigue vers son prétendu grand-père, puis fit de son mieux pour aider le vieil homme. Il était trop épuisé pour argumenter avec lui ou même pour se sentir embarrassé, alors il eut de nouveaux vêtements sur le dos en quelques minutes. 

Dumbledore réinstallait le garçon sous ses couvertures lorsque quelqu'un cogna contre la porte close. L'homme plaça doucement quelques oreillers sous le dos d'Harry pour qu'il soit à moitié assis, puis s'installa à son tour sur le lit, plaçant un bras autour des frêles épaules du garçon. S'assurant que tout était en ordre et que le fond de teint était toujours présent sur son front, il regarda en direction de la porte et lança calmement, "Entrez." 

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Minerva entra, un plateau dans les mains. Elle observa un moment la chambre dans la pénombre et vit que le Directeur était assis sur le lit avec le garçon inconnu contre lui. Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Ah Minerva, merci. Est-ce que Severus a placé la Potion de Sommeil dedans?" 

La femme acquiesça. "Oui Albus." 

Elle s'avança vers le lit et y aperçut un petit garçon qui se rapprocha rapidement du directeur, comme s'il souhaitait se dissimuler derrière lui. Minerva lui sourit doucement, voulant le rassurer, lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur d'elle. Elle fut ravie de le voir relaxer quelque peu, même si ses yeux suivaient toujours chacun de ses mouvements. Finalement, elle se rendit aux côtés de Dumbledore et lui tendit le plateau. Le vieux directeur la remercia, puis prit le grand bol empli de soupe et la donna au garçon. 

Harry resta immobile pendant un moment, observant sa tasse. Il n'avait pas faim et tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était dormir. 

"Alex." 

Il leva les yeux vers le vieil homme. La voix de son 'grand-père' avait été douce et patiente, mais il savait très bien ce que le directeur voulait qu'il fasse. Soupirant, il posa la tasse contre ses lèvres et commença lentement à boire le liquide chaud, essayant d'ignorer le regard de McGonagall qui les observait curieusement. 

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Harry se sentit encore plus ensommeillé qu'avant. Il s'aperçut à peine que Dumbledore se leva, puis se pencha vers lui pour remonter doucement ses couvertures. La voix douce du directeur se rendit à peine à ses oreilles lorsque le vieil homme parla, "Allez, endors-toi mon enfant. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serai dans mon bureau, appelle-moi. Et n'oublie pas, tu ne te lèves pas."   
  
Harry eut à peine la force de marmonner, "Oui grand-papa." Et la dernière chose dont il eut connaissance avant de s'endormir fut le sursaut de surprise de McGonagall.   
  
Dès que Dumbledore fut certain qu'Harry dormait, il se tourna vers le visage choqué de sa directrice adjointe. "Allez Minerva, laissons l'enfant dormir."   
  
Il la poussa doucement hors de la chambre avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de répondre, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Rogue et Maugrey étaient toujours assis sur leurs chaises, mais ils ne se faisaient pas face, essayant probablement d'oublier que l'autre homme était dans la pièce. Dumbledore s'assit, épuisé, sur une chaise placée derrière son bureau. Puis, il prit avec gratitude la tasse de thé que Twinkle lui avait emporté. Il était lui aussi exténué; Harry n'était pas un garçon à qui il était facile d'acheter des choses. Il était terriblement entêté et le directeur avait dû se battre avec lui pour chaque morceau qu'il avait voulu prendre. À la fin, il avait réussi à ce que l'enfant accepte les vêtements, mais pas les livres ni les jeux. Il avait vu combien Harry était fatigué et il savait que le garçon continuerait à argumenter, alors il avait décidé d'attendre quelques jours avant de lui acheter de nouvelles choses. 

Relevant les yeux de sa tasse, il remarqua que les trois autres adultes le regardaient encore étrangement. Soupirant, il se cala contre le dossier de son siège, sirotant son thé. "Désolé pour tout cela, ce n'était pas vraiment la façon dont je voulais vous présenter Alexander. Mais, vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le choix." Il se demanda pendant un instant s'il devait s'excuser de ses mots durs, mais conclue qu'il avait eu tous les droits d'en être agacé. Après tout, ils se trouvaient dans son bureau, pas en zone de guerre. 

Rogue fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche. "Qui est le garçon Albus?" 

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils face au ton suspicieux de l'autre homme, mais il répondit néanmoins. "Il est l'un des petits-fils de mon frère; il restera ici jusqu'à ce que les termes débutent; bien, peut-être encore plus longtemps. 

"Pourquoi demeure-t-il avec vous?" 

Dumbledore regarda durement son Maître de Potions. "Il avait quelques problèmes avec sa famille, mais je ne vais pas en discuter avec vous. C'est personnel." 

Minerva acquiesça légèrement, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas recevoir de plus amples informations à ce sujet. "Est-il malade Albus?" 

Dumbledore relaxa visiblement, un air inquiet parcourant ses traits. "Oui, il l'est, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il va s'en remettre. Nous avons juste un peu exagéré ce matin." 

Alastor grogna. "Commencera-t-il à Poudlard l'an prochain?" 

Dumbledore dû réprimer un sourire, il semblait que tout fonctionnait. "Je ne sais pas Alastor. Tout dépendra de ses parents. Alex étudiait à la maison, mais maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils décideront." 

Avant qu'un des trois n'eut le temps de poser une autre question, Dumbledore intervint. "Pourrai-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici? Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir convoqué." 

Alastor grogna vers Rogue. "C'est ce que nous aimerions bien savoir. Rogue m'a appelé il y a quelques heures et m'a dit de venir ici aussi vite que possible. Mais, une fois qu'il a su que vous n'étiez pas là, il a refusé de nous révéler quoique ce soit. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à savoir, c'est que ça a rapport avec Potter." 

Le directeur se redressa brusquement et regarda intensément son espion. "Harry? Que se passe-t-il avec lui?" 

Alastor et Minerva se tournèrent vers le Maître de Potions, attendant anxieusement sa réponse. L'homme secoua légèrement la tête, puis centra son attention sur Dumbledore. "Rien encore, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec les charmes entourant sa maison. Voldemort a affirmé qu'il avait presque réussi à les briser; il est certain qu'il en sera capable dès demain soir et il prévoit une attaque immédiate. Il ne veut surtout pas prendre le risque que vous puissiez l'apprendre." 

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_Alors, que se passera-t-il maintenant? Que dira notre cher Dumblie pour ne pas attirer l'attention? Quelle sera la réaction de Voldie en découvrant une chambre vide? Commencera-t-il à danser la macaréna? Rogue se lavera-t-il enfin les cheveux?? *Duh, mauvais texte, dsl #^_^#* Un énorme merci pour les reviews! Désolée de ne pas toutes y répondre personnellement, mais je suis assez débordée aujourd'hui et je voulais absolument vous offrir ce chapire rapidement. Voyez m'en totalement désolée. Meeeerci!_

**Sarah;** Un des plus beaux compliments qu'on m'ait fait #^_^# Merci énooormément! 

**Wynzar;** Hep hep, pas de merci à la traductrice #^_^# = tient, comme tu as dit que j'étais mignonne lorsque je rougissais ;p 

**Miss Serpentard;** Viii hyper contente! Merci! 

**Miss Maraudeuse;** Jen chérie??? *regard croche* tu fumes toujours les bisounours -roses, vivi roses- à ce que je vois han? ^___^ Faut pas exagérer non plus cocotte, ça fait dire des conneries *tire la langue* Meeerci!! Je t'adore! 

**Isyméa;** Tu trouves ça si tard 2 jours plus tard?? O_O M'enfin, moi je trouve pas du tout ^__^ Merci! 

**Baggera;** Hmm, je suis bien d'accord avec toi pour dire qu'elles ne sont pas finies de traduire les autres. C'est dommage je trouve. Merci pour la review!   


**_Comparatif de reviews_**

Français (7 chapitres) Anglais (7 chapitres)

**134 reviews 173 reviews**

Français (Actuel) Anglais (Actuel, 8 chapitres)

**134 reviews 211 reviews**   


_Fany_


	9. Personne ne se préoccupe d'Harry

** Sorti le: 24 mai 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Hmm.. hmm *bégaille* euh, vous trouvez pas qu'il fait beau?? >. Le temps passe trop vite zavec tout ces exams... re >. et j'avais vraiment pas remarqué que ça faisait si longtemps que j'avais pas posté é_è *se protège des tomates qui arrivent à toute vitesse* Euh, si vous voulez ma mort, passez par Wynzar, il a bien voulu jouer le rôle de bodyguard pour ne pas que je me fasse trucider ^^;; Donc, promis, je vais beaucoup plus vite la prochaine fois! Surtout dès que l'école finit, parce que là ya tous les grooos exams méchants-pas-fins-de-la-mort-qui-tue qui arrive >. Donc, si vous avez lu tout cela, z'êtes courageux ^^ Allez lire maintenant, z'avez attendu assez longtemps comme ça ^-^_   


Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 9**

Le silence persista pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Minerva se lève abruptement, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. "Nous devons le sortir de là!"   


Dumbledore acquiesça. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre façon. Il devrait envoyer quelqu'un 'chercher' Harry. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à utiliser une telle ruse, mais il était trop tôt pour qu'ils découvrent que le garçon manquait à l'appel; l'enfant n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ajuster aux changements. Il jura tout bas, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix; il ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout aille bien. "Minerva, prenez Hagrid avec vous et allez chercher le garçon ce soir. Essayez de garder cela sous silence vu que nous allons tenter de surprendre Voldemort." Il ajouta dans sa tête: 'Il ne sera pas le seul surpris.' Puis, il se tourna vers l'auror. "Alastor, vous devrez avertir quelques-uns de vos confrères. Restez discret. Nous savons que le Ministère regorge d'espions, mais si nous arrivons à les coincer, nous en retirerons beaucoup d'informations."   


Après cela, ils commencèrent tous les quatre à élaborer des plans afin de capturer le plus de mangemorts possible, tout en protégeant Harry. Bien sûr, Dumbledore savait qu'ils ne le trouveraient pas là-bas, mais il devait jouer la comédie.   


Il était presque huit heures lorsque les trois sorciers quittèrent son bureau pour avertir les gens dont ils auraient besoin, ainsi que pour organiser l'attaque. Dumbledore alla immédiatement jeter un coup d'œil sur Harry, mais il s'aperçut rapidement que le garçon était toujours profondément endormi. Il aurait dû demander à Severus l'heure à laquelle l'enfant s'éveillerait. Connaissant l'homme paranoïaque, celui-ci ne voulait certainement pas que le garçon entende leur conversation. Cela prendrait alors sûrement quelques heures encore avant que Harry se réveille.   


En effet, à onze heures, lorsque Minerva et Hagrid devaient aller chercher Harry, le garçon n'avait toujours pas donner un quelconque signe d'éveil. Dumbledore, voyant l'heure, regagna son bureau et s'assit de tout son poids sur sa chaise. La nuit ne serait pas très plaisante et il devait se préparer mentalement. Il allait mentir délibérément à quelques-uns de ses amis les plus proches et ça ne l'enchantait guère. Mais, dans ce cas-ci, il n'y avait pas d'autre option; il ne pouvait pas risquer la sécurité d'Harry. Il faisait confiance à ses amis, mais qui savait ce qui pouvait arriver? Ils travaillaient toujours pour lui, alors ils étaient en constant danger. Il ne les laisserait jamais savoir où se trouvait Harry, au cas où ils seraient capturés par Voldemort. Il avait même pensé à effacer la mémoire de Twinkle. Non, il valait mieux que seuls Harry et lui connaissent la vérité.   


Soupirant, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Les deux professeurs devaient lui emmener Harry dès qu'ils l'auraient. Le garçon devait rester chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une meilleure place pour le cacher.   


Le claquement d'une porte le sortit soudainement de ses pensées. Ils étaient là. Dumbledore se leva calmement et prit une profonde inspiration. Comme prévu, Minerva et Hagrid se précipitèrent dans la pièce, des airs paniqués au visage. La directrice-adjointe fut la première à parler. "Albus! Il est parti!"   


Dumbledore espéra qu'Harry ne s'éveillerait pas tout de suite. C'était mieux qu'il soit dans sa chambre tandis qu'il traitait de cela. Soupirant, il prit un visage confus, puis regarda ses deux amis avec interrogation. "Minerva, Hagrid, calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Qui est parti?"   


Heureusement pour lui, les deux professeurs étaient trop distraits pour remarquer que son ton de voix n'était pas vraiment authentique. Minerva commença à faire les cent pas devant son bureau. "Harry bien sûr! Qui d'autre!?"   


Dumbledore ignora la question et fit semblant d'avoir le souffle coupé, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi surpris et inquiet que possible. "Que voulez-vous dire par cela? Il devait rester avec son oncle et sa tante! Avez-vous vérifié chez les Weasley? Et chez les Granger?"   


Les deux enseignants hochèrent la tête en signe de négation, puis Dumbledore acquiesça. "Très bien Hagrid, allez voir au Terrier et demandez à tout le monde s'ils savent quelque chose concernant monsieur Potter. Minerva, allez rendre une visite à Miss Granger. J'hibouerai Sirius et Remus, ils savent peut-être quelque chose."   


Ils acquiescèrent, puis se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, prêts à faire ce que le directeur leur avait ordonné, espérant qu'ils trouveraient le garçon avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoique ce soit.   


Une fois qu'il fut certain que ses deux amis étaient partis, Dumbledore se cala dans sa chaise. Sortant un morceau de parchemin, il débuta une lettre adressée à Sirius. Il avait longuement réfléchi quant au contenu de celle-ci, car, connaissant l'homme, il savait que l'animagus serait là dans les vingt-quatre heures, demandant où était son filleul. Et Dumbledore préférait qu'il ne soit pas trop en colère.   


"Ils le savent maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"   


Dumbledore tourna brusquement la tête; il n'avait entendu personne entrer. Voir le garçon près de la porte de sa chambre le fit soupirer de soulagement.   


"Ne fais pas cela Alex! Je n'aime pas me faire épier. De plus, tu devrais être au lit, tu es encore malade."   


Le garçon recula légèrement en baissant la tête. "Je suis désolé."   


Dumbledore observa la tête courbée et soupira. "Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas être brusque. C'est juste que tout cela va trop vite à mon goût. J'avais espéré que nous puissions avoir un peu de temps pour nous adapter à nos nouveaux rôles, mais dès demain, tout le monde sera au courant de ta disparition."   


Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant qu'Harry s'avance vers le vieux directeur. "Nous pouvons toujours arrêter tout cela monsieur. Vous n'avez qu'à dire aux professeurs Rogue et McGonagall ainsi qu'à Maugrey qu'Alex est de retour chez lui."   


Dumbledore secoua la tête. "Non, c'est beaucoup plus sécuritaire pour toi que n'importe quoi d'autre."   


Harry fronça les sourcils. "Mais, cela vous occasionnera beaucoup plus de problèmes. Ne croyez pas que je ne sais pas comment réagira le monde sorcier à l'annonce de ma disparition. Et le fait que vous, avec l'aide du Ministère, deviez garder le héros en sécurité ne vous aidera pas. Tout le monde sera furieux d'apprendre que le Survivant a disparu."   


Dumbledore haussa un sourcil à l'amertume que contenait la voix du garçon. "Viens ici Alex."   


Le garçon obéit en s'approchant. Lorsque l'enfant fut à sa portée, Dumbledore tira le petit garçon vers lui et le plaça sur ses genoux. Harry rougit violemment et tenta de se relever, mais c'était sans espoir. Le vieux directeur avait placé ses bras autour de lui et l'étreignait. Ils restèrent en silence un moment. Harry se tenait toujours avec rigidité sur les genoux de l'homme, et le directeur essaya de le relaxer en lui frottant le dos. Finalement, après quelques minutes tendues, Harry se décontracta enfin et déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Dumbledore. Lorsque Harry fut complètement détendu, l'autre homme prit la parole. "Mon enfant, les gens ne te manqueront pas pour l'unique raison que tu es le Survivant." Harry grogna doucement, mais Dumbledore continua, "Les gens s'inquièteront aussi parce que tu es Harry et qu'ils t'aiment."   


Harry secoua la tête. "Seuls quelques personnes me manqueront comme cela. Sirius, les Weasley, Hermione... et c'est tout. Tous les autres , ceux qui vous donneront des complications, voudront seulement leur espoir, leur héros, de retour."   


Dumbledore ne pouvait pas vraiment argumenter sur cela; il savait que le garçon avait raison, et il détestait le fait qu'Harry en soit conscient. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas nier, il essaya de l'aider à se sentir mieux. "Des complications? C'est un euphémisme mon enfant. Mais, celui qui me causera des problèmes sera ton parrain, et personne d'autre."   


Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Vous avez raison sur cela. J'espère que vous êtes prêt à lui faire face, parce qu'il sera ici dès qu'il en entendra parler." Tournant la tête pour regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux, il ajouta, "Quand lui direz-vous?"   


Dumbledore grimaça. "J'allais justement lui envoyer un hibou. Je m'attends à le voir ici demain soir." Il soupira, puis regarda le garçon. "As-tu faim Alex?"   


Harry secoua la tête, même s'il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait sûrement pas comme cela. "Pas vraiment grand-papa. En plus, je ne crois pas que cela ferait une très bonne impression à McGonagall et Hagrid lorsqu'ils vont revenir si vous ne faites rien à part vous occuper de moi."   


Dumbledore baissa sévèrement les yeux vers lui. "C'est important que je m'occupe de toi."   


Le garçon haussa légèrement les épaules. "Pas lorsque Harry Potter manque à l'appel."   


Au lieu d'argumenter, Dumbledore fit un mouvement de poignet avec sa baguette et une chaise apparut à côté de lui. Harry grogna légèrement, mais laissa le directeur le déposer dans la chaise, s'étonnant de la force du vieil homme. Il l'observa tandis qu'il appelait Twinkle et quelques minutes après, il avait un bol de soupe fumante et un peu de poulet devant lui.   


"Allez. Tu manges et je travaille. Tout le monde sera heureux de cette façon."   


Harry lui lança un regard furieux, mais Dumbledore avait déjà recommencé à écrire la lettre. Alex observa son assiette avec dégoût; il n'avait vraiment pas faim.   


Quelques minutes plus tard, voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas encore touché à sa nourriture, Dumbledore parla sans même relever les yeux du parchemin sur lequel il écrivait. "Veux-tu que je te fasse manger Alex?"   


Harry n'y pensa pas deux fois. Il prit rapidement sa fourchette et commença à manger son poulet, seul.   
****

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_Valà, valà! Comme z'ai dit plus haut, le prochain chap va arriver bientôt! Et meeerci pour toutes ses belles reviews! Z'êtes super ^^ (Marie! Désolée de ne pas avoir attendu ton chap bêta-readé, mais euh, fallaaaait que ze poste et t'es pas là >. Dsl!)_

**Sarah;** Merci énormément ^^ Je l'apprécie vraiment! T'es super ;-) 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Wow, ta façon de complimenter me touche beaucoup ^.^ Et dors bien ;-) 

**Isyméa;** Vi t'as raison ma Isy chérie! ^-^ Sont mimi tous les deux! Et pour le temps, je parlais du temps que ça avait pris pour que _toi_ tu me postes une review lol! *problème de compréhension, code rouge* lol! Merci pour le compliment et la review! 

**Mimi Granger;** Le pourquoi du comment sera sûrement connu un peu plus tard ^.^ Et puis, il ne le battra pas immédiatement, alors il a le temps de se remettre en forme avant tout cela ;-) Merci pour les compliments! Y gracias por la review ^_^ (lol! probablement une des seules choses que j'arrive à dire en espagnol ;-p) 

**Wynzar;** Toi me faire de l'effet?? Nah, zamais ;-p mdr! Et z'accepte ton _merci_ cette fois-ci, ze veut pas m'obstiner >. lol! Merciiii beaucoup pour la review!! Ze t'adore *bizz* 

**Amy;** Merci beaucoup pour la review! Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir! Et les compliments #^_^# m'ont ému ^-^ Alors je te remercie encore! ^^ 

**Melepha;** Je suis bien d'accord! Merci pour la review ^^ 

**Vaness;** J'en _étais_ au même chapitre >. Désolée! Et j'avoue que ça s'en vient bien pour les reviews ^.^ Même si je ne m'attends vraiment pas à en avoir autant, surtout qu'il y a tellement plus d'anglais que de français! Merci pour la review! 

**Ryan;** Merci beaucoup! 

**Lunenoire;** Valà, tu as vu que Dumbledore avait en effet un plan de secours ^^ Comme toujours lol! Merci de la review! 

**Miss Maraudeuse;** Jeeeenny! Lâche les bisounours!! Ça te fait faire plein d'erreur ;-p Et vi, j'imagine bien Dumbie mettre Harry-bébé-Potter-de-feu en pyj! looool! Trop marrant! Et puiiis, moi ausssiiii j'ai hâte de voir Siri! *yeah!* Merciii pour la review ma puce! Ze t'adooore! *bizzz* *'rô calinou* ^_^ 

**Nikoute;** lol! Je crois pas qu'il connait moi non plus ^^;; Et pour les réponses aux reviews, c'est pas vraiment que c'est chiant, c'est plus que c'est long! Et j'avais pas le temps de mettre 2 heures sur les reviews ce jour-là, tout simplement >. Désolée pour l'attente et merci pour la review! 

**Miya Black;** Un gros merci pour les compliments! C'est super zentil ^_^ 

**StarsAngel01;** Voldie qui danse la macaréna avec ses crevettes masqués, ça te tente vraiment pas??? LOL! Surtout avec ta chorale de chaudrons chantants! Me semble que ça ferait un must, nah?? Nah?!?! Non? Oh >. *mdr* Et ZE return of Cath! Yeah! ^__^ Merci énormément pour les compliments!! C'est zeeeentil tout plein! ^^ 

**Mimi;** Mici pour la review! 

**Kaima;** Merci beaucoup! Ça me fait super plaisir! 

**Emrah;** Encore mieux qu'avant d'être traduit?? #^_^# Mais nooon lol! Faut pas exagérer non plus! Mais le compliment me touche énormément! Merci! 

**Ccilia;** Merci beaucoup! Et moi aussi je fait toujours ça lol! Dire 'mets vite la suite!' quand je déteste ça >. Pas très logique tout ça mdr! Mici pour la review encore! 

**Drusilla;** Petit détail pour commencer; Ce n'est qu'une traduction! Alors je n'ai pas le pouvoir de choisir l'histoire ^^ Mais bon, je suis contente que tu l'aimes, ça veut dire que j'ai fait un bon choix sur l'histoire à traduire, et puis je suis certaine que Polaris apprécierait de savoir tout cela! Merci pour la review! 

**Shinta;** Merci! Et désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris >. 

**Matteic;** ^^ merci pour la review! Et le p'tit mot était très gentil, parce que c'est tellement vrai! Beaucoup plus d'anglais que de français! Je te remercie encore! 

**Cerendy Potter;** Merci pour la review! Désolée d'avoir été si lente! 

**|ss|s;** Bah, c'est pas grave que tu n'avais pas encore reviewé cette fic ^^ l'important c'est que tu l'ais fait! ;-) Merci pour tous les compliments #^_^# ça me touche énormément! Et je suis contente que tu commences dans la traduction! J'essaierai d'y jeter un coup d'oeil ^.^ 

**_Comparatif de reviews (Note; Il y a beaucoup plus d'anglais que de français sur le site)_**

Français (8 chapitres) Anglais (8 chapitres)

**158 reviews 213 reviews**

Français (Actuel) Anglais (Actuel, **11** chapitres)

**158 reviews 324 reviews**   


_Fany_


	10. Inquiétudes

** Sorti le: 29 mai 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 10**   
  


Le silence présent dans la pièce fut interrompu à nouveau par des bruits de pas. Dumbledore, qui venait tout juste de terminer sa lettre destinée à Sirius et Remus, leva les yeux tandis que Harry gardait son attention vers sa nourriture. Il savait que le directeur ne le laisserait pas partir avant d'avoir tout mangé, alors il commença à mâcher plus rapidement, espérant qu'il ne serait pas là lorsque les autres entreraient, craignant de mal agir. Il débutait juste à boire sa soupe lorsque plusieurs personnes pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Rogue, McGonagall, Hagrid et M. et Mme Weasley stoppèrent net quand ils aperçurent le jeune garçon assis à côté du directeur. Hagrid et les deux Weasley observèrent l'enfant avec confusion tandis que Rogue se renfrogna et lui fit son habituel rictus méprisant.   


Harry les ignora tous et finit d'avaler sa soupe. Immédiatement après, il se sentit somnolent. Il tenta de se lever, mais ses membres étaient trop épuisés pour lui obéir. Dumbledore, s'apercevant de l'indisposition dans laquelle se trouvait le garçon, l'entoura doucement de ses bras et le souleva vers lui.   


"Dors Alex."   


Harry enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de l'homme sans hésiter et s'endormit.   


Une fois que Dumbledore se fut assuré que le garçon dormait, il se tourna vers ses visiteurs silencieux. "Hagrid, pourriez-vous le prendre et le déposer dans le lit qui est dans la pièce derrière moi?"   


Le demi-géant acquiesça, puis s'approcha d'eux. "Bien sûr monsieur."   


Il prit doucement le garçon dans ses bras, puis disparut dans la chambre. Le directeur se retourna vers les autres présents dans son bureau, le visage sombre et les yeux sévères. "Et bien?"   


Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, tentant de retenir leurs questions à propos du mystérieux garçon. Minerva fut la première à prendre la parole. "Rien. Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Son oncle et sa tante nous ont dits croire qu'il avait disparu il y a de ça trois jours. Par contre, ils n'en sont pas certains comme ils gardaient le garçon enfermé dans une chambre. Il se peut bien que cela fasse encore plus longtemps." Son visage était marqué du dégoût qu'elle éprouvait face à ses 'moldus'. "Après avoir menacé ces moldus, ils m'ont laissé fouiller la maison. Pouvez-vous croire qu'ils lui faisaient garder ses choses dans un placard? Mais je n'ai rien retrouvé, toutes ses choses sont parties. Il semblerait qu'il ait fui de son propre gré et je ne le blâmerais pas vraiment. Sa chambre était dégoûtante. Son cousin m'a raconté qu'ils lui donnaient de la nourriture une seule fois par jour et qu'ils le laissaient sortir de sa pièce dix minutes pour qu'il aille à la salle de bain. Le garçon jubilait à cette idée même." Son visage commençait à s'empourprer d'indignation.   


Dumbledore essaya rapidement de lui faire oublier ces moldus, se promettant d'aller leur rendre une petite visite lorsque les évènements seraient moins graves. "Est-ce que Harry aurait pu quitter de lui-même?"   


Minerva sembla triste à nouveau. "Nous ne savons pas. Il n'y a pas eu de rapport sur lui disant qu'il aurait utilisé de la magie et sa baguette était enfermée dans un placard. Mais, il n'y a pas non plus de signes de bataille et les moldus n'ont rien entendu."   


M. Weasley prit la parole. "Il n'a pas nécessairement eu à utiliser de la magie. Je crois que Fred et George lui ont appris comment déverrouiller une serrure à la manière moldue l'année où ils sont allés le sortir de cette chambre. Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je crois qu'il existe certaines façons de le faire sans magie."   


Tout le monde acquiesça, concédant que l'homme avait un bon point. Dumbledore se tourna pensivement vers Rogue qui n'avait toujours pas soufflé mot. "Est-ce que Voldemort sait quelque chose à propos de cela?"   


Le Maître de Potions secoua la tête. "Non, il croit que Potter se trouve toujours dans la maison; et les plans pour l'attaque de demain seront exécutés, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt."   


Dumbledore acquiesça, quelque peu soulagé; il espérait capturer quelques Mangemorts importants le lendemain. "Qu'en pensez-vous Severus? Harry serait-il parti de son plein gré?"   


Le Maître de Potions sembla pensif. "Je n'ai pas été dans la maison, alors je ne sais pas à quoi cela ressemblait. Mais, s'il y a bien une chose que je sais à propos du garçon, c'est qu'il respecte votre jugement et qu'il n'irait pas contre vos ordres. Alors, non, à moins que ç'eut été extrêmement pénible, il ne serait pas parti. Puis, si c'était si pire, il reste toujours à se demander s'il était assez en forme pour quitter ou non."   


Dumbledore grimaça, sa culpabilité le frappant de plein fouet. Severus s'en aperçut et essaya rapidement de s'excuser. "Je ne voulais pas dire que c'était de votre faute Albus, c'est juste que…"   


Le directeur leva la main. "Je sais Severus. Par contre, nous savons tous les deux que c'est surtout de ma faute. J'aurais dû le surveiller mieux, mais il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment à part de le retrouver le plus vite possible." Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment. Maintenant, il ne se sentait pas seulement coupable envers l'affreux traitement que le garçon avait reçu, mais aussi envers les mensonges qu'il racontait à ces gens, qui lui faisaient aveuglément confiance. Soupirant légèrement, il se remémora que la sécurité d'Harry était ce qui avait de plus important et il espéra que les autres pourraient le pardonner lorsque tout serait mis à découvert. Se tournant vers les Weasley, il parla d'une voix épuisée. "Qu'en est-il de Ron et Hermione? Savent-ils quelque chose à propos de cela?"   


Molly secoua la tête. "Ils lui ont envoyé plusieurs lettres durant les deux dernières semaines, mais ils n'ont reçu aucune réponse. Ils se disaient qu'Harry n'était peut-être pas en possibilité de leur répondre, comme c'est déjà arrivé auparavant."   


Hagrid, qui était revenu dans la pièce il y a quelques minutes, ajouta, "Il n'a répondu à aucune de mes lettres non plus."   


Ils restèrent tous silencieux pour un instant, puis McGonagall parla. "Que devrions-nous faire Albus?"   


Dumbledore soupira, puis frotta ses yeux sous ses lunettes. "Je crois que nous devrions plutôt dire; que pouvons-nous faire? J'ai écrit à Sirius et Remus. Je m'attends à ce qu'ils soient ici demain soir. Demain, après l'attaque, nous informerons le ministère et interrogerons les Mangemorts capturés. Si Harry a fui de son plein gré, nous devrons inspecter des endroits tels que le Chemin de Traverse, le Terrier, la maison des Granger et même Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard." Il fit un arrêt, puis poursuivit, "Si vous avez le temps, vous devriez interroger ses relatifs, il est peut-être allé chez l'un d'eux."   


Minerva fronça les sourcils. "Je ne suis pas certaine de cela Albus. Vous savez bien que Harry déteste mettre quiconque en danger. Aller dans une maison moldue serait très risqué et il le sait."   


Rogue ricana. "Oh, s'il te plait Minerva, le garçon ne se préoccupe nullement de la sécurité. Ni de la sienne, ni de celle des autres."   


La directrice-adjointe lui lança un regard furieux, mais elle n'eut pas la chance de répliquer, car Dumbledore les remit à l'ordre. "Minerva, Severus, s'il vous plait, nous essayons de retrouver un enfant manquant qui pourrait être en danger." Ils s'excusèrent brièvement. "Et Minerva, nous allons seulement nous en assurer. Je sais bien que Harry ne mettrait personne en danger s'il pouvait l'empêcher, mais nous ne devons mettre aucune hypothèse de côté."   


La femme approuva et se rassit dans sa chaise. Dumbledore parcoura la salle des yeux. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a une autre suggestion?" Ils firent tous non de la tête. "Dans ce cas, il n'y a rien de plus à faire pour le moment que d'attendre."   


Ils acquiescèrent tous, puis quittèrent silencieusement leurs places. Dumbledore ferma les yeux de fatigue; il devenait trop vieux pour tout cela.   


"Albus?"   


Il ouvrit les yeux, puis regarda Minerva. "Oui?"   


"Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien? Vous semblez pâle."   


"Je vais bien Minerva, juste un peu épuisé. Rien d'inquiétant."   


La directrice-adjointe jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la porte close qui menait à la chambre d'Harry, puis soupira. "Je suis désolée Albus."   


Le directeur la fixa, confus. "Pourquoi donc?"   


Minerva se retourna vers le vieil homme. "Nous vous mettons tout cela sur le dos quand vous avez déjà à vous occuper d'un enfant."   


Albus cligna rapidement les yeux, pris de court par ses paroles. "Pas de problème Minerva. Alex dort presque tout le temps puisqu'il est malade, alors il ne me cause pas de difficultés."   


Minerva acquiesça, toujours incertaine, puis se leva. "Puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre que nous puissions faire ce soir, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, il est tard."   


Ils approuvèrent tous, puis se levèrent, lui souhaitant bonne nuit, puis partirent. Dumbledore soupira, puis se relaxa contre le dossier de sa chaise, se sentant véritablement enchanté par le fait qu'ils soient finalement sortis. Se levant, il se rendit dans la chambre d'Harry pour s'assurer que le garçon dormait toujours paisiblement, puis alla alors dans sa chambre pour dormir quelques heures, tout de suite après avoir demandé à Twinkle de garder un œil sur Harry.   
  


**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_Valà, un nouveau chapitre rapidement pour me faire pardonner de l'attente abominable que je vous ai imposé pour le chapitre précédent! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^ Et vous êtes chanceux! Je vous ai traduit ce chapitre au lieu d'étudier mes maths >._

**Melepha;** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review! 

**Wynzar;** Bah, faudrait juste que tu les fasses toujours sur Word *tire la langue* lol! Mais une chance que tu m'en fais toujours des longues, j'en suis devenue complètement accroc ^_^ Euh, euh #^^# bon bon, peut-être que ton charme me fait *tousse* _un peu_ d'effet, mais bon *s'étouffe* mdr! Et hmm, il n'y a presque pas d'allusions dans ta review O_o lol! Pas très durs à déchiffrer en plus :-p *rougit* (âme de mon coeur?? *rougit à nouveau*) Je suis bien contente que tu aimes toujours les chapitres! C'est bien pour ça que je les mets lol! Et humm, oui j'ai lu #^^# Merci énormément pour ta review! Je t'adore aussi ^.^ *bizz* *câlins* 

**Sarah;** Ouaip, j'avoue que je suis vraiment satisfaite du nombre de review ^.^ (Polaris aussi by the way ^^) Et il est vraiment arrivé plus tôt, nah? ^^ Merci pour la review! 

**Crys;** Merci pour la correction (Foutue syntaxe anglaise lol!) et pour le compliment ^_^ Et aussi d'être là pour moi, je l'apprécie énormément ma puce et tu le sais. Merci pour tout. Je t'adore. *câlin* 

**Lexyann;** Merci beaucoup pour la review et les commentraires! ^-^ Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir! 

**|ss|s;** C'est une des fics de Polaris que tu veux traduire?? Laquelle? Je peux toujours lui demander sur le tchat, elle n'a sûrement pas reçu ta demande. Enfin, dis toujours, je verrai avec elle ;-) Merci pour les encouragements! 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Un énorme merci! Tes reviews me touchent toujours beaucoup ^_^ 

**Lili;** Ouaip, tu verras probablement tout cela dans de futurs chapitres ;-) Et hmm *tousse* oui j'ai pris un peu de retard, mais j'essaie de me rattraper ^^ Merci pour la review! 

**Mimi;** Je sais, et je suis totalement désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps, mais tu vois? Celui-ci a été rapide ^_^ Merci de m'avoir reviewé malgré l'attente! 

**Jenny;** Allez, j'essaie de t'arranger ce rencart :-p Je t'adore ma Jenny!! Merci de me rester fidèle après tant de temps ^^;; *bizz* *câlins* 

**Christina Potter;** Merci pour la review! 

**Relena; **J'avoue que Harry est toujours assez faible dans ses fics, mais je crois que c'est ce que veux démontrer Polaris. Qu'Harry ne peut pas toujours être hyper puissant ^^ Enfin, merci pour la review et les compliments! 

**Miya Black;** Merci pour la review! 

**Cerendy Potter;** Je te remercie pour le p'tit mot! Et je suis contente que tu ais mis cette traduc dans tes favorites ^_^ 

**Angyounette;** Un énorme merci pour la review! Ça me touche ^.^   


**_Comparatif de reviews (Note; Il y a beaucoup plus d'anglais que de français sur le site)_**

Français (9 chapitres) Anglais (9 chapitres)

**173 reviews 241 reviews**

Français (Actuel) Anglais (Actuel, **12** chapitres)

**173 reviews 360 reviews**   


_Fany_


	11. Parrain

** Sorti le: 2 août 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 11**   
  


Harry s'éveilla brusquement le lendemain au son de plusieurs cris en provenance du bureau du directeur. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était; les épais rideaux placés devant la fenêtre ne permettant à aucun rayon du soleil de s'infiltrer, l'empêchant ainsi de deviner.   


Encore partiellement endormi, il alluma la petite lampe qui se trouvait à ses côtés, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge posée au mur devant lui. Six heures. Il grogna faiblement, puis s'enfonça à nouveau dans ses oreillers; il détestait se faire réveiller si tôt, surtout par des cris. Cela lui rappelait toujours sa tante, qui adorait le réveiller en hurlant. Écoutant attentivement, il réalisa que les voix lui semblaient quelque peu familières. Après un moment, il les reconnut et grogna à nouveau. Il semblait que son parrain était arrivé.   


'Je m'en fous Remus. On ne trouve pas mon filleul et je veux parler à Dumbledore, MAINTENANT!'   


La voix calme de son ancien professeur répondit. 'Sois raisonnable Padfoot. Je suis certain que le directeur a tout fait en son pouvoir pour retrouver Harry. En plus, connaissant Albus, il ne doit pas être allé au lit avant d'avoir fait tout ce qui était possible, même si cela signifie d'aller se coucher à trois heures du matin. Il est six heures en ce moment et il a besoin de dormir.'   


Tandis que son parrain et son ami poursuivaient leur dispute, Harry se leva, les jambes toujours quelque peu tremblantes. Il s'observa dans le miroir pour s'assurer que sa cicatrice n'était pas visible, mais remit tout de même un peu de fond de teint au cas où. Il toucha son collier qu'il portait encore, se rassurant, puis aplatit ses cheveux le plus possible. Après s'être assuré que tout était en place, il s'avança vers la porte. Mais, juste avant de l'ouvrir, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter brusquement. Que ferait-il si Remus reconnaissait son odeur? Se retournant, il chercha quelque chose pour la masquer. Ne trouvant rien, il retourna dans son lit. Que pouvait-il faire? Dumbledore avait spécifié que personne ne devait le savoir et Harry était certain que cela concernait aussi Sirius et Remus. Harry réfléchit un moment avant de s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'odorat de Remus était extrêmement développé. Si celui-ci avait pu le sentir, il se serait retrouvé dans sa chambre avant même qu'il ait pu s'éveiller. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry réalisa que, soit le collier le protégeait aussi de cela, ou que le loup-garou s'était jeté un sort pour ne pas sentir tout ce qui se trouvait près de lui. Ce qui avait vraisemblablement du sens, le pauvre homme serait devenu fou s'il avait à tout sentir. Rassuré sur le fait qu'il ne serait pas découvert, Harry se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, puis s'arrêta à nouveau. Est-ce que Sirius se changerait en chien s'il apparaissait soudainement? Il souhaita que ça ne survienne pas, il n'en résulterait que des problèmes. Par contre, Dumbledore avait probablement prévu quelque chose pour prévenir que l'autre homme ne découvre leur secret. Le vieil homme était trop vigilent pour oublier une telle chose. Harry devrait lui demander la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Pour l'instant, il décida d'entrer avec prudence, en tentant de ne pas trop surprendre son parrain. Il devait absolument savoir ce qui se passait. De plus, il avait hâte de revoir l'homme, même s'il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Ayant pris cette décision, il ouvrit finalement la porte, juste à temps pour apercevoir McGonagall entrer dans le bureau tandis que Sirius se remettait à crier. Harry dut dissimuler un sourire en voyant la colère dans les yeux de la femme.   


'Sirius!' Sa voix, quoique brusque, restait au stade d'un murmure qui ne fit pas taire Sirius. 'Taisez-vous! Vous allez le réveiller!'   


Remus soupira, puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise. 'Je crois que c'est justement ce qu'il veut Minerva.'   


La femme secoua la tête, puis leur lança un regard furieux. 'Pas Albus, crétins. Son petit – '   


Elle n'avait même pas encore terminé sa phrase lorsqu'elle aperçut le garçon près de la porte. Se souvenant qu'il devait agir comme un enfant timide, Harry fit un pas en arrière, tentant de se cacher dans la noirceur de la pièce, tout en pouvant voir ce qui se passait dans le bureau. Minerva le remarqua, et avec un doux sourire, elle s'approcha de lui. 'Bonjour Alexander. Je suis une amie de ton grand-père. Nous nous sommes vus hier. Tu te souviens?'   


Harry acquiesça légèrement, puis observa avec curiosité les deux autres hommes qui se tenaient derrière Minerva. Sirius semblait quelque peu paniqué, attendant probablement que l'enfant le reconnaisse et se mette à crier, tandis que Remus fusillait son ami du regard, visiblement agacé du fait qu'il n'eut pas été plus prudent. Minerva les ignora, puis prit à nouveau la parole. 'Ces _gentilshommes_ qui se trouvent derrière moi sont aussi des amis. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'appelle Sirius, et l'autre Remus. Ils aimeraient parler avec ton grand-père. Est-ce que tu sais où il se trouve?'   


Harry dut réprimer un rire lorsqu'il vit les expressions sur le visage des deux Maraudeurs passer d'effrayées à abasourdies en une seconde. Au lieu, il leva les yeux vers la directrice-adjointe et hocha lentement la tête. Il devina que Dumbledore devait dormir; il était, après tout, six heures du matin.   


Avant que McGonagall ait eu la chance de lui poser une autre question, Twinkle apparut dans la pièce avec un faible _pop_. L'elfe de maison observa autour d'elle, confuse, se demandant probablement ce que tout ce monde faisait là. Puis, son regard tomba sur Harry et elle se précipita devant McGonagall pour le rejoindre.   


'Maître Alexander! Maître Alexander! Que faites-vous éveillé et hors du lit? Maître Dumbledore a dit à Twinkle de s'assurer que le Jeune Maître se reposait et qu'il n'était pas dérangé. Le Jeune Maître a besoin de plus de sommeil!'   


Tout en parlant, la petite elfe lui prit la main, puis commença à le pousser dans la chambre. Les trois adultes semblèrent légèrement amusés par cela et les suivirent. Harry, voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas défier l'elfe, obéit et se recoucha sous ses couvertures. Lorsque Twinkle fut certaine que son maître était confortable, elle fit un pas en arrière, puis le regarda. 'Est-ce que le Jeune Maître voudrait son petit déjeuner?'   


Harry secoua la tête, puis parla faiblement. 'Non merci Twinkle, je n'ai pas faim.' Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses professeurs et son parrain, qui se tenaient près de la porte. 'Les amis de grand-papa voudraient peut-être manger quelque chose par contre.'   


Twinkle acquiesça, puis se dirigea vers eux, les poussant hors de la pièce. Une fois seul, Harry se redressa dans son lit. Il n'avait vraiment plus sommeil; voir son parrain dans un tel état avait suffi à le réveiller complètement. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas quitter sa chambre; Twinkle le verrait et avertirait peut-être même Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur ne serait vraiment pas content s'il l'apprenait. Son regard s'arrêta sur la bibliothèque, placée à l'opposé de son lit. Il se leva, puis s'en approcha. Elle était emplie de livres moldus, qui lui convenaient puisqu'il n'avait réellement pas le goût de lire un quelconque livre d'école. Il en prit un, puis retourna à son lit. Au moins, il ne s'ennuierait plus.   


Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Twinkle avait apporté aux adultes un peu de nourriture, puis était parti. McGonagall se mit alors à leur expliquer tout ce qui était survenu, en plus de ce qu'elle savait sur le petit-fils de Dumbledore. Ils discutèrent à voix basse, tentant de ne pas déranger le garçon, pensant qu'il dormait à nouveau.   


Environ une heure plus tard, Dumbledore les rejoint dans son bureau. Il semblait complètement épuisé. Il n'avait pu dormir paisiblement à cause de toutes ses inquiétudes. Sirius, voyant la pâleur de son mentor, se sentit immédiatement désolé de s'être emporté. Il aurait vraiment dû savoir que Dumbledore ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver Harry. Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte qui menait à la chambre du garçon, mais au lieu d'aller le voir, il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit.   


'Et bien, avez-vous quelque chose de nouveau à propos d'Harry?'   


**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews!_

**Matteic;** Et bien, s'il ne leur dit pas, ce n'est pas par manque de confiance, mais bien par prudence. Imagine que Voldemort réussisse à capturer McGonagall et qu'il lui fasse boire du Véritasérum, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Le plan tomberait immédiatement à l'eau. Merci pour la review!   


_Fany_


	12. Discussion avec Minerva

** Sorti le: 24 août 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 12**   
  


Minerva fronça les sourcils en entendant les mots du directeur; elle se sentait mal de savoir que Dumbledore devait réprimer ses devoirs envers son petit-fils à cause de la disparition d'Harry et de l'attente pressante des gens qui voulaient qu'il retrouve le garçon. 'Albus.'   


Comme à son habitude, le directeur sembla avoir pressenti ses pensées. 'Minerva, répondez-moi s'il vous plait.'   


La femme hésita. 'Mais Alexander...'   


Le vieil homme lui lança un regard de reproches. 'Alex n'a pas disparu.'   


La directrice-adjointe arqua un sourcil. 'Non, vous avez raison, il ne l'est pas. Mais Alex est malade et il est votre petit-fils. Il a besoin de vous!' Elle s'arrêta un moment, puis continua. 'Pourquoi placez-vous l'un de vos étudiants, peu importe qui il est, au-dessus de votre propre petit-fils?'   


Dumbledore soupira faiblement. 'Parce que Harry est peut-être en danger.'   


La femme secoua la tête. 'Ce n'est pas seulement cela, ça ne se peut pas. Le monde entier de la magie le recherche aussi, pourquoi devez-vous tant vous impliquer?'   


Dumbledore eut un rire quelque peu amer. 'Et que voudriez-vous que je fasse Minerva? La célébrité se paie; je suis le Directeur de Poudlard, on s'attend donc à ce que je m'assure de la sécurité de mes étudiants, spécialement lorsque ça concerne Harry. Maintenant, je vous en pris, répondez-moi qu'on en finisse. Savez-vous quelque chose sur Harry?'   


Les deux autres hommes avaient écouté la discussion avec une horreur grandissante. Cela semblait si naturel de dépendre de Dumbledore lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne n'avait pensé à ce que représentait tant de travail pour le vieil homme, combien de sacrifices il avait dû faire, combien son nom lui avait coûté. Ils ne s'étaient jamais préoccupés de découvrir s'il avait de la famille; ils avaient toujours supposé qu'il n'en posséda pas puisqu'il restait toujours à Poudlard. Ils se sentirent soudainement extrêmement égoïste et, avec un air déterminé, ils décidèrent d'aider le directeur du mieux qu'ils le pourraient pour ne pas que cela continue comme tel. Dumbledore méritait un peu de paix.   


Par contre, le directeur lisait assez bien leurs expressions faciales pour deviner leurs pensées. Ça le rendit inconfortable. Il leur mentait foncièrement et ils le croyaient aveuglément. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il n'était pas allé voir Harry avant de leur parler. Il devait leur prouver qu'il faisait de réels efforts pour retrouver le garçon disparu. Il souhaitait qu'ils lui répondent enfin pour qu'il puisse quitter le bureau, l'air commençant à devenir oppressant.   


Finalement, Minerva, s'apercevant que Dumbledore devenait impatient, décida de stopper ses argumentations contre l'homme têtu et recommença à parler. 'Il n'y a rien de nouveau au sujet de Harry, Albus. Il n'y a pas grand chose que nous puissions faire pour le retrouver tant que nous n'aurons pas le Ministère pour nous aider. L'attaque pour ce soir est prête. Severus nous a confirmé que Voldemort n'en sait rien; il ne s'attend pas à ce que quelque chose cloche, mais Severus a dit qu'il resterait près de lui au cas où Harry apparaîtrait soudainement et il aidera les aurors si quelque chose va mal.'   


Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. 'S'il est toujours dans le château lorsque vous y retournerez, dites-lui de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.' Minerva acquiesça, puis il poursuivit. 'Que s'est-il passé avec les Dursley?'   


Minerva pinça les lèvres. 'Ils se trouvent à Poudlard en ce moment. Hagrid est allé les chercher ce matin. Des aurors ont pris leurs places, et dès que tout est terminé, nous les emmènerons au Ministère. Ils décideront alors du sort de cette famille.'   


Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement au ton qu'elle empruntait. Minerva avait toujours été surprotectrice envers Harry, peut-être devrait-il la mettre au courant. Il secoua alors la tête. Non, plus il y aurait de personnes au courant, plus il y avait des chances que ce soit divulgué. Il soupira, puis se tourna vers Sirius et Remus qui n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot depuis son entrée dans le bureau. 'Je suppose que Minerva vous a expliqué tout ce qui s'est passé. Savez-vous quelque chose de plus à propos d'Harry? Vous a-t-il averti?'   


Sirius hocha négativement la tête, un air triste au visage. 'Il n'a pas répondu à nos lettres, mais nous étions plutôt loin et nous nous déplacions à chaque jour ou presque. Cela aurait pris un certain temps à Hedwige pour nous retrouver, alors nous ne nous inquiétions pas encore.' Le maraudeur s'arrêta un instant, puis parla à nouveau. 'Êtes-vous certain que Voldemort ne l'a pas kidnappé?'   


Dumbledore acquiesça. 'J'en suis presque sûr, il nous l'aurait fait savoir sinon.'   


Sirius baissa la tête pour la déposer dans ses mains. Remus posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule en regardant le vieil homme. 'Que devrions-nous faire maintenant?'   


Dumbledore s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. 'Je ne suis pas certain Remus. Comme nous le disions hier, il semblerait que Harry ait quitté sur son propre chef. Minerva nous a informé que son traitement était assez mauvais chez les moldus, quoique ce n'est pas vraiment dans sa personnalité que de faire cela. Harry ne s'est jamais sauvé de ses problèmes auparavant.'   


L'homme haussa un sourcil. 'Peut-être est-ce quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a kidnappé?'   


Dumbledore eut besoin de tout son contrôle pour rester neutre; cette supposition était trop près de la vérité. 'Il n'y en avait aucun signe et je ne crois pas que quelqu'un ait une raison de le faire.' Il s'arrêta, puis poursuivit. 'Je n'aime pas cela.'   


Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un moment, puis Dumbledore se leva. Il était temps de mettre fin à la réunion. 'Puisqu'il n'y a plus rien à discuter...' Il lança un regard en direction de la porte close, sachant que ses compagnons comprendraient. 'Appelez-moi s'il y a quelque chose de nouveau Minerva. Et je veux un rapport complet par l'un des aurors après l'attaque. Sirius, Remus, sentez-vous à l'aise de rester ici. Je vous dirai ce que je souhaite que vous fassiez une fois que nous saurons comment ce sera passé la soirée.'   


Sans attendre de réponse, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte et entra dans la pièce pour aller enfin jeter un coup d'œil sur son "petit-fils".   


Cela lui prit quelques instants à s'habituer à la noirceur de la pièce, mais lorsque ses yeux s'ajustèrent au faible éclairage, il aperçut Harry appuyé contre le mur derrière son lit, les yeux fermés et un livre sur ses genoux. Le garçon semblait s'être endormi en lisant. Le directeur prit le roman et marqua la page avant de le déposer sur la table de nuit. Puis, il déplaça Harry avec soin pour qu'il soit étendu confortablement. Malheureusement, le mouvement le réveilla en sursaut. Il leva les yeux, surpris de voir le vieil homme.   


'Grand-papa! Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer.'   


Dumbledore gloussa légèrement. 'Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais j'ai pensé que tu étais probablement inconfortable dans cette position.'   


Harry sembla confus pendant une minute, puis il rougit. 'C'est bien, je ne voulais pas me rendormir de toute façon.'   


Dumbledore s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, puis lui toucha le front de sa baguette magique pour prendre sa température. Il fut heureux de constater qu'elle avait redescendu à la normale, même si le garçon n'avait pas ingurgité de potion depuis quelques jours. Il se recula un peu, puis l'examina. Son visage était beaucoup moins blême et les grands cernes sous ses yeux avaient rétréci grâce à quelques nuits de sommeil paisible. Par contre, il était toujours trop maigre, faisant penser qu'il allait se briser si on le secouait avec trop de force.   


Enlevant une mèche de cheveux de son visage, le directeur lui sourit doucement. 'As-tu mangé quelque chose Alex?'   


Le garçon secoua légèrement la tête. 'Non grand-papa.'   


Dumbledore acquiesça. 'Très bien. Que penses-tu de venir dans le salon? Tu pourrais t'étendre sur le divan et Twinkle aurait la chance de nettoyer cette chambre.'   


Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira; il commençait à être ennuyé par la petite pièce, même si elle était très confortable comparée à son ancienne chambre chez les Dursley. Il aurait par contre préféré qu'elle soit un peu plus ensoleillée, mais les rideaux avaient été ensorcelés afin qu'ils restent fermés à tout moment pour ne pas le déranger. Le garçon se leva rapidement et Dumbledore eut à réagir hâtivement pour le soutenir lorsqu'il fut pris d'étourdissements.   


'Calme-toi, mon enfant. Tu n'es toujours pas rétabli.'   


Harry fit un sourire penaud au vieil homme. 'Pardon grand-papa.'   


Dumbledore le fit s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit, puis il alla lui chercher quelques vêtements. Il les tendit à Harry et lui dit de se vêtir tandis qu'il se rendait dans son bureau pour commander de la nourriture.   


Une demi-heure plus tard, le maigre garçon retourna dans le bureau et vit Dumbledore regarder pensivement par la fenêtre. 'Grand-papa? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?'   


L'homme se retourna vers lui. Le garçon portait un jean bleu et son chandail rouge orné d'un vif d'or. Dumbledore lui sourit légèrement. 'Ne t'inquiètes pas Alex, tout va bien.'   


Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Dumbledore s'avança à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. 'Allez, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner.'   


Harry soupira et acquiesça, laissant l'homme le mener hors de la pièce. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le salon, Harry fut surpris d'y voir Remus assis sur le sofa, lisant paisiblement un livre. Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Dumbledore, se souvenant qu'il devait agir avec timidité. Il fit alors rapidement un pas vers l'arrière, s'accrochant au bras du directeur, jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps pour observer l'autre homme, qui ne les avait pas encore remarqués.   


Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de glousser en sentant Harry se presser contre son dos; en agissant comme tel, le garçon avait l'air adorable. Le son ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du jeune homme. Levant les yeux de son livre, Remus vit Dumbledore devant la porte et il se demanda pourquoi l'homme n'entrait pas. Puis, il remarqua alors que quelqu'un se tenait derrière le vieux directeur. Dumbledore s'avança et poussa le garçon devant, lui permettant ainsi de s'appuyer contre lui.   


'Remus, je ne crois pas que vous ayez rencontré mon petit-fils Alex. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il est seulement un peu timide.'   


Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un euphémisme, mais il sourit néanmoins. 'En fait, je l'ai rencontré ce matin; j'ai bien peur que Sirius l'ait réveillé ce matin avec ses cris. Il est venu vérifier ce qui se passait.'   


Dumbledore plissa les yeux et regarda sévèrement Harry. 'Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à propos de ça?'   


Harry baissa la tête et tenta de se dissimuler à nouveau derrière le directeur, mais la prise de l'homme sur son épaule le fit rester sur place. 'Pardon grand-papa, mais ils faisaient tellement de bruits.'   


Remus, voyant qu'il venait d'ajouter des ennuis au garçon, fronça légèrement les sourcils et parla rapidement. 'Ce n'est pas la faute du garçon Albus. Vous savez bien comment Sirius peut être bruyant. De plus, il est seulement resté quelques minutes et il nous a offerts le petit-déjeuner.'   


Dumbledore semblait toujours mécontent, mais il mena doucement l'enfant vers la table, où une assiette était apparue. Dès qu'ils furent assis, Remus les rejoignit et commença à discuter avec Dumbledore à propos des modifications faites par les aurors à Poudlard, essayant de garder son attention loin du petit garçon. Il savait très bien ce que c'était lorsque le directeur était de mauvaise humeur contre vous.   


Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Dumbledore obligea Harry à s'étendre sur le sofa avec le livre qu'il lisait auparavant, puis il poursuivit sa discussion avec Remus.   


Environ une heure plus tard, Dumbledore leva les yeux des papiers qu'il vérifiait avec l'aide de Remus. Il s'aperçut alors que Harry s'était rendormi sur le divan. Il se leva et retira doucement le livre de ses mains puis, faisant apparaître une couverture, il replaça confortablement le petit garçon. Remus, qui était resté assis sur sa chaise, observa le vieil homme avec curiosité. Il n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore être aussi prudent et doux avec quelqu'un. Bien sûr, le vieil homme était toujours gentil et souriant avec tout le monde, mais c'était différent d'une façon qui lui était inexplicable.   


Dumbledore revint vers la table avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et, sans remarquer l'air curieux de Remus, il retourna à ses papiers. Quelques temps plus tard, Sirius les rejoignit; il avait pris une douche et avait changé de vêtements. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les deux autres hommes, un air inquiet au visage.   


Ils furent sortis de leur travail lorsque Twinkle apparut pour leur annoncer que le déjeuner était prêt. Sirius et Remus nettoyèrent la table tandis que Dumbledore s'avançait vers le sofa. C'était réellement dommage de devoir réveiller Harry puisque, pour une fois, il avait un sommeil paisible sans l'aide d'une potion, mais le garçon devait absolument manger.   


S'assoyant à ses côtés, Dumbledore plaça doucement sa main sur l'épaule frêle du garçon. 'Alex.' Harry remua légèrement, mais ne s'éveilla pas. Le vieil homme le secoua un peu plus. 'Alex.'   


Le petit garçon cligna des paupières, puis leva ses yeux à demi-fermés. 'Dir - '   


La prise sur son épaule se raffermi et Harry remarqua alors Sirius et Remus à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le garçon se redressa, puis regarda Dumbledore avec hésitation. 'Oui grand-papa?'   


Le vieil homme l'observa avec soin, s'assurant que sa cicatrice n'était pas visible, puis sourit au garçon. 'Il est temps de manger Alex.'   


Le garçon grogna faiblement mais, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas argumenter, il se leva et suivit Dumbledore vers la table, où Sirius et Remus étaient déjà assis. Les deux Maraudeurs lui sourirent, même s'il pouvait clairement voir qu'ils ne savaient pas comment agir avec lui.   


Pour sa part, il resta silencieux, sachant que c'était la meilleure façon de ne pas faire d'erreurs. Dumbledore s'attira rapidement l'attention des deux hommes à nouveau pour ne pas qu'ils l'examinent trop; la seule chose qui lui disait que le vieil homme ne l'avait pas oublié était les regards que son grand-père lui lançait de temps en temps, le pressant à manger.   


Ils mangeaient leur dessert lorsque Harry commença à remuer inconfortablement. Sa tête commençait à le faire souffrir et il espérait réellement que sa fièvre ne revenait pas, ne voulant pas passer encore plus de temps au lit. Mais, à la fin du repas, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Son mal de tête était de pire en pire. Mais, soudainement, il comprit. Ce n'était pas sa tête qui le faisait souffrir, c'était sa cicatrice. Et si c'était sa cicatrice qui lui faisait mal, il savait que ce serait seulement pire par la suite. Il devait sortir de là. Sirius et Remus ne pouvaient tout simplement pas le voir se tenir la tête de douleur; ce serait bien trop évident.   


Mais que pouvait-il faire? Dumbledore ne le laisserait jamais quitter la pièce seul; l'homme était trop surprotecteur. Cela signifiait qu'il devrait courir, mais il avait besoin d'une raison crédible.   


Puis, il se souvint de combien il était malade lorsqu'il était arrivé là. Avant d'y penser plus, Harry sauta soudainement de sa chaise et se précipita hors de la pièce jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il entendit son grand-père l'appeler, mais la douleur était de plus en plus insoutenable et il devait absolument atteindre la pièce.   


Il réussit tout juste à refermer la porte avant de s'effondrer au sol, tremblant de douleur. Il souhaita que Dumbledore se débarrasserait de Sirius et Remus avant d'entrer.   


**À suivre...**

* * * * *   


_Je m'excuuuuuuuuseuh! Je sais, c'est impardonnable, j'étais sensée recommencer à traduire beaucoup plus rapidement depuis le chapitre précédent... maiieeuh... j'ai eu quelques problèmes disons >. Premièrement, ya un michant-virus-de-la-mort-qui-tue qui est venu me rendre visite dernièrement (je m'en serais bien passé d'ailleurs -_-) Et j'ai été un malade quelques jours. Et euh, bah vous connaissez l'été, j'ai voulu en profiter un peu aussi. Alors, je suis désolée, et je vais vraiment faire mon possible pour redevenir votre pitite-traductrice-rapide... ou enfin, d'une rapidité raisonnable au moins :-) Merci de m'avoir lu, et merci pour les reviews, ce sont elles qui me font continuer lorsque je me décourage ^^_

**DarkNeoWars;** Merci beaucoup! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ;-) 

**Sarah;** Oui, j'avoue, je suis d'accord avec toi ^^ Mais tu vas voir, ça va devenir plus passionnant dans deux chapitres... *sifflotte inocemment* (Le chapitre 14 est mon préféré loll ^^;;) Allez, merci pour la review! 

**Lunicorne;** Je te remercie pour le ptit mot! Ça m'encourage toujours à continuer (même si c'est pas très rapide de ce temps-ci, j'en suis consciente #^^#) 

**Phénix20;** Merci énormément pour les compliments! Ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois ^_^ 

**Mimi;** Oui j'avoue lol! Je suis désolée, surtout que j'en ai eu un nouveau pour celui-ci... Merci pour la review! 

**Marie-Jo;** De rien, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'afficher un nouveau chapitre et de voir que vous en êtes heureux ^^ Même si j'ai été plus que lente cet été... Mais bon, je te remercie pour la review! 

**Lunenoire;** Hum, je ne crois pas non. Ils ont tous environ la même longueur (Sauf celui-ci qui est plus long) Alors je ne crois pas qu'il était plus court. Merci de continuer à me reviewer! :-) 

**Mietek;** Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Polaris écrit magnifiquement bien! (Hum, peut-être pour ça que c'est sa deuxième fic que je traduis *air angélique*) Merci énormément pour les compliments *rougis comme une tomate* Ça me fait toujours vraiment chaud au coeur, surtout des compliments dans ce style, car ça me tient à coeur de garder un bon français :-) Désolée pour le temps de parution, je vais essayer de rémédier à cela ^^ Et merci de m'avoir placé dans tes favoris! *contente* 

**Alana Chantelune;** Ça c'est sûr que c'est pas sympa pour Sirius lol! Enfin, c'est la vie ;-) Allez, merci pour ta nouvelle review! 

**Crystalia;** Merci beaucoup! Je continue, je continue ^^ 

**Ryan;** Je te remercie énormément de continuer à me reviewer, ça me fait toujours plaisir :-) 

**Ma Jen adorée;** J'étais certaine que tu aimerais la façon d'agir d'Harry ma puce ^^ merci pour la chance, j'en ai bien besoin :-) J'tadooore! *bisoux* (C'est quand que tu reviens sur Msn ma chirie? é_è) Merci pour la review! (Wah, ça fait déjà plus d'un an que tu me suis dans mes fics ^^) 

**Sarah Black; **Tient, coucou toi ^^ Contente de savoir que j'ai une nouvelle revieweuse :-) Désolée pour le temps de parution! Je vais faire tout mon possible pour remédier à cela. Merci de m'avoir reviewé! 

**Mag;** Merci énormément pour les compliments ^_^ Et tu peux dire _auteure_ car Polaris est une espagnole ^.^ *bisous* Je te remercie pour ta review pleine de parenthèses (j'aime bien moi aussi lol!) 

**Lili;** T'en fais pas pour avoir oublier un chapitre ma grande ^^ Oui, on en arrive à mon passage préféré aussi! J'ai bien hâte d'y être :-) (Ce qui me fera peut-être aller plus vite pour le prochain chapitre.. prions ^^) Merci pour la review! 

**Jeanne D'Arc;** De rien, ça me fait plaisir de le faire pour vous, et en plus ça me permet d'améliorer mon anglais et mes traductions :-) Merci! 

**Gaia;** Pardon pour le temps de parution! Je vais faire tout mon possible pour remédier à cela. Merci pour la review!   


_Fany_


	13. Conséquences de l'attaque

** Sorti le: 4 septembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 13**   
  


Dumbledore était complètement hors de lui alors qu'il atteignait la porte de la salle de bain. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait avec le garçon étant donné que celui-ci semblait aller beaucoup mieux depuis quelques jours. Sirius et Remus arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard après lui et Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de regretter de les avoir invités; il ne pouvait jeter un coup d'œil adéquat sur Harry avec ces deux-là à ses talons. À bout de souffle, Dumbledore tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était barrée. Laissant son inquiétude prendre le dessus de lui, il frappa contre la porte tandis que les deux autres hommes fronçaient les sourcils. 'Alex! Alex! Ouvre cette porte.'   


Il n'y eut aucune réponse; en fait, il n'entendait pas un son provenant de l'autre pièce. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna vers les deux autres hommes; il devait s'en débarrasser avant d'entrer... Merlin sait dans quel état Harry se trouverait. 'Sirius, allez s'il vous plait dans la chambre à côté de mon bureau et préparez le lit. Prenez aussi l'un des pyjamas qui se trouvent dans un sac. Remus, allez...' Dumbledore soupira en vain. 'Allez où vous voulez, mais partez pour un petit moment.'   


Les deux hommes le regardèrent, incrédules et il soupira à nouveau, tentant de trouver une explication décente. 'Écoutez, il est déjà assez difficile de prendre soin d'Alex lorsqu'il va bien. Il ne veut absolument pas dire aux autres ce qui ne va pas, pour ne pas les importuner. Maintenant, je dois savoir ce qui ne va pas avec lui et que vous soyez présents ne l'aidera sûrement pas à relaxer. Alors, je vous en pris, laissez-nous pendant un moment.'   


Ils acquiescèrent, démontrant leur compréhension de la situation et, même si Remus ne semblait pas totalement convaincu, se rendirent dans la chambre d'Alex. Une fois que Dumbledore fut certain qu'ils étaient loin de là, il se tourna vers la porte et pointa sa baguette vers celle-ci. 'Alohomora.'   


La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et Dumbledore entra rapidement, la refermant derrière lui. Il sursauta en apercevant Harry étendu sur le sol. Il se précipita alors aux côtés du garçon, s'agenouillant près de lui. 'Alex.' Il posa doucement une main contre son visage brûlant. Ce dernier ouvrit péniblement ses yeux bleus et il regarda le vieil homme. Il tenta de sourire lorsqu'il reconnut le visage familier de son directeur. 'Voldemort n'était pas très joyeux, je ne pouvais pas laisser Sirius et Remus le découvrir.'   


Dumbledore comprit alors ce que le garçon avait voulu faire. En s'étant précipité vers la salle de bain, ils pourraient dire aux deux autres hommes que Harry avait été malade. Puisqu'ils savaient qu'Alex n'allait pas très bien, ils ne poseraient aucune question. Dumbledore fit apparaître une serviette; il la laissa quelques secondes sous l'eau, puis il retourna aux côtés d'Harry pour lui rafraîchir le visage.   


'Ça va mieux maintenant?'   


Harry cligna rapidement des yeux. 'C'est seulement un simple mal de tête pour l'instant.'   


Le garçon tenta de s'asseoir, mais il fut pris de plusieurs crampes et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir légèrement de douleur. Le vieux directeur posa rapidement une main sur son épaule et l'obligea à s'étendre à nouveau. Enlevant prudemment le fond de teint, il observa la célèbre cicatrice, mais ne put rien discerner d'inhabituel. Sortant le tube de maquillage qu'il transportait toujours avec lui, il en remit sur la cicatrice pour que celle-ci soit dissimulée à nouveau. Jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, il vit que le garçon avait fermé les yeux. Par contre, il doutait fortement que ce dernier dorme déjà.   


Soudainement, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Faisant partir la chasse d'eau, il observa autour de lui pour s'assurer que tout était en place, puis il déverrouilla la porte. 'Entrez.'   


Sirius entra dans la salle de bain, hésitant. 'Albus, Minerva et Maugrey sont là pour vous informer à propos de l'attaque.'   


Dumbledore soupira. Il devrait encore une fois laisser Harry seul pour aller s'occuper de tout. Baissant les yeux, il vit le mince garçon le regarder avec résolution; la souffrance présente dans ses yeux était rapidement remplacée par la détermination, signifiant: '_Vous devez y aller, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je m'arrangerai._'   


Harry tenta une fois de plus de se relever, mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha. Faisant un léger signe de tête, il se tourna vers l'autre homme, qui les observait. 'Sirius, s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous transporter Alex jusque dans sa chambre?'   


Lorsque Sirius eut acquiescé, Dumbledore passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry, puis se leva, quittant rapidement la pièce pour se rendre dans son bureau. Quand il arriva près de Sirius, le jeune homme put facilement distinguer la résignation présente dans les yeux bleus du directeur. Il se tourna ensuite vers le garçon, qui était toujours étendu sur le sol, immobile, et pu voir la même lueur dans ses yeux bleus. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, elle était accompagnée par de la compréhension. Il semblait que l'enfant était habitué à tout cela. Il s'agenouilla à côté du jeune enfant, puis lui sourit doucement. 'Hey toi, comment te sens-tu?'   


Harry le regarda avec fatigue; ne sachant pas réellement comment agir avec son parrain, il ferma simplement les yeux, tentant de se reposer avant de devoir se lever et se rendre dans sa chambre. Sirius, s'apercevant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à recevoir une réponse de l'enfant malade, l'entoura doucement de ses bras et le souleva avec prudence en appuyant sa tête contre son torse. Harry se tendit un peu, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux et se relaxa immédiatement contre l'homme, trop épuisé pour se préoccuper du fait que Sirius était supposé être un parfait étranger.   


Heureusement pour lui, Sirius ne s'en aperçut pas. Après tout, de son point de vu, il transportait un enfant malade et c'était normal que le garçon recherche un peu de réconfort puisque Albus ne pouvait être présent auprès de lui.   


Lorsque Dumbledore fut rendu dans l'autre pièce, il semblait neutre à nouveau. Même ses yeux ne scintillaient pas. Il salua ses deux amis, puis prit place derrière son bureau. Avant même qu'il s'y soit fait inviter, Alastor commença à raconter ce qui était survenu durant l'attaque de Mangemorts à Privet Drive. Même si Voldemort lui-même n'y était pas présent, certains de ses hommes les plus importants avaient mené l'attaque. Ils avaient facilement été pris par les Aurors et seuls quelques-uns étaient parvenus à s'enfuir. En plein milieu de l'explication, Sirius entra dans la pièce, transportant la silhouette avachie de Harry. Le directeur les ignora complètement, essayant de toutes ses forces de se concentrer sur les paroles d'Alastor pour parvenir à prendre les meilleures décisions possibles. Le professeur McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil vers le mince garçon, puis regarda ensuite Dumbledore. Si elle ne les avait pas vus ensemble durant les jours précédents, elle aurait pensé que le directeur ne se préoccupait pas une seconde de son petit-fils. Cela leur prit deux heures pour tout mettre en ordre. Après que Dumbledore eut promis à l'Auror de se rendre le plus tôt possible au Ministère, celui-ci prit alors congé. Dès que Maugrey fut sorti, le directeur sauta en bas de sa chaise et se précipita vers la porte close, ne remarquant même pas que l'autre professeur venait de lui demander ce qui se passait avec Alex.   


Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Minerva l'ayant suivi, ils aperçurent Sirius et Remus qui se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce, fixant intensément la petite silhouette assise sur le lit. Harry était maintenant en pyjama. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Harry ne dormait pas. Il s'avança vers le lit, faisant signe aux autres de sortir, ce qu'ils firent à contrecoeur. S'asseyant à côté du garçon, il passa son bras autour de ses frêles épaules. 'Mon enfant, pourquoi ne dors-tu pas?'   


Le garçon leva légèrement les yeux, puis haussa les épaules. 'Je ne peux pas grand-papa.'   


Dumbledore plissa les yeux. Il pouvait facilement voir que le garçon était épuisé, mais qu'il serait impossible qu'il parvienne à s'endormir s'il n'arrivait pas à se relaxer; tout son corps était tendu et il tremblait légèrement. S'appuyant contre des oreillers, le directeur prit Harry et, avec une force supérieure à quelqu'un de son âge, il souleva le garçon pour le déposer sur ses genoux. Harry se tendit encore plus et resta assis rigidement dans ses bras tandis que Dumbledore commença à le bercer doucement pour tenter de le détendre. Finalement, après quinze minutes, Harry se décontracta, toujours appuyé contre son prétendu grand-père.   


Lorsqu'une voix les interrompit, Harry était à moitié endormi contre le directeur. Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers Minerva. 'Oui?'   


La sorcière entra dans la pièce et lui tendit une tasse. 'Severus est ici et il doit vous parler. Il a aussi pensé que vous auriez peut-être besoin de cela.'   


Dumbledore observa le verre et y vit la Potion de Sommeil. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être content ou ennuyé, mais il la donna tout de même à Harry. L'enfant avec besoin d'un sommeil paisible et, avec tout ce monde déambulant dans son bureau, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que le garçon s'éveille en criant.   


Une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'Alex était complètement endormi, il l'installa confortablement dans son lit.   


**À suivre...**

* * * * *   


_Bon, comme vous le savez sûrement, c'est le début des cours (j'ai recommencé mardi matin). Hem, je dois vous dire que je suis en secondaire 4 cette année (Euh, l'équivalent de la 2ème année en France je crois *faites que ce soit ça lol*) et que c'est une année extrêmement importante. J'ai aussi un emploi du temps chargé et l'école passe bien sûr avant les loisirs. **Par contre **(et il est bien important pour vous ^^), j'ai décidé que les traductions allaient faire un peu partie de mes devoirs, donc oui, je vais prendre au moins environ une heure par soir pour traduire. (Ça améliore mon anglais ainsi que mon français). Donc, vous ne devriez pas attendre beaucoup plus que trois jours entre chaque chapitre (Quoique j'ai une autre traduction aussi, alors dites vous cinq, six jours maximum)_

_Aussi, les réponses aux reviews seront sûrement beaucoup moins longues que d'habitude... Faut dire que lorsque je reviens d'une journée Français-Histoire-Maths-Sciences ou encore Anglais-Français-Espagnol-Maths... j'ai moins de patience et de motivation (De longues reviews pourraient peut-être me faire changer d'idée sur cela par contre *air innocent*) Donc... merci à ceux qui ont tout lu ça, et merci encore pour les reviews, je vous adore! (Le prochain chapitre est mon préféré!)_

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 22,42   
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 36,5   
  


**Lunicorne;** Merci pour ta compréhension, et non, je ne vous oublie pas, promis ^^ 

**Lexyann;** Bonne Fête en retard! Contente que ça ait tombé ce jour-là ^^ Merci pour la review! 

**Drusilla;** Je me dépêche, je me dépêche... Mais j'ai pas non plus envie de me taper un burn-out :-þ Non, sans blague, je fais tout mon possible. Merci! 

**Lili;** Exactement, tu dois traduire toi aussi nah? En tout cas, c'est tout à fait ça, des fois on a plus du tout le goût de traduire (surtout quand ça fait un an sans arrêt que tu en fait ^^) C'est vrai que Polaris ne poste pas très rapidement, mais elle doit bien les écrire ces chapitres, et puis elle a plusieurs histoires en cours (et elle a 21 ans, alors elle... euh... *se rappelle plus* a soit un travail ou est encore aux études lol) Merci pour la review et les compliments! 

**Celine.s;** Un gros merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire ça! 

**Lunenoire;** Tu as entièrement raison, ça fait très différent des fics que l'ont voit normalement... Merci de continuer à me reviewer! 

**Hermione Black1;** Merci pour la review! Et je continue. 

**Jeanne D'Arc;** Un énorme merci pour les compliments, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^ Et j'essaie de ne pas perdre courage, mais c'est surtout vos reviews qui m'aident ;-) 

**Ryan;** Je te remercie tout de même, c'est gentil de prendre le temps de le faire :-) 

**Phénix20;** Bah, tu l'as dit, au moins ils arrivent un jour ;-) Et tu sais maintenant ce qu'il avait Alex! Merci pour la review! 

**Marie-Jo;** Merci pour les reviews, et je me suis bien soignée, je vais à peu près bien maintenant ^^ 

**Godric2;** Ah, ça me fait plaisir de voir que de lire une de mes traductions puisse donner le goût de lire les autres :-) Et pour la vitesse, je fais tout mon possible maintenant. Oh, pour la traduction, ça m'a fait plaisir... Et ton compliment m'a fait encore plus plaisir ^.^ Merci! 

**Sarah;** Hep ma puce, ne va pas les lire en anglais! (lol) Le chap 14 arrive bientôt (dans quelques jours ^^) Et euh, pour ta question, je dois t'avouer que j'en ai absolument aucune idée ^^;; Merci pour la review et pour les compliments! Tu sais comme ça me fait plaisir :-) 

**Miya Black;** Je te remercie pour la review! :-) 

**Mystick;** Merci ma Mystou! Heureuse de voir que ça t'a plu! Ztadore ^^ 

**Mimi;** Merci pour la review! 

**Mietek;** Vi, je sais, Polaris est extrêmement cruelle concernant les fins de chapitres ;-) Merci pour la belle review! 

**Gaia;** J'adore ta façon de voir les choses, merci :-) 

**Kochka;** Merci énormément, je l'apprécie beaucoup ^-^   


_Bisoux à tous_

_Fany_


	14. Éveil en compagnie de Rogue

** Sorti le: 9 septembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 14**   
  


Lorsque Harry s'éveilla, il n'était pas seul. À côté de lui, assis sur une chaise, se trouvait son Maître de Potions, qui lisait la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry se demanda ce que le Serpentard pouvait bien faire là, mais il ne voulut pas le déranger, alors il resta immobile et silencieux. Puisque l'homme ne sembla pas remarquer le fait qu'il soit éveillé, il prit le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont il devrait agir avec lui. Lorsqu'il était Harry, c'était étonnamment facile; ils se détestaient et n'avaient aucun problème à se le démontrer. Mais, maintenant qu'il était Alex, il ne pouvait pas justifier une subite haine envers l'homme. Ce serait trop suspicieux. En plus, s'il pouvait être au moins _civil _avec le Maître de Potions, cela renforcerait son déguisement; Harry Potter ne serait _jamais_ gentil avec Severus Rogue. Décidant que ça valait la peine de l'essayer, il tenta de trouver une façon d'accomplir cela, sachant que les enfants énervaient grandement l'homme. Il devrait alors tenter de ne pas trop lui taper sur les nerfs. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, ça allait être un réel défi. Par contre, cela lui ferait quelque chose à faire... Il commençait à s'ennuyer.   


Cela prit une trentaine de minutes avant que Rogue lève finalement les yeux de son journal et s'aperçoive que le garçon était éveillé. Ricanant légèrement, l'homme se leva. 'Alors, la beauté endormie s'est enfin réveillée. Ça t'en a pris du temps.'   


Harry le fixa calmement, retenant avec peine une réplique visant à lui rappeler que c'était _sa _potion. Ils restèrent en silence; Rogue semblait quelque peu énervé par le manque de réactions en provenance du garçon. Harry dut dissimuler son sourire. Il pouvait comprendre la raison pour laquelle l'homme était surpris; le Maître de Potions pensait qu'il était âgé d'environ onze ans et il pouvait facilement se souvenir de combien ce regard l'avait effrayé lorsqu'il avait véritablement eu onze ans. Puisque le garçon ne semblait pas prompt à mordre à l'appât, Rogue poursuivit, brisant le silence.   


'Depuis combien de temps es-tu éveillé?'   


Sachant que d'agir avec timidité en ne répondant pas mettrait réellement l'homme en furie, Harry décida qu'il ferait mieux de répondre. 'Depuis environ une demi-heure monsieur.'   


C'était la plus longue phrase qu'il ait dite à quiconque d'autre que Dumbledore et Twinkle depuis qu'il s'appelait Alex. Rogue ne sembla cependant pas le remarquer. Au lieu, l'homme plissa les yeux et le regarda sévèrement.   


'Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit? Pensais-tu que je jetterais un coup d'œil sur toi à chaque minute?'   


Harry dut réprimer sa colère en entendant ces mots. Puis, aussi calmement que possible, il répondit. 'Non monsieur. Je ne voulais juste pas vous déranger.'   


Rogue ricana à nouveau. 'Comme c'est gentil de ta part.' Harry serra les poings, heureux de se trouver sous ses couvertures afin que Rogue ne puisse pas discerner son irritation. 'Cela ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que je sois ici pour te surveiller? J'aimerais bien que tu te déranges à me dire que tu t'es enfin décidé à te réveiller. Je ne suis pas un voyant après tout.'   


L'image de Rogue assis dans la tour de Trelawney en train d'observer dans une boule de cristal fut la seule chose qui permit à Harry de ne pas se lever et crier à l'homme d'arrêter ses commentaires vaseux. Il garda une voix calme, puis répondit. 'C'est plutôt évident monsieur. Mais, pourquoi devrais-je vous déranger lorsque je n'ai besoin de rien?'   


Harry espéra que sa remarque ferait taire l'homme pendant un moment. Il commençait réellement à regretter son petit plan; il aurait dû rester silencieux.   


En entendant ces mots, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, incrédule. Il observa étrangement l'enfant. Après tout, il était prouvé que les jeunes enfants voulaient toujours de l'attention, spécialement les jeunes enfants malades. Avec hésitation, il parla à nouveau. 'Tu ne veux rien?'   


Harry réfléchit pendant un moment. Rogue semblait s'être légèrement calmé. Était-ce une bonne idée de lui demander quelque chose? Après tout, il ne pouvait pas passer l'entière journée au lit à ne rien faire; ce serait vraiment ennuyant. Prenant une chance, sa voix faible résonna à travers la pièce. 'Et bien...' Rogue grimaça; il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question. 'Pourriez-vous me donner ce livre qui est sur la table s'il vous plait? Comme cela, vous pourrez continuer à lire votre journal et je ne vous dérangerai pas.'   


Le Maître de Potions l'observa à nouveau, un air surpris traversant son visage. Silencieusement, il prit le livre, puis le tendit à l'enfant. Lorsqu'il le fit, Alexander lui sourit. 'Merci.'   


Ils lurent en silence pendant une demi-heure. De temps en temps, Harry pouvait sentir le regard froid de l'homme posé sur lui, mais il décida de l'ignorer. Ça n'avait aucun sens de risquer une autre confrontation maintenant que les choses allaient relativement bien.   


De l'autre côté, Rogue tentait d'analyser le garçon, mais il rencontrait de sérieux problèmes. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il n'était pas un garçon de onze ans normal; bien sûr, être lié au directeur lui conférait nécessairement une vision des choses différentes. Secouant légèrement la tête, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'enfant, il retourna à ses pensées précédentes. Le petit garçon n'avait pas réagi à ses railleries, ni à son habituelle méchanceté comme le faisaient généralement les premières années. Il ne semblait pas effrayé, n'avait rien demandé d'ennuyant et, la chose la plus surprenante, il n'avait pas posé une seule question sur le fait qu'un parfait étranger soit assis à côté de son lit.   


Finalement, ne parvenant pas à une explication plausible quant au comportement du garçon, Rogue décida d'en savoir un peu plus. Posant son journal – qu'il n'avait pas lu depuis que le garçon était éveillé – il soupira, puis s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. 'Alexander?'   


Harry, qui avait été conscient des yeux noirs posés sur lui, réprima un soupir de soulagement lorsque la voix de l'homme se fit entendre, supprimant ainsi la tension qui montait en lui. Aussi calmement qu'il le put, il leva les yeux de son livre et, d'une voix douce et neutre, il répondit. 'Oui monsieur?'   


Rogue le fixa intensément avant de prononcer les prochains mots. 'Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je suis ici?'   


Le garçon pencha la tête; c'était une question stupide, ou tout du moins, la réponse lui paraissait évidente. 'Grand-papa vous a demandé d'être ici.'   


Severus cligna des yeux en entendant l'explication simpliste. 'C'est vrai. Comment l'as-tu deviné?'   


Alex haussa légèrement les épaules; il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec l'homme. 'C'était facile monsieur. Vous êtes l'un des amis de grand-papa et vous ne semblez pas m'aimer beaucoup. Alors, la seule raison pour laquelle vous pouvez être ici est que grand-papa vous l'ait demandé.'   


Et bien, le garçon était étonnamment brillant. Bien sûr, en étant apparenté à Dumbledore, il ne s'attendait pas à moins. Il avait donné une explication simple et complètement logique dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'adultes qui auraient été d'accord avec l'enfant; ils auraient soit pensé que Severus voulait l'opportunité d'être seul avec le petit-fils de Dumbledore pour le blesser, ou alors qu'il voulait entrer dans les bonnes faveurs du vieil homme en prenant soin de l'enfant malade. Personne n'aurait simplement accepté le fait que Dumbledore lui ait demandé de venir et qu'il ait consenti à la demande de l'homme.   


Par contre, la partie concernant le fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas... Et bien, ce n'était pas personnel; il n'aimait simplement pas les enfants en général. Mais, celui-ci ne semblait pas si terrible. Quoiqu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis devant quelqu'un. Mais, au moins, le garçon ne lui tapait pas sur les nerfs comme la plupart des gens le faisaient.   


Voulant voir combien le garçon lui faisait confiance, il lui révéla quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas voulu penser.   


'Ton grand-père m'a dit de te dire qu'il serait de retour demain soir. Jusque là, je serai responsable de toi.'   


Harry attendit un instant avant de lever les yeux de son livre, tentant de garder un visage impassible. Il savait ce que le Maître de Potions essayait de faire, mais il n'allait pas mordre à l'hameçon, même s'il commençait à paniquer légèrement. Il ne laisserait sûrement pas ce plaisir à l'autre homme. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'avec les Dursley. Lorsqu'il répondit enfin, sa voix était aussi enfantine et calme qu'auparavant. 'Vous n'avez pas besoin de rester constamment à côté de mon lit. J'appellerai Twinkle si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.'   


Rogue soupira. Une autre réponse frustrante. Il s'était attendu à ce que le garçon se mette à pleurnicher sur le fait que son grand-père ne soit pas là, mais il semblait y être habitué. Maintenant, sa curiosité commençait à prendre le dessus de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre son questionnement. 'Ça ne te dérange pas?'   


Alex le regarda avec intensité avec les mêmes yeux bleus que ceux du directeur. 'À propos de quoi? Que grand-papa ne soit pas là, ou qu'il m'ait laissé avec vous?'   


Rogue haussa un sourcil; le garçon semblait très intuitif. 'Les deux.'   


Harry se relaxa contre ses oreillers, tentant de trouver les bons mots pour exprimer ce à quoi il pensait sans devenir trop suspicieux. 'Grand-papa est un homme occupé, il a toujours énormément de choses à faire pour aider les gens; c'est plus important que de rester avec moi. De plus, je peux m'occuper de moi-même.' Rogue douta de ces paroles. Cela devait le déranger que son grand-père fasse passer son travail avant lui, mais il décida de ne pas commenter puisque Alex n'avait pas terminé ses explications. 'Et, pour ce qui est de votre présence ici, non, ça ne me dérange pas.' Tout du moins, pas dans le sens où il se sentait en danger. Il savait très bien que l'homme était méchant et colérique, mais il savait aussi qu'il serait bien protégé. Alors, avec un petit sourire, il ajouta, 'Grand-papa est surprotecteur, il ne m'aurait pas laissé seul avec vous s'il pensait que je pourrais être en danger.'   


Rogue grogna. Que pensait-il de lui? Qu'il était un gardien d'enfants? Il était temps d'effrayer le garçon; il lui faisait beaucoup trop confiance. D'une voix menaçante, qu'il utilisait habituellement avec les Gryffondors, il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche. 'J'ai peut-être trompé la confiance de ton grand-père et je songe maintenant à te tuer.'   


Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement; il avait souvent douté de Rogue, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le faire. Il devait faire confiance à Dumbledore pour cela et il le ferait. Regardant l'homme, il répondit doucement. 'Cela fait plusieurs heures que je dors, si vous aviez voulu me faire mal, vous l'auriez déjà fait.'   


Rogue se renfrogna. 'Je veux peut-être que tu sois éveillé pour pouvoir apprécier tes cris de frayeur.'   


Harry fronça les sourcils; ça allait trop loin, il devait arrêter l'homme avant de devenir plus inconfortable et de finir par l'ensorceler juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne se ferait pas attaquer. D'une voix sèche, tentant d'imiter le sarcasme de l'homme, Alex débuta son propre jeu. 'Et pour ce que vous savez, je pourrais très bien être un enfant déséquilibré qui aurait des tendances meurtrières de temps en temps.' Il vit Rogue refermer brusquement la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'était apparemment pas attendu à une telle réponse. Il pouvait clairement voir que son professeur analysait ce qu'il venait de dire; après tout, Rogue ne savait presque rien à propos de lui. Ne voulant pas que les choses s'enveniment, Harry parla à nouveau. 'Écoutez, vous ne savez rien de moi, je ne sais rien de vous, mais nous faisons tous les deux confiance au même homme en ce concerne le fait que nous serons tous les deux en vie lorsqu'il reviendra demain. Il pourrait se tromper sur l'un de nous, mais je suis prêt à prendre ce risque.'   


Sans ajouter un mot, l'enfant retourna à sa lecture. Rogue se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce.   
  


**À suivre...**

* * * * *   


_Valà, comme promis, un autre chapitre qui n'a pas été trop long à arriver ^^ Et j'espère réellement que vous l'avez aimé, parce que c'est un de mes préférés lol! Alors... Hem... Une p'tite review pour m'encourager à travers mes études?? Pleeease...?! :-)_

_(Note après mes réponses aux reviews... J'avais pas dit que mes réponses seraient moins longues??... Valà, c'en est fini... Vous avez trop de pouvoir de persuasion sur moi *oh malheur* lolll)_

_(Oh, autre note... J'avais dit une heure par soir nah? J'en suis à deux-trois par soir... Dépendant de mes devoirs. Alors quand je dis que vos reviews m'encouragent, c'est réellement vrai lol!)_

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 22,1   
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 37   


**Lunicorne;** Ma rentrée s'est relativement bien passé, oui ^^ Merci pour les encouragements et la review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir! 

**Miya Black;** C'est gentil de me remercier! Je le fais surtout pour vous ^^ (Avec une p'tite part pour l'amélioration de mon français et de mon anglais, mais j'aime mieux pas y penser lolol) Et c'est vrai que les fics de Polaris sont tout simplement excellentes :-) Y'a... The Betrayal (La trahison, traduite par Leena maintenant), Free (Libre, par Kelly Exvagus je crois... *incertaine*) Et il y a bien sûr Dangers in the Past et Web of lies traduites par... moi ^^;; lol! Merci énormément pour les compliments #^^# Et mon niveau d'anglais, je l'ai surtout amélioré en lisant beaucoup de fics anglaises. Et oui, c'est chiaaaant les cours... Mais bon, on a pas le choix ^^ Viii, une longue review! (Tu vois, t'as même une super longue réponse pour te remercier *wink*) Alors, je te remercie pour les encouragements concernant mes cours (ça m'en prend lol!) et pour ta longue review, c'est super apprécié! :-) 

**Lili;** Vi, bah tu avais pas mal la review la plus longue aussi ^^ C'est du donnant-donnant ;-) Pour le rythme soutenu... ce ne l'était plus depuis quelques semaines loll, mais maintenant j'ai repris un rythme respectable ^^ Faut dire que ça fait plus d'un an que je traduis ici, alors j'ai eu besoin de vacances cet été lol! Et c'est sûr que vu que tu ne l'as pas encore mis en ligne, ça aide à pas trop stresser... Quoique t'as pas les reviews pour t'encourager. Alors c'est un point positif pour un point négatif ;-) Merci beaucoup la longue review! Ça m'encourage réellement ^_^ 

**Lunenoire;** Tu as parfaitement raison, quoiqu'il va un peu mieux présentement. Merci énormément pour ta review, c'est toujours plaisant de voir que mes lecteurs continuent à me suivre :-) 

**Gaelle Griffondor;** Vivi, je fais tout mon possible pour aller le plus vite possible ;-) Merci! 

**Mimi;** Mici beaucoup! C'est très gentil ^^ 

**Raziel;** Les fics de Polaris sont toujours très différentes des autres, c'est ce qui fait en partie leur popularité ^^ Et ça me fait plaisir de vous permettre de les lire! Merci pour la review! 

**Celine.s;** lol! C'est sûr que lorsque la traduction est bonne, on est souvent moins tentée d'aller lire la suite en anglais, surtout lorsqu'on est pas billingue... Je suis heureuse de voir que tu comptes mes traducs dans celles-là ^_^ Allez, je te remercie pour le p'tit mot! 

**Sarah;** Poucinette?!? C'est la première fois qu'on me la fait celle-là :-þ Naon, je ne stresse pas pour ça! (Enfin, ou si peu ^^;) Et je trouverais ça super triste de te perdre comme revieweuse! Nah mais c'est vrai, t'es là depuis presque le tout début de Dangers dans le Passé :-) Je m'attache à mes revieweurs quand même ^^ Vi, je m'en doute que tu sois heureuse que j'aie repris du service (Je crois que t'es pas la seule d'ailleurs lolll) Et oui oui, j'ai dit six jours max (À moins de réels imprévus O.o Mais bon, faut être compréhensif aussi :-þ) Et je vais m'arranger pour ne pas dépasser les six jours ^^ Tu vois? J'ai fait 5 jours là! Et pour les reviews plus longues, je ne vous oblige pas du tout lol! T'as mal compris ce que je voulais dire ^^ Je disais seulement que je me forcerais pour faire des réponses plus longues à ceux qui me feront des reviews plus longues... C'est qu'un échange donnant-donnant mdr! (Tu vois la longueur de ta réponse? Bon bah tu m'as autant eue que je t'ai eue *tire la langue*) Pour les cours... t'as absolument raison, je suis déjà crevée moi aussi! Surtout avec les devoirs et les traductions le soir, c'est pas évident. Pour les classes... Hem... Je dirais que c'est probablement pareil à la Belgique. Parce que j'ai 15 ans et je suis en secondaire 4, et l'an prochain je vais être en secondaire 5. Alors ça semble être le même système ;-) Bon, moi aussi je m'arrête là, sinon je publierai jamais ce chapitre lol! Merciiii pour la review! ^_^ 

**Crys;** C'est pas grave ma belle même si ça faisait un bout que tu m'avais pas reviewé ^^ Par contre, c'est clair qu'on se parle presque plus é_è Avec les cours et tout, on va seulement pouvoir se voir la fin de semaine... Quand on va être là les deux en même temps (foutu décalage horaire!) Mici pour les compliments ^^ Et pour les fautes... z'ai pas assez corrigé le chapitre précédent, j,avais trop hâte de le sortir :-S (Chui pas supposée être patiente moi?!) Enfin, vais essayer de faire plus attention. Ah, pour les québecquismes... Je sais plus quoi faire! lol! Je fais réellement attention, mais bon, c'est la vie :-þ Oh, c'est _S-E-C-O-N-D-E_, pardon Miss *tire la langue* Et c'est Secondaire _Q-U-A-T-R-E_, pas deux *héhé* Allez, merci ma puce j'tadore! *(gr)* 

**Jeanne D'Arc;** Merci! Et c'est vrai que vous m'aidez beaucoup à continuer ^^ Et oui, je le fait réellement pour vous, même si vi, c'est bon pour mon français et mon anglais... Mais bon, je pourrais toujours faire autre chose loll! Et le courage... vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin, alors merci!! 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Merci énormément, c'est pas la première fois que je te le dis, mais tes commentaires me font toujours extrêmement plaisir :-) Pour le secondaire 4, c'est exactement ça, super important pour le Cégep! Et je suis d'Ancienne-Lorette (Près de la ville de Québec) et toi? Allez, merci beaucoup encore! 

**Sarah30;** Oui, je sais, vous voudriez toujours que ça aille plus vite, mais essaie de comprendre qu'avec mes études, c'est absolument impossible pour le moment que j'aille plus rapidement. Par contre, je fais réellement tous les efforts possible pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Merci pour la review! 

**Phénix20;** Merci beaucoup! Et je vais tenter de garder le même rythme, t'en fais pas ^^ 

**Marie-Jo;** Merci pour les encouragements, c'est vraiment apprécié de ma part! Et ça me fait plaisir de continuer malgré tout cela, vous le méritez bien ^^ 

**Mystick;** Vi, c'est clair que ça fait full longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé chouette O.o J'sais pas, chui plus là super souvent sur Msn... À part la fds... Faudrait essayer de se pogner un jour ou l'autre, j'mennuie de toi ma puce ^^ Merci de me reviewer pis merci beaucoooup pour les compliments! J'tadore! 

**Mymy1;** Merci énormément, je suis heureuse de voir que ça te plait toujours!   


_Bisoux à tous_

_Fany_


	15. Échecs

** Sorti le: 15 septembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 15**   
  


Une fois que Harry fut certain que Rogue ne se promenait pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il se leva, puis se dirigea vers le miroir, s'assurant que son maquillage était toujours en place. C'était en fait la partie la plus importante de son déguisement. Heureusement, il était bien mis. Dumbledore s'en était probablement occupé plus tôt. Prudemment, Harry en rajouta quelque peu, puis il retourna vers son lit, reprenant son livre. Il savait très bien que Rogue ne serait pas content de le voir marcher. Sans parler de la réaction du directeur lorsque l'autre homme le lui révèlerait. Harry commençait réellement à découvrir le degré de surprotection dont il avait affaire avec le vieil homme.   


Un peu plus tard, Rogue revint dans la petite pièce, un plateau dans les mains. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par le fait que l'homme était venu lui-même au lieu d'avoir envoyé Twinkle. Sur le plateau se trouvait l'habituelle soupe au poulet, ce qui le ravit. Il était plus affamé que quelques jours auparavant, mais il ne pensait pas être capable d'avaler autre chose que cela.   


Harry déposa son livre sur la table de nuit, puis prit le plateau des mains de Rogue sans dire un mot. L'homme l'observa avec attention avant de briser le silence. 'Est-ce que tu en auras assez? L'elfe de maison n'a pas voulu me donner plus de nourriture pour toi.'   


Le garçon dut fournir un réel effort pour dissimuler son étonnement. Pouvait-il véritablement entendre de l'inquiétude dans la voix de l'autre homme? C'était impossible... Mais, en observant son professeur, il put voir qu'il semblait en effet légèrement soucieux. Harry le fixa avec fascination tandis que l'inquiétude se changeait rapidement en énervement. Il répondit alors rapidement.   


'C'est bien assez monsieur. Je ne me suis pas senti très bien ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas très faim.'   


Rogue acquiesça avant d'ajouter, 'Il y a aussi une Potion de Sommeil dans ta soupe.'   


Harry acquiesça à peine avant de commencer à manger. Rogue l'observa avec soin, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, se demandant pourquoi le garçon était obligé de dormir à l'aide d'une potion. Les premières fois où Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'ajouter de la Potion de Sommeil dans la soupe du jeune enfant, il avait pensé que c'était une mesure de sécurité afin de s'assurer que le garçon ne puisse pas entendre leurs discussions. Mais, en entendant Twinkle insister pour qu'il en mette encore dans la soupe d'Alex – ainsi que le fait que Harry n'en semblait pas surpris et s'en attendait même probablement – le fit réévaluer sa supposition.   


Levant les yeux, il s'aperçut que le garçon venait tout juste de terminer sa soupe et qu'il tentait de poser le plateau sur sa table de nuit, ses yeux se fermant déjà de sommeil. Rogue l'aida silencieusement; après tout, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'enfant échapper le plateau, ça n'amènerait que des complications. Voyant que le garçon était trop ensommeillé pour s'étendre correctement, le professeur l'aida, puis replaça ses couvertures tel qu'il avait vu Pomfresh le faire si souvent. Alex murmura un faible merci avant de s'endormir.   


Rogue s'éveilla plutôt tardivement le lendemain matin. Dès qu'il fut assez lucide pour remarquer l'heure, il sauta en bas de son lit, jurant faiblement. Il n'avait pas voulu dormir si longtemps. Et si Alex avait eu besoin de lui? Aussitôt cette pensée formée dans son esprit, il s'arrêta net. Pourquoi donc s'inquiétait-il autant à propos de l'enfant? Se convainquant que la seule raison était que Dumbledore le tuerait si jamais quelque chose arrivait au garçon, il revêtit sa robe noire et quitta la pièce, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Dumbledore.   


Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il vit que le garçon était déjà éveillé. Une fois de plus, il avait un livre entre les mains. L'enfant leva les yeux quand il entendit Rogue s'asseoir sur la chaise placée à côté de son lit. L'homme fut légèrement surpris de pouvoir discerner un faible sourire sur le visage d'Alex. 'Bonjour monsieur.'   


Rogue fit un signe de tête en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. 'Bonjour.' Le garçon l'épiait et le professeur se redressa quelque peu. 'Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?'   


Alex sourit à nouveau. Il commençait à apprécier ce nouveau Rogue. Qui aurait pu deviner que l'homme pouvait être presque agréable lorsqu'il le souhaitait? 'Rien monsieur. Je voudrais seulement prendre une douche.'   


Rogue plissa les yeux. 'Et que suis-je supposé faire à propos de cela? Je suis certain que tu es assez vieux pour prendre une douche seul.'   


Harry le regarda, l'air amusé. 'Bien sûr que je le suis, mais Twinkle m'a forcé à attendre jusqu'à ce que vous soyez réveillé. Durant les jours précédents, je me suis senti étourdi de temps en temps et vous n'auriez pas pu m'aider si j'étais tombé alors que vous étiez endormi.' Il scruta l'homme et s'aperçut qu'il ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry pensa qu'il était peut-être mieux d'attendre que Dumbledore revienne. 'Je crois qu'il est mieux que j'attende que grand-papa soit de retour finalement.'   


Rogue releva brusquement la tête et la secoua. 'Ne dis pas d'absurdités. Va prendre ta douche et je vais m'assurer que le petit déjeuner soit prêt lorsque tu en ressortiras.'   


Harry l'observa douteusement, mais quand il s'aperçut que l'homme s'était renfrogné à nouveau, il commença à sortir de son lit. Lorsqu'il fut enfin sur pieds, il dut attendre un moment afin que la pièce arrête de tanguer. Rogue le remarqua et se leva, prêt à attraper le jeune s'il tombait. Mais, avant que le professeur ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le garçon avait déjà pris ses effets personnels. Il se dirigea ensuite lentement vers la salle de bain.   


Lorsque Harry le rejoint à nouveau dans la chambre, le petit déjeuner était servi. Après cela, Rogue rapporta le plateau dans le bureau de façon à ce que Twinkle puisse facilement le trouver. Il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui avait recommencé sa lecture. Fronçant les sourcils, le professeur s'approcha du lit, puis se rassit sur sa chaise. 'Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu lises, mais pourquoi ne fais-tu que cela?'   


Harry leva les yeux, quelque peu surpris que l'homme soit prompt à lui parler sans en être forcé. 'Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire quand tu es obligé de rester au lit et que tu es seul monsieur.'   


Rogue le dévisagea quelques secondes, puis – avant que Harry ait eu le temps de retourner à son livre – il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un jeu d'échecs. 'Que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échecs?'   


Harry dut combattre la surprise émanant de lui. Regardant l'homme pendant quelques instants, il hocha enfin la tête, puis ferma son livre. 'Si vous voulez. Mais, je dois vous avertir que je ne suis pas réellement doué à ce jeu, alors ne vous attendez pas à un défi.'   


Rogue sourit légèrement face à cet aveu. Oui, il appréciait définitivement cet enfant; il ne semblait pas penser être au-dessus de tout le monde juste parce qu'il était parent avec Dumbledore. 'Je pourrais te laisser gagner.'   


Harry souleva un sourcil, quelque peu incrédule. 'Mais ce ne serait pas plaisant. Comment puis-je m'améliorer si vous me laissez gagner?'   


L'autre homme approuva, un faible sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. 'Tu as raison. Et bien, commençons alors. Voyons voir si je peux t'apprendre une chose ou deux.'   
  


**À suivre...**

* * * * *   


_Valà, valà.... Je suis vraiment... stupéfaite! Plus de 300 reviews pour 14 chapitres... Wow! C'est vraiment s-u-p-e-r!! Et vous pouvez être certains que je mets tous les efforts possibles pour vous donner une traduction à la hauteur de vos attentes pour vous remercier! Continuez comme cela, et je vais tenter d'aller plus rapidement ;-) Et puis, bah... vous serez l'auteur de l'un de mes sourires si vous me reviewez ^^ (Message trèèès subtil ^^) J'vous adoooore, merci énormément, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs que je pourrais avoir! (Naaaan... c'est pas du lèche-cul pour avoir plus de reviews :-þ) Merci!!!_

_(Il y a quelques changements dans le chapitre 1 de **Dangers dans le passé **si jamais vous voulez aller y jeter un p'tit coup d'oeil ^^)_

_(Et b'ai la gribbeuh, chui bhâladeuh *atchoum*... loll, mais je vais tenter de pas diminuer la rapidité de parution des chapitres même si j'ai attrapé une grippe - en septembre O.o - ... loll! Et merci encore pour toutes les reviews ^^)_

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 21,6   
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 37,6   


**Lunicorne;** Je crois que tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;-) ... Enfin... pour l'instant ^^ Et s'il savait qui était l'enfant, je crois bien que cette 'paix' ne serait pas instaurée en ce moment loll, merci pour ta review!! 

**Celine.s;** Wah, un énormeuh merci pour les compliments! :-) Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Et c'est clair, être insolent envers Rogue sans recevoir de punition... c'est extrêmement rare ^^ 

**Naya;** C'est parfait comme review ça, même si tu ne savais pas quoi dire ^^ C'est juste assez pour me faire plaisir et m'encourager! Merci!! 

**Miya Black;** loll, c'est aussi ma phrase préférée :-) Et j'imagine tellement Rogue... Frustré de pas pouvoir lui faire peur... C'est super drôle je trouve lol! De rien pour la liste, ça me fait plaisir ;-) Et j'ai appris à savoir que Leena pour être très persuasive quelques fois... ^^ J'espère que je t'ai aps fait attendre trop longtemps pour la suite! Merci pour la longue review, ça me touche réellement ^_^ 

**Pascal;** Parfait! Tu aimes, et je continue, c'est la combinaison parfaite ;-) Merci pour la review! 

**Mymy;** loll! Dumbledore ne lui a rien fait ^^ Tu dois probablement avoir plus compris sa réaction avec ce chapitre :-) Je te remercie de m'avoir reviewé! 

**Lili;** Baah.... je te remercie quand même lol! Parce que ça te prends quand même quelques minutes à m'en envoyer une et je l'apprécie énormément ^^ Et pour ta traduction, c'est toujours mieux d'avoir quelques chapitres en avance (ça élimine les risque de menaces de mort distribuées par les lecteurs lorsqu'ils deviennent trop impatients... *air angélique*) Je suis contente de voir que plusieurs personnes aussi ont adoré laechapitre précédent :-) Merci énormément pour la longue review, ça m'encourage réellement ^_^ 

**Sarah;** Bah, c'est tout comme les reviews que je reçois... plusieurs m'étonnent (positivement) ^^ Pour ce que t'as pas suivi... euh.. c'était seulement la première fois qu'on m'appelait comme ça, tout simplement lol! Pas compliqué, juste un lien étrange fait par mon cerveau dérangé :-) Et je suis certaineeeuh de pas être la seule à tenir à toi :-þ Je suis seulement l'une d'entre elles ^^ Et je comprends très bien, je fais la même chose - lorsque j'aime un/e auteur/e, je vais continuer à lire ses fics :-) Puis... j'ai le droit d'espérer des longues reviews naaah? On a bien beau dire que la longueur n'importe pas, ça fait quand même plaisir d'en voir une longue ;-) (mdrr!! Faut pas penser à autre chose :-þ) lol! t'es pas la seule à pas retenir le système français! Moi, même après plusieurs explications de mes amis français (tududu), j'ai encore de la difficulté à comprendre ^^ Et vi, il a mon âge O.o J'avais même pas remarqué lol! Ça me fait tout drôle maintenant :-p Et j'ai encore rempli ma part du contrat ;-) (Malgré une fin de semaine passée sans ordi!) Allez, merci infinimeeent pour ton super longue review!! T'es super gentille :-) 

**Sckouatteuze** _(J'ai dû m'y reprendre trois fois pour l'écrire correctement lol!);_ Contente que tu adores! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review :-) 

**Lunenoire;** Pas la seule non, mais l'une d'entre elles ;-) Et puis, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui sont aussi réguliers que toi ^^ Et c'est comme moi, j'adore aussi la scène entre Severus et Harry! Merci pour la review, encore une fois! 

**Ryan;** lol! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir adoré ce passage - dont moi :-) Merci pour la review! 

**Jeanne D'Arc;** mdr! C'est vraiment super gentil et adorable de ta part ça :-) Ça m'a réellement touchée! Et avec de si merveilleurx revieweurs, c'est certain que je n'abandonnerai pas ^^ Merciiii!! 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Super compliment encore une fois que tu me fais #^^# Surtout que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus difficile en traduction - que ça semble être la langue d'origine! Et... lool ta phrase! Quoique j'ai dû la lire quelques fois avant de bien la comprendre ;-) Ça fait réellement Saguenay lol ^^ Merci pour la review, encore une fois, je l'apprécie toujours autant ^_^ 

**Marie-Jo;** Merci de ta compréhension, de ta patience et de ta magnifique review, ça me touche :-) 

**4rine;** Oui, je suis vraiment étonnée d'avoir déjà 300 reviews! Ça m'encourage énormément! Merci d'avoir fait monter ce chiffre ^^ 

**Lexyann;** Un gros merci pour ta review Shirley, ça me fait hyper plaisir que tu continues à m'écrire de ptits mots à chacun de mes chapitres :-)   


_Bisoux à tous, Je vous adore ^-^_

_Fany_


	16. Grandpapa

** Sorti le: 20 septembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 16**   
  


Plus tôt qu'ils ne s'en attendaient, le soir fut venu. Rogue avait obligé Harry à faire une sieste lorsque l'homme s'était aperçu que l'enfant était maintenant épuisé. Il avait même pensé à rajouter quelques gouttes de Potion de Sommeil dans son repas afin que le garçon puisse dormir paisiblement. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla à nouveau, Rogue lisait à ses côtés. Cette fois-ci, Harry se redressa immédiatement au lieu d'attendre que Rogue le remarque. Celui-ci l'examina avec soin, puis lui offrit de jouer une nouvelle partie d'échecs. Son professeur lui expliqua même quelques déplacements stratégiques; l'homme semblait avoir décidé qu'Alex devait apprendre à jouer correctement.   


Dumbledore était extrêmement exténué lorsqu'il revint à sa résidence vers huit heures ce soir-là. Il aurait pu rester au Ministère et ne revenir que le lendemain, mais il était trop inquiet au sujet de Harry. Il n'avait pas aimé l'idée que Severus reste avec le jeune garçon, mais quelqu'un avait obligatoirement dû s'occuper de lui et les autres étaient tous déjà occupés. Il espérait sincèrement que rien de mauvais n'était survenu et que Harry ne s'était pas dévoilé. Il se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau, posa ses affaires sur la table, puis se précipita vers la chambre juxtaposée. De dire qu'il était surpris par la vue qui l'accueillait aurait été un euphémisme. Severus Rogue et Harry Potter jouait paisiblement aux échecs; aux prochaines nouvelles, l'enfer gèlerait.   


'Je vois que vous allez bien sans moi.'   


Les deux joueurs levèrent les yeux de leur jeu. Rogue semblait plutôt embarrassé de s'être fait pris sur le fait, jouant aux échecs avec un enfant. Harry, par contre, ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et il lui sourit simplement, confortable avec cette situation inhabituelle.   


'Grand-papa!'   


Ils furent tous les deux surpris –Dumbledore et Harry– lorsque le garçon leva les bras d'une façon enfantine, réclamant un câlin. Harry, ne sachant pas d'où lui venait cet instinct, rougit légèrement et commença à baisser ses bras lorsque le vieil homme s'avança vers lui pour l'étreindre. Dumbledore ne savait pas trop comment il devait se sentir; il était effrayé par ce qui se passait, par les sentiments qu'il commençait à éprouver envers son étudiant. Quelques jours auparavant, d'avoir Harry agissant comme étant son petit-fils avait semblé être la meilleure façon de le garder en sécurité. Par contre, ce n'était plus un simple jeu maintenant, il ne pouvait nier son attachement lié au garçon qui s'était amplifié avec le temps. Cela causerait des problèmes plus tard, il en était certain, mais il n'y avait rien à faire pour arrêter cela à cet instant. De plus, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête; il voulait s'occuper de quelqu'un. Sortant de ses pensées, il leva les yeux vers le Maître de Potions qui s'était levé et les regardait avec un masque d'indifférence.   


Souriant à l'homme, il se déplaça quelque peu afin qu'Alex puisse s'appuyer contre lui. 'Merci de l'avoir surveillé Severus. Je présume qu'il s'est bien comporté?'   


Il dut sourire en entendant les faibles protestations provenant de l'enfant. L'autre homme ne put lui aussi empêcher un mince sourire de franchir ses lèvres. 'Alexander s'est bien comporté Albus. Il est un étrange garçon.'   


Le directeur haussa un sourcil, mais décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas entrer dans une telle discussion, surtout pas avec Severus. 'Je suis ravi de constater qu'il n'a posé aucun problème.'   


Le professeur haussa légèrement les épaules, puis fit un signe de tête. 'Je dois y aller maintenant; je veux concocter une potion avant d'aller dormir.' Rogue prit le manteau posé sur une chaise et l'enfila. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, puis se retourna vers les deux autres. D'une voix hésitante, il parla à nouveau. 'Si vous avez besoin de mon aide à nouveau, appelez-moi Albus.'   


Le directeur dissimula plutôt bien sa surprise, sachant que Severus ne parlait pas seulement de potions ou de missions – il s'offrait pour surveiller Alex au besoin. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ces mots inattendus, Albus acquiesça. L'homme se tourna vers le garçon.   


'À bientôt Alexander.'   


Le garçon releva la tête et lui sourit joyeusement. 'D'accord, monsieur. Merci d'être resté avec moi.'   


Rogue hocha la tête, puis sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte au passage.   


Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que le plus jeune homme était parti, Dumbledore se tourna vers le garçon. 'Puis-je te demander la façon dont tu t'y es pris pour qu'il se conduise civilement envers toi, mon enfant.'   


Harry haussa légèrement les épaules, se déprenant des bras du vieil homme pour s'appuyer contre sa tête de lit. 'Rien, j'ai seulement tenté de ne pas l'ennuyer. Cela semblait être la façon la plus sécuritaire pour survivre à sa présence ici. Ça a fonctionné mieux que je ne l'espérais.'   


Dumbledore secoua quelque peu la tête; le garçon ne cesserait jamais de l'impressionner. Remarquant que l'enfant l'observait avec soin, il lui posa une question. 'Quelque chose ne va pas Alex?'   


Le garçon hésita un moment avant de répondre d'une voix faible. 'Tu sembles épuisé, tu devrais aller dormir.'   


Le directeur ne put s'empêcher de glousser doucement; il trouvait ça amusant que Harry lui dise cela. Mais, il approuva, sachant qu'il avait raison. Après s'être assuré que le garçon avait dîné et qu'il dormirait paisiblement, le vieil homme retourna à sa chambre, décidant de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.   
  


**À suivre...**

* * * * *   


_J'espère que vous avez apprécié même s'il était plutôt court (ça redevient plus long ensuite ^^) Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, vous m'encouragez réellement à continuer même lorsque je préfèrerais des fois aller écouter un film ou ne rien faire :-þ Je suis ravie de voir que vous semblez comprendre que je ne puisse pas aller plus rapidement pour l'instant... mais il ne me reste que 7 chapitres à HP,VdT je crois, et ensuite ça ira beaucoup plus rapidement ici ^^ À bientôt!_

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 21,9 _(ça augmente, ça augmente ^^)_   
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 37,9   


**Relena;** Rebienvenue dans mes reviews ;-) Pour ta question, yep, ça va continuer après la rentrée. J'ai demandé à Polaris, alors l'information est sûre et certaine ^^ Merci! 

**Cele1;** C'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu me donnes un petit signe de vie :-þ Non, sérieusement, merci pour la review ^^ 

**Lili;** Elle a l'air intéressante ta fic! N'oublie surtout pas de me le dire lorsque tu l'auras publié ^^ Pour le **gras**, _italique_, souligné, (lol l'exemple ^^;) bah euh, moi j'utilise un programme nommé Netscape Composer (tu peux faire une recherche dans tes documents pour voir si tu ne l'as pas) Sinon, faut que tu mettes du html dans word (**b>/b>,** _i>/i>,_ u>/u>) et que tu enregistres ton document en .html au lieu de .doc ... j'espère avoir été claire, sinon, te gêne pas pour me poser des questions ^^ Merci encore pour la review! 

**Ryan**; De rien pour la traduction, ça me permet de me pratiquer ;-) 

**Lunenoire;** Tu as raison, ça fait étrange ^^ Et puis bah... il semblerait que Sev joue bien aux échecs selon Polaris :-) Mici pour la review 

**Lunicorne;** Merci pour la gentille pensée, ça me touche. Je me soigne et je commence à aller un peu mieux, alors ça ne m'empêche pas trop de travailler, seulement de me concentrer trop longtemps ^^ Merci pour la review! 

**Mystikal;** Tu as bien raison ^^ Je te remercie pour la review! 

**Kyzara;** Bah... il n'a pas vraiment le choix d'être enfantin tu sais, il doit se faire passer pour un enfant de 11 ans, alors il ne peut pas avoir l'air d'un adolescent ;-) Merci pour le compliment ^^ 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Contente que tu ais autant aimé le chapitre précédent :-) Et pour ton saguenayen, je sais bien que tu as exagéré et que tu ne parlerais pas comme ça loll (ce serait l'horreur ^^) Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'en lisant ça, on sait tout de suite que c'est du Saguenay, même si c'est exagéré ^^ (je sens que je m'enmêle dans mes explications...) merci encore une fois pour la review! 

**Lexyann;** Moi aussi j'ai bien hâte de voir ça ^^ Et je me guéris... petit à petit. J'ai manqué mon après-midi de cours moi hier (vendredi) Mais bon lol... merci pour la review ^^ 

**Isyméa;** Ouaiiiiis, des reviews de ma p'tite Isy chériiie! (loool) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review pour chaque chapitre, ça me fait réellement plaisir :-) Et je compatis réellement pour ton virus! J'en ai eu un moi aussi et j'ai passé à un jour de devoir tout reformaté l'ordi et tout perdre aussi.. Une chance que mon frère étudie en informatique, il a pu régler le problème... Mais bon, je comprends comment tu te sentais. Et euh.... 52 pour un chap?? Euh.. tu as vu ça ou?? lol! Non mais je crois que tu as compté plus qu'un chapitre ma puce, parce que j'ai pas dépasser les 25 reviews pour un chap dans cette fic je crois ^^ 

**Celine.s;** Merci beaucoup! 

**Crys;** Mici mici ma puce #^^# Tes commentaires m'ont réellement fait plaiiiisir! Je tente vraiment de m'améliorer et que tu me dises ça, ça me rend toute heureuse loll! Allez, merci énormément, je t'adore ma belle! *câlin* *(gr)* bisoux ^^ 

**Jeanne D'Arc;** Je sais qu'il y a toujours place à l'amélioration et tu peux être certaine que je fais tout mon possible pour que ça arrive ^^ Merci pour les compliments, la review, et tout et tout :-) 

**Miya Black;** Tu me le diras lorsque tu l'auras lu au complet et comment tu as apprécié :-) Et euh, il doit s'être amélioré un peu, mais il ne joue pas si souvent contre Ron et certainement pas assez pour être réellement bon ^^ Merci pour la longue review, c'est super gentil de ta part! 

**Nyny;** Merci énormément, ça me fait plaisir :-) 

**Phénix20;** Merci :-) 

**Sarah;** Je comprends mieux l'origine de poucinette maintenant ;-) Hep hep, t'es mieux de rester en vie toi :-þ Besoin de toi comme revieweuse ^^ (lol, t'inquiètes, je t'apprécie pour plus que pour simple revieweuse ^^) Bon, t'as vu, c'était logique mon raisonnement de review ;p Pour le système, je suis entièrement d'accord! Par contre, eux ils trouvent que c'est le nôtre qui est compliqué O.o bon... c'est surtout parce qu'on est chacun habitué au notre ^^ Et j'ai bien hâte de voir la réactions de Rogue moi ausi, ça s'annonce palpitant ^^ *un peu sadik* Et puis, zuis pas une lèche-cul! (Ou si peu ^^) Merci énormément pour ta longue review! (Je l'ai mis en 5 jours!!) 

**Shinta;** loool, super la blague :-þ Merci pour la review et pour m'avoir rappelé j'étais à combien de reviews, ça m'a fait continuer aujourd'hui ^^ 

**Miétek;** Bien sûr que je la continue ^^ Merci pour la review!   
  


_Bisoux à tous, Je vous adore ^-^_

_Fany_


	17. Le retour de Dumbledore

** Sorti le: 24 septembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 17**   
  


Les semaines suivantes furent extrêmement stressantes. Après l'attaque effectuée à Privet Drive, Fudge ne pouvait plus nier davantage. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, et pire encore, ils avaient perdu Harry Potter. Tout le Ministère était en état de panique générale, tentant de se préparer aux attaques imminentes de Voldemort et essayant de retrouver le Survivant de façon à calmer l'affolement croissant dans la population. Fudge, dès qu'il eut été forcé d'annoncer la vérité, s'était tourné vers Dumbledore et le vieil homme avait été obligé de lui fournir de l'aide. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'entière organisation de la guerre entre les mains de Fudge ou ils seraient vaincus. Le directeur et ses plus proches alliés s'empressèrent d'organiser et de superviser les attaques, les interrogations, les procès, tout.   


Malheureusement, cela signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour eux et Dumbledore avait été forcé de laisser Harry seul à la maison, avec Twinkle comme seule compagnie. Pendant les premières semaines, il était retourné dormir là-bas à chaque soir, tentant de garder un œil sur le garçon. Mais, les jours passant, il arrivait maintenant tard chaque soir et Harry était déjà endormi lorsqu'il arrivait. Il devait ensuite repartir tôt le matin, avant qu'il s'éveille. Il ne le voyait alors pas du tout. À la fin, il accepta de prendre une chambre au Ministère.   


Lorsque Harry fut totalement guéri, il s'était vu accorder le droit par une Twinkle surprotectrice de se déplacer dans la pièce où Dumbledore avait déposé les autres vêtements achetés au début de l'été. N'ayant rien à faire, il commença à explorer le vaste manoir. La plupart des pièces semblaient inutilisées. Celle qu'il appréciait le plus était la bibliothèque. Il aurait adoré aller à l'extérieur, mais le directeur le lui avait interdit, alors il passait de plus en plus de temps dans l'énorme bibliothèque. Puisqu'il ne savait pas trop vers quels livres s'orienter, il commença à lire ceux utilisés l'année suivante; ils étaient plutôt intéressants, spécialement depuis qu'il pouvait pratiquer les sortilèges. Twinkle lui avait révélé que des barrières magiques étaient placées autour de la maison, rendant la magie impossible à repérer et que Dumbledore lui avait donné la permission de pratiquer.   


Trois jours après qu'il n'eut vu le directeur, ses cauchemars revinrent. Sachant que le vieil homme revenait dormir au manoir la nuit, le garçon avait posé des Sortilèges de Silence dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas déranger les quelques heures de repos que s'offrait son mentor.   


Il avait maintenant terminé de lire les livres de cinquième année et se dirigea ensuite vers ceux de sixième. Il avait abandonné l'illusion de dormir et il vivait pratiquement dans la bibliothèque, n'en ressortant que pour se rendre à la salle de bain.   


Le seul point positif concernant ses cauchemars, selon lui, était que son besoin d'apprendre s'était éveillé. Il devait tout savoir, tout connaître, il devait être apte à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait bien qu'il aurait à lui faire face à nouveau un jour ou l'autre et, plus tôt serait-il en mesure de le tuer, mieux se serait. Conduit par cette pensée, Harry se dépassa à chaque jour; il devait apprendre. Après la sixième année, il alla vers la septième année puis, ayant appris tout ce qui lui semblait utile, il commença à parcourir les livres de la bibliothèque. Barrières de protection, sortilèges, guérison, tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre, il le faisait. Il mit plus d'importance sur la magie sans baguette, découvrant son habilité dans ce domaine. Cette découverte amena encore plus de raisons au garçon pour se dépasser. Il devait être capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette parfaitement. Heures après heures, il pratiqua, allant de métamorphose à enchantements, révisant tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis ce jour. Il ne dormait que lorsqu'il devait absolument le faire, tombant souvent dans une somnolence agitée au milieu d'une incantation.   


Twinkle observait son jeune maître de loin; elle devenait extrêmement inquiète, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle n'avait aucune façon de contacter Dumbledore et personne n'était venu. Finalement, résignée à ne pas pouvoir agir, elle tenta d'en faire le plus possible. Elle força le garçon à manger au moins une fois par jour, s'asseyant à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite. Elle aurait bien mis un peu de Potion de Sommeil dans sa nourriture, mais Dumbledore le lui avait interdit, lui expliquant que Harry en avait déjà trop pris. Elle espérait que son maître reviendrait bientôt, parce que le jeune homme s'en allait lentement, mais sûrement, vers une dépression nerveuse et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.   
  


~*~   
  


Dumbledore se sentait réellement âgé. Les semaines précédentes avaient été mouvementées et il avait à peine passer quelques heures à sa demeure. Tout se calmait à présent, ils avaient réussi à ébranler l'armée de Voldemort et Dumbledore souhaitait avoir quelques semaines paisibles. La disparition d'Harry, quoique toujours présente dans les pensées des gens, avait perdu un peu d'attention durant les attaques de Voldemort et les recherches le concernant avaient diminué. Penser au jeune garçon resté à sa maison le fit soupirer. Il était conscient de l'avoir négligé, même si ce n'était pas réellement par choix. L'enfant avait presque passé quatre semaines chez lui maintenant et il devait s'avouer qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait. Pour la centième fois, il se sermonna tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa maison. Harry s'était-il ennuyé? Avait-il eu des cauchemars? Avait-il mangé correctement? Il ne le savait pas et ça le préoccupait énormément.   


Lorsqu'il eut enfin atteint sa demeure, il était à peine sept heures du matin. Pensant que Harry serait probablement endormi à cette heure-ci, le vieux directeur se dirigea vers les cuisines pour se prendre un petit déjeuner avant d'aller se coucher. Twinkle était déjà éveillée et elle semblait très heureuse de le voir. Il était cependant trop fatigué pour remarquer le regard soulagé que l'elfe de maison lui lança.   


'Maître Dumbledore, bienvenue!'   


Dumbledore lui sourit avec épuisement et s'assit sur l'une des chaises en bois qui entouraient la table de cuisine. 'Merci Twinkle. Cela fait du bien d'être de retour.'   


'Maître Dumbledore restera ici?'   


Le vieil homme acquiesça légèrement, déposa sa tête contre l'une de ses mains. 'Au moins pour quelques jours Twinkle.'   


Le sourire de l'elfe s'élargit encore plus, si possible. Son maître était de retour et il serait en mesure de s'occuper du jeune maître. 'Twinkle en est ravie Maître. Le   
jeune Maître en sera aussi réjoui.'   


Elle avait terminé sa phrase d'une voix plus douce, tentant d'attirer l'attention du vieil homme sur le garçon. Dumbledore en sembla complètement inconscient et sourit tendrement. 'Comment va Alex?'   


Twinkle ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour lui révéler combien le jeune Maître était en mauvaise condition, mais elle fut interrompue par la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrit. Dumbledore leva les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, sachant que cela pouvait seulement être sa jeune charge. Son sourire se crispa tandis qu'il l'examinait. Alex semblait complètement abattu; ses cheveux pendaient mollement devant ses yeux bleus éteints, sa peau était extrêmement pâle. Sous ses yeux, de larges cernes noirs démontraient qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup. Les vêtements qui lui allaient parfaitement quelques semaines plus tôt flottaient maintenant sur ses frêles épaules. Ils étaient froissés, comme s'il ne les avait pas changés depuis quelque temps.   


Montrant combien il était épuisé, Harry ne remarqua même pas la présence de Dumbledore devant la table. Le garçon passa devant lui et se dirigea directement vers Twinkle.   


L'elfe de maison jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le visage choqué du directeur, avant de retourner son attention vers le garçon devant elle. 'Bonjour Maître Alexander.'   


Harry acquiesça avec fatigue. 'Bonjour Twinkle.' Sa voix était faible et lasse; Dumbledore dut tendre les oreilles pour entendre ce qu'il disait. 'Est-ce que le café est prêt?'   


Twinkle secoua légèrement la tête. 'Il est presque prêt Maître Alexander, dans quelques minutes seulement.'   


Le garçon hocha la tête. 'Merci Twinkle.'   


À ce moment, Dumbledore était parvenu à passer outre le choc initial et il parla doucement, tentant de ne pas faire sursauter le garçon. 'Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour boire du café Alex?'   


Harry se retourna brusquement, la bouche entrouverte. 'Dumbl... Grand-papa! Que fais-tu ici?'   


L'homme fronça les sourcils. 'Je vis ici Alex.'   


Le garçon rougit quelque peu. 'Tu as raison, désolé. Quand es-tu arrivé?'   


Dumbledore arqua un sourcil et se leva. 'Il y a quelques minutes seulement, les choses se sont finalement calmées au Ministère.'   


Harry approuva à contrecœur. 'C'est bien.'   


Le directeur discerna immédiatement son ton de voix. 'Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu n'es pas sincère en disant cela?'   


Harry s'agita légèrement et baissa la tête. 'Désolé monsieur.'   


L'homme soupira; il ne savait pas réellement comment agir. 'As-tu été malade Alex?'   


'Non monsieur.'   


Dumbledore réprima son impatience et essaya de continuer à lui parler calmement. 'Alors, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu te trouves dans un tel état?'   


Harry resta silencieux, semblant peu disposé à lui faire autant confiance que quelques semaines auparavant. Une petite pointe de tristesse traversa le cœur de l'homme; il semblait avoir perdu l'amitié et l'ouverture que Harry et lui avaient partagée au début. Le garçon s'était complètement renfermé et ne semblait pas vouloir discuter avec lui. Il avait cru que Harry comprendrait qu'il devait tout faire en son pouvoir pour arrêter Voldemort et il avait probablement compris, sinon il se serait déjà plaint d'être laissé seul. Cela ne signifiait cependant pas que le garçon était prêt à lui faire confiance. Il l'avait fait une fois et Dumbledore l'avait alors abandonné dans une vaste maison avec une elfe de maison comme seule compagnie.   


Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, Dumbledore tentant de trouver quelque chose à dire et Harry se tenant silencieusement devant lui, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux. Le vieil homme ne savait pas vraiment comment agir; il devait essayer de fixer les lacunes entre eux deux, mais le garçon avait aussi grandement besoin de repos s'il ne voulait pas que celui-ci s'effondre à tout moment. Ayant décidé que la chose la plus importante était de dormir, il se dirigea vers Harry et l'entoura de son bras, s'apercevant combien maigre Harry était réellement devenu. Le garçon leva les yeux, surpris par le contact soudain.   


'Monsieur?'   


Le vieil homme baissa les yeux vers lui, un faible sourire sur ses lèvres. 'C'est _grand-papa_, tu te souviens?' Harry acquiesça faiblement. Apercevant la question se reflétant dans ses yeux bleu clair, Dumbledore poussa Harry vers la porte. 'Je crois que nous avons tous les deux besoin de repos, puis d'une discussion, d'accord?'   


Dumbledore avait senti Harry se tendre sous lui, mais le garçon n'argumenta pas. Il était trop épuisé pour cela à ce moment précis. Le vieil homme le mena en haut, puis vers sa chambre. Là-bas, il lui fit mettre un pyjama, puis l'installa confortablement dans son lit.   


Sachant que le directeur resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit endormi, Harry régularisa sa respiration et resta aussi immobile que possible. Cela prit dix minutes avant de convaincre l'homme et il quitta la pièce. Pendant un moment, le garçon se demanda s'il devait ou non se relever pour retourner à la bibliothèque, mais il était trop fatigué; il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours et ses yeux se fermaient de sommeil. D'un geste de la main, il plaça les Sortilèges de Silence autour de sa pièce, puis s'endormit enfin.   
  


**À suivre...**

* * * * *   


_Valà, valà, ce chapitre était deux fois plus long que le précédent et je n'ai mis que quatre jours avant de le publier (quoique j'ai eu un autre chapitre de VdT posté entre-temps ^^) J'espère que vous appréciez, et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et le soutient que vous me démontrez :-) Oh et merci beaucoup à **Crys** qui m'a corrigée quelques expressions québecoises qui s'étaient faufilées dans ce chapitre ^^ (Au fait, je reviens d'une journée '_castors-fourrure (mdr) / y=ax+b / G=I/U / Whatever ^^'_ (10 points à celui qui trouvent mes 4 cours de la journée :-þ) enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis crevééée, mais que je suis quand même venue vous mettre ce chap ^^)_

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 21,6   
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 39   


**Phénix20;** C'est clair que ça fait étrange ^^ J'ai fait mon plus rapide, quatre jours entre les deux chapitres (considérant le fait que j'ai aussi posté un chapitre de mon autre traduction entre-temps ^^) Merci pour la review! 

**Angyounette;** Je t'ai répondu par mail ;-) N'oublie pas le truc à l'avenir, ajoute un / après l'adresse et le chapitre apparaîtra comme par magie ^^ 

**Sarah;** Nah mais je suis sérieuse, ça me ferait de la peine de ne plus te voir ^^ J'avoue que notre système est beaucoup plus logique lolll, mais on dirait que ça, ça ne leur rentre pas dans la tête ^^ Surtout que je sais maintenant qu'en Belgique c'est pratiquement pareil à ici *fière* Viveuh notreuh systèmeuh ;-) Pour ta chanson.. bah euh... cool ^^ lolll Et c'est claiiir que c'est marrant de voir les relations de Harry avec Rogue et Dumbledore... j'adore ça ^^ Pour le lèche-cul... j'avais dit que c'était _pas du lèche-cul que je faisais_ :-þ Mais bon, pas grave ^^ Pour le 5 jours, pardonne-moi, c'est quelque chose que j'ai rajouté après avoir fini mes réponses aux reviews, et quand je l'ai relu tantôt, je me suis bien rendue compte que ça n'avait pas de sens ^^;; Je parlais du délais entre les chapitres :-) Et là, c'est même pas 5 jours, c'est 4 jours :-)) 16 bisoux?? Ze veux mes 17!!! (lol, ce que je peux être puérile des fois ^^) Bon bon, tu me fais du chantage de bisoux, bah moi je te fais du chantage de chapitre :-þ Merci encore pour la longue review, me fait touzooours super plaisir, je t'assure :-) 

**Lili;** Bah de rien pour le chapitre, ça me fait plaisir ^^ C'est parfait pour ta traduction alors, j'irai y jeter un coup d'oeil, je te le promets :-) Et ce serait bien si t'avais Netscape Composer, c'est réellement la façon la plus facile d'avoir tout ta présentation, t'as qu'à la mettre sur le fichier, et hop, ça enregistre directement en html sans que t'ais à mettre de codes html ^^ Au fait, tu peux me donner le nom de l'auteur de la fic que tu traduis? Merci pour les encouragements et pour la review :-) 

**Lunicorne;** Je te remercie tout de même pour l'intention, et puis je vais à peu près bien maintenant, alors ça va. Merci pour la review et tout, passe une bonne journée toi aussi ^^ 

**Cele1;** Ah, super ça alors ^-^ C'est vrai que Rogue est assez dur à cerner dans cette fic ^^ Mais c'est seulement parce qu'on voit un p'tit côté qu'il garde habituellement caché... Je sais qu'il était court, mais celui-ci l'était moins, j'espère que tu l'as aimé, merci :-) 

**Ryan;** Tu as bien raison :-) Merci pour la review ^^ 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Ouf, au moins tu as compris ^^ Et.. lolll *rougiiiis* Faut dire que je me pratique depuis plus d'un an à traduire aussi ^^;; (J'étais réellement mauvaise au début... je t'assure ^^) Pour mon anglais (parce que ma langue maternelle est bien le français), bah depuis le secondaire 1 que je suis en anglais intensif... Mais je me suis surtout améliorée en lisant beaucoup en anglais et avec mes traductions justement (Car quoiqu'on en dise... l'école ça fournit les bases, mais c'est pas super) Par contre, je songe aller passer quelques semaines en Ontario cet été pour aller me perfectionner, comme je me trouve pas assez fluide en anglais ^^ Enfin, bref, je suis pas là pour te raconter ma vie ^^;; Merci pour la review encore une fois :-) 

**Nefra;** Faut bien que je choisisse bien, j'allais tout de même pas vous faire lire une fic toute mauvaise ^^ Merci pour les compliments et la review, ça me fait hyper plaisir :-) 

**Jeanne D'Arc;** Ahlàlà, z'avez tous décidé de me faire rougir dans le même chapitre #^^# Mais quoique tu en dises, il me reste quand même beaucoup d'amélioration à faire quant à mes traductions ^^ (Moi perfectionniste? Si peu... *lève les yeux au ciel* ^^) Et je n'abandonnerai certainement pas, surtout avec autant de revieweurs qui me supportent, tout comme toi :-) Merci énormément, je l'apprécie réellement ^-^ 

**Isyméa;** Oui, c'est vrai, c'est hyper mignon la réaction d'Harry ^-^ Et j'avoooue, t'es une lectrice trèèès fidèle ma Isy :-) Depuis longtemps en plus! Je suis fière de toi! Sisi! (Pff... complètement folle la fille à 11h du soir... même si je le pense quand même ^^) Je te comprends d'avoir galéré pour ton virus! J'aurais eu pas mal de problèmes si j'avais pas eu mon frère... Ze compatis ^^ Pour les reviews, je suis allée voir et euh... vi, cest bien ce nombre... maieuh... faut prendre en compte que la moitié de celle-là sont des reviews qui ne faisaient que me demander la traduction du Tome 5 en français ^^;; Alors je ne les compte pas réellement comme faisant partie des reviews du chap 11 ^^ Mici pour la longue review encore une fois ma fidèle revieweuse en service ;-) Bisoux 

**Nyny;** (lol, quand j'écris ton pseudo, ça me fait toujours penser que Nyny était mon ancien surnom auprès de mes amis... ^^) Merci beaucoup pour les compliments mais euh... pas besoin d'énormément d'inspiration lorsque tu ne fais que traduire les phrases d'une autre ^^; Mais bon... merci quand même loll :-) (Vais essayer de penser de passer ce compliment à Polaris lorsque je la verrai ^^) 

**Gaelle Griffondor;** Vivi, je fais de mon plus rapide possible ;-) 

**Lunenoire;** C'est clair ^^ Mais Severus n'a jamais été la plus commune des personnes... Merci pour la review :-) 

**Naseis (Relena);** Tu as tout à fait raison, ça risque d'être assez compliqué avec Harry, parce que Polaris m'a assuré qu'il ne serait pas en cinquième année alors.. ^^ Merci pour la review!! 

**Marie-Jo;** Me fait super plaisir :-) Merci pour les compliments ^_^ 

**Celine.s;** Super si c'est toujours aussi bien ^^ La suite? Bah tu viens de la lire :-þ Nah, plus sérieusement, prochain chapitre devrait être dans 3-4 jours ;-) 

**Miya Black;** Allez, t'inquiète pas, ça presse pas que tu lises _Dangers dans la passé_, de toute façon, tu l'apprécieras beaucoup plus si tu prends le temps de la lire au lieu de te dépêcher... Et l'important c'est bien que tu la lises, pas que ce soit cette semaine ;-) Ah, et c'est claiiir que ça devrait être marrant pour Dumbledore de voir ça! Il a dû avoir une expression semblable à O.o lolll ^^;; Merci pour la review :-)   
  


_Bisoux à tous, Je vous adore ^-^_

_Fany_


	18. Attaque de Mangemorts

** Sorti le: 29 septembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 18**   
  


Trois heures. C'est tout ce que cela prit à Harry avant d'être de retour dans la bibliothèque. Des cauchemars l'avaient réveillé une demi-heure plus tôt et l'enfant avait pris ce temps pour se calmer. Lorsque ses membres eurent arrêté de trembler, il se rendit vers la pièce où il avait passé la majorité de son temps. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise habituelle et prit le livre sur les animagi qu'il lisait le soir précédant. Il tenta de lire, mais ses pensées se dirigeaient toutes vers Dumbledore. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas de la faute de l'homme s'il était si occupé, il était même ravi que Dumbledore prenne en charge les évènements, sachant que Fudge ne servirait à rien sauf laisser plus de gens mourir.   


Mais, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en être blessé. Il avait essayé d'ignorer ses sentiments en se plongeant dans le travail, mais maintenant que le vieil homme était de retour, il ne savait plus comment agir. Devait-il lui faire confiance? Il avait probablement des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper de lui. Tout serait mieux s'il restait seul. Dumbledore avait déjà assez de préoccupations. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry baissa les yeux vers son livre, laissant de côté ses sentiments et ses pensées qui emplissaient son esprit.   


Il lisait depuis une heure lorsqu'un faible pop lui annonça l'arrivée de Twinkle. Harry leva les yeux vers elle avec curiosité; l'elfe de maison le dérangeait rarement quand il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Le petit être sautait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, jetait anxieusement des coups d'œil vers la grande fenêtre.   


'Twinkle, que se passe-t-il?'   


La petite elfe secoua la tête, puis pointa la fenêtre. 'Il y a d'étranges personnes à l'extérieur jeune Maître. Twinkle ne veut pas réveiller Maître Dumbledore, mais Twinkle est effrayée par eux.'   


Harry fronça les sourcils et, sans un mot, il se leva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et son cœur manqua un battement. Il reconnaîtrait ces robes n'importe où. Mangemorts. Ils se tenaient à côté des barrières de protection et, par la faible lumière qu'elles émanaient, Harry pouvait dire que les hommes tentaient de les abattre. Ils croyaient probablement que Dumbledore n'était pas là, alors ils prenaient tout leur temps. La voix anxieuse de Twinkle le ramena à la réalité. 'Jeune Maître?'   


Harry la regarda. 'Ce sont des mangemorts Twinkle. Ils tentent d'entrer dans la maison. Grand-papa a été loin pendant longtemps et il est épuisé, alors les barrières sont plus faibles qu'habituellement. Ils ne prendront sûrement pas plus d'une heure avant de réussir.'   


Twinkle commençait réellement à paniquer. 'Que devrait faire Twinkle jeune Maître? Est-ce que Twinkle devrait réveiller Maître Dumbledore?'   


Harry haussa un sourcil. 'En quoi cela aiderait-il? Tu as vu combien il est fatigué, je doute qu'il puisse aider, il a besoin de repos.'   


La petite elfe sembla vexée. 'Tout comme l'est le jeune Maître.'   


Mais, Harry l'ignora. Il pensait plutôt à ce qu'il devrait faire. Réveiller Dumbledore n'était même pas une option. Il ne savait pas comment avertir quelqu'un d'autre et, de plus, il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. Une chose était claire; il ne pouvait pas les laisser entrer. S'ils entraient, il devrait les combattre et, même s'il serait apte à les retenir, ils connaîtraient maintenant son existence ainsi que son potentiel. Non, la meilleure option était de les garder hors de la demeure. Il ne pourrait rien faire à propos des barrières magiques; elles reposaient dans les mains de Dumbledore et le seul fait que l'homme n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormale démontrait son épuisement total.   


Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'un des livres qu'il avait lu récemment, Harry prit une décision. Il devrait ériger de nouvelles barrières. Il avait appris que celles bâties à partir de magie sans baguette étaient beaucoup plus ardues à abattre. Il s'était pratiqué à poser des barrières autour de la pièce, mais serait-il capable d'en mettre autour de la maison? Il devait essayer. Se tournant vers Twinkle, qui était énormément agitée, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.   


'Twinkle, je vais tenter de les retenir. Je veux que tu restes près de la fenêtre. Si les mangemorts atteignent la porte, cela voudra dire que j'ai échoué et je veux que tu fasses sortir grand-papa de la maison, d'accord?'   


L'elfe n'était apparemment pas ravie de cet ordre, mais elle avait appris depuis longtemps combien son jeune maître pouvait être têtu. Elle approuva à contrecœur. 'Très bien Maître Alexander, mais que ferez-vous si cela survient?'   


Le garçon fut surpris par la question, cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit que quelqu'un puisse s'inquiéter pour lui. Il était le héros, le protecteur. Clignant des yeux, il lui sourit légèrement. 'Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas.'   


Sans un autre mot, il quitta la pièce et descendit les escaliers; il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Se relaxant, il se tint au milieu de la maison et élargit ses sens. Il commença à ressentir tout ce qui l'entourait, toute la magie qui l'enveloppait. Il sentit alors la force dorée des barrières magiques diminuer lentement. Ensuite, il y avait environ quinze présences. Il fut rassuré en sentant seulement deux sorciers très puissants parmi elles; cela leur prendrait ainsi plus de temps à abattre les barrières et il pourrait travailler en paix.   


Lentement, il commença à bâtir les barrières à partir de quelques mètres sous le sol, comme le précisait le livre. La procédure était extrêmement délicate et la plus infime erreur pouvait faire exploser la maison. Harry n'avait aucune idée du temps durant lequel il resta debout, laissant sa magie et sa détermination construire la protection. Alors qu'il rassemblait son énergie pour mettre la touche finale sur ses barrières, il sentit les anciennes disparaître. Avec la rapidité de la lumière, il utilisa le reste de la magie des anciennes barrières pour finir les siennes, puis posa le dernier sortilège nécessaire.   


L'instant suivant, il s'effondra au sol, complètement épuisé. Il avait réussi; même les modifications faites aux barrières semblaient stables. La seule chose restante était de vérifier leur efficacité. À travers sa fatigue extrême, il sentit les mangemorts approcher, ne sentant même pas que quelque chose clochait. Au moment où ils les traversèrent, Harry sentit les murs s'activer et les hommes s'immobilisèrent, maintenant inconscients. Gloussant, le garçon se tourna de façon à se retrouver sur le dos. Il avait réellement réussi. Sachant que les mangemorts ne pourraient pas s'échapper, Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormit.   


Quelques temps plus tard, il fut éveillé par quelqu'un le secouant. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il était toujours étendu sur le sol, ses membres courbaturés. Tandis qu'il était de plus en plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait, il aperçut Twinkle qui sautillait avec excitation à ses côtés.   


'Twinkle?'   


L'elfe sourit, puis l'étreignit. 'Maître Alexander a réussi!'   


Lentement, le garçon se redressa, chaque centimètre de son corps le faisant souffrir. Il avait aussi un terrible mal de tête. 'Twinkle, s'il te plait, parle moins fort.'   


L'elfe haussa un sourcil, mais fit ce qui lui était demandé. 'Est-ce que Maître Alexander va bien?'   


Le garçon fronça les sourcils puis, avec son aide, réussit à se lever, les jambes tremblantes. 'Ça va aller.'   


Hochant la tête, l'elfe le mena vers une chaise, puis disparut, lui disant qu'elle allait lui chercher quelque chose à boire. Une minute plus tard, elle était de retour avec une grande tasse. Soupirant, Harry commença à boire son café à petites gorgées, se relaxant finalement. Il ne remarqua pas que Twinkle quitta la pièce, mais quinze minutes plus tard, elle était de retour, les sourcils froncés. 'Jeune Maître.'   


Levant les yeux, il pencha la tête de côté. 'Oui?'   


L'elfe se mordit la lèvre. 'Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall sont ici. Ils souhaitent parler avec Maître Dumbledore. Devrais-je le réveiller?'   


Harry grogna et se leva en tremblant. 'Non, je vais m'en occuper. Si c'est réellement important, nous le réveillerons alors.'   


Twinkle approuva, puis l'aida à monter les escaliers jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Harry vérifia si tout son déguisement était en place, puis, après avoir renvoyé l'elfe anxieuse, il entra.   


Les deux professeurs levèrent les yeux lorsqu'il entra, s'attendant apparemment à voir Dumbledore. McGonagall était assise sur une chaise tandis que Rogue faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans la pièce. La femme fut la première à parler. 'Mon dieu mon enfant. Que se passe-t-il avec toi?'   


Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de penser à une éventuelle réponse, Rogue l'interrompit. Il était réellement agité. 'Plus tard Minerva.' Se tournant vers le garçon chétif, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter légèrement à propos de lui, mais il y avait des choses plus importantes pour l'instant. 'Alexander, où est Dumbledore?'   


'Il dort.'   


L'homme cessa de marcher et le dévisagea, incrédule. 'Il dort?'   


Harry plissa les yeux. Ils étincelaient avec fureur, tout son épuisement se retrouvant remplacé par de la colère. 'Oui, il dort. Peut-être le voyez-vous comme une sorte de Dieu qui est toujours présent, toujours prêt à aider, inépuisable, puissant et tout. Mais merde! À moins que vous ne l'ayez oublié, il est un humain, plus vieux que nous trois mis ensemble. Il devrait être à quelque part, ayant une vie paisible; mais, il est ici, travaillant jour et nuit, soumis aux besoins de gens qui ne parviennent pas à penser par eux-mêmes et aux solutions de leurs problèmes. Mais, ce n'est pas assez n'est-ce pas? Vous ne pouvez même pas accepter le fait qu'il dorme pendant quelques heures n'est-ce pas? Vous voulez encore plus de sa part. C'est dégoûtant de voir que des adultes puissent dépendre autant de lui.'   


Les deux professeurs s'immobilisèrent sous le choc. Pas seulement parce que le jeune garçon était absolument furieux, mais aussi car ils n'avaient jamais vu les choses sous ce point de vue. L'enfant avait raison, ils étaient toujours certains que Dumbledore aurait la réponse à tout; ils dépendaient tous de lui, ne pensant souvent pas plus que; _Dumbledore saura quoi faire_. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire un mot, une voix brusque résonna à travers la pièce. 'Alexander! Ce n'était réellement pas convenable, excuse-toi!'   


Harry serra les dents, il était certain que s'il n'avait pas drainé toute sa magie en posant les barrières autour de la maison, il en aurait perdu le contrôle. Sachant que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, peu importe ce que le vieil homme pensait, il se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête. 'Non, je ne le ferai pas.'   


Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent de colère. 'Vas dans ta chambre.'   


Pendant un moment, il sembla que Harry allait riposter quelque chose, mais finalement, le garçon y renonça et se dirigea vers sa chambre, claquant fortement la porte derrière lui.   


**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * *   
  


_(J'adooooore ce chapitre!! ^^) Wow! 25 reviews pour ce chapitre!! *n'en croit pas ses yeux* Merci énormément!! À ce rythme-ci, mon but du début (Soit d'avoir la moitié des reviews de Polaris) sera réellement facilement atteint (Il l'est déjà en fait, reste qu'à ne pas redescendre lolll) Et que pensez-vous d'essayer de battre les 767 reviews que j'ai eues pour Dangers dans le Passé? Ça pourrait être intéressant ^-^ Oh et puis là je suis hyyyper heureuse en plus, parce que j'ai eu mes premiers résultats de maths et ils sont réellement au-dessus de mes attentes loll ^__^ Enfin bref, j'ai fini de vous ennuyer avec ma vie, place aux réponses aux reviews maintenant ^^ (ça fait professionnel comme phrase mdr....)___

Bon, ce bout vous pouvez ne pas le lire, c'est juste pour m'amuser en expliquant mes indices pour mes cours au chapitre précédent loll (Comme personne n'a réussi à les trouver tous les quatre ^^) 

_y=ax+b_ ==> Bah ça, évidemment, c'était mathématique ^^ Je crois que c'était assez évident loll (Et ne me parlez pas de fonctions, j'en ai par-dessus la tête :-þ) 

_G=I/U_ ==> Sciences, c'est bien sûr la formule de conductance lol 

_Whatever_ ==> Ça c'était plutôt évident que c'était anglais ;-) 

_Castors-Fourrure _==> Mouais bon, personne l'a trouvé lui!! (Faut dire que je vous comprends mdr!) Donc.. c'était... Histoire! Sisi! Je vous explique! (Pour ceux que ça intéresse O.o loll) Alors, lorsque vous, illustres français (:-þ) êtes venus au Québec, il y avait déjà des Amérindiens au Canada. Et puis bah, vous avez fait la traite de fourrures (peaux de castors) avec eux en leur échangeant des peaux contre des miroirs et des fourchettes de métal (Sisi... très équitable :-þ) Alors valà, c'était mon petit cours d'histoire pour vous loll ^^;;   


**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 21,8_ (ça remonte, allez, on abandonne pas ^^)_   
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 37,8   


**Miya Black;** Alors... pour mes cours, tu en as deux sur quatre... donc... 5 points sur 10? :-þ Pour Dangers dans le Passé, t'en fait surtout pas ^^ Surtout que je songe à toute la recorriger lorsque j'aurai fini Hp,VdT, donc si tu veux attendre que ce soit fait, tu peux ^^ Au fait, j'aime bien le nom de ton ordi :-) Je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes autant!! Merci pour tes reviews, et repose-toi bien ;-)   
****

**Phénix20;** Tu verras bientôt s'il en fait une ^^ Contente que tu aimes toujours!! Merci pour la review!! :-)   
****

**Marie-Jo;** De rien, ça me fait réellement plaisir, surtout lorsque je vois le nombre de personnes qui en profitent :-) Et je vais trèèès bien aujourd'hui loll ^-^ Merci pour la review!   
****

**Lunicorne;** Pas de quoi ;-) Et vi, Harry a toujours quelque chose qui va pas, ou presque lol, j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant, merci pour toutes tes perpétuelles reviews :-)   
****

**Celine.s;** 3 jours? Ça été 5 jours parce que j'ai une autre traduction à faire entre-temps... ^^ J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre quand même... merci pour la review!!   
****

**Pimousse Fraise;** Un gros merci pour la review ^^   
****

**Wynzar;** Tient, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ici :-þ Ah! Toi t'as 3 bonnes réponses sur 4! *tire la langue* Alors, ça fera... 7 points et demi... *angélique* Pour les reviews que je préfère... hum... je dirais... un mélange des deux?!? :-þþ Moi aussi j'tadore! *calin* (Au fait, je veux absolument savoir c'est quoi cette histoire de date, ça m'intrigue loll) Mici d'être revenu et de m'avoir laissé une review :-)   
****

**Gaelle Griffondor;** Super, merci pour la review ^^   
****

**Ryan;** Ravie de voir que tu aimes et que tu suis toujours :-) Merci énormément!   
****

**Cele1;** Et vi, l'était plus long ^^ (Un plus pour vous, et un moins pour moi :-þ) C'est vrai qu'il est hyper persévérant, mais il a pas vraiment le choix par contre... et ça se développe aussi ;-) Et bien sûr que je vais continuer! Surtout avec autant de lecteurs :-) Merci pour la review!!   
****

**lol2;** Merci beaucoup :-)   
****

**Pascal;** Un gros merci! Ça fait toujours plaisir :-)   
****

**Naseis;** (J'adore ton pseudo en passant ^^) Bon bon, moi c'est Polaris qui m'a très gentiment dit qu'ils serait pas en cinquième... mais elle m'avait pas dit en quelle année il serait... Et comme on est pas dans le même fuseau horaire elle et moi... Bah... Là elle dort, alors je peux pas lui poser ta question loll ^^; Je vais essayer de penser de lui demander! (Si jamais j'oublie, n'hésite pas à me le redemander ^^) Pour son animagus... Bah.. Si tu as lu Dangers dans le Passé, c'est dit très explicitement, sinon bah... tu le sauras plus tard ;-) Et sisi, ils vont arriver à recommencer à s'appeler par leurs noms ^^ Oh.. lol! Je crois aps qu'ils soient de la même famille nah :-þ Bon... ma question pour l'animagus ne tient plus debout vu que tu as lu DDP, désolée ^^;; Merci pour les félicitations, ça me fait toujours plaisir même après tout ce temps, j'y vais passé deux mois intensifs sur cette traduc :-) Allez, merci beaucoup! Au prochain chap j'espère ;-)   
****

**Lili;** Oh, en effet, la fic ne semble plus sur ff.net .. Enfin, pas grave, je vais la lire en français alors ;-) Contente de voir que tu as Netscape Composer! Tu vas voir, même si tu dois faire un transfert de fichiers, tu vas avoir moins de problèmes que sur Word ou tu dois mettre tous les codes html ;-) Et puis pour ton nom, j'ai vérifié et il y a déjà une auteure avec le pseudo 'Lili', alors tu vas devoir t'en trouver un nouveau... je suis certaine que tu arriveras à en dénicher un beau ^^ Merci énormément pour la review encore une fois :-))   
****

**Jo;** Merciiii beaucoup beaucoup :-)) C'est un des compliments qui me touche le plus ^_^ (Bah vi, faut bien que je m'améliore toujours, sinon je ferais un mauvais travail lol) Merci encore!   
****

**Nefra;** Vi, maintenant que tu le dis, je suis d'accord avec toi loll... J'ai déjà vu la traduction d'une fic qui était assez pourrie merci... Mais bon, c'est réellement pas mon but et je m'efforce de vous en dénicher de bonnes ^^ (D'ailleurs.. j'en ai une nouvelle en vue...mais chut, c'est un secret ^^) Un énormeuh merci pour les encouragements et la review, ça me fait réellement toujours excessivement plaisir :-)   
****

**Lunenoire;** Ça c'est sûr... L'est toujours comme ça le pauvre. Tu verras bien ;-) Merci encore pour tes reviews!   
****

**Nyny;** Ah bah moi c'était seulement sur le net par contre ^^ Merci énormément pour les compliments, ça me touche :-) Et t'inquiètes pas, il y a quelques années, moi aussi je disais encore I don't comprenish ;-) On apprend rapidement lorsqu'on lit beaucoup en anglais ^^ Merci encore!!   
****

**Isyméa;** lol! C'est clair! Il devient une ptite Hermione tout craché ^^ Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons par contre... Lui c'est pour se défendre ^^ Et tu vas bientôt voir si la relation entre Harry et Dumbie revient au même ;-) Et bien sûr que je suis fière de toi! loll! M'endurer aussi longtemps, je compatis :-þ Et viviiii, je te l'accord, tu avais bien raison :-p *pas d'humeur à s'astiner lolll* Merci à toi ma fidèle et loyale revieweuse ;-) Bisoux!   
****

**Lorita;** Merci! Je continue, promis ^^   
****

**Lexyann;** Merci énormément! Pour le Harry pas épuisé, désolée, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps loll!   
****

**Sarah;** 18 zoubis!! *contente* (O.o) Bah, de rien pour ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais réellement et ça me fait plaisir :-) mdr! Fais attention pour pas te faire trucider par un français en furie :-þ Vive les belges avec leur système comme le nôtre! *héhé* lool! Au moins tu as fini par comprendre! C'est ça l'important! lol! ^^ Et c,est exactement ce que je pense, tant que ça fonctionne, pas besoin de s'en priver :-) Oh, t'as deux réponses sur quatre, alors vi, t'as droit à 5 points en effet :-þ Oui, on va bientôt revoir Rogue ^^ Pour la rentrée, il manque encore plusieurs chapitres avant (Je sais pas combien... faudrait que je demanda à Polaris lorsque je vais la croiser ^^) L'eau mouille parce que... parce que... parce qu'elle est mouillée? *ting, illumination surnaturelle* Et j'ai répondu à trois questions!!! Va pas la lire en anglaiiiis!!! (loool) Merciiii énormément pour tes loooongues reviews, je les apprécie réellement, ça me fait sourire et ça m'encourage :-)   
****

**KitKat;** Ça me fait hyper plaisir et bien sûr que je continue :-)   
****

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Merci beaucoup :-) Je travaille fort pour tout ça, mais vos reviews (et accessoirement mes résultats en anglais lolll) m'encouragent énormément ^_^   
****

**JenN;** Mdr! Je suis contente d'être québecoise, parce que sinon, je crois que j'aurais pas très bien compris ta review :-þ Mais je suis quand même hyper contente que tu aimes tant! Je continue et j'essaie d'aller le plus vite possible ;-) Merci pour la review!!   
  


_Bisoux à tous, Je vous adore ^-^_

_Fany_


	19. Le mystère des barrières

** Sorti le: 3 octobre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 19**   
  


À l'intérieur de son bureau, Dumbledore tentait de se calmer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était réellement fâché contre quelqu'un; il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Alex avait osé proférer tout cela. Au fond de son esprit, il devait admettre que le garçon avait raison; mais cela ne lui donnait tout de même pas le droit de parler de cette façon à ses professeurs. Se retournant vers les deux enseignants silencieux, il essaya de sourire un peu. 'Je vous demande pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.'   


Minerva le regarda avec stupéfaction; était-ce réellement l'homme qui parvenait à s'occuper d'étudiants à tous les jours qui ne pouvait même pas comprendre son propre petit-fils? D'une voix prudente et douce, elle tenta de lui faire saisir les sentiments que l'enfant avait probablement ressentis. 'Mais Albus, c'est évident.' Voyant son visage incrédule, elle essaya de lui expliquer. 'Il était inquiet à votre propos. Il tentait de s'assurer que nous ne vous dérangerions pas lorsque vous vous reposiez. Vous n'auriez pas dû être aussi dur envers lui.'   


Le vieil homme la dévisagea pendant un instant. Pouvait-elle avoir raison? Harry avait-il été inquiet à son sujet? C'était étrange, personne ne s'était jamais inquiété pour lui. Oui, ils s'assuraient qu'il allait bien, mais c'était beaucoup plus pour s'assurer qu'il pourrait faire son travail. Il jeta un coup d'œil pensif vers la porte. Minerva avait peut-être raison; et même lorsqu'il avait pratiquement ignoré Harry, le garçon se préoccupait assez de lui pour s'inquiéter. Si c'était le cas, il avait probablement été trop dur, mais même à cela... Harry n'aurait pas dû perdre le contrôle; passer quelques temps dans sa chambre ne lui ferait aucun tort et lui offrirait une chance de se calmer.   


Soupirant, il se tourna vers Minerva et acquiesça légèrement. 'Je lui parlerai plus tard.' Le vieil homme se dirigea vers son bureau, puis s'assit. Levant les yeux vers les professeurs, il leur sourit. 'Alors, qu'apportez-vous? Je croyais que vous deviez aller vous reposer chez vous.'   


Soudainement, les deux enseignants s'assombrir à nouveau. Rogue fut le premier à parler. 'Albus, nous croyons que quelques mangemorts vont tenter d'attaquer la maison. L'un des espions du Ministère vient tout juste de revenir avec les nouvelles. Il semble que Voldemort ait appris l'existence d'Alexander d'une quelconque façon et il veut le garçon pour vous blesser.'   


Dumbledore blêmit, puis fronça les sourcils. 'Comment ont-ils pu savoir pour Alex?'   


Rogue haussa les épaules. 'Ce n'est pas tellement étrange de penser que Voldemort a quelques espions près d'ici Albus. Cela ne prendrait pas plus que quelques serpents pour tout découvrir.'   


Dumbledore opina en caressant sa barbe. L'homme avait raison, bien entendu; il aurait dû prévoir cela. Soupirant, le vieil homme décida de s'occuper d'un problème à la fois et ferma les yeux. Il savait que les barrières magiques étaient faibles dû à son absence, alors la première chose à faire était de les renforcer. Se concentrant, il tenta de discerner l'énergie familière qui entourait la résidence. Lentement, il blêmit, cherchant avec frénésie; mais peu importe combien il essayait, il ne parvenait pas à trouver les barrières. Il commençait à trembler par l'effort fourni lorsque ses sens distinguèrent une énergie dorée. Tout comme les barrières originelles, elles entouraient la maison, mais elles semblaient légèrement différentes des siennes; celles-ci ressemblaient beaucoup plus à celles protégeant anciennement Poudlard. Poussant plus loin, il sentit quelques sortilèges encastrés entre les barrières. Ils n'étaient pas tous défensifs, certains servaient à attaquer quiconque tentait de s'introduire à l'intérieur d'elles. Qui pouvait bien avoir mis en place ces barrières? Et encore plus important, pourquoi l'avait-il fait?   


Ouvrant ses yeux à nouveau, il baissa les yeux vers ses mains jointes. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne dans la maison depuis qu'il avait vérifié pour la dernière fois les barrières, mais comment Harry avait-il réussi à faire cela? C'était impossible qu'il soit parvenu à accomplir une telle magie de son propre chef. Puis, une vague de frayeur le parcourut. Si Harry avait fait cela, alors c'était miraculeux qu'il soit encore conscient. Des barrières étaient habituellement mises en place par un groupe de personnes car elles demandaient énormément d'énergie. Repensant au moment où il avait aperçu le garçon, il se souvint soudainement de sa pâleur. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué auparavant?   


Le directeur se leva brusquement et se précipita vers la porte. Les deux professeurs le suivirent, perplexes, remarquant qu'il ne semblait pas se diriger vers l'extérieur. Rogue, qui commençait à être ennuyé par l'étrange comportement du directeur, lui saisit le bras.   


'Albus, que se passe-t-il?'   


L'homme ne s'arrêta même pas; il se déprit plutôt de la main de l'autre homme et continua à marcher. 'Pas maintenant Severus.'   


Le plus jeune homme allait lui répondre lorsque Dumbledore se mit à courir. Les deux professeurs le fixèrent pendant un moment, mais lorsque le vieil homme tomba sur ses genoux, ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés.   


Minerva fut la première à le rejoindre. 'Albus! Allez-vous bien? Êtes-vous blessé?'   


Mais, en baissant les yeux, elle blêmit à nouveau. 'Oh mon dieu, Alex! Que lui est-il arrivé?'   


Dumbledore berçait la petite silhouette inconsciente de son petit-fils contre lui. Minerva remarqua que le vieil homme était réellement inquiet à propos de l'enfant. Ne sachant pas que faire, elle se tourna vers Severus, mais vit qu'il s'était arrêté devant une fenêtre.   


'Severus? Pourriez-vous m'aider avec Albus et Alex?'   


L'homme la regarda avec de grands yeux noirs. 'Il y a environ quinze mangemorts dans la cours.' Avant que la femme ait pu réagir, il ajouta. 'Ils semblent inconscients.'   


Avant que la directrice adjointe eût répondu, Dumbledore leva les yeux. 'Twinkle!'   


L'elfe apparut et regarda son maître. 'Oui Maître Dumbledore?' Si cela avait été possible, elle aurait pâli à la vue de son jeune maître étendu dans les bras de Dumbledore.   


'Twinkle, savais-tu qu'il y avait des mangemorts dans la cours?'   


Elle baissa les yeux, n'osant pas regarder le visage sévère de l'homme devant elle. 'Maître Alexander a dit que les étranges hommes étaient des mangemorts Maître.'   


Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. 'Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas averti?'   


L'elfe ne leva pas les yeux. 'Maître Alexander et Twinkle voulaient que Maître Dumbledore puisse dormir Maître. Maître Alexander a dit que le Jeune Maître protégerait la maison.'   


Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration; il était terriblement près de se mettre en colère, ce qui n'était pas survenu depuis plusieurs années. Les professeurs semblèrent le remarquer, car ils restèrent silencieux tandis qu'il discutait avec l'elfe. 'Et sais-tu comment l'enfant planifiait de protéger la maison?'   


Les deux enseignants échangèrent un coup d'œil, se demandant si l'elfe avait discerné le ton spécial qu'avait employé le directeur en prononçant le mot _enfant_. Si Twinkle le fit, elle ne fit pas de remarque; elle répondit plutôt à la question. 'Non Maître. Maître Alexander a seulement dit à Twinkle qu'il arrêterait les méchants hommes et que s'ils atteignaient la porte, Twinkle devait emmener Maître Dumbledore hors de la maison.'   


Dumbledore serra les dents. Il ne savait pas contre qui il était le plus fâché; Twinkle pour avoir laissé le garçon prendre des risques aussi stupides ou Harry pour y avoir pensé. D'une voix tendue, il ordonna à Twinkle de s'en aller et qu'ils discuteraient plus tard. Sans se retourner, il poursuivit. 'Minerva, allez chercher quelques aurors pour emmener les mangemorts loin d'ici je vous pris. Severus, pourriez-vous m'aider avec Alex?'   


Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux sans un mot, se demandant ce qu'avait fait Alex. Rogue s'approcha de Dumbledore et souleva le frêle enfant dans ses bras. Il observa son mentor de près, voyant qu'il était extrêmement blême et que ses yeux n'étincelaient pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Alex et, une fois là, Rogue plaça l'enfant sur son lit. Il allait déshabiller le garçon pour qu'ils puissent lui mettre son pyjama lorsque Dumbledore lui fit signe.   


'Merci pour votre aide Severus. Ce serait mieux si vous partiez; cela n'apporterait que des problèmes si quelqu'un vous voyait ici. Dieu sait que la maison sera pleine de sorciers du Ministère dès que ce sera su.'   


L'homme voulut argumenter, mais lorsqu'il aperçut l'air sévère du directeur, il sut que ce serait inutile. Opinant à contrecoeur, Severus se retourna et quitta la pièce.   


Dumbledore installait Alex dans son lit lorsqu'un faible frappement interrompit ses pensées. Se redressant, il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit quelque peu pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Voyant Minerva, il ouvrit complètement la porte et la laissa entrer avant de retourner au chevet de Harry.   


'Albus.'   


Déplaçant quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de l'enfant, l'homme ne détourna pas le regard. 'Oui?'   


'Le ministère souhaite vous parler à propos des mangemorts et des nouvelles barrières entourant la maison.   


Le vieil homme se mordit la lèvre. Durant les semaines précédentes, il avait placé son travail avant Harry, ne disant jamais non même lorsqu'il savait que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu accomplir le travail correctement. Et bien, pas cette fois-ci. 'Dites au Ministère que je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment.'   


La femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'homme semblait finalement avoir compris. 'Et pour les barrières?'   


Le directeur resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis, sans se retourner, il dit. 'J'ai placé les nouvelles barrières lorsque Severus et vous m'avez averti à propos des mangemorts.'   


Minerva cligna les yeux, confuse. Elle était certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Puis, regardant le frêle garçon étendu sur le lit, elle comprit soudainement. 'Il l'a fait?'   


Dumbledore leva les yeux en entendant sa voix choquée et il acquiesça légèrement. 'Il semblerait que si, à moins que quelqu'un soit entré dans la maison depuis ce matin sans que je le sache.'   


Minerva voulut lui dire que c'était impossible, qu'un enfant de onze ans ne pouvait pas accomplir cela. Mais, elle s'en empêcha en apercevant le visage triste du directeur. C'était impossible, mais elle avait appris qu'avec Dumbledore, presque rien n'était impossible. Pouvait-ce être de même avec le frêle enfant? Pouvait-il détenir la même puissance que son grand-père? Dumbledore semblait penser que si et elle n'allait certainement pas argumenter avec lui en ce moment. Acquiesçant, elle se retourna et les laissa seuls.   
  


**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * *   


_Oulà! Vous m'avez réellement impressionée pour le chapitre précédent! J'aurais jamais penser passer le cap des 400 reviews à celui-là! J'en suis stupéfaite... mais extrêmement heureuse ^-^ 28 reviews pour un chapitre, c'est le record pour cette traduction, alors merci, merci, merci :-) Je ne vous le dirai jamais assez! Je sais que je le dis souvent, mais je vais le répéter, ça m'encourage énormément (Je ne crois pas que je passerais deux heures de mon vendredi soir à répondre à vos reviews sinon!) Alors c'est cela... Je ne suis pas là de la fin de semaine (-_-), mais je vais tenter de quand même publier un chapitre de HP,VdT dimanche... puis pour TdM, ce sera mardi, comme prévu. Bon, assez de blabla, je m'attaque aux reviews maintenant... et encore merci! (J'aurais voulu vous répondre plus longuement, mais je n'ai réellement pas le temps de le faire, surtout que je me lève à 8h demain...)_

  
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 22,2_ (wow! ça a vraiment monté cette fois-ci ^^)_   
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 39,6   


**Gaelle Griffondor;** En tout cas, ta review était claire toi :-þ Je fais tout mon possible pour aller le plus vite possible, sois-en assurée, merci!   
**** ****

**Miya Black;** Pas très longue réponse de review non plus, pas le temps ce soir... Mais je suis contente de savoir que tu as aimé le chap précédent! Merci pour ta review et dis bonjours à ton ordi de ma part :-p   
**** ****

**Nyny;** C'est une des plus belles choses que je puisse me faire dire, savoir que j'ai illuminé d'une certaine façon la journée de quelqu'un avec mes chapitres.... Un gros merci pour ta review, elle m'a réellement fait plaisir!   


**Mystical;** Vi, l'a beaucoup lu, donc beaucoup appris ^^ Et j'adore réellement son coup de gueule moi aussi :-) Merci pour la review! La suite est pour mardi ;-)   
**** ****

**Pimousse fraise;** Moi aussi ça devait être l'un de mes préférés, après celui avec Rogue ;-) Et tous les chap de Polaris sont assez courts, c'est comme ça ^^ Merci pour le p'tit mot, la suite sera là mardi soir!   
**** ****

**Pascal;** Un gros merci pour les compliments et la review, je suis ravie de savoir que tu as apprécié :-)   
**** ****

**Lexyann;** Tient, ça adonne bien, moi non plus j'ai pas vraiment le temps ce soir.. :-þ Et c'est clair qu'il avait raison Harry (j'adore trop son coup de gueule ^^) Et puis pour l'instant, il y a 25 chapitres publiés en anglais, mais il en reste encore pluuuusieurs (my god, help me :-þ) Merci de continuer à me reviewer!   
**** ****

**Cele1;** J'ai trop aimé son coup de gueule moi aussi :-) L'est trop fort Harry des fois loll Et je continue (juste pas assez vite à mon goût, mais j'ai pas le choix), t'inquiètes pas! Merci pour la review!   
**** ****

**Naséis;** Ah bah c'est parfait pour moi, tant que tu aimes les chaps ^^ Et c'est sûr que Harry a raison! Mais bon, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas vu sous cet angle au chap précédent. L'animagus, si je me souviens bien (moi aussi ça fait longtemps lol), c'est griffon ;-) Et puis, moi non plus je suis pas là ce week-end alors :-þ Merci pour la review!   
**** ****

**Lunenoire;** Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi! Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews, me fait toujours plaisir :-)   
**** ****

**Nefra;** T'inquiètes pas, je ne le commencerai pas tout de suite de toute façon cette nouvelle traduc ;-) Je vais expliquer ça plus en profondeur dans le dernier chap de HP,VdT... mais je veux avant recorriger DDP et quelques autres choses aussi avant d'en commencer une autre (je veux aussi terminer celle-ci lol... ou plutôt rattrapé Polaris) Un énorme merci pour les compliments, fait super plaisir!   
**** ****

**Diane23;** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review même si tu n'avais pas beaucoup de temps!   
**** ****

**Lunicorne;** Vi, il s'est révolté... C,était bien je trouve ^^ Enfin, je continue à traduire, le plus vite que je le peux, merci pour la review :-)   
**** ****

**Sarah;** Vais essayer de tout commenter rapidement (pas assez de temps pour faire une super longue réponse... tu m'excuseras..) C'est clair que c'est crevant les cours... D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui a pas été facile du tout. Pour les vacances de la Toussaint.. euh... je sais pas... je crois pas... lol. Regarde dans ton placard ausi, les français pouraient se cacher là :-þ Et pour les sciences.. bah tu as ptêt pas encore vu ça? C'est possible... Mais bon, sinon c'est pas grave non plus ^^ Et puis.. pff... c'est pas du jeu ça! Je remplis plus que les exigeances minimum et t'es pas contente :-þ Je sais que ça t'avance pas beaucoup le nombre de chaps... mais bon... vais te donner la raison. Y'a 25 chapitres à date en anglais et la rentrée est pas encore arrivée. Tout simplement loll, pour ça que je pouvais pas être plus précise que ça. Ah, c'est clair, moi aussi j'aurais des notes meilleures si on pouvait répondre comme ça lolll... Bon bon, il était trèèès bien tu sauras mon ptit cours d'histoire :-þ De toute façon, veut pas devenir prof! Nanana, c'est pas dans ce domaine que je me dirige ^^ Et c'est clair, on s'est fait arnaqués par les français.... bah pas 'on' paske je suis pas d'origine amérindienne... mais bon... euh... pas très clair tout ça... hum... faut dire que je suis française d'origine... comme presque tous les québecois... enfin bref.. détail... je devrais arrêter les trois petits points... Tralali... Vivi, je vais très bien dans ma tête... il y a énormément de joie dans mon dedans... (O.o) Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir tes cours, te manque juste un ptit peu de motivation ;-) Une chance que tu as précisé les 5 'o'! Foutu ff.net qui ne les affiche plus lol, bon bon bon... (bonbon! beurk, mauvaise blague d'un de mes 'amis' un jour...) vais te laisser... me rends compte que ta réponse est pas mal longue finalement... ma valise sera pas prête à temps, vais me faire engueuler :-) Merci pour ta review! (lol Ô.ô)   
**** ****

**Philippe Gryffondor;** loll, c'est clair moi non plus je ne veux plus entendre parler de fonctions! Mais bon, là on est en algèbre (moi aussi j'ai maths fortes...) alors c'est moins pire ^^ Je suis ravie de voir que tu as autant aimé le chap précédent :-) Merci pour toutes tes reviews! Elles me font toujours hyper plaisir!   
**** ****

**Celine.s;** Contente de voir que mes efforts pour aller plus rapidement sont remarqués :-) Je vais toujours mon possible, merci pour la review!   
**** ****

**Sarah30;** Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question... tout simplement parce que... je ne connais pas la réponse ^^;; Désolée lol! Et je fais tout mon possible pour aller le plus vite que je peux, tu peux en être assurée, merci!   
**** ****

**Crys;** Chui dégoûtée... Je pourrai même pas te parler en fin de semaine... En plus ce sera pas sûrement plaisant là ou je vais... Enfin, on essaiera de se parler plus tard, m'ennuie de toi. Je suis hyper contente de voir que tu me suis encore et que tu commences à avoir des difficultés à trouver des québecquismes et des erreurs ^^ *bisoux* j'tadore! (gr)   
**** ****

**Lili;** Eurk... je suis révoltée... Ta review n'a pas passé au complet, ff.net l'a coupée pour aucune raison... En tout cas, merci de l'intention, je suis certaine que ta review était vraiment gentille et tout. (Au fait, j'ai hâte de lire la suite de ta traduction ^^)   
**** ****

**Marie-Jo;** Et vi, Harry s'est révolté ^^ Merci pour la review encore une fois!   
**** ****

**Jeanne D'Arc;** C'est vrai qu'on dirait réellement une petite famille lol! Mais bon, c'est l'impression qu'ils doivent donner aux autres de toute façon ;-) Vivi, je continue, c'est certain, pas question de vous laisse tomber ^^ Merci!   
**** ****

**Phénix20;** Au moins, maintenant, je sais que je n'ai pas été la seule à adorer le chap précédent lol ^^ Merci pour la review!   
**** ****

**Isyméa;** Yep, t'as tout à fait raison, Harry a terriblement bien fait. Et vi, faut bien qu'il ait appris ça quelque part s'il veut être aussi puissant dans DitP ^^ Et j'aime bien m'astiner souvent, j'étais seulement pas d'humeur à le faire ce jour là ;-) Et looool, j'ai vraiment trouvé ta blague bonne! C'est vrai, elle est stupide, mais je l'ai réellement ris ^^;; (Chez nous aussi on est majeur à 18 ans) Merci pour ta review encore une fois!   
**** ****

**Crystal_yuy;** J'espère avoir été assez rapide... merci énormément pour la review!   
**** ****

**Kaorulabelle;** J'ai plus que son autorisation.. c'est elle qui m'a demandée si je voulais la traduire vu que je m'étais déjà occupée de Dangers in the Past. Donc pas de soucis à te faire, elle est au courant. Merci pour les reviews!   
**** ****

**Chris;** O_O Je peux te dire que je suis traumatisée??? Je le suis! Mais bon, pas grave, ça m'a fait rire O.o loll, Je notais sur 10 en passant, c'est pour ça les 7,5 :-þ Arf, ça me décourage de répondre à ta review à l'heure qu'il est... loll *lâââââcheuh* ptdr pour les dates! Et je t'ai pas envouté O.o *hallucine* c'est toujooours de ma faute... t'es pas gentil :-þ (Mais nah, j'tadore ^^) Beuh.. veux pas m'en aller en fin de semaine.. Pas zusteeeuh.. Tu veux bien venir me kidnapper pour la fin de semaine?! (O.o) looll, nah mais ce serait bien quand même :-p Enfin, désolée de pas te répondre plus long, mais je suis en retard pour me préparer pour demain (é_è) J'tadore fort fort moi aussi! *caaalinoou* Merci pour les reviews, vraiment, ça me fait toujours rire et sourire :-)   
**** ****

**Ryan;** Holà! Mon 400ème revieweur :-) Tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait plaisir lorsque j'ai vu ta review ^__^ En plus, tes compliments m'ont fait rougir et m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir de plus! Merci beaucoup!!   
**** ****

_Bisoux à tous, j'vous adore ^-^_

_Fany_


	20. L'éveil d'Alex

** Sorti le: 7 octobre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 20**   
  


Pendant une semaine, Harry resta endormi dans son lit à l'intérieur de la résidence de Dumbledore. Le directeur pouvait habituellement être trouvé à ses côtés, ne voulant pas laisser le garçon seul ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Rogue et McGonagall passaient tout leur temps libre dans la maison, s'assurant que Dumbledore dormait et mangeait adéquatement. Même lorsqu'il était forcé d'aller au lit et réussissait à s'endormir d'épuisement, l'homme n'était pas capable de dormir bien longtemps, des pensées concernant Harry le hantant dans ses rêves. Il avait même fallu que Severus glisse de la Potion de Sommeil dans son thé pour que l'homme dorme enfin.   


Il était très tard lorsque Harry commença finalement à remuer. La pièce était sombre, excepté pour la petite lumière qu'utilisait Dumbledore pour lire. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Severus dormait paisiblement après une journée complète passée à concocter des potions. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua Harry lorsqu'il ouvrit lentement et prudemment les yeux. Le garçon se sentit étourdi, même en étant étendu. Refermant les yeux, il attendit un moment, puis essaya à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, la pièce resta immobile et il fut capable de tourner la tête vers la lueur projetée par la lampe. De voir Dumbledore assis là-bas le surprit. Il se souvint combien le directeur était en colère contre lui, pas sans raison lorsqu'il y repensait. Rougissant légèrement, il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et fut encore plus abasourdi de voir quelqu'un dormir dans un lit de l'autre côté de la chambre. Dans la noirceur, il ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait, mais il espérait que sa cicatrice soit toujours dissimulée. Déplaçant sa main légèrement, il toucha le collier qui pendait encore à son cou. Il se sentait fatigué, mais il devait dire à Dumbledore qu'il était éveillé. Par l'air épuisé qu'il portait, Harry pouvait supposer que ce n'était pas la première nuit qu'il passait à son chevet.   


D'une voix douce et hésitante, l'enfant interpella le directeur. 'Grand-papa.'   


L'homme leva les yeux, surpris. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le frêle enfant et il mit rapidement son livre sur la table de nuit. Se levant, le vieil homme se précipita vers Harry, s'asseyant sur le lit. 'Alex, merci Merlin, tu es éveillé.'   


Il posa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant, puis lui caressa la joue. Harry ferma les yeux. 'Comment te sens-tu Alex?'   


Le garçon n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. 'Épuisé.'   


Dumbledore rit doucement. 'C'est assez normal mon enfant.' Se penchant légèrement vers lui, il l'embrassa sur le front. 'Rendors-toi Alex, tu as besoin de dormir.'   


Harry marmonna quelque chose, mais il était déjà trop endormi.   


Le vieil homme observa l'enfant pendant un long moment avant de soupirer, puis de regarder en direction de Rogue. Cela durerait encore quelques longs jours.   
  


~*~   
  


C'était presque le soir lorsque Harry se réveilla à nouveau. Clignant quelques fois des yeux, il remarqua alors que, cette fois-ci, Dumbledore dormait et que le Professeur Rogue était assis à son chevet, lisant un livre plutôt épais. Ressentant une impression de déjà-vu, Harry décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas tester la patience de l'autre homme et l'avertir qu'il était éveillé. Prudemment, il tenta de se redresser, commença aussitôt à trembler. Il serait retombé sur ses oreillers si des mains fortes ne l'avaient pas rattrapé. Levant les yeux, il vit l'inquiétude marquant le visage du professeur Rogue et il laissa son aîné le supporter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis contre ses oreillers.   


'Comment te sens-tu?'   


Le garçon haussa légèrement les épaules. 'Je vais bien monsieur.' Puis, jetant un coup d'œil vers son grand-père, il fronça les sourcils. 'Est-ce qu'il va bien? Il semble tellement épuisé.'   


Les traits de Rogue s'adoucirent tandis qu'il observait le vieil homme. 'Il ira bien, il est seulement fatigué. Il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi.'   


Le garçon le dévisagea, confus. 'Mais, je croyais qu'il était fâché contre moi...'   


Une voix endormie lui répondit. 'Je suis fâché contre toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas inquiet à ton sujet.'   


Harry baissa tristement la tête et vit Dumbledore se lever du coin de l'œil. Le vieil homme s'assit à côté de lui. Il sentit Rogue se relever et quitter la pièce, mais il ne voulait pas lever les yeux. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main douce lui caressa la joue, puis le força à remonter la tête. Voulant briser le silence oppressant, l'enfant fut le premier à parler. 'Je suis désolé monsieur.'   


Dumbledore l'observa avec attention. 'Pourquoi es-tu désolé?'   


Harry cligna les yeux, clairement confus par l'étrange question. 'Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis en colère.'   


Le vieux directeur souleva un sourcil. 'Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis en colère?'   


Harry le dévisagea, encore plus confus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'homme posait toutes ces questions. Il commença à répondre prudemment. 'Parce que j'ai dit toutes ces choses aux professeurs.'   


Dumbledore plissa les yeux. 'Je ne suis plus fâché contre cela. Je comprends que tu étais inquiet à mon propos et, même si je n'ai pas aimé le ton de voix ni la façon avec lesquels tu leur as parlé, je sais que ce n'était ni pour m'insulter, ni pour les offenser.' S'arrêtant un moment, il poursuivit ensuite, sa voix incroyablement sévère. 'Ce sur quoi je suis en colère, c'est la façon dont tu as risqué ta vie d'une manière aussi stupide. As-tu une idée de combien c'était dangereux?' Il voulait continuer, mais l'air abattu dans les yeux de l'enfant l'en empêcha. Soupirant, il prit le garçon dans ses bras et l'étreignit. Il n'avait pas voulu commencer à faire la morale au garçon, il aurait préféré attendre qu'il soit plus en forme et qu'il puisse comprendre mieux le sens de ses paroles. 'Tu m'as fait peur Alex, je ne crois pas que tu sais comment.'   


L'embrassant légèrement sur le front, il relâcha le garçon et le laissa s'étendre contre ses oreillers à nouveau. 'Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu dois manger, puis dormir encore.'   


Harry ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas exaspérer encore plus le vieil homme. S'étendant silencieusement contre ses oreillers tandis que Dumbledore allait chercher Twinkle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passait avec l'homme. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi ouvert envers ses sentiments auparavant et maintenant il le laissait voir derrière sa façade de directeur. Il commençait à connaître un peu plus l'homme et il se demandait s'il ne devait pas faire de même. Il avait débuté cela avant les attaques, mais l'absence prolongée du directeur l'avait fait penser que l'homme agissait ainsi seulement par obligation et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas le déranger avec ses sentiments. Maintenant, il n'en était plus certain. C'était peut-être un peu plus qu'une obligation. Pourquoi aurait-il resté avec lui tout ce temps sinon? Une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui dit que c'était seulement pour protéger leur mascarade.   


Avant que cette petite voix ne devienne trop forte, une main douce se posa sur son front. Levant les yeux, il rencontra à nouveau ceux inquiets du directeur. 'Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?'   


Secouant la tête, il laissa le vieil homme poser le plateau sur ses genoux, puis il commença à manger un peu. Il ne parlèrent plus, Harry étant trop confus pour tenter de suivre une conversation. Dumbledore, lui, n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait retenir son exaspération s'il parlait, alors ils restèrent en silence, essayant tous les deux de rassembler leurs pensées et espérant qu'ils seraient capables de régler tout cela et de retrouver ce lien qui les avait liés quelques semaines auparavant.   


**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * *   


_Valà valà, un nouveau chapitre comme prévu! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et si oui, une p'tite review serait grandement apprécié :-) Merci pour votre support, ça m'aide énormément, surtout de ce temps-ci... merci! ^.^_   


**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 22,3__   
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 39,6   
  
**** ****

**Phénix20;** Bon bah si la vitesse te plait, je continue ainsi alors ;-) Tant que j'ai pas d'imprévus, ça c'est certain... ^^ Alors, là voilà ta suite! On se revoit dans quatre jours ;-) Merci de me reviewer avec autant d'assiduité, ça me fait réellement hyper plaisir!   
****

**Kyzara;** lool, t'inquiètes pas, je suis certaine que tu sais faire pleins de choses ^^ Tient, tu voulais faire le truc des périodes? Vais te faire mon horaire de la journée juste pour toi ;-) Aloors...: Como estas? / mise en évidence simple (beurk lol) / valeurs / raisonnement déductif ... valà! (Ça m'étonnerait réellement que tu les aies tous, j'ai vraiment pas donné des examples faciles loll) Merci pour les compliments et les deux reviews :-)   
****

**Lunicorne;** J'aime bien ton surnom pour Dumbie ^-^ Merci pour la review encore une fois! (j'ai la nette impression de me répéter... ^^)   
****

**Dumbledore;** Tiens, tiens, un revenant de DDP ^_^ Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir à nouveau! Et pour ta question euh... je voudrais bien répondre mais... je connais pas la réponse ^^;; Désolée! Merci pour la review! Ça me fait hyper plaisir ^^   
****

**Celine.s;** lol! Bah ça me fait plaisir qu'on trouve que je vais assez rapidement :-) Je fais tout mon possible, malgré les imprévus qui surviennent des fois trop souvent ^^ Ah et ça me touche de voir que ma traduction est assez bien faite pour réussir à te retenir de la lire en anglais :-) Et puis tu vas voir, je vais bientôt rattrapé Polaris (Ça va aller plus rapidement lorsque j'aurai terminé HP,VdT) alors tu pourras même plus être tentée :-þ Et me faire dire qu'elle est une de tes priorités... ça m'a téellement ravie :-)) Et mon secret?! Bah euh... j'en ai pas ^^ Juste beaucoup de travail. J'arrive des cours et je me mets à la traduction/correction/réponses aux reviews pendant au moins 2-3h par soir, alors ça donne des résultats (Assez positifs pour vous ^^) Merci pour la review et les compliments!   
****

**Gaelle Griffondor;** Je me dépêche, je me dépêche ;-) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un p'tit mot!   
****

**Ryan;** Ça fait tout de même rougir, surtout que je ne suis pas toujours certaine que ce soit d'aussi bonne qualité ^-^ Un gros merci pour le compliment et la review!   
****

**Pimousse Fraise;** Merci :-)) Et comme prévu, on est mardi ^-^ J'espère que tu as aimé!   
****

**Wynzar;** Je crois qu'on est très bons pour se traumatiser l'un l'autre Chris ^^ Bah vi, bah vi, t'es le plus gentil... *s'étouffe presque subtilement* *te regarde avec un regard _très_ angélique* :-) Et pis je notais sur 10 paske je notais sur 10 bon! (et que je l'avais écrit au chap précédent aussi en fait ^^;) Parle pas de sciences physiques! Je reviens d'un cours de ça loll! (Ahlàlà, les circuits électriques... ^^) Bon, vais essayer de devenir tes cours... *vraiment pas sûre de réussir ^^* Donc... je dirais (Aah, je sais pas ce que t'as comme cours! vais jamais réussir lool): Chimie / Ehhh... O.o / Maths / Sciences? O.o / Espagnol ^^ / Anglais / Sports loll Bon bon, pas besoin de le dire, je sais que je suis pourrie :-) Peuh! J'ai aps dit que je voulais pas répondre! Et j'y ai quand même répondu en passant euh! *boude* C'est juste que j'étais fatiguée euh bon! ^^ Oh et puis arrête de parler de photos toi! lool! J'aimeuh pas ma photo et pis t'es pas dur à envoûter si tu te laisses envoûter par ÇA O.O *sifflotte* Et c'est pas ma faute!!! *se souviens même plus c'est à propos de quoi* *sifflotte* (Z'tadore :-þ) *PtDr!!* Si t'es prêt à faire ça, je suis immensément prête pour l'aventure :-þ Euh.. ta phrase est suspecte *tire la langue* (celle-ci; _Pis comme ça, on aura tout le temps devant nous *calin*_ loool *air très très innocent*) Tu sauras que je ne suis jamais en retard!! (Ou si peu... ^^;;;) Beuh, tu continues encore à copier mes réponses :-þ Allez, ztadoooore! Merci pour la review!!! *bisoux* *câlins*   
****

**Sarah;** lool, bah vi, bah vi je suis sous ton emprise, tu m'as ensorcelée pour que je t'écrive des réponses plus longues :-þ (D'ailleurs, mon ami juste au-dessus de toi est jaloux, il veut pas que je te réponde plus long que lui mdrr... bof, il me fera pas changer ça ^^) Ah bah moi j'ai... 4 jours de congé cette semaine (bah, de vendredi à mardi, donc la fin de semaine plus deux journées pédagogiques) puis je vais en avoir euh... au milieu novembre aussi (6 jours je crois, mais chui pas sûre lol) Oh, t'es pas conne! Je t'interdis de dire ça! Moi je dirais plus que tu es légèrement... paranoiaque? *angélique* lool, je suis pas si jeune! :-þ Et puis je peux pas t'avancer plus que ça, parce que je ne connais point la réponse! (Wah, ça fait presque poétique O.o) lool, mais nah, pas nécessairement plus haut ^^ Nah, je songe de plus en plus à devenir réellement traductrice... Me suis engueulée avec mon père à ce sujet en fait, il voulait pas que j'aille en Arts et Lettres -_- J'ai fini par réussir à lui faire comprendre mon point de vue au moins ^^ (Et je n'en parle plus avant au moins un an, être sûre de ne pas me disputer à nouveau loll) Bravo pour tes maths! *clap clap* Te l'avais dit moi que tu y arriverais :-) Hum.. c'était pas réellement des folies... Je suis allée voir ma grand-mère au foyer en soins palliatifs, pas ce qu'il y a de plus réjouissant disons... Mais bon that's life, isn't it? (Vais sûrement avoir à retarder un chap ou deux d'ici quelques jours à cause de ça en fait) T'inquiètes pas, c'était aps si inintéressant que ça ton récit ^^ Vi, c'est sûr que ça me donne de la motivation, veux pas que t'ailles le lire en anglais moi! ^^ Mici pour les compliments et ej suis vraiement contente que l'histoire te plaise de plus en plus :-) Au prochain chap!   
****

**Marie-Jo;** T'as exactement tout vrai. Dumbledore s'est aperçu que Harry avait plus de ressources en lui (et plus de pratique) qu'il ne le pensait et le garçon est épuisé. J'espère que ce début de conversation t'as plus, quoique c'est pas terminé :-) Merci pour la review et les compliments!   
****

**Lili;** Mouais bah je te rassure, ce site a une dent contre _tout le monde_ ;-) Je te jure, ce qu'il peut me faire suer des fois loll, mais bon, il est super bien fait et il y a beaucoup de monde, alors j'y reste tout de même. Et c'est clair que Harry avait raison ^.^ Les autres étaient là euh.. pour du boulot yep ^^ (j'ai de la difficulté à démêler ou je suis rendue dans l'histoire des fois loll) De rien pour la review, ça m'a fait plaisir, surtout que c'était sincère comme compliments :-) Prends tout ton temps pour sortir la suite, c'est certainement pas moi qui va te pousser dans le dos, je sais bien combien ça prend de temps loll ^^ Merci encore! Et je le trouve très mignon ton surnom, surtout par rapport à l'histoire en dessous ^^ (Moi aussi ça me vient des enfants qui ne sont pas capable de dire Stéphanie... ça passe de Nyny à Fany à Stéphanie à travers les âges loll ^-^)   
****

**Lunenoire;** Il faut bien si on le veut en vie dans DDP ;-) Merci pour le p'tit mot!   
****

**Pascal;** lool, t'inquiètes pas, même si tu te répètes, ça me fait quand même hyper plaisir à chaque fois :-)) Et c'est une gentille attention de ta part, merci beaucoup ^_^ (Pour les reviews, je le fais surtout pour Polaris ^^)   
****

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Wah *blush* ça je ne le savais pas #^^# Ça me fait réellement plaisir :-) J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu aussi! ^^   
****

**Mystick;** lol! Mystou ^-^ Pas grave si t'étais en retard ma puce ^^ L'important c'est que tu finisses par lire loll, et t'inquiètes pas, j'arrêterai pas de traduire!Vi, je sais que je viens presque plus sur Msn, et à chaque fois que je viens, t'es pas là :-( Vais essayer de venir plus souvent, j'mennuie aussi! J'taime fow aussi! Merci pour la review! ^^   
****

**Nyny;** De rien, lorsque je vois que ça vous fait plaisir, bah ça ne me dérange pas du tout de le faire ^.^ lol! merci! #^^# J'tadore aussi de me reviewer! lol! :-)   
****

**Nefra;** Grande récompense pour mes efforts plutôt :-) Pas grave même si tu te répètes, ça me fait quand même vraiment plaisir à chaque fois ^_^ Merci encore! Bisoux!   
****

**Lorita;** Je suis contente de savoir qu'il t'a plu! Merci!!   
****

**Tiken;** lol, merci pour l'enthousiasme :-) Ça me fait réellement plaisir ^-^ Et j'essaie d'aller le plus vite possible!   
****

**JenN;** loll, t'inquiètes pas, je comprends parfaitement ;-) Et c'est super si tu trouves qu'ils sont de plus en plus bons, c'est bien le but! Merci pour la review!   
****

**Miya Black;** L'est gentil ton ordi :-) Tout comme le vrai Remus! ^.^ Et t'as raison, j'y suis pour rien! *lève les mains en signe d'innocence* Mais bon, c'est vrai, sont assez courts les chaps de Polaris, mais ça a toujours été comme ça et ça ne changeras pas ;-) Et il vont probablement finir par le découvrir (enfin, simple spéculation, j'en ai aucune idée loll) Merci pour les compliments et pour la review!!   
  


_Bisoux à tous, j'vous adore ^-^_

_Fany_


	21. Discussion I

** Sorti le: 10 octobre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 21**   
  


Harry déambula lentement à travers les corridors, dans le manoir de Dumbledore. Twinkle lui avait annoncé que son grand-père voulait le voir dans son bureau et il n'était pas particulièrement pressé d'y être. L'attaque avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant et Dumbledore l'avait forcé à rester au lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez en forme. Mais, c'était maintenant le temps de discuter de tout ce qui était survenu et il n'aimait pas réellement cette perspective. Soupirant, il s'arrêta devant son bureau et cogna doucement.   


'Entre.'   


Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry ouvrit la porte et entra. Après l'avoir refermée silencieusement, il s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant la grande table. Le vieux directeur écrivait quelque chose sur un épais parchemin et continua, ignorant le garçon. Il signa enfin le morceau de papier, le roula, puis le donna à une chouette hulotte qui attendait à ses côtés. Lorsque l'oiseau eut quitté la pièce, Dumbledore leva finalement les yeux. Harry l'observa un instant, remarquant que ses yeux habituellement étincelants étaient sévères et sérieux.   


Le garçon commençait à se demander s'il devait dire quelque chose lorsque le directeur brisa le silence. 'Assis-toi Alexander.'   


Harry cligna les yeux en entendant son prénom au complet; il avait réellement de sérieux ennuis... Soupirant, il prit place sur une chaise comme indiqué précédemment par le vieil homme, reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à rester debout sur ses jambes tremblantes. Alors qu'il avait presque entièrement guéri, il se fatiguait facilement et il savait que cette discussion serait éprouvante. Dumbledore le regarda pendant un autre long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise et commence à parler. 'Tout d'abord, je comprends la raison pour laquelle tu as crié contre les Professeurs McGonagall et Rogue et ils ont tous les deux approuvé sur le fait que nous devrions laisser tomber cette affaire. Mais, comprends bien que je ne te laisserai pas leur reparler à nouveau comme cela. Peu importe la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, ils sont toujours tes enseignants et ils méritent un respect convenable, compris?'   


Harry opina, quelque peu soulagé de ne pas avoir plus de problèmes avec cela. 'Oui monsieur.'   


Dumbledore hocha la tête et lui sourit légèrement. 'Très bien. J'ai parlé avec Twinkle en ce qui concerne les évènements du jour de l'attaque. Elle m'a raconté tout ce qui est survenu, alors tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer, sauf pour les barrières, mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Pour l'instant, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as décidé d'accomplir l'un des actes les plus drainant en magie, mettant non seulement ta vie en danger, mais aussi celle de Twinkle et la mienne. Tu aurais pu me réveiller au lieu de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide.' Harry cligna les yeux en entendant la rudesse présente dans sa voix, mais le directeur n'avait pas encore terminé. 'Et pas seulement cela, mais que serait-il survenu si tu avais échoué? Tu as ordonné à Twinkle de me mettre en sécurité, mais toi Alex? Que te serait-il arrivé si les mangemorts avaient réussi à entrer?' Une fois qu'il eut dit tout cela, Dumbledore regarda intensément la tête baissée de son étudiant. Lorsque aucune réponse ne vint, il parla à nouveau. 'Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé?'   


Le garçon ouvrit finalement la bouche, sa voix enfantine étant douce et hésitante. 'Tu étais tellement épuisé, j'avais peur que tu ne sois pas capable de combattre tous ces mangemorts et que tu sois blessé.'   


Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. 'Je sais cela Alex. Mais, ça ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit que je puisse demander de l'aide? Cela aurait seulement pris quelques minutes avant que la maison soit pleine d'Aurors.'   


Harry détourna la tête et Dumbledore sut alors que le garçon en avait été conscient. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu les avertir alors? S'impatientant, Dumbledore remua sur sa chaise. 'Alex, j'essaie de te comprendre. Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que j'appelle les Aurors?'   


Le garçon resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant. Lorsque Dumbledore fut sur le point de parler à nouveau, il leva les yeux et répondit. 'Ils auraient pu se faire blesser.'   


Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de rester bouché-bée face à cette affirmation. 'Alex! C'est leur travail d'empêcher les gens d'être blessés. Ils ont été entraînés pour cela. Ce n'est certainement pas ta responsabilité à toi que de les empêcher d'être blessés.' Pendant un instant, le visage d'Harry fut marqué par de l'amusement amer, mais fut ensuite instantanément remplacé par de l'acceptation. Dumbledore s'en aperçut et il comprit soudainement. 'Tu ne nous fais pas confiance.'   


Harry leva brusquement les yeux, surpris de la tournure soudaine qu'avait prise la conversation. 'Bien sûr que je vous fais confiance!'   


Dumbledore secoua la tête. 'Tu ne nous fais pas confiance en ce qui concerne ta sécurité.'   


Harry resta immobile pendant un moment, réfléchissant aux mots de son directeur. Il ne l'avait jamais admis, mais une partie de lui savait que Dumbledore avait raison. Soudainement, il fut forcé de le confronter; confronter la pensée qu'il n'avait jamais fait entièrement confiance à quelqu'un. Même pas à Ron ni à Hermione. Oui, il leur faisait confiance jusqu'à un certain degré, mais jamais en ce qui concernait sa sécurité ou ses pensées. Toute la confiance qu'il avait semée en ses professeurs était effacée à chaque été passée chez les Dursley. Ils servaient à lui rappeler constamment que peu importe ce qui survenait, il était seul et serait toujours seul; il ne pouvait dépendre de personne, il dépendait totalement de lui-même. Il avait grandi en étant tellement habitué de n'avoir personne à ses côtés que le fait que des Aurors puissent le protéger n'avait même pas traversé son esprit. Il était le protecteur; il était celui qui combattait. La notion qu'une personne puisse vouloir le protéger n'existait même pas dans son esprit.   


Lorsqu'il eut confronté ces pensées, Harry se sentit péniblement seul. Qui voudrait être avec quelqu'un qui ne lui ferait pas entièrement confiance?   


Tremblant légèrement, le garçon se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Il ne remarqua même pas que le directeur, inquiet, s'était déplacé pour venir s'agenouiller devant lui.   


'Alex.' Celui-ci sursauta, puis leva les yeux, troublé d'apercevoir Dumbledore si près de lui. 'Est-ce que ça va Alex? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange?'   


'Je ne peux pas.'   


Dumbledore fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. 'Tu ne peux pas quoi?'   


'Faire confiance.' Il s'arrêta un instant avant de poursuivre. 'Je ne peux pas faire confiance aux gens lorsque ça concerne ma sécurité; personne ne s'est jamais soucié de ma sécurité. Mais pas seulement à propos de cela; je ne peux pas leur faire confiance à propos de mes sentiments, ni de mes pensées non plus. Je ne sais pas comment, personne ne m'a jamais appris comment faire.' Il eut un court rire amer. 'Je suppose que je suis un solitaire et que je le serai toujours. Même à Poudlard je suis seul, incapable de faire confiance complètement, même à Ron et à Hermione. Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsqu'ils l'apprendront? Est-ce qu'ils vont arrêter de me parler?'   


N'attendant pas une réponse, il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et ignora toutes tentatives faites par Dumbledore afin d'attirer son attention. Puis, soudainement, de doux bras tentèrent de le faire bouger dans une position plus confortable, mais Harry n'obtempéra pas, il n'en avait pas le goût. La chaise sous lui se raidit puis, en la touchant d'une main, il réalisa que Dumbledore l'avait métamorphosée en un divan. Le vieil homme était maintenant assis à côté de lui, le serrant dans ses bras.   


'Mon enfant, écoute-moi.'   


Harry secoua quelque peu la tête. Il ne voulait pas écouter. Dumbledore l'ignora cependant et continua à parler.   


'Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends comment tu te sens, alors je vais t'épargner cette hypocrisie. Mais, je sais que tu peux apprendre à faire confiance aux gens à nouveau. Prends une chose à son temps, débute avec de petits détails. Cela n'a pas besoin d'arriver en une fois, fais-la grandir. Je suis certain que, tout comme tu as appris à te méfier d'eux, tu peux apprendre à leur faire confiance.' Le vieux directeur s'arrêta un instant. La seule indication lui prouvant que Harry l'avait écouté était qu'il s'était légèrement relaxé contre lui. 'Je veux aussi que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi et que je vais tenter de t'aider le plus possible; que tu décides de me faire confiance ou non.'   


La voix étouffée de Harry retentit à travers la pièce. 'Tu n'étais pas là depuis quelques semaines.' Sa voix était douce, mais légèrement accusatrice et les mains de Dumbledore se figèrent contre le dos du jeune. Le garçon avait raison, comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il serait là lorsqu'il était si occupé dans son travail, ne passant quasiment pas de temps en sa compagnie? Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce que le garçon le croit après avoir été ignoré depuis des semaines? Le sentiment de culpabilité refit surface, mais Harry poursuivit rapidement avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit. 'Désolé, c'était méchant.'   


Dumbledore secoua la tête, mais puisque Harry avait toujours sa tête enfouie dans ses bras, il ne le vit pas. 'Non, ce ne l'était pas, tu énonçais tout simplement un fait. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir laissé seul si longtemps.'   


Harry haussa légèrement les épaules. 'Je comprends.'   


Le vieux directeur fronça les sourcils. 'Je sais bien cela, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas été blessé. La négligence fait toujours mal et je suis désolé de ne pas m'en être aperçu plus tôt.'   


Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis opina lentement. 'Oui, j'ai été blessé.' Le garçon leva abruptement les yeux; il semblait en colère contre quelques chose, mais Dumbledore ne pouvait pas deviner contre quoi. 'J'ai été blessé et je ne comprends pas pourquoi! Je ne devrais pas me sentir comme cela. Vous êtes mon directeur, et vous avez déjà fait plus que ce que je demandais lorsque vous m'avez pris au tout début. Et maintenant, j'en demande encore plus.' Resserrant ses bras autour de sa frêle silhouette, Harry le regarda. 'Il semble que je ne sois pas mieux que ces vautours du Ministère; demandant toujours plus. Je suis désolé monsieur le directeur, je ne laisserai pas cela arriver à nouveau.'   


À la fin, le garçon tremblait et il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Dumbledore fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il prit l'adolescent dans ses bras, l'appuyant contre lui, puis commença à lui parler doucement dans l'oreille. 'Harry, s'il te plait, Harry, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu te sens comme cela. C'est normal que tu demandes un peu d'attention après l'enfance que tu as eue.'   


Harry haussa les épaules avec colère. 'Mais c'est mal de vous le demander lorsque vous n'avez aucune obligation envers moi sauf de m'enseigner.'   


Dumbledore secoua la tête. 'Harry... Alex, lorsque tout cela a débuté, je t'ai offert quelque chose que tu as souhaité depuis des années – une famille. Peu importe qui je suis, pour le moment, je suis ton grand-père en tout sauf de sang et – ainsi – tu es sous mes soins. Je ne suis pas seulement là pour te protéger mon enfant. Je suis là pour prendre soin de toi, pour t'aimer, pour t'apprendre, comme n'importe quel grand-père ferait avec son petit-fils.' Caressant les cheveux du garçon, la voix du vieil homme devint encore plus douce. 'Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir négligé. Je vais tenter de trouver une solution pour ne pas que cela survienne à nouveau.'   


Harry leva légèrement les yeux, un froncement de sourcils marquant son visage. 'Mais...'   


Dumbledore fit signe de la tête et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. 'Alex, s'il te plait, pas de mais. Essayons seulement que tout cela fonctionne bien, d'accord?'   


Harry le fixa pendant un long moment, puis acquiesça finalement, se détendant finalement dans les bras de l'homme. 'D'accord grand-papa.'   


Le vieux directeur sourit, puis l'étreignit fortement, faisant disparaître une partie de sa solitude.   


**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * *   


_Bon, je suis en congé aujourd'hui, alors j'ai décidé de vous offrir un petit cadeau *grand sourire* Et c'est le retour (certes court, mais retour tout de même ^^) de Rogue au prochain chapitre :-) Une review me ferait énormément plaisir, comme toujours! ^_^_   


**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 22,3   
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 39,8   
  


**Philippe Gryffondor;** Mouais bon, pas jusqu'à en baver quand même! loll :-þ Ouf, ça fait étrange de me dire que ça fait déjà un an... Mais ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que certain - comme toi ^^ - me suivent depuis tout ce temps! :-) Et je suis bien d'accord, il ne se passait pas grand chose dans le chapitre précédent lolll, enfin, merci encore pour ta review et tes compliments ^_^   


**Lunicorne;** Bien sûr que je continue :-) Surtout si ça vous fait plaisir! Merci pour la review ^.^   
****

**Miya Black;** Yep, t'as tout à fait raison, chapitres courts, mais géniaux ^-^ Merci de prendre le temps de me reviewer même lorsque tu dois te dépêcher avant les cours! :-)   
****

**Pimousse Fraise;** Je suis ravie de la savoir! Et puis... on est beaucoup plus tôt que mardi nah? ^_^   
****

**Sarah;** loool, vivi, je me bats contre lui :-þ Nah mais la seule chose que ça a donné, c'est qu'il m'a envoyé une review encore plus longue pour être certaine d'avoir une réponse plus longue.. mdr! Et il a un certain mal à écrire son nouveau chap, c'est pour ça! Moi je le vois euh... le week-end sur Msn (foutu décalage horaireuh) mais on laisse nos Msn ouverts et on se laisse des 'monologues' mdrr... enfin, ça t'intéresse sûrement pas ^^ (Je lui ai dit bonjour et il te le fait dire à son tour :-þ) Et nah, pas d'école aujourd'hui ^^ Mais bon, dis-toi que ça va te permettre d'avoir un chap par jour ;-) Et j'ai jamais regardé sous mon lit pasque... y'a pas d'espace sous mon lit :-þ Yep, une réelle traductrice... je te promets de te l'annoncer si je suis acceptée dans le programme ^.^ C'est clair que les parents peuvent être chiants loll... Cours de sauvetage? mdr! Me vois bien là-dedans... (nah, réellement pas en fait ^^) Bon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais te raconter?? Ah vii, aujourd'hui j'ai écouté l'épisode 3 de Fruits Basket!! *attends impatiemment que le 4ème se télécharge enfin *humpf** Tohru est trooop mignonne! Kyo et Yuki sont super cool en plus ^o^ En bref... j'adooore :-) lol! Il a gagné finalement??? *PtDr* Franchement.. quoique quand je vois qui est en tête du pays... c'est ptêt pas pire que ça! ^^ T'inquiètes pas! Je baisse pas les bras! (Aaah... j'ai appris ce matin qu'elle prévoit fait environ 40 chapitres... plus une suite.... donc vais avoir une trilogie à traduire.. aaah... vais mourir *grand sourire*) Merci pour les bisoux! J'tadooore ^-^   
****

**Naseis;** Bah voyons! C'est pas grave du tout! Culpabilise pas pour ça ;-) Super si tu as aimé les chapitres! C'est ça le principal :-) Et t'as review n'était pas nulle du tout! ^o^   
****

**MaryEvy;** bah euh, me semble que tu en as déjà mis une! Enfin, tu as semé le doute dans mon esprit là... lolll ^^ Mais c'est pas grave me^me si tu ne l'aurais pas fait, l'important c'est que tu en laisses une ^.^ Je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes autant! :-) Et je fais mon possible pour être la plus rapide possible, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que c,est remarqué et apprécié ^_^ Merci!!   
****

**Juju;** Merci! Et je n'abandonne pas, surtout pas avec autant de lecteurs :-)   
****

**Celine.s;** loool! Sisi, j'ai des devoirs, j'ai d'autres passe-temps et je dors même respectablement ^o^ J'arrive des cours vers... 16h30, je me repose et je mange... vers 18h, je me mets à la traduction/correction/reviews pendant 2/3h, puis je vais faire mes devoirs et je me couche dans les environ de 11h30 pour me lever vers 7h du matin.... lolll ^^ Et vi, je tombe malade des fois... mais habituellement ça ne m'empêche pas de traduire... sauf que j'ai pris l'habitude d'avoir toujours quelques chapitres traduits à l'avance, de façon à ne pas être prise trop au dépourvu par des imprévus ^^ Merci pour ta review!!   
****

**Chris;** Y'a quelque chose qui me dit que je vais être sur cette réponse pendant assez longtemps... ^^ loool, j'ai bien vu que son défi t'a inspiré :-þ (Quoique je ne me plaindrai sûrement pas ^^) mdr! Tu viens réellement juste de t'apercevoir de ça? Que t'es trop flemmard pour te logguer :-þ *sourire innocent* Ahlàlà, vivi, c'est bien ton but... me faire parler... tout en retardant la diffusion de ce chapitre... ce sera TA fauteuh si je me fais engueuler! ^o^ Huh, qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute?? (je viens juste de te dire que c'était la tienne... et la tu dis que c'est la mienne... _qui s'assemble se ressemble?_ *tire la langue* ^^) Ah! T'étais traumatisé à ma dernière réponse de review sur VdT!! Je te le jureuh! Attends... *vas retrouver la preuve* *tling!* *viens de trouver* _O_o Comment ça à genoux devant mes pieds ? O_o tu m'as autant traumatisé que toi sur ce coup je crois mdr :-p Euh...vivi... *sifflote en coeur aussi*_ Haha! (Familiprix! Dah... fais pas attention ^^;;) loool, c'est claiiir que j'apprécie énormément lire les longues longues reviews... mais c'est vrai aussi que c'est long y répondre ^^;; Surtout quand j'ai hâte de publier le chapitre lol! Et euh... euh... *trauma* naon, pas besoin de bouche-à-bouche *te regarde légèrement croche* *MdR* ^o^ Comment ça je suis bonne pour les regards angéliques?? Je suis bonne parce que je suis toujours angélique!! (Mouais, on peut toujours rêver ^^) LOL! elles étaient très biens mes explications!!! :-) Heum... ton petit (petit? O.o) entract m'a euh... un peu traumatisée ^^ Mais comme j'ai fait mes excuses à la mademoiselle défendue... je ne ferai aucun commentaire *mdrrr* Aah, j'en ai eu 6 sur 7??? *fièèèèère* (Vive mon instinct mdr!) Et quel rapport avec le français ton inadequate?? *comprends pas* Euh.. j'aime beaucoup ta logique O.o Si je boude tu me fais un câlin?? Bon... *boude :-þ* *sourire angélique* J'aimeeeuh pas les photos de moi booon >. Et si tu la donnes à quelqu'un, je te jure que je te trucide!!! *cache le couteau derrière son dos* *fais un sourire innocent* Je t'hypnotise?? Mais ou t'es allé pêché ça?? *mdR* ... *prends un grand souffle* Naheulbeeeeeuk!! (Faut que je réécoute les épisodes moi ^^) J'tadore! *bisoux* *câlinous* ^o^   
****

**Dumbledore;** Parfait ^^ Merci pour la review!   
****

**Ryan;** Bah, c'est dans ma nature d'être assez modeste... je déteste les gens qui sont trop vantards... enfin ^^ Ça me fait réellement plaisir, merci beaucoup :-) Bisoux ^-^   


**Crys;** Coucou ^^ S'uis contente que tu aimes de plus en plus ma puce ^^ Et pour être régulière... je fais mon possible ;-) Vi... t'as absolument raison pour les phrases... vais essayer de faire plus attention pour les prochains chapitres (que c'est dureuh d'avoir que des phrases parfaites *soupir* mais bon, vais bien finir par y arriver ^^) Et mici de me les avoir montrées, ça va m'aider :-) Z'tadore aussi *(gr)*   
****

**Lunenoire;** Yep, il n'arrive pas à s'imaginer cela parce que justement, personne n'en a jamais eu pour lui (enfin, à ce qu'il croit). En plus, il pense toujours que c'est par obligation que Dumbledore fait cela... Merci pour la review ^^   
****

**Lili;** Vi, c'est vrai, c'est tellement mignon des enfants lorsqu'ils trouvent des surnoms ^-^ Super le scoop! *contente* *attend samedi avec impatience ^_^* Bah il n'était pas réellement marquant le chapirre précédent non plus, se passait pas grand chose ;-) Tu sais quoi? Je me suis posée exactement la même question ^o^ Et je crois bien que ce soit ça, Rogue a bien dû apprendre la vérité un jour et il leur en a voulu (avec tout ce qu'il a fait avec Alex, c'est assez normal loll) Bisous! (et on est seulement vendredi ^^)   
****

**Gaia;** Merci énormément! Tes compliments m'ont réellement fait un plaisir :-)   
****

**Nefra;** lool, merci encore une fois pour le compliment, c'est vrai que ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Mais bon, je ne suis pas du même avis que toi par contre :-þ Nah mais je le trouve excellent JFM, il traduit très bien, ça parait pas du tout que ça vient de l'anglais... mais c'est vrai qu'il laisse tomber des bouts et qu'il change légèrement les textes (j'ai comparé un peu vu que je les ai dans les deux langues... mais bon, c'est pas si grave ^^) Mais reste que ton compliment m'a fait rougir et extrêêêêmement plaisir ^o^ Merci!   
****

**Nyny;** Ça me fait réellement plaisir de lire ça, de voir que je puisse rendre 'heureuse' quelqu'un par ce que je fais... me sens utile un peu au moins ^o^ Merci beaucoup pour tes superbes reviews!   
****

**Phénix20;** C'est bien le but de tout! ^_^ Merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir :-)   
****

**Kyzara; **De rien ;-) En plus.. wow, t'as eu 4 sur 4 *impressionnée* *clap clap* (bon, c'est éthiques religieuses, mais c'est la même chose que religion alors ^^) Merci pour le compliment *rougis* Fais vraiiiiment plaisir à lire! Surtout pour la compréhensibilité, je trouve ça hyper important ^^ Merci!   
****

**Marie-Jo;** Tu as bien raison, c'est mignon comme relation je trouve ^^ Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous la faire connaître, surtout que vous êtes si nombreux :-)   
  


_Bisoux à tous, j'vous adore ^-^_

_Fany_


	22. Discussion II

** Sorti le: 12 octobre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 22**   
  


Dumbledore et Harry restèrent silencieux pendant un long laps de temps, ne voulant aucunement interrompre le confortable silence les entourant. Finalement, poussant un faible soupir, le vieil homme se recula quelque peu, de façon à apercevoir le visage du garçon. 'Vas-tu m'expliquer comment tu as fait cela?' Voyant le visage perplexe d'Alex, il élabora. 'À ce que je sache, tu n'apprendras rien à propos des barrières magiques avant ta sixième année... qui se trouve dans plus d'un an. De plus, je suis certain de ne jamais avoir vu de telles barrières, elles ressemblaient à celles qui entouraient anciennement Poudlard.'   


Harry sembla embarrassé. 'Je m'ennuyais.'   


Dumbledore haussa un sourcil; ça ne pouvait pas être l'entière explication. 'Et?'   


'J'ai eu une sorte de rage d'études.' Alex rougit légèrement, ne regardant pas son directeur dans les yeux. 'J'ai appris pas mal de choses en quelques semaines.'   


L'autre homme fit un signe de tête. 'Comme?'   


Le garçon haussa les épaules. 'J'ai lu les livres utilisés pour les autres années à Poudlard, j'ai pratiqué les sortilèges et les charmes. Puis, je me suis rendu dans tes ouvrages, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.' Celui-ci secoua la tête, quelque peu impressionné. 'J'ai découvert plusieurs choses plutôt intéressantes.'   


Le vieux directeur le scruta avec attention; il n'aurait pas osé, n'est-ce pas? 'Tu n'as pas tenté la transformation en animagus, non?'   


Harry sourit avec timidité. 'Pas encore, mais j'y travaille.'   


Dumbledore le regarda avec sévérité, puis s'adoucit. 'Oh, très bien, mais lorsque tu essaieras, je veux que Minerva ou moi soit présent. Et tu auras de gros problèmes si je découvre que tu as tenté de le faire seul, compris?'   


Il rit doucement. 'D'accord.'   


Le vieil homme hocha la tête. 'Très bien, alors qu'as-tu découvert de plus?'   


Le garçon leva nerveusement les yeux vers lui. 'Je suis plutôt bon avec la magie sans baguette.'   


Dumbledore plissa les yeux. 'Jusqu'à quel point?'   


Le garçon haussa les épaules, puis fit un signe vers la pièce. 'Les barrières que j'ai placées autour de la maison ont été construites à partir de magie sans baguette, c'est pourquoi elles semblent si étranges.'   


L'homme resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Il avait toujours su que Harry possédait une grande affinité avec la magie, mais c'était plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Mais même à cela, être apte à poser des barrières autour d'une maison complète... Il devait avoir un contrôle immense de sa magie. Il avait dû y travailler extrêmement dur. Pas étonnant s'il semblait si épuisé. Finalement, sachant que le garçon continuerait à se pratiquer peu importe ce qu'il dirait, il dit;   


'Faisons un arrangement Alex.'   


Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui avec curiosité. 'Quelle sorte d'arrangement?'   


'Je vais t'enseigner, mais je ne veux pas que tu retombes dans une _rage d'études_ comme tu appelles cela. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ta minceur et ta fatigue lorsque je suis revenu. Je n'ai pas besoin de Twinkle pour dire que tu n'as pas mangé adéquatement, ni dormi assez. Alors, tu es d'accord?'   


Harry acquiesça joyeusement. 'Bien sûr grand-papa.'   


Les livres étaient biens, mais recevoir des cours de Dumbledore lui-même serait bien mieux. Puis, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce que les autres penseraient, ne seraient-ils pas suspicieux devant ses accomplissements? C'était déjà étrange à quinze ans et ils pensaient qu'il était encore plus jeune. Lorsqu'il émit ses pensées à voix haute, Dumbledore haussa à peine les épaules.   


'Pour l'instant, tu es un membre de ma famille; les Dumbledore ont toujours été puissants et ce sera facile à expliquer.' Il resta silencieux un moment, puis poursuivit, son ton sévère refaisant surface. 'Et au cas où tu te questionnerais, tu es puni.' Harry cligna les yeux avec incrédulité. 'J'ai peut-être compris pourquoi c'est survenu, mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu aies pris des risques stupides; tu aideras Twinkle avec ses corvées pendant une semaine, est-ce bien compris?'   


Harry cligna à nouveau les yeux, puis opina lentement, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était peut-être pas très plaisant d'être puni, mais le fait que quelqu'un ait pris le temps de le punir proprement – plutôt que de l'enfermer dans son placard – lorsqu'il avait désobéi était rafraîchissant. Dumbledore semblait réellement se préoccuper de lui et ce ne serait pas trop difficile, l'elfe était divertissante.   


Remuant quelque peu dans les bras de Dumbledore, Harry s'appuya à nouveau contre le torse de l'homme. Il pourrait s'y habituer; avoir quelqu'un qui se préoccupait réellement de lui. D'avoir quelqu'un qui l'étreignait lorsqu'il avait besoin de réconfort et qui le disputait lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de mal. C'était bien de savoir que tout ce que Dumbledore faisait n'était pas guidé par sa peur tout comme ses relatifs, mais bien parce qu'il croyait que c'était ce qui avait de mieux pour lui.   


Le vieux directeur observa tendrement le jeune enfant tomber dans un sommeil paisible. Riant doucement, le vieil homme se déplaça légèrement de façon à ce que Harry soit étendu confortablement contre des coussins. Puis, il se leva et retourna à son travail.   


Tout resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis un faible frappement l'interrompit dans son travail. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry pour s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours, le vieil homme se leva, puis alla ouvrir la porte. Rogue et McGonagall se tenaient là, attendant patiemment. Mais, plutôt que de les inviter à entrer, l'homme sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.   


'Je suis désolé, mais Alex et moi avons eu une conversation plutôt épuisante et il s'est endormi à l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas le déranger.'   


Les deux professeurs hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Rogue l'observa avec attention. 'Savez-vous comment Alexander s'y est pris?'   


Dumbledore haussa légèrement les épaules, pensif. 'Il me l'a dit, oui, mais je tente toujours de déterminer combien de tout cela n'était que de la pure chance. Lorsque j'étais au Ministère, il a fouillé dans mes livres et plusieurs étaient à propos des sortilèges de protection. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait choisi un et l'avait essayé.'   


Rogue le dévisagea, incrédule. 'C'est impossible, aucun enfant ne serait capable de faire cela!'   


Dumbledore sourit joyeusement. 'Je sais.'   


McGonagall cligna les yeux. 'Albus, je ne savais même pas qu'il possédait une baguette.'   


Celui-ci haussa les épaules. 'Il n'en a pas.' Avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il poursuivit. 'Je crois que lorsqu'il a entendu que des mangemorts attaquaient la maison, il a souhaité nous protéger. Vous savez que les enfants utilisent souvent la magie lorsqu'il souhaite quelque chose.'   


McGonagall passa une main contre son visage. 'Oui, oui, mais Albus... les enfants utilisent habituellement des sortilèges de lévitation. D'être apte à faire un sortilège de protection à un tel âge signifie qu'il sera...'   


'Très puissant.'   


Dumbledore sembla fier de lui et les deux enseignants supposèrent qu'il était ravi d'avoir un tel enfant sous son aile. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu commenter, la porte s'ouvrit derrière le directeur et de petits bras l'entourèrent par derrière. Dumbledore sourit tendrement au garçon. 'As-tu bien dormi Alex?'   


Harry hocha légèrement la tête. 'Oui grand-papa. Je suis désolé de m'être endormi sur toi.'   


Le vieux directeur rit. 'Ce n'est pas grave mon enfant, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela.'   


McGonagall se pencha pour le regarder dans les yeux. 'Comment vas-tu Alex?'   


'Beaucoup mieux madame, merci.'   


La femme gloussa, mais le garçon regardait maintenant son Maître de Potions qui arborait un léger sourire. S'apercevant que l'enfant l'observait, et supposant que Dumbledore voudrait discuter avec McGonagall, il fit un signe de tête en direction du garçon. 'Que penses-tu d'une petite partie d'échecs Alexander?'   


Le visage d'Harry s'illumina et il regarda Dumbledore avec un air penaud. Le vieil homme lui sourit. 'Oui oui, tu peux y aller, tu n'as pas besoin de me regarder comme cela. Je veux simplement que tu retrouves Twinkle une demi-heure avant le repas et que tu l'aides.'   


Alex sourit. 'Je le ferai grand-papa. À tantôt.'   


Le garçon sauta vers son aîné et lui prit la main en l'emmenant vers l'autre pièce, ignorant les complaintes du Maître de Potions concernant la façon dont il était traité – sans toutefois faire un moindre geste pour se déprendre de la prise d'Alex.   


Dumbledore et McGonagall les observèrent avec amusement, puis le vieil homme secoua la tête. 'Maintenant, je suis certain qu'il a fait quelque chose à Severus.'   


Minerva rit. 'En effet. Qui aurait pensé que ce Serpentard pourrait apprécier cet enfant?'   


Le directeur acquiesça, ses yeux étincelant vivement face à l'ironie de la situation. 'Qui aurait pu penser cela, en effet.' Puis, il se retourna et ouvrit la porte. 'Que diriez-vous d'un bon thé Minerva? Vous devez toujours me dire la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici.'   


La femme haussa légèrement les épaules, puis le suivit. 'Rien de spécial, vous savez comment est Fudge...'   
  
****

**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * *   


_J'adore trop Rogue.... ^-^ Valà, valà, déjà un autre chapitre... Profitez-en pendant que je suis en congé, mardi le rythme va redevenir normal lol! (Quoique Hp,VdT va être terminé... alors je vais continuer avec un chapitre au deux jours, plutôt qu'au quatre jour... ^^) J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant, et ça me fait réellement plaisir de lire toutes vos reviews, merci!! :-)_   


**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 22,2   
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 39,8   
  


**Phénix20;** Merci encore et toujours, me fait vraiment plaisir à chaque fois :-) 

**Sarah;** Coucou ^-^ lolll, ouais bah on peut trouver des avantages à tout ;-) Et puis... vivi, j'ai le temps de faire autre chose! D'ailleurs, hier j'avais un party et puis là je reviens tout juste d'un baptême (l'est 9h45 ^^) Et demain je vais faire mes devoirs mdr! C'est super, toi tu vois réellement la vraie fontion des reviews *grand sourire* Et puis bof, moi non plus c'est pas un concours, j'écris ce que j'ai à répondre et puis c'est tout loll! Oh, je l'ai jamais lu ta fic je crois... va falloir que j'aille le faire... sûrement demain! (Là, je suis hyper en retard pour mes fics à lire... j'ai 5 chapitres à lire lol! Un de Web of Lies, un de Amulet of Time.... j'ai même pas encore lu le chap d'Alo!! mdr) Pour Msn, je suis pas mal comme toi! J'y vais seulement de temps en temps pour voir mes amis que j'ai que sur le net... mais sinon ça me saoule assez vite... Moi, une traductrice célèbre? mdr! C'est clair qu'on peut toujours rêver ;-) Pour ma fic avec Lily... bah euh c'est que mon but premier, c'était d'améliorer mon style (ce que j'ai réellement fait lool) et puis j'ai trop changé souvent d'idée pour l'histoire, alors elle a dérivé un peu beaucoup et je me suis découragée, j'avais pu d'idées et tout lol! Merci pour les compliments sur ma fic :-) Au fait, si t'aimes ce style de minific... y'a mon ptit recueil aussi... y'a juste ça *se fait presque pas de la pub lol!* (Tant qu'à avoir commencé, j'ai quelques petites choses sur fictionpress aussi :-þ) Bon, mon ptit moment de la journée... vais te parler du baptême lol! Alors, après la cérémonie, on est tous allés au resto (dans une salle privée... on était une quarantaine lool) et je me suis amusée avec ma petite cousine! Elle est teeellement adorable! Elle a genre.. 3 ans et demi je crois ^^ (Elle a absolument voulu que je m'attache l'un des ruban autour de ma queue de cheval... ça faisait Noel mdr!) Et quand on est parti, elle m'a fait un groooos câââlin ^.^ (lool, j'trouve ça drôle, je suis certaine que tu t'en fous complètement ^^) Fruits Basket, c'est un manga! Mais ils ont été mis en vidéo... Moi je les télécharge sur Kazaa, mais c'est assez long quand même... Mais bon, c'est tellement cool :-) Pour les 40 chapitres... je parlais de cette histoire-ci :-þ C'est clair, moi aussi j'adooore Sev dans cette fic :-) Merciiiii Sarah pour la super review ^_^ 

**Celine.s;** À qui il va faire confiance? Je dois te dire que j'en ai absolument aucune idée lol! Merci pour les compliments ainsi que pour la review :-) 

**Ryan;** Un énorme merci pour tes deux reviews, ça m'a réellement fait sourire ^_^ 

**Naseis;** Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais ils n'ont pas le choix pour l'instant, surtout qu'on est environ à la moitié de l'été en ce moment, alors il reste un bon moment tout de même... enfin, on verra bien l'effet que ça donnera... Merci pour la review! 

**Marie-Jo;** Oui, tu as parfaitement raison, Harry a besoin d'avoir une famille, même à 15 ans et comme il n'en a jamais eu... et bien il se rabat sur Albus. Je te remercie encore une fois pour la review :-) 

**FANNY;** Merci pour les compliments :-) Et c'est justement pour ceux qui ont des difficultés en anglais que je fais ça ^^ Et t'inquiète pas pour le pseudo, je sais bien que je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir loll (et de plus, je l'écris avec un seul n ^^) 

**Aulili;** lool, c'est bien ça que je tente de faire aussi! ^^ Bah, faut dire que lorsque je vais avoir terminé VdT (donc demain) ça va aller beaucoup plus rapidement et je vais être capable de la rattraper :-) Et oui... j'ai bien hâte de voir comment il va finir par le découvrir... et de voir la crise qui l'accompagnera lol! Oh et j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller lire ton nouveau chapitre (j'ai pleiiiin de chapitres en retard lol!) Mais bon, vais aller le lire demain au plus tard ^.^ Merci de continuer à me reviewer :-) 

**Dumbledore;** Vi, mignon tout plein ^^ Merci pour la review! 

**FannyMJV;** Merci énormément pour les compliments, ça me fait réellement hyper plaisir :-)) Et moi aussi j'espère que je continuerai à traduire au moins comme ça... lol! Merci aussi pour les encouragements!! Bisoux ^o^ 

**Lunenoire;** Tu as entièrement raison... merci! 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Si tu savais comme je l'envie Polaris.... loll! J'aimerais bien avoir son talent pour écrire ^^ Un don?! On peut toujours rêver oui :-) Nah, je dirais plus que c'est beaucoup de pratique qui donne ce résultat lol! :-) Je vais essayer de continuer sur cette voie, ça c'est certain, je veux pas vous donner une traduction botchée! (valà.... mon côté québecois qui reprend le dessus... ^^;;) Merci beaucoup!! 

**Mystick;** lool, je lui ai dit à Polaris, elle était hyper contente! ^o^ Merci pour tes compliments ma belle! Ça me fait toujours plaisir, tu le sais bien ;-) J'taime fort! ^^ 

**Kyzara;** Yep, tout à fait, c'est sûr que ça nous prouve qu'il garde tout de même son caractère de 15 ans lorsqu'il n'est pas obligé de jouer son rôle devant les autres ;-) Ah vi, je comprends que t'ais dit ça lol! J'aurais probablement fait la même chose, vu que c'est pas ce nom partout ^^ Et c'est certain que ça aide si t'es toi aussi en secondaire 4 loll...Un énorme merci pour les compliments, surtout que c'est une des choses qui comptent le plus pour moi, la compréhensibilité et la facilité à lire (que les phrases ne soient pas toutes à l'envers lool) Merci!! 

**Crys;** Je suis contente de savoir que t'aimes autant ma puce! Merciii! Je t'adore aussi! *câlin* *(gr)* (et j'espère bien que je vais y arriver loll) 

**Dragen Black;** C'est la première fois qu'on me reproche ça... je fais des réponses aux reviews pour avoir un certain contact avec mes lecteurs et je vois pas trop ce en quoi ça change s'ils sont longs ou pas vu que t'es pas obligé de les lire (ça rallongera pas les chapitres s'il y en a moins loll) Enfin, je suis désolée si ça t'agace... Merci pour la review! 

**Jeanne D'Arc;** Viiii, ça me fait plaisir :-)) Et j'ai fait le saut au début, je me demandais bien qu'est-ce que tu disais :-þ Wah.... ce sont de supers beaux compliments en plus, ça m'a réellement touché ^_^ Merci beaucoup!! 

**Miya Black;** lol! Ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir! (Moi je prends même la peine de mettre des chap à 2h du matin des fois... (Pour HP,VdT l'autre fois)... lool!) C'est clair que ça prend du temps les cours! Faut réellement que je me motive pour traduire le soir, parce qu'avec les cours et les devoirs... des fois j'ai un peu de difficulté lol... Merci pour la review!! 

**Nyny;** Rebonjour :-) Je suis réellement heureuse de savoir que j'ai pu te changer les idées pendant quelques minutes, le temps que tu lises le chapitre précédent, c'est vraiment une belle récompense pour moi ^_^ Bon chance dans ton déménagement et merci pour la review! 

**Benkuteur;** Wow, c'est vraiment une belle review ça et qui me fait tellement plaisir à lire :-) Et je fais réellement cela pour ces raisons, pour faire partager ces magnifiques histoire à ceux qui ne peuvent pas les lire et pour faire rêver les personnes... Merci énormément, c'était vraiment gentil de ta part :-)   
  


_Bisoux à tous, j'vous adore ^-^_

_Fany_


	23. Cauchemars

** Sorti le: 17 octobre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 23**   
  


Les jours défilèrent rapidement et, même si Dumbledore était quelques fois demandé au Ministère, il tentait toujours de trouver quelques heures de libre pour s'occuper de Harry. Rogue et McGonagall faisaient tout leur possible pour l'aider et travaillent avec acharnement pour permettre au vieil homme de passer du temps avec le garçon. 

  
  


Harry adorait les nouveaux arrangements pris. Lorsque Dumbledore était à la maison, le vieil homme prenait le temps de lui enseigner de nombreuses choses, la plupart étant centrées sur le duel. Quand celui-ci n'était pas là, Harry travaillait sur les devoirs que Dumbledore lui laissait ou alors il lisait ou il dormait, rattrapant les heures de sommeil perdues dû à ses perpétuels cauchemars. Peu importe ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit à propos de la confiance, Harry ne lui avait pas raconté tous ses rêves concernant Cédric ainsi que ses parents le blâmant pour les évènements survenus. Il posait toujours des sortilèges de silence autour de sa chambre, tentant de les rendre les moins apparents possible, ayant le pressentiment que le directeur ne serait pas très ravi d'apprendre cela. Sa chambre était trop près de la sienne et il savait que s'il ne prenait pas ces précautions, le sommeil de l'homme en serait dérangé et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Il savait aussi que Dumbledore ne serait pas d'accord avec lui et qu'il aurait des problèmes s'il s'en apercevait. Mais, il était prêt à prendre ce risque. 

  
Malheureusement pour lui, il avait raison. Un soir, Dumbledore était revenu tardivement, ayant eu une réunion au Ministère. Cheminant vers sa chambre, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil sur son petit-fils. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte, il laissa tomber sa cape au sol devant la vue qui l'accueillait. Il se précipita dans la pièce. Dès qu'il eût entré, les gémissements terrifiés de Harry atteignirent ses oreilles, le faisant courir à ses côtés. 

  
  


S'asseyant à côté de l'enfant, il l'aida doucement à se redresser et l'étreignit fortement contre lui, remarquant qu'il était déjà éveillé. Lui caressant le dos, Dumbledore lui murmura des mots réconfortants, tentant de faire cesser ses tremblements.

  
  


Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se relaxa enfin contre Dumbledore qui le déposa contre ses oreillers. Harry aperçut son visage sévère et grogna. 'Je crois que j'ai des problèmes.' 

  
  


L'homme ne sembla pas amusé par cela. 'En effet. Mais, auparavant, je veux savoir depuis combien de temps tu fais cela.' 

  
  


Il haussa légèrement les épaules; il songea que ce serait plus facile d'essayer de se souvenir quelle était la dernière nuit passée sans cauchemars, mais sachant que le directeur n'apprécierait pas cette réponse, il décida de rester silencieux. Le vieil homme plissa les yeux. 'Alors, dois-je assumer que cela fait assez longtemps? Et que durant tout ce temps, tu as placé des sortilèges de silence autour de la pièce?'

  
Alex acquiesça à contrecoeur, mais ne tenta pas de s'expliquer; cela aurait probablement seulement agacé le directeur. Dumbledore se demanda s'il devait continuer sur ce sujet ou seulement accepter cette réponse. Finalement, il décida d'attendre que Harry se confie à lui; ce serait mieux de cette façon. 

  
'Tu es puni.' Harry hocha la tête; il s'en attendait. 'Tu n'es pas autorisé à quitter ta chambre, sauf pour les repas et tes heures de cours avec moi, compris?'

  
Il soupira. Il aurait préféré aider Twinkle à nouveau, mais en discernant le regard pénétrant de son grand-père, il acquiesça. 'Oui grand-papa.' 

  
Dumbledore se leva. 'Et plus de sortilèges de silence Alex.'

  
Harry fronça les sourcils, mais l'homme ne lui laissa pas la chance de répondre. Avec un léger mouvement de la main, le directeur enleva les sortilèges déjà placés, puis quitta la pièce. 

  
Les jours suivants furent stressants pour chacun d'eux. Même en étant confiné dans sa chambre, Dumbledore s'assurait qu'il avait toujours quelque chose à faire; entre les lectures et les devoirs, le garçon ne s'ennuyait pas. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, était ses parties d'échecs avec le Professeur Rogue. L'homme avait semblé apprécier leurs parties et il venait à chaque deux jours pour jouer. D'un autre côté, ses cauchemars le hantaient toujours. Il avait tenté de placer un nouveau sortilège de silence sur sa chambre, mais Dumbledore avait apposé un charme l'en avisant s'il le faisait. Dire que le vieil homme avait été en colère était réellement un euphémisme; il avait crié pendant plusieurs minutes et l'avait menacé de lui donner la fessée, peu importe l'âge qu'il avait réellement. 

  
Harry, sachant que le vieil homme le ferait vraiment, décida de cesser de poser des sortilèges sur sa chambre. Cela signifiait qu'ils passaient au moins deux heures chaque nuit éveillés, Dumbledore tentant de réconforter le jeune garçon. Après une semaine, ils étaient tous les deux épuisés. L'homme avait du travail à faire, alors il n'était pas capable de dormir plus et Alex refusait de dormir lorsque le directeur ne pouvait pas le faire. Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall – et même Sirius et Remus – offrirent de rester pendant la nuit pour les aider, sachant que le garçon avait des cauchemars chaque nuit, mais les deux avaient refusé catégoriquement. Harry s'éveillait trop souvent en criant le nom de Cédric et ce serait beaucoup trop louche. 

  
La fatigue menait le directeur et l'étudiant à des disputes infinies.

  
'Mais, grand-papa, si je posais des sortilèges de silence autour de ma chambre, je ne te réveillerais pas!' 

  
  


Dumbledore acquiesça en signe d'assentiment. 'Justement, je ne veux pas que tu sois seul avec tes cauchemars.'

  
  


Harry soupira avec exaspération. 'Mais tu as besoin de dormir.'

  
  


'Tout comme toi. Et tes états émotifs sont beaucoup plus importants pour moi que quelques heures de sommeil.'

  
  


Harry sembla agacé. 'Je peux dormir pendant le jour, lorsque tu es ailleurs. Et mon état émotionnel est très bien.'

  
  


Dumbledore le dévisagea, incrédule. 'Bien sûr qu'il l'est, c'est pour cela que tu fais des cauchemars à chaque nuit.'

  
  


Le garçon était sur le point de riposter lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. McGonagall entra, suivit par Rogue qui referma la porte derrière lui. La femme les observa hésitante.

  
'Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Nous pouvions vous entendre crier de l'entrée.'

  
Dumbledore secoua la tête tandis qu'Alex s'enfonçait dans sa chaise. 'Nous avions seulement un léger désagrément.'

  
Rogue haussa un sourcil. 'Léger?' 

  
Ils ne répondirent pas. Même si les enseignants savaient qu'Alex était puni et qu'il faisait des cauchemars, ils ne savaient pas trop ce qui se passait. Dumbledore ne leur avait pas parlé des sortilèges de silence. 

  
Rogue, voyant qu'aucun des deux n'allait répondre, se tourna vers Harry, un air sévère au visage. 'Es-tu toujours en punition?'

  
Il haussa les épaules, puis lança un regard interrogateur vers le directeur qui le scrutait intensément. Répondant à la question silencieuse, l'homme haussa un sourcil. 'Premièrement, je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais recommencer.' 

  
  
  
Le garçon se renfrogna. 'Mais gran...'

  
  
  
La voix brusque du directeur résonna à travers la pièce exiguë. 'Alexander Dumbledore, il n'y a aucune discussion permise. Soit tu promets, soit tu restes puni jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans.'

  
  


Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Harry n'eut pas le choix d'accepter. 'Oh, d'accord.' 

  
'D'accord quoi?'

  
Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel. 'D'accord, je ne placerai plus de sortilèges de silence autour de ma chambre, content?'

  
Dumbledore plissa les yeux. 'Alex.'

  
Celui-ci pencha la tête, rougissant légèrement. 'Désolé.'

  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme fasse enfin un signe de la tête. 'Très bien, tu peux y aller. N'oublie pas de faire cet essai que je t'ai demandé. Je te verrai au dîner.' 

  
Harry soupira de soulagement, puis acquiesça. 'À tantôt grand-papa.' 

  
  


**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * *   


Je suis tellement désolée!!! Je me sens hyper mal!! Mais le problème... c'est que c'est pas de ma faute... et j'ai rien pu faire pour vous le mettre avant. C'est que j'avais prévu le publier mercredi en arrivant des cours.... mais... suprise! Plus d'ordi O.o J'ai fini par savoir que mon frère (que je dois quand même remercié pour avoir fait le ménage dans mes disques durs.... tout en déréglant mon clavier... (vais mourir lol!)) est parti avec sans m'avertir au préalable pour mettre le nouveau disque dur dedans (je savais qu'il le ferait... mais pas aussi rapidement lol!) Donc, résultat, sans ordi, je ne pouvais ni travailler, ni mettre de chapitres!   


En tout cas, encore désolée! Je vais travailler fort en fin de semaine pour rattrapé ce retard, promis!! Merci tout le monde pour les reviews!! Je vous adore!!  


**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 22,1   
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 40  
  
****

**Celine.s** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review avant d'être allée en cours!! Je l'apprécie énormément :-)****

**Lunicorne;** Ravie de savoir que tu as aimé ces chapitres! Merci pour la review, ainsi que pour les encouragements dans mes études (les premiers examens approchent... mais bon, au moins ça va relativement bien à date ^^)****

**Aulili;** C'est claiiiir qu'il est génial le dernier chap de Polaris!! J'ai trop trop adoré avec Severus! ^_^ (Oups, je me rends compte que je dis exactement ce que tu as dit ensuite loool) Mais c'est vrai qu'il ressemble un peu à celui de Beyond the Heart (que j'ai d'ailleurs et reviewé comme tu as dû voir! ^^) Wow, ça me fait super gros plaisir ça!! Pour dire qu'une traduction est aussi agréable à lire... :-)) Et je peux te repasser le compliment... je ne lis pas non plus les traductions habituellement mais la tienne est tellement plaisante à lire ^-^ Merci pour la review!****

**Marie-Jo;** C'est clair que c'est ironique! Et c'est justement ce qui est marrant pour nous... ^^ Je me demande bien comment il va réagir en l'apprenant... :-) Je suis heureuse de voir que vous l'apprécier tant, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai voulu vous la faire connaître. Merci pour ta review encore une fois!****

**Naseis;** Nounou? lool! Vivi, moi ça va.... juste trèèèès fatiguée (pas très étonnant de ma part... mdr) Comment se fait-il que tu ais l'intime conviction que je suis québecoise?? Comment me suis-je donc dévoilée?! loll! T'as bien raison, je suis québecoise de souche ^-^ (Ouais bon... canadienne aussi.... mais bof... la seule différence comparé aux autres canadiens-non-québecois... c'est que je suis pas anglaise... loll) Et pas de m'dame avec moi! Ne me viellis pas tant! :-þ Merci beaucoup pour ta review!! Elle m'a fait hyper plaisir :-)****

**Miya Black;** Tient, c'est toujours bien de lire lorsqu'il n'est pas deux heures du mat :-þ Moi zossi je l'adore Sev dans cette fic! Et de plus en plus à mesure que je découvre les nouveaux chapitres :-) C'est vrai que ça devait être magnifique cette exposition ^^ (et t'en fais pas pour le hors sujet! J'ai d'autres revieweurs qui en sont beaucoup plus enclins que toi loll!) La voilà ta suite, j'espère que tu l'as aimé! Merci mille fois!****

**Dumbledore;**Vi, et tu vas voir, ça va l'être encore plus tard ;-) Et c'est justement mon plus gros questionnement... comment réagira Rogue... *héhé* Merci pour ta review!! 

**Mystick;**C'est clair que ça fait bizarre lol! Mais bon... je commence à m'habituer! L'est tellement cool comme ça mdr! Merciiii ma puce, c'ets super gentil de ta part!! ^__^ 

**Phénix20;** lol! C'est sûr que si ça me faisait pas plaisir, y'aurait un ptit problème à quelque part ^^ Je continue! Même si j'ai eu un imprévu cette fois-ci... Mais bon, ça ne devrait pas se produire souvent! (je l'espère en tout cas!) Merci!!  


**Kyzara;** Merci beaucoup beaucoup!! :-) 

**Ryan;** Oui, c'est un de mes passages préférés en fait :-) Et puis bonne lecture si tu n'as pas terminé! ^^ Merci pour la review!! 

**Shiva;**Oui, j'adore moi aussi, c'est bien pourquoi j'ai décidé de traduire cette fic ^^ Merci pour le ptit mot, ça fait vraiment plaisir!! 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** lool! J'adore ta comparaison ;-) Et c'est bien parce que je savais que tu me comprendrais que je l'ai dit ^^ Désolée pour la temps de parution de ce chapitre! Vous pouvez compter sur moi.... mais pas lorsque mon frère décide de s'en mêler lol! Merci encore pour ta review :-) 

**Nyny;** Ça me fait plaisir!! Tant que je n'ai pas d'imprévus comme celui de cette semaine :-S Je te remercie d'avoir reviewé!! 

**Pimousse fraise;** Désolée pour le temps de parution! J'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher! Merci pour la review!! :-) 

**Gaelle Griffondor;** Hum... je crois qu'elle a publié 27 chapitres pour l'instant, mais elle compte en écrire environ 40! Merci pour cette super review!! ^_^ 

**Callista;**Un gros merci pour les compliments!! :-) Pour la rentrée... j'en ai aucune idée, mais je me le demande bien aussi lool ^^ Je mettrai le prochain chapitre beaucoup plus rapidement... on est malheureusement jamais à l'abri des imprévus... Merci pour cette première review! 

**Juju;** Il y en a 27 de paru à ce jour! Mais il y en aura environ 40 à la fin. Merci pour les compliments et pour la review!!  


Sarah; Ouf, je suis en train d'enrager après mon clavier là lool! Enfin, euh... vais répondre à ta review d'une façon hypra-sonique-rapide! *huuuh* C'est rien pour le retard! 'Moi aussi j'en ai un! Et un gros en plus! Mais bon, au moina c'était un imprévu et non un manque de temps de ma part! (tu peux pas savoir combien je stressais de pas pouvoir vous mettre ce nouveau chap avant!! Mes parents peuvent en témoigner mdr!) Pour Alo... naaah, je crois pas loll! Y'en a qui lisent pas, mais tout le monde connait ^^ Amulet of Time, c'est la seule fic depuis très longtemps où il y a des voyages dans le temps, sans que ce soit cliché! Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron qui se rendent; Aux temps des Fondateurs, à l'époque de Grindelwald (pendant la 2nd guerre mondiale ^^) et à l'époque des Maraudeurs (elle en est au 4ème tome!!) Et elle est traduite en français (quoique je l'ai toute lue en anglais) par euh.. Leena et Ccilia! Vraiment bonne fic! C'est sûr que j'aimerais être célèbre!! Mais bon, on verra bien.. comme dirait Crys; On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve! *sifflotte innocemment* ^_^ Et pour mon père, il commence à l'accepter là, c'est pas pire du tout :-) Vive la persévérance lol! PAs grave pour fictionpress lol! Moi j'y vais seulement une fois par semaine, lire quelques petites choses qui m'intéressent loll! C'est clair qu'elle est mignonne la petite! ^-^ POur ton super moment... ark! franchement! elle est dont bine chiante ta prof!!! Bon... moi... que s'est-il passé dans ma journée? Ah vi! J'ai eu mon exam de sciences!!! Je stressais comme... trop! Mais finalement..... l'était super être super dur... et je l'ai comme trouvé hyper facile.... mais TROP facile! Je suis certaine que je me suis fait piégée à quelque part!! Enfin bon... je verrai la semaine prochaine (qui est ma première semaine d'examens :-S) Pour Fruits Baskets... vais t'ajouter à ma liste de contact! On verra bien ce qu'on pourra faire ;-) Pour ma chanson préférée... bah euh... je peux pas te répondre... tu sais pourquoi? Parce que mes goûts changent selon mon humeur.. .J'écoute de tout! lool! Mais bon.. faut dire que j'ai un faible pour The Ghostwoman and the Hunter de Lacuna Coil (que personne connait! lol!!) Allez, je te laisse! Faut que je publie ce chap! Et je tape trop vite, j'ai mal aux doigts mdr! Merciiiii pour ta review!!!!! (et à bat ce clavier!!)  


_Bisoux à tous, j'vous adore ^-^_

_Fany_


	24. Break Down I

**Sorti le: 18 octobre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 24**  


Quelques jours plus tard, pendant la nuit, Dumbledore était assis sur le lit d'Harry, réconfortant le garçon en pleurs après un cauchemar particulièrement éprouvant. Le frêle enfant tremblait de la tête aux pieds, s'accrochant avec force au directeur tandis que celui-ci tentait de le calmer avec des mots doux. Un faible frappement sur la porte les interrompit. Il était trois heures du matin et ils n'attendaient personne. Sachant que cela devait être important pour que quelqu'un tente de le joindre à cette heure-ci, il essaya de retirer les bras d'Harry d'autour de son cou, mais l'enfant refusa de bouger. Finalement, Dumbledore marmonna un sortilège de lévitation et le prit dans ses bras, l'appuyant contre lui. Il alla ensuite ouvrir la porte. Il fut surpris de voir Severus. L'homme semblait plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et avait été sur le point de frapper à nouveau.

Sentant l'humeur dérangée de l'homme, il lui fit signe d'entrer. 'Entrez Severus. Que se passe-t-il?'

Le jeune homme entra, mais ne referma pas la porte derrière lui, observant l'enfant enfoui dans les bras du directeur avec attention. Il répondit ensuite. 'Il y a eu une autre attaque de mangemorts; vous êtes demandé au Ministère.' 

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, baissant les yeux vers le garçon blotti tout contre lui. Celui-ci pleurait encore faiblement et ne semblait pas conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Secouant la tête, le vieil homme soupira. 'Je ne peux pas y aller immédiatement Severus.'

L'homme le regarda avec anxiété. 'Je déteste avoir à insister Albus, mais Flitwick est blessé et ils ont besoin d'aide là-bas.' Voyant que le directeur était toujours indécis, le jeune homme fit un signe vers le garçon. 'Je vais rester avec lui et m'assurer qu'il se rendorme.' 

Le vieil homme se sentait déchiré, il savait que Harry avait besoin de lui. Mais, si Severus insistait autant, ça devait être réellement grave. Soupirant finalement, il se tourna vers son petit-fils. 'Alex, je dois y aller. Le professeur Rogue va rester avec toi, d'accord?'

L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais il enleva ses bras d'autour du cou de son grand-père. Prudemment, Dumbledore tendit le garçon à Severus, qui l'entoura rapidement d'une étreinte réconfortante. Le vieil homme observa, quelque peu amusé, la façon dont Harry s'accrocha à l'homme aux cheveux noirs, tout comme il l'avait fait avec lui auparavant et sourit faiblement. Caressant les cheveux du garçon, il leva les yeux vers le jeune professeur. 'Donnez-lui une potion de sommeil lorsqu'il sera calmé. Il a besoin de dormir et cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu de sommeil paisible.' Sans dire que cela préviendrait les futurs cauchemars et empêcherait que Severus découvre quelque chose.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, remontant le garçon dans ses bras. 'Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus. Je le ferai. Vous devez réellement y aller.'

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière le directeur, Severus se concentra sur l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Soupirant, il s'assit sur le lit et plaça confortablement Alex sur ses genoux. Blottissant le garçon contre lui, il commença à le bercer, lui parlant doucement à l'oreille. Heureusement pour lui, ses propres Serpentards venaient quelques fois chercher du réconfort en sa présence, sinon il n'aurait su que faire. Cet enfant était exactement comme tout autre Serpentard de première année et ça ne dérangeait pas Severus d'avoir à le calmer à la suite d'un cauchemar. Finalement, Alex se détendit contre lui, enfouissant sa tête sur son épaule. Lorsque la respiration de l'enfant se fut régularisée, Severus le poussa doucement, cherchant à savoir s'il était endormi. Il fut légèrement surpris de le voir complètement éveillé, le regardant avec des yeux rouges bouffis. 

'Ça va mieux maintenant Alex?'

L'enfant rougit quelque peu avant d'acquiescer. 'Oui, merci monsieur.'

Rogue rit doucement. 'Ce n'est rien.' Puis, il caressa faiblement les cheveux doux du garçon. 'Voudrais-tu me parler de tes cauchemars?'

Alex se tendit dans ses bras et tenta de le repousser. Fronçant les sourcils, le Maître de Potions le retint, puis lui parla avec douceur. 'Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas besoin de me les raconter, mais tu te sentirais mieux ensuite.'

Le garçon secoua la tête avec vigueur, terrifié à l'idée que l'homme le force à se confier. Soupirant, Severus se leva, puis le déposa sur le lit. 'Très bien, mais si tu ne peux pas en parler, alors tu devrais peut-être l'écrire. Ce n'est pas bon de garder tout cela à l'intérieur.'

Laissant le garçon pensif, il sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher de la Potion de Sommeil dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il revint, l'enfant était assis sur son lit, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Il regarda à peine Rogue alors que celui-ci lui tendit la potion et s'endormit aussitôt. 

~*~

Harry cligna les yeux avec fatigue. Il savait qu'il avait dormi longtemps, mais le soleil avait finalement réussi à le réveiller à la fin de l'après-midi. Se redressant et se frottant les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. S'étirant, le garçon se leva, puis se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Une demi-heure plus tard, Alex pénétra dans la cuisine où une elfe joyeuse préparait déjà le repas. Le petit être lui sourit lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. 'Bien dormi Maître Alexander?'

Le garçon fit un vague signe de tête, puis prit place à la table. 'Oui. Est-ce que grand-papa est à la maison?' 

Twinkle devint moins agitée. 'Non, Jeune Maître, il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il reviendrait probablement tard aujourd'hui.'  

Harry acquiesça et accepta la tasse de thé fumante que lui offrit l'elfe de maison. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un long moment, Alex repensant à tout ce que lui avait dit Rogue la nuit précédente. Ses cauchemars à propos de la troisième tâche s'aggravaient, il revoyait la mort de Cédric à toutes les nuits. Et, même si les paroles de Dumbledore commençaient finalement à avoir un minime effet sur lui, il était épuisé et malade de ces cauchemars qui envahissaient son sommeil. Soupirant, il sirota son thé, savourant le goût du liquide chaud.  

Rogue avait peut-être raison, peut-être devrait-il en parler à quelqu'un. Mais, la question était, à qui? Il pouvait seulement parler à Dumbledore et il n'était pas très confortable à cette idée. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance... il se fiait à lui autant que possible pour le moment, mais parler avec le directeur ne l'avait pas aidé auparavant et il ne pensait pas que cela changerait.

Au plus profond de lui, il savait pourquoi cela n'aiderait pas. Tandis qu'il faisait assez confiance à l'homme pour lui raconter ce qui était survenu, il savait qu'il ne lui dirait pas comment il se sentait... et c'était là qu'était le problème. Il devait analyser ses sentiments. Peut-être pourrait-il faire ce que Rogue lui avait conseillé, peut-être qu'écrire toutes ses émotions sur papier l'aiderait. Soupirant, le garçon se leva, puis quitta la cuisine en saluant Twinkle, se rendant ensuite dans sa chambre. Cela valait le coup d'essayer, ça ne pouvait qu'améliorer son état.

L'enfant alla s'asseoir devant sa table et prit quelques morceaux de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume. Il resta là, scrutant la page blanche, se demandant comment débuter. Soupirant, il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commença à écrire avec soin, racontant au parchemin silencieux tout ce qui était survenu. Il en était au moment où Cédric et lui s'étaient disputés à propos de la coupe lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Ça ne le soulageait pas du tout, il n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé; il le savait déjà. Il avait besoin d'écrire pourquoi il avait fait cela et comment il s'était senti par la suite. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il décrivit la façon dont il s'était senti lorsque Cédric lui avait offert la coupe, combien il avait été tenté de la prendre seul, mais que son honneur l'en avait empêché et combien il s'était senti bien lorsque l'autre garçon avait accepté de prendre la coupe avec lui. 

Progressivement, Harry décrivit tout ce qui était survenu; il se força même à écrire les mots terribles qui affluaient dans ses cauchemars. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, il tempêta contre le fait que Cédric n'avait pas été épargné et combien il détestait Wormtail, Voldemort ainsi que lui-même. Lorsqu'il commença à décrire la douleur causée par le sortilège d'Endoloris, il tremblait, des larmes troublant sa vision. Mais, il les sécha rapidement. Il devait le faire, il avait débuté et ne voulait plus s'arrêter. La joie et la douleur aiguë qu'il avait ressenties en voyant ses parents, la trahison et le soulagement sentis dans le bureau de Maugrey, la rage contre le Ministère dû au fait qu'ils ne le croyaient pas, le sentiment de perdition qui l'avait accablé lorsque Sirius avait été forcé de partir, la colère contre Dumbledore pour l'avoir obligé à retourner chez les Dursley et finalement, l'apathie dans laquelle il était plongé là-bas. Tout cela s'écrivit sur le parchemin. Alors qu'il parlait des Dursley, il était en larmes, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il ne parvenait plus à écrire et que le parchemin était plein d'encre. Il tenta pendant un instant de se calmer, mais remarqua alors qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. Il était en furie, il était blessé et il voulait que ce sentiment le quitte. Laissant sa colère prendre le dessus sur lui, il se leva et prit sa chaise, la lançant au mur. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, il avait besoin de briser quelque chose et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ne se préoccupant pas de ce qu'il faisait, il cassa tout ce qui se présenta à lui. Lorsque ce ne fut plus assez, le garçon commença à crier de toutes ses forces, hurlant pour que le monde entier entende combien il détestait Voldemort et Wormtail et même les Dursley. 

Cela lui prit presque deux heures avant de se calmer. Son visage était rouge, inondé de larmes. Il était toujours parcouru de violents spasmes et avait de la difficulté à respirer. Se sentant étrangement vide, il s'effondra contre le mur, glissant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché sur le côté, scrutant la pièce détruite. Fermant ses yeux rouges bouffis, il recommença à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci silencieusement. Toute sa rage étant sortie, il sanglotait maintenant sur sa douleur et sur sa solitude... jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme d'épuisement.

  


**À suivre...**   


  


* * * * *   


_Voilà, déjà un nouveau chapitre pour célébrer mes 500 reviews (wow!), ainsi que pour rattraper le retard du chapitre précédent. Je dois réellement vous remercier, je crois que c'est la première fois que je reçois autant de reviews en si peu de temps. Et j'ai vraiment travaillé sur ce chap pour vous, parce qu'ayant appris une très mauvaise nouvelle dans la famille aujourd'hui, elles ont remis un peu de soleil dans ma journée. Réellement, merci du fond du cœur. (Même si je suis moins enthousiaste que je ne devrais l'être, vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, soyez-en certains.) _

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 22,1   
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 40  
  


**Philippe Gryffondor;** C'est clair… elle m'impressionne tellement!  Et puis mon grand frère, il est super gentil, c'est juste que ça, je m'y attendais pas du tout :-S Imagine ma réaction… j'arrive des cours, je viens pour ouvrir l'ordi et pouf, je me rends compte que la tour n'est plus là O.o lol En tout cas, si je pouvais avoir la magie avec moi… ça pourrait m'être très utile ^^... Merci pour la review! 

**Mystick****; Nah, je l'engueulerai pas parce qu'il a réellement fait une bonne job sur l'ordi. Merci pour la review ma puce, je t'aime fort fort...! **

**Aulili****; Bah, le mien aussi est assez propriété privée d'habitude, mais bon, je savais qu'il viendrais poser le nouveau disque dur... mais je croyais qu'il le ferait chez nous, pas qu'il l'amènerait à son appart pour tout faire cela lol... Mais bon, l'a fait un beau travail dessus, alors je ne lui en veux pas. Un gros merci pour les compliments et la review, ça me touche énormément (et ta sœur doit être vraiment mignonne dans ce costume ^^) **

**Dumbledore;** Un énorme merci... ça m'a réellement fait plaisir ! 

**Ryan;** Et vi, faut prendre les moyens forts quelques fois... et ça donne des résultats ;-) Merci pour la review...! 

**Mietek****; Vi, Polaris est réellement bonne pour écrire d'une façon très réaliste... Et puis, pour les Potions de Sommeil sans rêves... Imagine s'il devait en prendre à chaque nuit... Pour le restant de ces jours...! Il faut qu'il règle tout cela par lui-même de façon à ne plus en faire (enfin... c'est de cette façon dont je le perçois O.o)  Merci beaucoup...!  **

**Jeanne D'Arc;** Merci... c'est une remarque qui me touche réellement. C'est tellement gentil...! 

**Marie-Jo****; Pour répondre à ta question, je crois que celle-ci va seulement se rendre jusqu'à la rentrée, car Polaris prévoit écrire une suite à celle-ci, donc qui sera probablement l'année scolaire d'Harry...! Je ne peux pas te l'assurer à 100% par contre... faudrait que je m'informe auprès d'elle. Pour ses autres fics... (à part pour la suite de celle-ci, dont j'ai la priorité pour la traduire), les autres sont soit déjà traduites, ou bien données à une autre personne (qui est Leena en général). En tout cas, ça me fait réellement plaisir de savoir que la mienne est plus lisible selon toi, ça me touche beaucoup...! Merci! **

**Naseis****; Clair qu'il était trop marrant...! Oh, t'as raison pour l'expression... J'essaie d'en laisser le moins possible, mais bon, je suis tout de même québécoise depuis ma naissance, alors c'est long lol... Merci pour la review...! **

**Pimousse**** Fraise; Merci pour la compréhension ainsi que le beau p'tit mot...! **

**Gaelle**** Griffondor; C'était assez rapide? Merci pour la review...! **

**Sarah;** Coucou...! T'es trop chanceuse d'avoir congé dans une semaine... Moi c'est ma première semaine d'examens (pour la première étape) cette semaine... résultat? Au moins un examen par jour, pendant 5 jours! Youpi! *sarcastique* Je compatis pour ton modem... ça m'ait arrivée certaine fois que mon ordi ne veule riiien savoir... c'est frustrant lol... Yep, c'est vrai qu'elle ferait réellement une bonne écrivaine (je lui ai d'ailleurs déjà dit lors d'un tchat lol...) Réellement dommage pour la fic de Crys! Elle est tellement bonne! Et c'est le dernier chapitre qui vaut le plus la peine d'être lu... Même si la fic est longue, je te conseille quand même d'aller la lire. Bah ouais, pour mon exam de sciences, c'est la même chose que ceux de la semaine prochaine… On a 4 étapes dans une année (avec un bulletin à chacune) et puis la première finie fin octobre... Donc c'est pour ça que j'en ai déjà. (C'est chiant) Pour la liste de contact, je parlais seulement de Msn... J'aurais ptêt dû préciser ^^;; ... C'est clair que c'est trop fort Matrix...! Je crois pas qu'elle le change... parce que Sev va sûrement l'apprendre qu'Alex se trouve à être Harry, donc ça va probablement réduire les liens entre ces deux-là (simple spéculation, j'en sais rien en fait lol...) Merci pour la review...!

**Celine.s****; C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu dis...! Réellement, ça me touche...! Et c'est sûr que lorsqu'on a des bonnes excuses, c'est moins pire. Ah, au fait, si tu cherches la version anglaise d'une des fics que je traduis, toutes les adresses sont sur ma bio. Oh, c'est pas la première fois qu'on me recommande ces livres... Je vais probablement me laisser tenter bientôt...! Merci énormément pour la longue review...! **

**Crys****; Merci pour la nouvelle correction (gnah... je crois que je réussirai jamais à ne plus en faire lol...!) Et ce ne sera pas grave même si tu n'auras pas tout mis ta review, vu que c'est ma faute. Merci tout de même pour ce 'début'...! Je t'adore ma puce...  **

**Mystikal****; La 500ème revieweuse...! Si tu me laisses ton e-mail, vais t'envoyer un des prochains chaps en avance ;-) C'est vrai qu'elles sont bien écrites, t'as tout à fait raison...! Merci encore, ça m'a fait plaisir, réellement...! **

**Sindra****; Je comprends, parce que c'est vrai que je tente d'être la plus ponctuel possible dans mes publications... Mais bon, foutus imprévus ^^... Il me reste 3 chapitres à traduire, mais Polaris prévoit d'en écrire environ 40 pour cette fic-ci. Merci pour la review...! **

**Nyny****; Merci énormément...! Ça fait réellement plaisir...! **

**Lunenoire****; C'est clair...! Merci pour les deux reviews, pour être aussi présente à chaque chapitre...! **

**Phénix20;** Merci pour la compréhension...! Et je vais tenter de ne pas recommencer, promis...!

**Gaia666;** Mais allez, c'est pas grave du tout...! Moi aussi j'étais en retard de toute façon. Oh, et désolée de te décevoir... Tu es plutôt la 506 et 507ème rewiew... Désolée...! Mais merci pour tes reviews...! 

**Auclerc****; Un gros merci, c'était très gentil de ta part...! ******

_Bisoux__ à tous, _

_Fany_


	25. Break Down II

**Sorti le: 20 octobre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 25**  


Dumbledore était complètement épuisé lorsqu'il revint à sa résidence ce jour-là. Il avait tenté de rassurer tout le monde tout en essayant de surveiller ses professeurs et de découvrir ce qui était réellement survenu. Ce n'avait pas été une bataille importante, mais ce n'était un secret pour personne que les Flitwick étaient impliqués dans cette guerre et les mangemorts avaient tenté d'éliminer cette menace. Heureusement, Filius n'était pas professeur d'Enchantements pour rien, alors il avait été en mesure de les retenir assez longtemps pour qu'une horde d'Aurors arrivent sur les lieux à temps. Cela avait pris un certain temps pour régler tout cela, puis il avait dû rester pour questionner les deux mangemorts capturés. Finalement, Minerva le renvoya à la maison tandis que les autres enseignants cherchaient des solutions afin que cela ne survienne pas à nouveau. Il aurait aimé rester, mais sa directrice adjointe s'était montrée inflexible. Silencieusement, le vieil homme retira sa cape, puis la suspendit dans le vestibule. Il se retourna, prêt à monter les marches, lorsqu'il entra presque en collision avec Twinkle, qui attendait apparemment son retour. 

Le directeur remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le petit être ne se comportait pas aussi joyeusement qu'habituellement, elle fixait plutôt ses pieds, les oreilles baissées et les yeux emplis de frayeur. Fronçant les sourcils, le grand sorcier s'accroupit devant elle. 'Qu'est-il arrivé Twinkle?' 

L'elfe de maison se précipita vers lui, le serrant au cou. 'Oh, Maître Dumbledore, c'est Maître Alexander. Il pleurait et criait et Twinkle ne savait pas quoi faire. Twinkle voulait appeler le Maître, mais Twinkle ne savait pas comment.' 

Dumbledore resta figé, ses bras autour de l'elfe. Lui tapotant légèrement le dos, il ne put s'empêcher de faire transparaître son inquiétude. 'Pourquoi ne préparerais-tu pas du thé pendant que je vais voir Alex?' 

Avec un léger reniflement, Twinkle se retira lentement vers la cuisine. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Dumbledore se précipita vers l'étage supérieur, puis vers la chambre d'Harry. Ouvrant silencieusement la porte – au cas où le garçon serait endormi – il fut stupéfait par ce qu'il vit. C'était comme si une tornade était passée au milieu de la pièce. Les fenêtres étaient fracassées, il y avait des morceaux de verre un peu partout. Pas un seul meuble n'avait été épargné, étant soit abîmés ou bien brisés en morceaux. Les tapis et les couvertures étaient déchirées, étendus pêle-mêle sur le sol. Faisant un pas vers l'intérieur, l'homme ne ressentit aucune magie. Ce n'avait donc pas été un accident. Lentement, il entra un peu plus dans la sombre pièce, tenta prudemment de trouver à quel endroit se trouvait Harry et se demandant dans quel état il pouvait bien être. Le verre craqua sous ses pieds, emplissant l'étrange silence. Quelques pas de plus, le son changea. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua qu'il avait marché sur un morceau de parchemin qui semblait avoir survécu à la destruction. Fronçant les sourcils, le vieil homme se pencha pour le prendre, se demandant ce que ça pouvait être. Utilisant sa baguette pour l'éclairer, il commença à lire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il laissa tombé le parchemin, en état de choc. Là - écrit pour tous – se trouvaient tous les évènements s'étant produits durant la troisième tâche, avec plus de détails que ne l'avait jamais raconté Harry. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, il put apercevoir plusieurs morceaux de parchemin, tous emplis d'une écriture désordonnée. Lentement, le vieil homme se pencha, puis commença à les rassembler. De temps en temps, il parcourait quelques lignes des yeux, mais il s'en sentait inconfortable. Ces sentiments appartenaient à Harry et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'incrustait dans l'esprit du jeune garçon en agissant ainsi. Lorsqu'il les eut tous rassemblés, il les posa sur la table – qui avait été poussée contre un autre mur.

Sachant que Harry était nécessairement quelque part, l'homme éclaira un peu plus la pièce à l'aide de sa baguette et explora rapidement la chambre, tentant d'ignorer les morceaux de meuble en débris. Il localisa enfin la frêle silhouette du garçon près d'une des fenêtres brisées. Il était recroquevillé en boule et semblait trembler. Tentant de ne pas faire de bruit, Dumbledore s'en approcha, puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés. 

'Alex?'

Mais, le garçon semblait complètement perdu. Son visage rougeâtre contenait des traces apparentes de larmes et ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, Dumbledore décida d'emmener Harry avec lui. Le garçon semblait avoir besoin de réconfort et il n'allait pas le laisser seul à ce moment. Marmonnant un sortilège de lévitation, il souleva l'adolescent, puis quitta rapidement la pièce, ne lançant pas un regard vers l'arrière. Sur le chemin de sa chambre, il aperçut Twinkle – qui l'attendait – une tasse de thé à la main. Lui adressant un signe de tête, il lui dit de le suivre, puis la mena vers sa propre pièce. Une fois là-bas, il déposa le garçon sur son lit, puis se retourna vers l'elfe, prenant la tasse. 

'Je te remercie Twinkle.'

L'elfe de maison s'inclina, puis lui demanda dans un murmure. 'Est-ce le Jeune Maître ira bien?' 

Le directeur observa pendant un moment le garçon endormi avant de secouer légèrement la tête. 'Je ne sais pas Twinkle, je ne sais réellement pas.' Puis, se concentrant à nouveau sur l'elfe, il lui sourit avec fatigue. 'Twinkle, pourrais-tu aller chercher un pyjama pour Alex? Je ne veux pas que tu touches à quelque chose d'autre dans la pièce, laisse-la comme tel jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'en occuper.' 

Twinkle opina, puis disparut rapidement pour accomplir l'ordre de son Maître. Lorsqu'elle revint, Dumbledore lui demanda de changer le garçon, tandis qu'il allait lui-même se vêtir autrement. Il fut de retour dix minutes plus tard et Harry était confortablement installé dans son lit. Remerciant l'elfe, qui était restée jusqu'à son retour, il grimpa dans son lit et prit Harry dans ses bras, tentant de se rassurer sur le fait que le garçon irait bien pour l'instant. 

Fermant les yeux, il entendit Twinkle quitter la pièce dans un faible pop, puis il laissa finalement son épuisement l'emporter dans un sommeil agité. 

~*~ 

Harry se sentit étrangement paisible à son réveil. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu de cauchemars et il avait pu se s'éveiller tranquillement, appréciant la chaleur et le confort qui l'entouraient. Dans un état ensommeillé, cela lui prit un instant avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il se tendit alors, tentant de déterminer qui le tenait. Il essaya de se redresser, mais une douce main lui fit reposer sa tête contre son oreiller et le garçon sentit aussitôt une barbe lui chatouiller légèrement la joue. Souriant faiblement, il se relaxa tout contre le vieux directeur qui commença à lui caresser quelque peu les cheveux. Il était à nouveau somnolent lorsque la voix de son grand-père l'interpella. 

'Alex.'

Ne souhaitant pas bouger immédiatement, Harry enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule du directeur.

'Alex, s'il te plait, réveille-toi.' 

Mais le garçon secoua la tête, puis se recroquevilla. Le directeur gloussa doucement, puis commença à éloigner l'adolescent, au grand mécontentement de celui-ci. 'Alex, je dois me rendre dans mon bureau, j'ai du travail à faire.' 

Résigné, l'enfant se tassa quelque peu, puis plongea dans ses oreillers, prêt à se rendormir. Décidant qu'il pouvait laisser Harry dormir un peu plus longtemps, Dumbledore se rendit à sa salle de bain et se vêtit d'une robe bleu clair. Lorsqu'il eut fini de se préparer, il retourna dans sa chambre pour aller réveiller le garçon. 

'Allez Alex, debout. Je dois travailler et il n'est pas question que je te laisse hors de ma vue avant que nous ayons discuté ensemble.' 

Harry décida finalement d'ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Dumbledore. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il se demanda pourquoi. Puis, tout lui revint alors en mémoire. Évitant le regard de son grand-père, il rougit quelque peu. Comment avait-il pu se permettre de craquer ainsi? Il n'aurait pas dû le faire; c'était stupide. Mais, il se sentait mieux, il ne pouvait pas le nier. L'énorme poids qu'il portait sur la conscience depuis la troisième tâche avait finalement commencé à diminuer et tout semblait avoir un quelconque sens maintenant. Levant finalement les yeux, il remarqua que Dumbledore lui avait apporté une robe, ainsi qu'un tube de maquillage. Comprenant son intention, il quitta la pièce pour se préparer.

Lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre, le directeur l'attendait. Silencieusement, ils se rendirent vers le bureau du vieil homme, où le petit-déjeuner était déjà servi. Ils mangèrent tous les deux avec appétit, ayant manqué le dîner le soir auparavant. Une fois terminé, Dumbledore prit place derrière son bureau et commença à parcourir son courier. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour trouver une occupation, Harry aperçut finalement quelques livres posés sur une petite table. Il alla les chercher, ravi de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer immédiatement avec Dumbledore. 

  
 **À suivre...**   


  
* * * * *   


_Bon, j'ai réussi à vous mettre ce chap avant de partir... J'ai 3h de route devant moi (mortalité dans la famille... c'était ça la mauvaise nouvelle en fait) Alors bon, je sais pas trop quand je pourrai mettre le prochain chap, vendredi au plus tard, ça c'est certain. Mais bon, svp, soyez compréhensifs avec moi... Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ainsi que votre soutien, ça a mis un peu de soleil dans mes journées. Merci...!_

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 22,1   
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 40  
  


**Ryan;** lool...! Alors toi, tu as le mérite de m'avoir réellement fait rire hier soir...! Tes compliments m'ont fait rougir de plaisir...! Et puis désolée pour le fait que tu ne sois pas le 500ème... Tu seras ptêt bien le 600ème ^-^ Oh, au fait, tu iras faire un p'tit tour dans bio, tu devrais être ravi... ^^ (t'as une place de choix, entre Alo et Polaris en plus lol) Et tu as bien fait de préciser pour ton ange, je commençais à me poser de sérieuses questions O.o lol...! Enfin,  un énorme merci pour les autres reviews, ça m'a touchée ^.^ Bisous! (Et ne sois pas surtout pas horrifié... ^^) 

**Benkuteur****; Merci, et tu as entièrement raison, ça aide énormément à oublier pendant un moment, puis à guérir. Merci pour l'attention, ainsi que la review...!**

**Pimousse**** Fraise; Et vi, vous servez énormément ;-) Merci beaucoup encore une fois...! **

**Callista****; Hep, c'est pas ma faute...! lol...! Faut taper sur Polaris, faut pas taper sur la pauvre traductrice qui se plie aux méchantes fins de l'auteure *angélique* Et c'est un plaisir de vous la faire connaître... ^^ Merci! **

**Naseis****; Yep, l'est pas reposant le p'tit Harry lorsqu'il craque lol... tu auras la réaction de Dumbie au prochain chap...! Merci pour la review...!**

**Gaelle**** Griffondor; Parfait alors, merci encore...!**

**Phoebie**** Potter; Ahlàlà, tu es donc prise à continuer ta lecture alors... pauvre toi lol...! C'est exactement la question que je me pose le plus fréquemment... lol ^^ Merci pour la review...!**

**Aulili****; T'as entièrement raison, c'est pour ça que je lui en veux pas...! Et ils sont souvent comme ça les enfants, ils veulent toujours plus, plus longtemps... ^^ Et vi, l'était nécessaire cette crise (en plus, j'ai adoré la traduire... ^^) T'as lu le nouveau chap? J'ai trop trop hâte de le traduire...lol merci pour la review...!**

**Mietek****; Si elle n'est pas venue, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle paniquait pas mal je crois... Enfin, encore de simples spéculations de ma part... ^^ Merci beaucoup pour la review...!**

**Marie-Jo****; Je suis ravie de savoir que ça te fait plaisir... indice que je ne dois pas être trop mauvaise lol...! Un gros merci pour les compliments et pour la review...!**

**Sarah;** Tu es l'autre qui a réussi à me faire rire hier... lol! C'était réellement gentil de ta part de faire ça. Ce qu'il s'est passé... bah c'est le décès de ma grand-mère, alors disons que c'est pas la joie même dans la maison... Pour la fic de Crys, j'avoue que c'ets démotivant, mais je te la conseille tout de même énormément bon *na* (hmm... ça s'appelle faire de la pub ça?...lol) Merci énormément Sarah, désolée pour la courte réponse, mais je pars bientôt, et je veux absolument vous mettre ce chap aujourd'hui... merci...! 

**Pichurri****; Gracias! No hablo el español muy bien, pero lo leo un poco ^^ Gracias por tu revisto, estas muy amable! (J'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes...lol) **

**Celine.s****; Merci énormément...!**

**Dumbledore;** Bah, tu vois? Il s'est plus inquiété qu'autre chose ^^... Et puis, il a seulement craqué Harry, c'était trop pour lui... Merci pour la review...! 

**Lunicorne**; Oui, tu as entièrement raison, merci énormément, ça me touche beaucoup...!****

**Jeanne D'Arc;** C'est clair que c'est hyper compréhensible la façon dont il a réagi... Un gros merci pour les compliments ainsi que la review...! 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Ah vi... t'as raison... ptêt pas si pratique finalement... lol! Tes compliments sont toujours autant appréciés, merci énormément...! 

**Lunenoire****; Vi, c'est l'un de mes préférés aussi...! Yep, t'as tout à fait raison, il pourra faire cela ^^ Merci...! **

**Phénix20;** J'essaie de faire le plus vite possible... Désolée pour l'attente du prochain chapitre, mais je n'ai réellement pas le choix...! Merci pour la review

**Mystikal****; Oh, oups, je suis désolée... je suis complètement pourrie pour découvrir le sexe qui se cache derrière les pseudos... (pas de sous-entendu svp lol) Pour ton chap en avance... vais essayer d'avoir le temps de te l'envoyer dès que j'aurai posté ce chap...! Merci énormément pour la review...!**

**Mystick****; lol, merci ma puce, t'es super gentille...! J'tadore, bisous! **

**Cynore****; Un gros merci pour la review, c'est réellement apprécié...! **

****

_Bisoux__ à tous, _

_Fany_


	26. Suite

**Sorti le: 24 octobre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 26**  


Deux heures plus tard, un frappement à la porte empli le silence du bureau. Levant les yeux, Harry et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard. Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils, interrogateur, mais le vieil homme secoua simplement la tête tout en se levant. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il pouvait sentir les yeux d'Alex posés sur lui, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se rendre au Ministère – il y était attendu – mais il n'avait pas été capable de laisser Harry seul après les évènements de la nuit précédente. Ouvrant la porte, il rencontra les yeux dorés et inquiets de Remus Lupin. Jetant un coup d'œil vers le garçon, Dumbledore sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. 

Remus fronça les sourcils, l'observant curieusement. 'Est-ce que tout va bien Albus? Nous vous attendions au Ministère.' Fixant un moment la porte close, il baissa le ton de sa voix. 'Est-il arrivé quelque chose à votre petit-fils?'

Fermant les yeux avec épuisement, Dumbledore s'appuya contre la porte. 'Hier, il a craqué Remus. Les cauchemars l'affectaient énormément et il a perdu le contrôle. Lorsque je suis revenu la nuit passée, sa chambre était détruite et il était étendu au sol, complètement abattu. Twinkle m'a dit qu'il avait crié pendant un long moment.' Il ajouta d'une voix triste. 'Encore une fois, je n'étais pas là pour lui.' 

Remus le scruta, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Posant une main sur la frêle épaule du sorcier, il tenta de le réconforter. 'Ce n'est pas de votre faute Albus. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que cela se produirait.'

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules. 'Je sais cela Remus, mais cela n'aide en rien. Je suis supposé m'occuper de lui; il devrait être en mesure de compter sur ma présence, mais à toutes les fois où quelque chose arrive, je suis occupé à autre chose et je ne le découvre pas avant qu'il soit trop tard pour l'aider.' Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il décida de rester silencieux, donnant à l'homme le temps de se reprendre. Finalement, Dumbledore se redressa, puis lui sourit faiblement. 'Vous devriez y retourner Remus ou ils enverront d'autres personnes pour voir ce qui ne va pas.' 

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça avec hésitation. 'Êtes-vous certains que vous vous débrouillerez, tous les deux?'

Albus hocha légèrement la tête. 'Oui, nous devons en discuter ensemble. Je voulais lui laisser un peu de temps pour se calmer.' Remus opina, puis se retourna. Mais, il en fut arrêté par la voix du directeur. 'Remus, pourriez-vous demander à Severus de venir ce soir? J'aurai peut-être besoin d'un peu d'aide avec Alex lorsque je lui aurai parlé... et il semble s'entendre plutôt bien avec le garçon.' 

Remus haussa un sourcil. Il avait bien remarqué le comportement inusuel du Maître de Potions envers l'enfant. 'Oui, je m'en suis aperçu. Je me demandais ce qui était arrivé avec eux, je n'ai jamais vu Severus si... affectueux – du moins pour lui.' 

Dumbledore rit doucement. 'Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Remus. Ils sont tous les deux particulièrement liés. Mais, ils n'interagissent pas tellement, ils jouent souvent aux échecs. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle Severus apprécie le garçon. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et ne lui demande jamais rien.'  

Remus acquiesça avec un léger sourire amer. 'Vous avez sûrement raison. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui acceptent d'être en compagnie de Rogue sans rien demander en échange.'

Dumbledore hocha la tête, de la douleur traversant ses yeux, sachant qu'il était l'un de ceux-là. Remus lui fit signe, puis partit enfin. Cela prit quelques minutes à Dumbledore afin qu'il se reprenne. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte, puis entra dans son bureau. 

Harry était toujours assis sur sa chaise, mais il avait refermé son livre et regardait par la fenêtre. Dumbledore était sur le point de se rasseoir derrière son bureau lorsque la voix enfantine interrompit son mouvement. 'Ce qui est arrivé hier n'était pas de ta faute, tu sais.'

Albus s'arrêta et le dévisagea. 'Tu ne devrais pas espionner les conversations des autres.' 

Harry rougit quelque peu, mais continua à fixer la fenêtre. 'Désolé.' 

L'homme arqua un sourcil. 'Tu ne le penses pas réellement.' 

Soupirant, Harry se tourna finalement vers lui. 'Non. Je souhaiterais que tu ne parles pas de moi à d'autres personnes lorsque je ne suis pas là.' 

Le vieux sorcier secoua la tête, puis alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Observant brièvement le jeune garçon, il fit un léger signe de tête. 'Je ne peux pas te le promettre, mais je vais essayer.' Ne lui laissant pas la chance de riposter, il ajouta rapidement. 'Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier?' 

Soupirant, Harry se leva et alla rejoindre l'homme. S'appuyant contre le bureau, il regarda pensivement par la fenêtre. Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis l'adolescent se mit à parler. 'Tu sais que les cauchemars me préoccupaient énormément. Ils sont de plus en plus tolérables grâce à ton aide, mais ce n'est pas encore assez. La nuit où tu m'as laissé avec le professeur Rogue, il m'a demandé de les lui raconter. Bien entendu, j'ai refusé de le faire. Il m'a alors dit que je devrais en parler. Que je devrais laisser tout cela sortir.'

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil et le regarda avec attention. 'Je croyais que c'était ce que tu faisais lorsqu'on parlait la nuit?' 

Alex le regarda, quelque peu inconfortable. 'Et bien, je le faisais... d'une certaine façon.' Ne lui laissant pas la chance d'émettre un commentaire, il poursuivit. 'Je t'ai toujours raconté ce qui se passe dans mes cauchemars, mais je ne t'ai jamais réellement confié comment je me sens par rapport à eux. Je crois que c'est ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Pas ce que je vois, mais la façon dont ils me font réagir.' Dumbledore hocha la tête d'assentiment, laissant Harry poursuivre son explication. 'Alors, je me suis dit que je devrais en parler avec quelqu'un, mais il n'y a personne avec qui je puisse le faire. Et bien, tu es là, mais je ne veux... je veux dire, je ne peux... je...' 

Dumbledore posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. 'Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends.' 

Harry déglutit, puis continua. 'Je me suis alors souvenu que le professeur Rogue m'a proposé de l'écrire si je ne pouvais l'exprimer à vive voix. Je pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Je l'ai fait et j'ai quelque peu perdu le contrôle.'  

Dumbledore acquiesça, puis scruta sa tête penchée avec sévérité. 'J'ai vu les papiers. J'aimerais bien que tu ne fasses pas de telles choses lorsque tu es seul. Je comprends que tu ais besoin de comprendre certaines choses par toi-même, mais c'était dangereux Alex. Tu as véritablement craqué.' 

Le garçon hocha la tête. 'Je sais. C'est juste que... je voulais essayer et lorsque j'ai débuté, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.' 

Le directeur se leva pour l'étreindre contre lui avec force. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, Harry prenant tout le réconfort que lui offrait l'homme. Finalement, Dumbledore lui embrassa légèrement le front, puis recula quelque peu. 'J'aimerais lire ces papiers. Je n'ai pas voulu le faire sans ta permission, mais cela m'aiderait à mieux comprendre.' 

Harry le scruta avec hésitation. C'était extrêmement personnel. Faisait-il assez confiance à Dumbledore pour lui permettre de connaître tous ses sentiments? Par contre, s'il ne le faisait pas, à qui allait-il se fier? Rogue était hors de question; tandis qu'il commençait à apprécier l'homme, il ne lui ferait pas confiance à ce propos après toutes ces années passées à l'humilier. Sirius ne comprendrait pas; il était trop puéril. Remus aiderait, mais il avait déjà assez de problèmes avec son état de loup-garou; il ne méritait pas cela. Ron et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis, mais ils n'étaient pas assez matures pour l'aider. Même s'il détestait devoir avouer cela, seul un adulte serait apte à le comprendre... et de tous les adultes, Dumbledore était le meilleur choix.   

Soupirant, il acquiesça finalement. Le directeur pouvait voir que le garçon n'était pas complètement convaincu, mais il ne tenta pas de poursuivre sur ce sujet. Il était ravi de la confiance qu'il venait d'acquérir avec l'enfant et s'en contenterait pour l'instant. 

Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'horloge, il remarqua qu'il était déjà temps de manger et il hâta le garçon vers son bureau, voulant s'assurer qu'il mangerait bien après les évènements du jour précédent. 

  
  


**À suivre...**   


  
* * * * *   


_Je suis de retour...! Avec un moral un peu meilleur qu'en début de semaine en plus ^^ (Vive mon prof de sciences avec ses cours à se rouler de rire lol) Enfin, merci d'avoir été aussi patients! (Si vous z'êtes gentils... z'aurez ptêt une belle surprise demain soir... et dimanche soir... *message très subtil lol*) Donc, où en étais-je... ah vi! Merci énormément pour tout votre soutien, vos encouragements et tout et tout, je l'apprécie réellement énormément! Et puis, contrairement aux français... je ne suis pas en congé moâ! J'ai eu des exams toute la semaine et je dois reprendre ceux que j'ai manqués... C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu publier ce chap auparavant. Valà valà pour mon blabla quotidien, tout ça pour vous dire... Merci!! (Ça fait deux heures que je tente de publier ce foutu chapitre! Pourquoiiii ff.net me fait la gueule ce soir, dites-moi? Je suis si méchante....?!) _

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 22,2 _(Ça remonte, *ravie*)_   
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 40,4  
  


**Gaelle Griffondor;** Contente de savoir que tu aimes toujours! Merci!

**Marie-Jo;** Merci énormément, c'est très généreux de ta part et ça m'a touchée de lire ça :-) Faut dire que de travailler sur mes chapitres m'aidaient à ne pas trop penser en plus... ^^ Et c'est exactement pour cela que Polaris a décidé d'écrire cette fic; qu'on comprenne bien toutes les allusions faites dans DDP. Merci encore! 

**Phénix20;** C'est gentil! Et désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps... Mais bon, examens et tout, j'ai pas eu le temps! Merci pour la review!

**Shiva;** Comme j'ai la flemme de tout t'expliquer (^^;;), je te file cette adresse, c'est beaucoup mieux dit que ce que j'aurais pu faire lol! groups.msn(.com)/lespotterfictions/commentsinscrireffnet(.msnw) [Enlève les parenthèses... c'est que ff.net n'aime pas les adresses internet lol] ...Si tu as une autre question, n'hésite pas à me le demander! Merci pour le p'tit mot! 

**Kyzara;** Yep, t'as tout à fait raison! Merci pour le compliment, et je continue, ça c'est certain! ^^

**Pimousse Fraise; **Un gros merci pour les encouragements... c'était réellement gentil de ta part... Et puis je suis ravie de constater que tu aimes toujours! J'espère que c'est toujours comme cela! ;-) 

**Callista;** Et vi, the return! Bah pour l'instant je le suis réellement lol ^-^ Et puis j'en ai déjà parlé avec Polaris et elle m'avait répondue un '_I like them like that and I won't change them.'_ ('Je les aime comme cela et je ne les changerai pas.') lool, donc c'est simplement par goût ;-) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap! 

**Cynore;** C'est exactement ce pourquoi je la traduis! Super bien écrite, originale et tout (ce que je l'envie Polaris! lol!) Merci pour la review!

**Dumbledore;** Pas mal toute la fic est comme ça alors! lol! Contente de voir que tu apprécies ce côté de la fic ;-) Merci!! 

**Lunenoire;** Bah des fois une bonne rage, ça défoule et ensuite on est plus à même de régler nos problèmes... quoique la destruction d'une chambre n'est peut-être pas la meilleure méthode, je te l'accorde... lol! Merci pour la review!

**Aulili;** J'ai lu ton nouveau chap! Mais j'ai pas encore laissé de review... Vais le faire tantôt (j'ai appris que c'était un québécisme 'tantôt'... lool) après avoir publié ce chap (pas taper moi ^^) Mais c'est clair que Sev est troooop bien dans le chap 28! (je suis en train de le traduire en fait... chuuut... faut pas dire que je prends de l'avance... vais me faire trucider...^^) Merci énormément pour ton soutien... c'est extrêmement gentil, et ça me touche :-) 

**Ryan;** Bah, si ça te rend heureux, j'en demande pas plus :-) Et vivi, quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai trouvé ça hyper drôle alors je me suis dépêchée à aller te rajouter lol! Dans… humm... peut-être dans deux chapitres tu auras l'occasion d'essayer d'être le 600ème! On verra bien ;-) Un gros merci pour ta compréhension... c'est réellement gentil de ta part! Pour le horrifié... c'était pas du bisou que je parlais mais bon lol! (C'était plus de _tes_ review_s_ précédente_s_ ^^) Mici pour le compliment ainsi que la longue review! Bisous! ;-) 

**Phillipe Gryffondor;** T'as le don me faire rougir sous des compliments toi! lol! Merci, je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, c'est réellement gentil de ta part! :-)

**Wynzar;** Tient, tient, ça faisait un bout de temps que je ne t'avais pas aperçu ici :-p (Au fait, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer cette *aaah* si minime surcharge de travail qu'est de recorriger tes chapitres lorsque tu auras fini de le faire :-p lool) Pour l'expression québécoise... Gomen! Je le savais réellement pas lol! Me le suis fait dire par Crys aussi *tire la langue* Et... *cligne des yeux* *relis à nouveau* *ouvre grand la bouche* (nah! J'avale pas de mouches et je bave pas! lool) T,as consacré une review complète à la fic?? *hallucine* lol! J,adore tit Ryry dans cette fic moi aussi! Mais j'avoue que je suis d'accord avec toi pour leur relation... Mon esprit complètement tordu qui a lu trop de slashs me fait trop penser à autre chose quelques fois ^^;; *baaad* ^-^ Pour tes questions (fleeeemmard!) bah y'a 28 chapitres sortis en anglais, mais elle compte en écrire une quarantaine pour cette fic! (et écrire une suite! vais mourir! lol!) Babye! Mici pour la review! À demain! J'tadore moi nossi ^-^ Bisous! *calinous* (t'en fais beaucoup moins depuis environ 3 semaines... on se demande bien pourquoi *sifflotte* lol!) 

**Godric2;** Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ^^ Et c'est pas grave même si tu as passé plusieurs semaines, t'es tout pardonné ;-) Pour ton hypothèse, je crois que c'est la bonne (simple spéculation lol!) si je me fie à ce qui arrive dans DDP... En tout cas, j'ai bien hâte de lire ça moi aussi ^^ Ça me fait réellement plaisir de voir combien tu l'aimes ma traduc! C'est justement pour ça que je le fais :-) Merci pour les compliments, ça me touche beaucoup! *rouze* J'ai bien hâte d'atteindre les 600 reviews, c'est sûr lol! Et vi, c'est sûr que c'est beaucoup... je m'attendais réellement pas à cela lol! Mais c'est vraiment plaisant par contre ^_^ Et yep, j'ai encore 15 ans ^^ Un gros gros merci pour ta review!!

**Naseis;** Un gros merci pour la review! Ça m'a encore fait plaisir ;-)

**Mietek;** Je te remercie pour le soutien, c'est réellement gentil de ta part et ça me touche beaucoup. Merci aussi pour la review ^-^

**Celine.s;** Ça me fait toujours vraiment plaisir de savoir que même certaines personnes qui la lisent en anglais s'arrêtent pour lire ma traduction :-) Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi... Vivement le chap 29! lol! 

**Sarah;** Je suis d'accord avec toi là-dessus... dans quel pétrin t'es-tu fourrée? O.o lol! Nah mais je l'aime bien quand même Emmerdeuse... Elle met de la... diversité (?!?) dans la review lol! Par contre... merci énormément chère Réconfort, c'était réellement très gentil de ta part tout ce que tu as dit. Ça m'a énormément touchée. Mais, je dois dire que de traduire et d'écrire, ça m'aide un peu à oublier les... disons les parties plus sombres de la vie (la poète en moi a refait surface lol ^^;;) Et.... *murmure* tu devrais ptêt laisser Emmerdeuse plus longtemps dans le placard... elle s'adoucirait peut-être... lol ^^ Allez, merci beaucoup beaucoup de prendre autant de temps pour moi Sarah! Me fait hyper plaisir! Rô bisous!  

**Gaia666;** Heureuse de voir que tu apprécies toujours autant! J'espère que c'en est ainsi pour ce chapitre aussi! Merci pour la review!

_Bisoux à tous, _

_Fany_


	27. Rapprochement

**Sorti le: 25 octobre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 27**  


Le dîner était presque terminé, lorsqu'un homme aux cheveux foncés entra en coup de vent. Les deux Dumbledore levèrent les yeux et furent surpris d'apercevoir le visage inquiet de Severus. Celui-ci ne démontrait habituellement jamais ses sentiments, même devant Albus. Le directeur ne put s'empêcher de se demander, encore une fois, pourquoi son jeune Maître de Potions appréciait autant le garçon, considérant le fait qu'il l'avait détesté pendant des années. 

Harry sourit à son enseignant. 'Bonsoir Professeur Rogue.' 

L'homme ne répondit pas; il s'arrêta plutôt devant l'adolescent, le scrutant avec attention, remarquant la paix inhabituelle qui régnait dans ses yeux. Il savait comment le garçon se sentait en ce moment; il avait craqué quelques fois dans sa vie lui aussi. Posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'enfant, il la serra doucement avant de se retourner vers Dumbledore. 

'Remus m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé.' Jetant un coup d'œil vers Alex, il continua. 'Il a dit que vous aviez besoin de moi...' 

Le vieux sorcier acquiesça en lui souriant. 'Oui, je dois regarder quelques papiers et je crois qu'il serait mieux qu'Alex ne soit pas avec moi pendant ce temps.' 

Severus vit l'adolescent blêmir et se demanda ce à quoi Dumbledore faisait référence. Plutôt que de demander une explication, l'homme hocha simplement la tête. Il était convaincu qu'il en recevrait une tôt ou tard. Le vieil homme se leva, embrassa le garçon sur le front, puis sortit calmement de la pièce. Rogue attendit que la porte fut close avant de se retourner vers l'enfant. 

Harry jouait avec sa nourriture : il semblait avoir perdu l'appétit. 'Alexander? Est-ce que ça va? Tu es tout pâle.' 

Harry cligna des yeux, puis regarda le visage inquiet de son professeur. 'Je vais bien monsieur.' 

Se dirigeant vers une chaise, l'homme l'observa avec intensité. 'Voudrais-tu discuter de ce qui est arrivé hier?' 

Harry le fixa, un long moment, avant d'hausser les épaules. 'Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je n'étais pas capable de parler de mes cauchemars à grand-papa, alors j'ai suivi votre conseil. Je les ai écrits, j'ai perdu le contrôle, puis j'ai craqué.' 

Rogue fronça les sourcils, mais opina tout de même, ne sollicitant pas de plus amples explications. Il savait maintenant que le garçon avait de sérieuses lacunes en confiance; il l'avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'il lui parlait, mais il avait toujours présumé que le garçon faisait entièrement confiance à Dumbledore. Apparemment, il avait tort. L'enfant se fiait à lui plus qu'à quiconque, mais pas avec tout. Soupirant, Rogue changea de sujet en faisant un signe de la main vers la nourriture avec laquelle Harry jouait. 'Vas-tu terminer ton repas?'

Alex baissa les yeux vers son assiette, surpris. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu de ce qu'il faisait. Après un soupir, il reposa sa fourchette et secoua la tête. 'Non, je n'ai pas faim.' 

Severus le regarda avec amertume. 'Tu devrais manger plus.' 

Harry grogna, puis le scruta avec attention, se demandant si son prochain commentaire passerait. 'Tu parles! Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ces derniers jours?' 

Severus le dévisagea avec surprise. Le garçon avait toujours été extrêmement respectueux envers lui depuis le premier jour. Comme s'il avait peur de l'irriter en n'ayant pas un comportement parfait. En le fixant avec intensité, il pouvait dire que le garçon attendait une réponse de sa part. Il sut soudainement, que leur future relation serait basée sur cette même réponse. S'il était brusque envers lui, ils resteraient des amis distants. S'il lui permettait quelques familiarités, ils se rapprocheraient. Pour une fois, il suivit son cœur et laissa tomber son masque. Souriant doucement, il fit un clin d'œil à l'enfant, surpris. 'Touché.' 

Harry gloussa légèrement et se leva, allant étreindre brièvement l'homme. Puis, il retourna s'asseoir sur le divan, préparant le jeu d'échecs. Rogue l'observa tendrement pendant un instant. Ce serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'apprécie, autre que Dumbledore. Souriant quelque peu, l'homme se leva et alla s'asseoir face au garçon.

'Blancs ou noirs?'

~*~  

Lorsque Dumbledore revint dans le salon quelques heures plus tard, il les aperçut tous les deux assis sur le sofa, lisant. À sa grande surprise, Alex avait posé sa tête sur les genoux du Maître de Potions. Souriant doucement, le vieux sorcier se dirigea vers le fauteuil placé devant le divan. Severus fut le premier à le remarquer. 

'Bonjour Albus.' 

Toujours sur ses genoux, Harry leva les yeux vers son grand-père, inquiet. Dumbledore s'en aperçut et lui sourit afin de le rassurer. Alex se détendit légèrement et le directeur se retourna vers son professeur de potions. 

'Je vous remercie d'être resté Severus.' 

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en souriant, surprenant encore plus le directeur. 'Ce n'est pas difficile de rester avec Alex, Albus.'

Le vieil homme sourit tristement. 'Oui, je sais.' Avant que son compagnon n'ait eu le temps de questionner son ton de voix, il ajouta; 'Aimeriez-vous rester pour dîner avec nous Severus?' 

Jetant un coup d'oeil vers sa montre, le Maître de Potions soupira. 'J'aurais adoré Albus, mais je dois y aller. J'avais prévu de concocter la potion Tue-Loup aujourd'hui et si je la commence plus tard, je ne pourrai pas dormir longtemps.' 

Dumbledore acquiesça tandis qu'Alex se redressait, permettant à son professeur de se lever et de s'étirer. Severus ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de l'adolescent puis enfila sa cape sombre. 'Je te reverrai dans quelques jours Alex. Sois sage.' 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Dumbledore observa leur échange avec amusement, puis sourit au jeune homme lorsque celui-ci lui fit ses au revoir. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls, Dumbledore se retourna et regarda Harry, les yeux étincelants. 'Je ne peux toujours pas comprendre comment tu fais cela.' 

Le garçon rit doucement, puis haussa les épaules. 'Je ne sais réellement pas. Je me sens à l'aise avec lui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il peut être très protecteur.' Dumbledore acquiesça. Harry poursuivit d'un ton grave. 'Tu as lu les papiers?'

Le vieil homme devint sérieux et alla s'asseoir à côté du garçon. 'Oui.' Il l'attira contre lui. 'Je souhaiterais pouvoir faire disparaître toutes ces émotions de toi, mais je peux seulement tenter de t'aider à le faire. La mort de Cédric était une tragédie, mais ce n'était en aucun cas ta faute.' 

Harry fronça les sourcils. 'Mais, je lui ai dit de prendre la coupe en même temps que moi.' 

Dumbledore opina. 'Mais, tu ne l'as pas forcé à accepter. Tu dois essayer d'arrêter de penser que tout ce qui arrive est sous ton contrôle. Nous possédons tous un esprit. Nous pouvons contrôler plusieurs choses Alex... Mais, le plus ardu dans ce domaine, ce sont les gens. Ils ont tendance à penser par eux-mêmes.' Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais Dumbledore savait qu'il ne le croyait pas réellement. Plissant les yeux, il s'orienta autrement. 'Dis-moi Alex, blâmes-tu ton parrain pour la mort de tes parents?' 

Harry leva les yeux avec surprise. 'Bien sûr que non! Il ne les a pas tués.' 

Albus secoua la tête. 'Il leur a conseillé d'échanger de Gardien du Secret, ce qui les a menés directement à leur mort.' 

Harry fronça les sourcils. 'Ce n'était pas de sa faute; il ne savait pas que...' 

Lentement, il ralentit puis s'arrêta, voyant soudainement où voulait en venir Dumbledore. Sirius s'était retrouvé dans la même situation que lui. Sa décision avait mené deux personnes à la mort, mais Harry pouvait facilement s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et, si Sirius n'était pas coupable, il ne pouvait pas l'être non plus. Dumbledore, discernant les pensées confuses qui traversaient l'esprit du garçon, le prit dans ses bras. 'Allez Alex, il est temps de manger. Tu vas ensuite prendre un bain chaud et après cela, tu vas aller te coucher.' 

Harry hocha la tête avec fatigue, se laissant transporter jusqu'à la table. Ses pensées étaient pêle-mêle, mais la discussion incessante du directeur ne lui permit point de penser à tout cela. Il supposait que c'était justement l'objectif de l'homme, mais l'accepta pour l'instant. Dumbledore s'assura que le garçon mangeait assez, puis le laissa seul, pendant une demi-heure, afin qu'il puisse prendre son bain. Lorsque l'enfant revint, il était un peu plus calme, mais le vieux directeur ne voulut pas tenter sa chance... Pressant l'adolescent somnolent vers sa chambre, il le fit s'étendre sur son lit, puis lui donna une Potion de Sommeil. Il aurait le temps de penser à tout cela le lendemain... 

  
 **À suivre...**   


  
* * * * *   


_Ah! Ce que j'adore Sev ^-^ (Le prochain chapitre est encore mieux!) Je vous mettrai la suite demain soir si... vous z'êtes gentils ;-) Donc... ah vi! Je remercie énormément ma petite **Samantha**-**perfectionniste-et-trop-peu-convaincue-de-son-talent qui a corrigé ce chapitre, remettant tout cela en bon français et sans québécisme pour une fois lol ^^ Merci aussi à vous, fidèles lecteurs, qui êtes super généreux, merci!! ^.^ **_

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 22   
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 40,5  
  


**Lunicorne****; Oui, ça s'est relativement bien passé ^^ (Sauf, étrangement, mon exam d'anglais... foutu prof incompétent) Enfin, bon, t'as bien raison, c'est ff.net qui est méchant quand il plante lol! (Après trois heures à essayer de publier mon chap... j'étais assez sur les nerfs merci lol...) Et je vais tenter de me reposer... ^_^ Merci pour la review et tout! **

**Ryan;** *grand sourire* c'est super gentil ça! Et puis même si vous z'êtes sincères, ça me fait toujours rougir quand même loll (ah la modestie! Mdr) Oh, ça j'en doute pas que tu attendais ce chap avec impatience :-p (Bah, ça me prouve que tu aimes au moins ^^) Bisous! Et merci encore pour _les_ reviews lol! ^_^

**Pimousse**** Fraise; T'avais hâte à la surprise? M'étonnes pas ça ^.^ Alors, tu l'as aimée?? :-) Merci pour le compliment ainsi que la review!! C'est toujours super apprécié ^_^ **

**Naseis****; C'est vrai gentil de m'avoir envoyé un mail pour continuer ta review!! ^_^ (Je suis bien d'accord, c'est une bande de truffes ff.net! ai passé 3h hier avant de réussir à uploader ce chap!) Yep, c'est vrai que c'était bien ce que Dumbledore a dit ^-^ Merci beaucoup pour la review et le mail!! :-) **

**Callista****; Je sais, je sais, j'ai été très lente pour ce chap... Mais je n'avais réellement pas le choix. C'est pour ça que je mets celui-ci beaucoup plus rapidement, plus me rattraper ^^ Je continue, je continue, j'espère que tu auras aussi aimé ce chap! Merci pour la review!!**

**Marie-Jo****; Je sais bien qu'il sont courts à lire, ces chapitres, mais bon, comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est beaucoup plus long de traduire que de lire et j'ai des cours et d'autres loisirs, comme tout le monde ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé la nouvelle rencontre Sev/Harry! Merci pour la review!**

**Mystick****; Bah franchement Mystou! Comme si je te pardonnerais pas! lol! Tu me connais si mal?? *yeux de chiots battus* :-p Bah vi, bah vi, tu peux attendre, je le sais moi! :-p La preuve? Tu l'as fait, je suis certaine lol! Merci pour ta review ma belle! J'taime fort! **

**Gaia666;** lol! Merci pour le compliment! Ça fait hyper plaisir! J'espère que la suite est venue assez rapidement :-p Merci pour la review et le soutien psychologique! C'est réellement apprécié lol! 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Bah, je suis comme ça lol ^^ Même si je sais que vous êtes sincères, ça me gêne quand même ^^;; (C'est bien que tu sois pas têteux, j'trouve pas ça super les gens comme ça lool) Bon bah si tu suis jusqu'à la fin, alors je vais la traduire jusqu'à la fin, qu'est-ce que t'en penses? ;-) Quoique là, reste plus qu'un chapitre déjà publié en anglais lol ^^ Z'allez devoir attendre! (Tout comme moi d'ailleurs... niarg lol) Merci pour la review!! 

**Phénix20;** lol! Bah ce que tu ne sais probablement pas... c'est que ça me change les idées de traduire ^^ Alors c'est vrai que je dois faire plus d'efforts durant les examens pour me motiver, mais j'adore le faire, alors ^^ Et je lâche pas, t'inquiète pas pour ça ;-) Merci pour la review!!

**Nyny****; Bah, c'est pas grave du tout ça! ^^ L'important c'est que tu les lises, tout simplement ;-) Merci pour les compliments!! Moi aussi j'tadore ^-^ **

**Kyzara****; lol! Ça me suffit amplement comme review! J'abandonnerai sûrement pas, pas avec tous ces lecteurs ^.^ Merci!!**

**Lunenoire****; Ce sera à voir, car pour cela, je ne le sais pas plus que vous maintenant ^^ Un gros merci pour le compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir :-)**

**Sarah;** T'as bien fait de mettre une review immédiatement, sinon ce chap aurait été publié avant :-p L'heure recule?? Aujourd'hui? Juste en France probablement... Sinon je suis perplexe lool... Serais-je si poche pour oublier ça? Jsais pas... possible O.o En tout cas loll, Ouais, moi aussi j'aime mieux pas imaginer pour Emmerdeuse lol O_o  Et yep, c'est exactement ça, ça empêche de trop penser quand on travaille... ^^ Raaah, je veux des vacances moi aussi!! . Mici pour les compliments et pour la review!!! 

_Bisoux__ à tous, _

_Fany_


	28. Anniversaire I

**Sorti le: 26 octobre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 28**  


Quelques jours plus tard, Alex put enfin revenir dans sa propre chambre. Dumbledore était souvent resté à la maison et ils avaient énormément discuté à propos de la troisième tâche, ce dernier se concentrant davantage sur les émotions de l'enfant, plutôt que sur les évènements en eux-mêmes. Les cauchemars devenaient enfin plus supportables et ne dérangeaient leur sommeil que deux ou trois fois par semaine. 

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre l'éveilla de son sommeil paisible. Il clignota légèrement des yeux et discerna la silhouette floue de son grand-père au-dessus de lui. C'était étrange, car Dumbledore le laissait habituellement dormir jusqu'à l'heure désirée. Mais, le large sourire du vieil homme convainquit le garçon; quelque chose d'inusuelle se passait. 

'Joyeux Anniversaire Alex !' 

Harry cligna des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils. Il était absolument certain que ce n'était pas le jour de son anniversaire. En fait, hier, il s'était aperçu qu'il avait quinze ans depuis quatre jours; il ne l'avait même pas réalisé. Se redressant sur son lit, il dévisagea son directeur – qui farfouillait en ce moment dans son armoire, cherchant probablement des vêtements. 'Mmh, grand-papa, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.' 

Le vieil homme ne releva même pas les yeux. 'Je le sais bien jeune homme. Mais, nous ne pouvions pas le célébrer le 31 juillet, pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes. Alors, moi je dis qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de ton anniversaire.' 

Alex resta bouche bée pendant un moment mais  il avait rapidement appris que Dumbledore obtenait habituellement ce qu'il désirait. De plus, ce serait plaisant de célébrer son anniversaire en compagnie de quelqu'un qui l'appréciait. Qu'importait le jour? Après tout, ils ne fêteraient probablement pas son **_quinzième_** anniversaire, mais plutôt son onzième. Gloussant quelque peu à cette pensée, il sourit joyeusement à Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci revint vers lui avec un jean noir et un chandail bleu clair dans ses mains. 'Voilà mon enfant. Habille-toi et descends, les invités vont bientôt arriver.' 

Harry leva les yeux, alarmé. 'Invités?' 

Mais, le vieil homme avait déjà quitté la pièce. Secouant la tête, Harry s'habilla rapidement. Il ne savait pas ce que le directeur avait préparé, mais il valait mieux suivre ses instructions. 

Lorsqu'il fut certain que tout était en place, il sortit de sa chambre, puis se dirigea vers l'étage inférieur, où Dumbledore était déjà assis dans le salon, l'attendant pour débuter le petit déjeuner. Le repas fut animé d'une discussion amicale. Harry tentait de découvrir ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire mais Dumbledore ne faisait que sourire et demander s'il voulait une autre portion de nourriture. Même si Harry se nourrissait plus qu'avant, il était toujours extrêmement maigre et Dumbledore tentait de l'engraisser quelque peu toutes les fois où le garçon était de bonne humeur. Ils étaient sur le point de se lever de table lorsque Twinkle arriva en sautillant. Elle sourit joyeusement au garçon. 'Joyeux anniversaire Maître Alexander!' 

L'enfant lui sourit en retour et l'étreignit brièvement. 'Merci Twinkle.' 

Puis, l'elfe se retourna vers Dumbledore, qui avait observé tout cela avec amusement. 'Maître Dumbledore, les invités sont arrivés, ils attendent à l'extérieur.' 

Le vieil homme lui sourit doucement. 'Merci Twinkle.' L'homme se leva, puis tendit la main à Harry. 'Et bien, viens Alex, allons dehors.' 

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira. Il s'était rarement rendu à l'extérieur depuis son arrivée. Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'il y aille seul et lorsque le vieil homme était présent, ils passaient habituellement leur temps à étudier. Ignorant la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il agissait de façon puérile, Harry sautilla jusqu'à l'homme et lui prit la main. Aujourd'hui, il allait s'amuser. Il n'allait pas se préoccuper de ce qu'il était supposé faire ou non. Il se comporterait simplement comme son cœur le lui dicterait et, s'il se sentait enfantin, personne n'allait l'en empêcher.  

Dumbledore rit doucement en sentant le garçon lui tirer impatiemment sur la main; il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Harry puisse se détendre autant. Il avait toujours été un garçon sérieux, même en étant plus jeune. Son sourire s'attrista quelque peu; cela aurait toujours dû en être ainsi. Sa famille aurait dû s'assurer de lui fournir une enfance heureuse. Mais, la peur et la haine avaient rendu cela impossible, ce qui était l'une des choses qu'il regrettait le plus.

'Grand-papa?' 

Baissant les yeux vers ceux inquiets du garçon, le vieil homme lui pressa doucement la main, puis le mena vers la porte. Aujourd'hui serait un jour heureux, il pourrait songer aux Dursley le lendemain. Pour l'instant, il allait s'assurer qu'Harry ait un anniversaire plaisant. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent un petit lac entouré d'hauts arbres. Se tenant dans l'ombre de l'un d'eux se trouvaient Severus et Minerva. Ils avaient tous les deux accepté de venir passer la journée avec les Dumbledore lorsqu'ils avaient appris que c'était l'anniversaire d'Alex. Albus aurait souhaité pouvoir inviter les Weasley ainsi que Mademoiselle Granger, mais cela aurait causé trop de questions. Malheureusement, Sirius était ailleurs, en mission pour lui. Par-contre, Remus avait promis de venir un peu plus tard. Baissant les yeux vers le garçon, Dumbledore fut ravi d'apercevoir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Harry ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, mais il tenta tout de même de s'excuser.  

'Je suis désolé que tes amis n'aient pas pu venir Alex.' 

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui et sourit joyeusement. 'Ce n'est pas grave grand-papa, je comprends. En plus, je suis certain qu'on va bien s'amuser.' 

Le vieil homme retira sa main de la sienne et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. 'J'en suis convaincu.' Puis, il se pencha pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. 'Tu seras peut-être même capable de convaincre Severus d'aller nager avec toi.' 

Harry rit joyeusement, puis se mit à courir vers les deux personnes qui les attendaient. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers le Maître de Potions qui eut l'air momentanément surpris avant de se pencher pour l'attraper. Souriant face à l'enjouement du jeune, Rogue le fit monter vers le ciel, puis le posa sur son épaule, le faisant rire de plaisir. Albus et Minerva se mirent à rire à leur tour tandis que Severus chatouillait l'enfant au le ventre. Lorsque Harry commença à manquer de souffle, le Maître de Potions se pencha légèrement afin que l'enfant puisse glisser vers le sol. Il laissa son bras autour de son épaule pour le supporter tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.  

Alex était tout sourire lorsqu'il se retourna vers McGonagall. La femme les avait observés, leur souriant tendrement, au côté d'Albus. Elle n'avait jamais vu Severus si heureux et c'était bien de savoir qu'en dessous du masque du sale type haineux se trouvait un jeune homme affectueux. Mais son attention fut vite attirée vers Alex lorsqu'il se dégagea de la prise de Severus afin de l'accueillir. 

Après un sourire, Harry étreignit brièvement le professeur de métamorphose. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, mais s'il avait été capable de jouer avec le Professeur Rogue – son fléau depuis quatre ans – il était convaincu d'être apte à être amical envers sa propre directrice de maison. La femme l'étreignit à son tour et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue, le faisant quelque peu rougir. 'Joyeux anniversaire Alex.' 

Il recula d'un pas, puis sourit. 'Merci Professeur.'  

La femme fronça légèrement les sourcils et, après avoir échangé un rapide coup d'œil avec le directeur, elle dit : 'Maintenant Alex, tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler _Professeur. Tu peux tout simplement m'appeler _Minerva_.' _

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, surpris. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre ! Il n'allait certainement pas appeler son professeur par son prénom, ce serait trop étrange. Il se retourna alors vers Dumbledore, le suppliant de l'aider. 

Le vieil homme gloussa, puis se dirigea vers lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. 'Si c'est trop étrange pour toi, que penses-tu de _Tante Minerva? Elle passe sûrement assez de temps ici pour que tu puisses l'appeler ainsi.' _

Harry cligna des yeux. Et bien, il pouvait s'arranger avec cela. Jetant un coup d'œil vers la femme pour se rassurer, il se détendit en l'apercevant acquiescer. Un grognement, provenant de derrière son dos, le fit se retourner vers son Maître de Potions. Celui-ci observait la scène avec amusement. 'Alors, je suppose que je devrai te permettre de m'appeler _Oncle Severus_?' 

Harry le regarda avec espoir, mais se pressa de le rassurer sur le fait qu'il poursuivrait à l'appeler _Professeur**.**_ Il fut interrompu par les rires de l'homme. 'Alex, calme-toi mon enfant. Tu peux m'appeler _Oncle Severus**.**' Puis, il ajouta. 'Mais, appelle-moi « _Oncle Sev_» et je te ferai récurer des chaudrons, compris?' _

Alex hocha la tête avec vigueur. Albus, les yeux pétillants de malice, reprit la main d'Harry dans la sienne, puis commença à se diriger vers le lac. 'Allez maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps d'ouvrir tes cadeaux.'

  
 **À suivre...**   


  
* * * * *   


_Wow__! *hallucine* Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de vous offrir ce chapitre ce soir lol! En plus d'avoir dépassé le stade des 600 reviews (désolée Ryan! Peut-être le 700ème... ^^), ce qui m'enchante réellement :-) J'ai reçu 32 reviews en une seule journée! *trop trop contente* (Ça m'a pris une heure intensive à vous répondre lol!) Merci du fond du cœur, vous êtes tellement gentils! En plus, une bonne nouvelle pour vous, moi qui croyais vous offrir le dernier chapitre écrit, je viens de recevoir le chapitre 29 en anglais! Alors encore un autre chapitre rapidement ^-^ Merci, merci, merci, j'vous adore!! :-) Ah vi! Avant que j'oublie, merci encore une fois à ma p'tite **Samantha**-Fêté-c'est-pas-un-mot-français-mais-qu'est-ce-que-je-vais-faire?!? qui a tout corrigé ce chapitre aussi! lool! Merci ma puce ^__^_

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 22,3  
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 39,7  
  


**Mystick****; Wah merci ma belle d'avoir délaissée quelques minutes de sommeil pour moi!! ^-^ Pour tes questions.... j'vais te répondre... Parce que c'est la vie? *cheese* lool! Merci pour les compliments et pour la review! Repose-toi bien ma puce, jtaime full! ^^**

**Aulili****; Ah bah c'est pas grave du tout tu sais! En plus, ça me rappelle que j'ai pas encore été reviewé ton histoire *gomen* Je vais aller le faire avant que tu publies le prochain chapitre, promis ^.^ Et vi, après le prochain chap, je vais traduire dès qu'ils seront sortis! :-) Un gros merci pour les compliments et la review!! ^_^**

**Ryan;** Rah, encore passé tout droit :-( Faut dire que je m'attendais pas à atteindre les 600 reviews déjà lool! Bah, tu surveilleras la 700ème alors ^^ Et c'est pas grave du tout si tu ne peux pas reviewer tout de suite, tu le feras lorsque tu seras revenu, y'a pas de problème! ;-) J'espère que tu passes/a passé de belles vacances! (J'en veux moi aussi!!) Merci pour la review!! Bisous ^.^

**Pimousse**** Fraise; lol! C'est parfait alors! Super l'enthousiasme, ça me fait toujours plaisir :-) En plus, si je peux rendre des gens heureux avec ce que je fait, je suis comblée dis donc ^_^ Pour Sirius, on sait dans ce chapitre qu'il est parti en mission, et puis c'est le récit d'Harry (ou plutôt Alex) et je crois pas que Dumbledore veuille l'informer trop trop de ce qui se passe autour de sa disparition...  En tout cas, j'ai pas demandé à Polaris, mais d'après moi c'est pour ça ^^ Merci pour la review!!**

**Naseis****; Vivi, l'est passé et j'étais hyper contente en plus ^o^ Pour Sev, c'est exactement la même chose pour moi! Je l'adore tellement dans cette fic! :-) Si je peux faire passer la façon dont l'a imaginé Polaris, alors ça me fait réellement plaisir! Merci beaucoup!!**

**Wynzar****; Ahlàlà, c'est pas beau d'avoir la flemme Chris :-p Merci quand même pour la review lol! J'tadore ^^ *bisous* *calinou***

**Sarah;** Et vi, comme je te l'ai dit sur le tchat tantôt... Je suis une inculteuh! Je savais même pas qu'il fallait changer l'heure aujourd'hui . Sauf que j'ai appris (merci maman! :-p) que c'était pas partout qu'on change l'heure loll ^^ Ahlàlà Emmerdeuse, t'es devenue docile ma grande! Bon bah c'est super gentil de t'excuser, même si je suis pas certaine que tu le penses :-p T'as une filleule?? Ooh, trop mignon! ^-^ Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te raconter... Ah vi! Comme tu sais, je discutais avec Sev (erogue lol) et Crys par micro et lool, c'était trop trop drôle! Mais ils sont pas gentils! Ils se moquent de mon accent québécois! Pff! Mdr! Pour l'autre fic, c'est que c'est Aulili qui la traduit et elle me review régulièrement, c'est pour ça que je l'ai lue au tout début ^^ Mais comme elle est super bonne, je continue à lire! Préférée?? *grand sourire* Pour les exams, étrangement, c'est celui d'anglais qui c'est le plus mal passé... (Espèce de professeur incompétent qui nous montre pas la matière avant l'examen, je te haiiiiiis! (T'auras deviné que j'aime pas mon prof lol!)) Allez, merci pour la longue review encore une fois! Et j'espère que t'as passé un beau voyage!

**Gaelle**** Griffondor; Il y en a 29 d'écrit pour le moment, mais l'auteure prévoit d'en écrire une quarantaine environ! Merci pour la review!**

**4rine;** Parfait alors, j'espère que tu as aimé aussi ce chapitre! ;-) Merci beaucoup!!

**Benkuteur****; Moi aussi j'adore ce Sev! Si je peux vous le faire partager de la façon dont l'auteure l'a écrit, et bien c'est parfait! ^^ Merci pour la review!!**

**Marie-Jo****; Je sais bien que ce n'était pas un reproche ^-^ Oui, la décision de Sev était très très bien je trouve :-) Et nah, je doute qu'il réagisse super bien... (d'ailleurs j'ai réellement hâte de le savoir! lol!) Pour les serpents, c'est Leena (tu sais, l'autre traductrice ^^) qui lui en a fait la remarque, alors elle a changé dans Dangers dans le Passé (je l'ai mis à jour dans le chapitre 1) que finalement, il va le trouver chez Dumbledore, plutôt que de le recevoir en cadeau. Voilà pour l'explication et merci pour la review!**

**Cynore****; Super alors! Et merci! :-)**

**Jeanne D'Arc;** Bonzour toi! Je commençais à me demander où tu étais passée ^o^ Ah, c'est clair que Sev et Harry sont trop chou! Yep yep, tu l'as trouvé mieux toi aussi ce chap pour ça?? :-) Merci pour la review!!

**Celine.s****; Mais allons, c'est pas grave du tout! En plus, tu m'as mis deux reviews! Je vois pas pourquoi je pourrais me plaindre lol! Mici pour les compliments!!**

**Callista****; Vivi, t'as été gentille et j'ai mis ce chapitre ce soir ;-) Vous le méritez vraiment lol! Pour Severus... nah je pense pas que dans les vrais tomes il puisse changer autant... (surtout que pour cette fic, il ne sait pas qu'Alex est Harry, alors ça l'aide!) Je suis ravie de voir que tu as aimé DDP! (Je suis d'ailleurs en train de la recorriger... c'est effrayant le nombre d'erreurs que j'avais fait... ça parait que c'était ma première traduc loll) J'ai passé ton ptit mot à ma bêta, et elle était très très contente! Merci!! **

**Philippe Gryffondor;** lool! Bon bah si ça t'a fait changé d'idée - même pour cette fic seulement – bah je suis contente! ^-^ Et good, si ça te dérange pas lol! Merci beaucoup!! ^__^

**Isyméa****; Tient tient! Une revenante! Ravie de voir que tu est toujours en vie ;-) Et de me laisser une review pour chaque chapitre... wow, c'est super gentil de ta part Isy!! *grand sourire* Et t'as bien raison, c'est justement sur ça que la fic est centrée, les relations entre Harry et Dumbledore/Rogue.... et c'est ça qui la rend aussi bonne ^^ Et c'est vrai que ça va être triste de voir les deux se séparer lorsque Sev va l'apprendre! Merci pour toutes tes reviews!!!! Bisous ^-^**

**Angelle****; lol! Faut dire que l'auteure, il faut qu'elle y pense et qu'elle l'invente ce chapitre ;-) Merci pour le compliment! ^.^ Comment je crois que ça va finir?... Hmm... comme je sais qu'il va y avoir une autre fic entre celle-ci et DDP... je sais pas trop sérieusement et ça m'agace un peu je dois dire lol! J'ai bien hâte de savoir comment ils vont le découvrir qu'Alex est Harry ^^ Ta théorie est plausible par contre! :-) Merci!!!**

**Phénix20;** Je continue, avec la même rapidité pour ce chapitre-ci! Merci de la review!!

**Shiva;** Bon bah c'est parfait alors, je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider! ^^ Merci beaucoup!!

**Lunenoire****; Yep, je crois aussi! Encore merci pour la review :-)**

**Gaia666;** lool, merci pour le soutien psikilogik :-p Tu vois, j'ai même été aussi rapide pour ce chapitre-ci! ;-) Un gros merci!!! ^_^

**Nyny****; Bah ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, tu peux pas savoir à quel point :-) Et tu m'admires?? #^^# C'est très gentil, mais un peu exagéré, tu trouves pas? ^^;; Mais ça me touche réellement! Je continue, je continue, et je t'adore aussi ^^ Merci!!! **

_Bisoux__ à tous, _

_Fany_


	29. Anniversaire II

**Sorti le: 28 octobre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 29**  


Dumbledore se dirigea au bord du lac, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sortant sa baguette, il fit un mouvement de la main et une grande couverture argentée apparut devant lui, flottant doucement sur l'eau. Riant face aux sursauts de surprise provenant de ses amis, le vieil homme s'avança, puis s'assit au bout le plus éloigné du rivage. Échangeant un regard, les trois autres le rejoignirent sur l'étrange couverture. Minerva et Alex se placèrent de chaque côté de Dumbledore, se faisant face, et Severus s'assit devant le vieil homme, refermant leur petit cercle. Pour rendre le tout encore plus confortable, Severus fit apparaître plusieurs oreillers afin qu'ils puissent s'y adosser. Lorsqu'ils furent tous à leur aise, le directeur marmonna quelques mots et la couverture se mit à bouger jusqu'au centre du lac.

Alex rit avec ravissement, observant autour de lui avec plaisir. La vue qui s'offrait à lui depuis cet endroit était incroyable. De grands arbres, augmentant en densité à l'autre bout du lac, les entourait. La soleil brillait vivement, annonçant un jour chaud et Alex espéra qu'il parviendrait à convaincre ses professeurs de nager avec lui. Depuis la deuxième tâche, il avait appris à nager et, même s'il n'était pas réellement doué, il se débrouillait largement. Son regard divergea de l'eau claire vers son grand-père qui se racla la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention.  

Lorsque l'homme fut certain d'avoir toute leur attention, il marmonna quelque chose et une haute pile de cadeaux apparut au centre. Alex en resta figé; il devait bien y avoir au moins trente paquets là-dedans ! Que pensait donc l'homme ? Levant brusquement les yeux, il fronça les sourcils vers son directeur. 

'Grand-père! Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu m'as acheté le magasin au grand complet ?' 

Dumbledore gloussa et prit un air angélique. 'C'était la façon la plus facile que j'ai trouvée afin que tu acceptes tout cela. Je savais très bien que j'aurais reçu un lot de complaintes si je t'avais emmené dans une boutique pour te les acheter comme était ma première intention.' 

Harry le fixa, à moitié irrité. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait qu'à songer à la lutte qu'ils avaient eue pour l'achat de ses vêtements. Mais ceux-ci étaient nécessaires, contrairement à tout cela ! Le vieil homme était en train de le gâter et il ne savait pas comment l'accepter. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il lui lança un regard furieux. 'Je me plains tout de même. Je n'ai pas besoin de tant de choses.' 

Dumbledore hausse calmement un sourcil. 'Premièrement, tu ne sais même pas ce que contiennent ces paquets, alors tu ne sais pas s'il sont nécessaires ou pas. Deuxièmement, tu te serais plain même si je ne t'avais acheté qu'un seul cadeau. Alors, considérant tout cela, je ne t'écoute pas. Maintenant, vas-y, ouvre tes présents.' 

Harry secoua la tête, puis soupira. Tandis qu'il prenait à contrecœur le premier paquet, il leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils devant le visage triste du directeur. Laissant tomber ce qu'il tenait, il s'étira afin d'étreindre l'homme. 'Je suis désolé grand-papa. S'il te plait, ne pense pas que je ne suis pas reconnaissant, c'est juste que personne ne m'a jamais gâté ainsi et je ne sais pas réellement comment réagir.' 

Dumbledore l'étreignit à son tour et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. 'Ne t'inquiètes pas Alex, je comprends. Allez maintenant, d'accord?' 

Harry opina, puis attrapa le premier cadeau, déchirant l'emballage pour y découvrir une sorte de casse-tête moldu. Il l'observa un instant jusqu'à ce que les autres le pressent de continuer. Cela lui prit presque une heure, tentant de savourer le moment et d'aller le plus lentement possible – autant que les adultes le lui permettaient. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il grogna, puis s'étendit. Le vieil homme lui avait littéralement acheté tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin; d'un sac d'école à un sac de sorbets au citron et de livres sur le quidditch à un nouveau balai puisqu'il ne pourrait utiliser son Éclair de Feu. Il adorait chacun de ses présents et, même s'il ne trouvait pas cela nécessaire, il remercia l'homme de tout son cœur. Il ouvrit les yeux à l'entente d'un léger gloussement. Severus était penché vers lui, un sourire traversant son visage. 'Tu n'as pas encore terminé.'  

Harry cligna des yeux et se redressa. Il remarqua immédiatement que ses professeurs avaient déposé deux cadeaux devant lui. Leur souriant vivement, il ouvrit le premier. Il resta bouche bée; c'était un magnifique jeu d'échecs. Devinant l'expéditeur du présent, il alla étreindre son Maître de Potions. 'Merci oncle Severus.' 

L'homme lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux. 'Ça me fait plaisir petit.' 

Il reçut une cape rouge foncé de son professeur de métamorphose. Lorsqu'il l'eût remerciée, il lança un regard impatient à son grand-père, se demandant ce qu'allait être la suite des évènements. Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus et sourit.

'Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas nager un instant ? L'eau doit être assez chaude à cette heure-ci.' 

Tandis qu'Harry semblait ravi par cette idée, Rogue lança un regard furibond au vieil homme. Le remarquant, le garçon lui toucha doucement le bras. 'S'il te plait... Viens nager avec moi.' 

Rogue le regarda avec sévérité, le faisant reculer, puis pencher la tête. 'Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'obliger.' 

Le Maître de Potions se retourna vers Dumbledore et pressa légèrement sa main contre son bras, espérant que l'homme comprendrait. Il n'était pas question d'aller nager avec l'enfant avec sa marque des ténèbres à découvert. Il venait tout juste d'acquérir la confiance du garçon; il n'était pas prêt à la perdre. Albus discerna son mouvement et fronça les sourcils. Il avait oublié cela; ce n'était pas très grave puisque Harry connaissait déjà la vérité, mais Alex ne devait pas le savoir. Et puis, Dumbledore ne pouvait réellement pas dire à Severus que son petit-fils était au courant de cela. Le jeune homme lui en voudrait énormément. 

Soupirant, il se tourna vers le garçon. 'Pourquoi n'attends-tu pas l'arrivée de Remus ? Je suis certain qu'il voudra nager avec toi.' 

Harry sourit quelque peu, mais resta silencieux, jurant contre lui-même. Il n'aurait pas dû oublier de qui il s'agissait. Qu'importe à quel point ils s'entendaient, le Maître de Potions restait toujours le même sale type cruel qui l'avait tourmenté durant ses années d'école. Les trois adultes débutèrent une discussion et, après les avoir écoutés pendant un moment, il s'ennuya rapidement et se dirigea vers le bord de la couverture. S'assoyant, il fixa l'eau. La journée avait été sublime, mais il se sentait seul maintenant; il aurait dû savoir qu'ils auraient rapidement perdu intérêt en lui; ils lui avaient donné des cadeaux et ils mangeraient probablement un gâteau un peu plus tard. Il devrait être heureux, personne n'en avait jamais fait autant à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. S'étendant sur la couverture, il soupira, observant toujours le lac. Que se passerait-il lorsque l'été serait fini? Il devrait s'habituer à vivre à nouveau à Poudlard, puis il serait probablement renvoyé chez les Dursley. Soupirant, il ferma les yeux. Il était déchiré; une partie de lui voulait profiter de ce qu'il possédait, tandis que l'autre le mettait en garde et lui disait de se tenir à l'écart.

Severus se désintéressa momentanément de sa conversation avec le directeur et Minerva; Alex était incroyablement tranquille. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le garçon n'était plus à ses côtés, mais plutôt étendu quelques pieds plus loin. Fronçant les sourcils, l'homme se leva, faisant sursauter ses deux camarades – qui remarquèrent soudainement l'absence de l'enfant.

Silencieusement, il s'approcha du garçon et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

'Alex?' 

Le garçon fut tellement surpris par sa voix qu'il se retourna pour le regarder, oubliant qu'il se trouvait au bord de la couverture. Avec un _splash sonore, la frêle silhouette de l'enfant tomba à l'eau. _

**À suivre...**   


  
* * * * *   


_Michant cliffanger, michant! En plus, je connais pas plus la suite que vous maintenant *fais presque pitié* Enfin bref lolll, encore une fois, vous m'avez envoyé énormément de belles reviews, merci infiniment!! :-) Oh et j'ai rattrapé Polaris, alors je vais traduire les prochains chapitres dès qu'ils vont sortir en anglais! En attendant (et vi, je ne disparaîtrai pas comme cela ^^) et bien pour l'instant j'ai déjà commencé la correction de Dangers dans le Passé (chapitres 1 à 3 de corrigés... j'avais fait tellement de fautes, c'est horrible lol!) Pour ceux qui pourraient se le demander... oui j'ai une nouvelle traduction en vue... mais elle ne sortira qu'en décembre environ. J'espère que vous l'aimerez! ^-^ Merci encore à vous tous... et on se revoit lorsqu'elle aura publié le chapitre 30! :-) _

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 22,4  
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 39,7  
  


**Kyzara;** Comme ta review a croisé ma publication de ce chap, je te réponds ici à place ^^ Merci énormément pour le compliment, ça me touche beaucoup :-) 

**Pimousse Fraise;** Ouais! J'ai raison! (Houlà, le comportement enfantin d'Harry déteint sur moi ce soir lol!) Et puis ça va sûrement être difficile... mais selon ce qu'on voit dans DDP, il réussit tout de même à revenir à la normale, alors ça ne devrait pas être si pire ^^ Merci pour la review!

**Aulili;** Bah, ils sont tous excellents, ce serait difficile de dire autre chose lol! Ooooh, et t'as pas aimé mon clignotement?? *MdR!* Moi qui voulais simplement utiliser le super mot que j'ai appris en français! (clignoter veut dire cligner rapidement des yeux... sisi... je sais, c'est affreux lool) Et tu peux être certaine que je louperai pas de chapitres! Surtout que je les reçois directement dans mon mail lorsqu'ils sont publiés alors ^^ Je sais, je sais que je ne suis pas obligée! (D'ailleurs je l'ai pas encore fait... flemmarde de Fany) Mais bon, je sais comme ça fait plaisir alors ;-) Je trouve ça trop chou Oncle Sev loll! Dommage qu'Harry ne puisse pas l'appeler ainsi...! :-) Merci pour la review!! 

**Aliénor;** Pour leur amitié... je crois que ce sera lorsque Rogue découvrira qui est réellement Alex. Je ne pense pas qu'il va l'accepter très bien et ça les mènera probablement à DDP... Simple spéculation par contre, je connais pas la suite de l'histoire. Pour la façon dont il agit... j'en ai réellement aucune idée par contre... Désolée si ces éléments de la fic te déplaisent, mais j'espère tout de même que tu apprécies l'histoire... ^^ Merci pour la review! 

**Naseis;** lol! Super si t'as ris en le lisant ^-^ Et je crois aussi que cela résumait très bien tes impressions :-) Merci!!

**Marie-Jo;** J'avoue que moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à cela ^^ Et ça me fait plaisir de vous répondre, vous êtes  tellement gentils de me reviewer autant, c'est le moindre que je puisse faire :-) Merci pour ta review encore une fois! 

**Gaelle Griffondor;** Super, je suis ravie de voir que cette fic est autant appréciée :-) Merci!!

**4rine;** Je ne sais pas si je les mérite, mais j'en suis bien fière par contre :-) Et je continue dès que le prochain chapitre sera publié en anglais! Merci pour la review!

**Callista;** Et vi, j'essaie toujours de respecter mes délais lorsque je m'en donne ^^ Et c'est clair qu'il est tout mignon Rogue comme ça lol! Désolée d'avoir pris deux jours, mais j'ai manqué plusieurs cours et examens la semaine passée alors je dois les rattraper; raison de l'attente ^^ Et hum, j'ai pas vraiment remarqué pour Polaris... je dirais entre une et deux semaines pour Web of Lies? (faut dire qu,elle a 3-4 fics en cours alors ^^) Mais bon, dès que le prochain est publié, je le traduis aussitôt ^^ Merci pour la review!!

**Mystick;** C'est clair qu'il est cool ce chap lol! Et puis je suis bien d'accord... écriiiis Polaris! Mais bon lool, elle a une vie et 4 fics en cours, alors faut lui pardonner ^^ J'tadore aussi! Merci pour la review! :-) 

**Celine.s;** Wah, mici pour le compliment! :-) Et fais gaffe à Sev! Il n'apprécierait sûrement pas de t'entendre lol! ^^ C'est super alors! :-) Merci pour la review!!

**Gaia666;** Presque aussi vite pour celui-ci ;-) lool, tu vas avoir des problèmes avec Sev toi ^^ Merci pour la review!

**Sarah30;** Hey, fais attention avec tes reviews! Une chance que j'ai déjà lu le Tome 5, parce que je serais probablement très en colère contre toi en ce moment sinon :-p Non mais ne va pas dire de tels spoilers sur tes reviews, ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu ne veulent pas connaître ces renseignement à l'avance ^^ Et j'ai pas besoin de la traduc, j'ai la version anglaise chez moi ^^ Merci de la review! 

**Mystikal;** lol! C,est clair! Ça devait être réellement drôle à voir lool! (Ahlàlà, voilà que je parle comme si c'était réel O.o mdr) J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chap!! :-) 

**Isyméa;** Ouais bah l'important c'est que tu ailles bien ^-^ Et c'est clair que c'est mignon! Tante Minerva et Oncle Severus! *_* lolll C'est vrai que c'est super leur relation tous les deux, c'est rare qu'on peut voir ça ^^ Merci pour la rewiew!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir :-) 

**Jeanne D'Arc;** T,as tout à fait raison, je suis d'accord avec toi ^^ (D'ailleurs... je me demande bien quelle sera LA réaction de Sev lorsqu'il l'apprendra...) Merci!! 

**Lunenoire;** Bah, faut dire que la fin de semaine, c'est plus facile pour moi d'updater ^^ Ça me fait plaisir de vous la traduire, à voir combien vous l'apprécier :-) Et c'est sûr... avec la relation qu'ils semblent avoir dans DDP, ça risque d'être assez triste oui. Merci pour la review! 

**Nyny;** Bah, j'en faisais énormément des erreurs moi aussi lorsque j'ai commencé à traduire ^^ Ça s'améliore avec la patience, le travail et les efforts ^^ Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis, merci!! :-) 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Ahlàlà, c'est pas si grave voyons dont lol! C'est pas le mot le plus beau au monde, mais j'ai déjà écrit des choses bien pire que cela lol! Merci pour la review ^^

**Didie.m;** Wah merci beaucooup ^^ Même si je ne fais que traduire, ça me fait plaisir de lire ça :-) Merci!

**Phénix20;** lol! Bah c'est ce que j'essaie de faire, être rapide ^^ Tant mieux si ça vous fait plaisir :-p Merci pour la review!!

**Angelle;** Bien sûr que je l,avais lu ^^ Je les reçois directement dans mon à leur publication lol! :-) Et c'est clair qu'elle est chiante la fin! Moi je me demande surtout... est-ce que son maquillage sur sa cicatrice va disparaître dans l'eau? Tududu... suspense lol ^^ Pour l'année scolaire... comme Polaris m'a dit qu'Harry n'irait pas en 5ème année... probablement qu'il va aller en 1ère! *héhé* ce serait drôle lol ^^ Merci pour la review!

**Sandrine Lupin;** Moi aussi j'attends la suite avec impatience lol! Merci pour la review :-)

**Dumbledore;** Ravie de voir qu'elle te plait encore!! Merci encore une fois pour la review!!

**Wynzar;** Ahlàlà, moi aussi j'ai la flemme de te répondre :-p (surtout que j'ai réellement mal aux doigts là lol!) Et ça parait que tu galèrais à écrire cette review MDR Encore plus de fautes que dans tes chapitres! *sifflotte* (ne le prends pas mal ^^) Et vi, j'ai de la chance que tu m,en ais laissé une ^^ Merciiii! Ztadore ^^ Bisous! *calinou*

_Bisoux à tous, _

_Fany_


	30. Anniversaire III

**Sorti le: 3 novembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 30**  


Dumbledore et McGonagall se levèrent d'un bond, puis se précipitèrent au côté de Severus, tandis que l'homme tendait une main au garçon, voulant le rattraper avant qu'il coule complètement. Heureusement, il réussit à agripper le bras de l'enfant et à le ressortir de l'eau, l'étendant sur la couverture. Respirant rapidement, le jeune homme était sur le point de déplacer le garçon afin de voir s'il allait bien, mais il fut alors poussé par Dumbledore qui enveloppa immédiatement l'enfant dans une grande et douce serviette, le soulevant ensuite dans ses bras. Severus et Minerva sursautèrent en dévisageant le vieil homme tandis que ce dernier se relevait et se dirigeait vers les cadeaux. Le directeur avait été extrêmement brusque, ce qui avait plutôt choqué les deux professeurs qui échangèrent un regard interrogateur. 

Dès qu'il avait aperçu Alex dans l'eau, Dumbledore avait su qu'il devait agir rapidement. Il n'avait pas voulu enlever Harry à Severus de cette façon, mais il avait eu peur que le fond de teint recouvrant la cicatrice du garçon n'eût disparu. Baissant les yeux vers l'enfant haletant et trempé, il s'aperçut qu'il avait eu raison. Sachant que les deux professeurs étaient toujours un peu plus loin, il bougea rapidement Harry de façon à ce qu'il puisse atteindre facilement son front. Avec un peu de magie, il réussit à lui remettre du maquillage sur sa cicatrice, passant inaperçu aux yeux des autres adultes. Le regardant à nouveau, il vit que la respiration d'Alex s'était régularisée et que le garçon l'observait maintenant avec des yeux paniqués. Si Rogue avait vu cela, ce serait terrible ! Avant que le vieil homme n'ait pu le rassurer, les deux autres enseignants les rejoignirent, s'assoyant de chaque côté de lui. 

Severus jeta un regard d'excuse au garçon. 'Je suis désolé Alex. Je ne voulais pas te faire sursauter ainsi.'

Harry cligna des yeux, puis se relaxa dans les bras de son grand-père. Apparemment, le professeur n'avait rien découvert, sinon il n'aurait jamais utilisé un ton aussi inquiet. Faisant un faible sourire à l'homme, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quelque peu. 'Ce n'est rien Professeur.' 

Rogue fronça les sourcils. 'Je croyais t'avoir dit de m'appeler _Oncle Severus.'_

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il s'éloigna plutôt des bras de son grand-père afin de s'assécher. Le vieux directeur avait remarqué la soudaine tension présente entre les deux, mais il décida de les laisser lutter. Sortant sa baguette, il fit sécher magiquement l'enfant qui laissa retomber sa serviette mouillée avec reconnaissance. Puis, le vieil homme se retourna vers Minerva et commença à lui parler à nouveau, donnant clairement une chance au Maître de Potions de pouvoir discuter avec le garçon.  

Severus s'aperçut de ce que tentait de faire le vieil homme et s'approcha immédiatement d'Alex. 'Pourrais-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas?'

Le garçon pencha la tête. 'Ce n'est rien pro... je veux dire, Oncle Severus. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.' 

Rogue hocha silencieusement la tête, mais ne dit rien, se demandant si le garçon poursuivrait s'il restait sans parler. Pas de chance. Harry était replongé dans ses pensées, tentant de décider comment il devrait agir; il avait complètement oublié l'homme à ses côtés. Il sursauta donc encore une fois lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur son épaule. 

Severus gloussa légèrement. 'Mon dieu, tu es tellement nerveux !' 

Alex rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. 'Désolé Oncle Severus, j'avais oublié que tu étais là.'

Riant, l'homme décida de laisser tomber ses questions. 'Que penses-tu d'une partie Alex?'

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise; il avait cru que l'homme retournerait discuter avec McGonagall et Dumbledore. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers les deux autres professeurs, dévoilant ses pensées. Severus comprit alors le comportement du garçon. C'était l'anniversaire de l'enfant ! Ils lui avaient seulement offert quelques cadeaux, puis l'avaient ensuite ignoré. Ils étaient réellement stupides. Secouant la tête, le jeune homme souleva soudainement Alex dans ses bras, faisant sursauter le garçon, puis le mena vers le jeu d'échecs en le déposant ensuite sur la couverture.

Harry secoua la tête et prit quelques-unes de ses nouvelles pièces; l'homme resterait toujours un parfait mystère pour lui, mais au moins, il ne s'abandonnait plus à sa déprime. 

Comme toujours, ce fut Severus qui en ressortit gagnant, quoique la partie dura bien plus longtemps que les premières fois. Lorsque Dumbledore s'aperçut qu'ils avaient terminé, il appela Twinkle afin qu'elle serve le dîner. Harry était beaucoup plus heureux maintenant et se précipita vers eux, s'assoyant à côté de McGonagall. 

Remus arriva en plein milieu du repas et mangea en leur compagnie. Après avoir dégusté le gâteau au chocolat spécialement fait par l'elfe de maison, l'homme aux cheveux châtains donna à Harry son présent. Alex en resta bouche bée. Il avait déjà vu quelque chose de semblable chez les Dursley. Dudley aimait tout particulièrement ces petites machines avec des jeux. 

'Euh... merci. N'est-ce pas une sorte de jeu moldu?' 

Remus rit doucement. 'C'est Padfoot qui l'a aperçu en premier et il en est devenu accroc. Ils appellent ça un Game Boy et tu peux mettre toutes sortes de jeux à l'intérieur. Puisque Severus ne peut pas être toujours là, Sirius t'a acheté un jeu d'échecs afin que tu puisses jouer contre la machine.' 

Alex sourit quelque peu tandis que l'homme aux cheveux noirs grognait. 'C'est super ! Je pourrai peut-être gagner un jour contre toi Oncle Severus.' 

Levant les yeux au ciel, l'homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux. 'Dans tes rêves petit.' 

Remus les observa avec amusement. 'Oncle?' 

Avant que Severus n'eût le temps de le rabrouer, Minerva expliqua. 'Vous voyez Remus, Alex peut difficilement continuer de nous appeler _Professeur en tout temps; nous passons beaucoup de temps avec lui. Mais, il refuse de nous appeler par nos prénoms, alors c'était la meilleure solution.'_

Remus hocha la tête d'assentiment, puis observa avec amusement Harry qui jouait avec le Game Boy. Dumbledore le regarda quelques instants. 'Il n'aura pas de problèmes avec le Ministère avec cela, n'est-ce pas?' 

Remus gloussa quelque peu. 'Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je l'ai apporté à Arthur Weasley après que Sirius l'eût ensorcelé. Il s'est assuré qu'il n'y ait aucun problème.' 

Environ une heure plus tard, Albus jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel et se retourna vers son petit-fils qui avait abandonné son jeu au profit de Severus. 

'Alex, si tu veux toujours aller nager, tu devrais y aller immédiatement. Le soleil va bientôt redescendre et il fera alors trop froid.' 

Le garçon leva les yeux et fronça légèrement les sourcils. 'Si M. Lupin veut venir avec moi.' 

Remus sembla quelque peu surpris, mais après avoir échangé un bref coup d'œil avec Dumbledore, il acquiesça. 'Bien sûr Alex. Mais je dois aller me changer.' 

Minerva gloussa. 'Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Remus. Je vais m'en occuper.' 

Tandis que le professeur de métamorphose changeait les vêtements de l'homme en un costume de bain, Harry s'approcha du directeur.

'Grand-papa, à propos de...' Il passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux, faisant comprendre au directeur son inquiétude face à sa cicatrice. Le vieil homme sortit simplement sa baguette et commença à changer ses vêtements. Pendant ce temps, Harry sentit un léger frisson parcourir son front. Il dévisagea l'homme avec interrogation et celui-ci lui sourit. 'Tout restera en place Alex.' 

Lui souriant, le garçon se retourna vers Remus et ils sautèrent tous les deux dans l'eau.

**À suivre...**   


  
* * * * *   


_Ahlàlà__, j'aurais tellement voulu le mettre hier ce chapitre!! Mais bon... me suis encore fait subtiliser mon ordinateur par mon frère... (faut dire qu'il va 5 fois plus vite maintenant... alors je chialerai pas loll) donc c'est pour ça que j'ai tout simplement pas pu! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé!! Merci énormément pour les reviews!!!! C'est rare que j'en reçoive autant!! La preuve? Les réponses aux reviews font 400 mots de plus que le chapire! lool! En tout cas, ça me fait tellement plaisir! Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir dimanche prochain et je vais tenter de vous le publier dimanche soir ;-) Alors à dans une semaine!! J'vous adore tout le monde!_

**__**

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 22,8  
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 40,9  
  


**Wynzar****; Je sais bien! J'écris aussi mal... à 4h du matin emmitouflée dans une couverture, les deux yeux fermés :-p !! lol! *souvenirs souvenirs* Et j'en fais souvent des fautes dans mes réponses aux reviews, j'écris trop vite *tire la langue* (pas le temps de prendre du temps pour corriger mes fautes avec autant de reviews si jveux pas me faire assassiner lol! Et puis je veux une review plus longue pour celle-là ^^ J'tadore! Je continue à corriger ton chapitre demain! (Je dois étudier mon histoire ce soir *beeeeurk* *déteste l'histoire*) *bisous* *câââlins* ^o^**

**Alpo****; Et vi, c'est dommage, mais c'est comme ça lol ^^ J'ai traduis trop vite les autres chapitres, alors je l'ai rattrapée mdr :-) Merci pour la review!**

**Celine.s****; lol! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Alex sursaute autant non plus! Quoi?! Moi surpasser Polaris? Nah nah lol! Surtout quand tu penses que c'est pas sa première langue à elle l'anglais! Elle est espagnole ;-) Tandis que moi je maîtrise plus mon français, c'est tout simplement pour ça ^^ C'est trop triste que t'ais plus le net!! Pauvre toi... je sais pas ce que je ferais sans moi! Courage, je vais penser à toi ^^ Merci pour la review! J'espère que tu réussiras à venir lire les nouveaux chapitres! **

**Valoche; **Bah de rien, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'aider les gens :-) Un gros gros merci pour les compliments, réellement, ça me touche ^.^ Et bien sûr que tu vas arriver à attendre! On réussit tous :-p lol! Et t'en fais pas tant des fautes de français ;-) De toute façon, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important dans une review lol! Merci encore à toi aussi! Bisous! 

**Naseis****; 5 essaies?? Wah, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris tout ce temps pour me laisser une review lol! :-) Et j'avoue que c'est vrai pour DDP... ça me dégoûte quand je la relis lol! C'est pour ça que je la recorrige ^^ Merci!! **

**Aulili****; looool! Oué! J'apprends des nouveaux mots aux autres mdrr! Quoique je te conseille pas de l'utiliser en présence d'autres personnes... ;-) Ouais, moi aussi je proteste! (Quoique je réussis habituellement à avoir le nouveau chap un jour à l'avance... *chuuut* ^^) Ah merde, j'ai manqué ton chap... et l'autre aussi... chui trop débordée, ça a pas de sens. Quand j'aurai du temps de libre, j'irai ^^ Merci beaucoup!!! Merci!**

**Gaelle**** Griffondor; Moi aussi j'avais hâte lol! Désolée pour l'attente de deux jours mdr ^^ Merci encore et toujours pour tes reviews!**

**Dumbledore;** lol! Clair que c'est marrant ;-) Merci!!

**Pimousse**** Fraise; Ahlàlà! J,ai failli faire une crise cardiaque moi!! lol ^^ Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie énormément :-)**

**Gaia666;** Bah, c'est ptêt juste une review, mais ça fait vachement plaisir lol! De rien pour le mail ;-) Et le nouveau chap... désolée de l'attente, mais faut bien que j'attende d'avoir la version anglaise avant de le traduire loll, merci du soutien!!

**Lunenoire****; Hé bien non, l'est pas aller à l'eau le Severus lol! Et ta suspicion était bonne, mais Dumbledore est toujours là à la rescousse :-p Merci pour la review!**

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Et vi, j'ai traduit trop vite et je vous ai trop gâté, alors c'est ça que ça donne :-p Et mais naah, l'était pas si poche ton jeu de mots ;-) Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait la fin? Merci pour la review!

**Jeanne D'Arc;** Vi, une nouvelle traduc... sauf que là je me suis rendue compte que j'avais plus de travaux à faire que je ne le pensais :-S Alors elle ne sortira probablement pas avant fin décembre, début janvier... Et je ne dis à personne c'est quoi :-p (À part à ma bêta que j'aurai pour cette traduc loll) Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Remus est important... ^^ Merci!!

**Didie.m****; Super alors!! Merci pour la belle review!! ^-^**

**Mystick****; lool! J'adore ce mot moi aussi en plus! Rhô!! :-p! Et elle écrit quand même assez rapidement Polaris je trouve ^^ *la défend lol* Mici mici ma puce!!! J'tadore aussi! ^o^**

**Fumseck****; Merci ! Chaque review compte énormément pour moi :-) Merci pour les compliments et tout!! **

**Marie;** Bien sûr que je continue! ^^ Merci de la review!!

**Marie-Jo****; Yep, t'as tout à fait raison, il est tellement habitué que les autres ne s'occupent pas de lui qu'il a tendance à croire que c'est ainsi pour tout le monde. Elle publie un chapitre de TdM à chaque dimanche, alors ça ne sera pas trop long quand même ;-) Merci pour la review!**

**Godric2;** Mais non, tu n'es pas du tout en retard! ^^ Et là, tu vas avoir le temps de ne pas être en retard vu qu'il n'y aura qu'un chapitre par semaine lol ^^ Quoi, moi pas de défaut comme traductrice? Pff, j'en ai pleins lol! Mais merci, ça me touche énormément :-) Et loool, j'espère bien que je finirai pas avoir 16 ans un jour :-p (Dans 5 mois et demi mdr) Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review et pour les encouragements!!

**Sarah;** Bonjour bonjour ma chère revieweuse fidèle que j'adore :-p Toi aussi t'aimes Evanescence?? Je vais les voir le 13 décembre en spectacle!! Vais être en avant en plus!! *a trop hâte lol* Et c'est clair que c'était passionnant comme partie de ta vie :-p Moi j'ai plutôt soif en fait.... humm... vais aller me chercher un verre de jus lol! *va en haut* *reviens avec son jus d'orange mdr* Yep, Hero, c'est réellement un film que je dois voir! J'ai bien aimé American Pie 3 moi lol! Je ne vois plus les chiens ni les truffes au chocolat de la même façon.... mdr!! C'est vrai que c'est trop cool quand on recule l'heure! Une heure de plus! (J'aurais besoin de ça à chaque jour moi lol!) Et mdr, je sais pas... le plus que j'arrive à enregistrer c'est 30 sec.... j'essaierai ptêt de te faire un ptit bonjour pour que tu puisses te foutre de mon accent :-p (Qui est très beau en passant! Mdr!) J'aimerais bein t'entendre aussi, j'ai jamais entendu l'accent belge lol! ^^ Et vi, c'est ma matière préférée l'anglais avec le français et les sciences, alors c'est vraiment trop chiant d'avoir un prof de merde... il a fait coulé le ¾ des gens du cours... j'ai pas encore reçu ma note, mais je suis même pas certaine d'avoir 60%, alors tu vois le genre? Ça me frustre réellement! Ah, au fait, je suis plus grande que toi :-p (1,75m lol! :-p) C'est vrai que c'est pas marrant d'être si grande, j'aime pas ça loll, et elle met 1 semaine par chapitre!! Merci!!!! 

**Callista****; C,est clair que c'est trop drôle d'imaginer Harry l'appeler Oncle Severus mdr! Yep, une vraie génie, je l'adore cette fille lol! Et puis elle met environ une semaine par chapitre ;-) Et habituellement, je devrais les publier le dimanche (donc le même jour), c'est juste que là, j'ai eu un léger imprévu ^^ Merci pour la review!! **

**Nyny****; C,est super pour ta demande d'admission au cégep ;-) Et je suis heureuse d'avoir contribué à ta journée parfaite lol! ^_^ Et c'était pas réellement ça, mais Dumbie a sauvé le coup encore une fois lol, merci pour la review !!**

**Kyzara****; Et vi, j'ai traduit trop rapidement :-p J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap! Merci pour la review!! **

**Miétek****; C'est très gentil de ta part de te soucier de moi :-) Et c'est vrai qu'elle est pleine de sentiments et tout, c'est pour ça que je l'adore ^^ Et nah, comme tu as pu le voir, elle ne l'a pas du tout oublié ;-) Pour les reviews, y'a réellement aucun problème! Je comprends ça et ça me dérange pas du tout, t'inquiètes pas. Merci énormément pour la review!! ^^**

**Aliena****; C'est pas grave, c'est parfait comme review ça ;-) Merci énormément pour les encouragements et la review!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir! **

**Miya****; Wah, c'est super gentil de ta part de m'avoir mis autant de reviews!! *hyper contente lool* Et puis je t'en veux pas d'être en retard! Surtout que tu m'as écrite des p'tits mots pour chaque chap! Je peux pas me plaindre lol! Le hors-sujet ne me dérange pas du tout, j'ai des amis experts en la matière loll! Oh... pour combler mon ignorance... c'est qui John Howe? Je connais probablement, mais j'ai un gros blanc de mémoire, désolée! Dumbie est ptêt sévère, mais il avait pas le choix! Harry a la tête dure lol! T'inquiètes pas pour la musique! Je chante tout le temps moi aussi mdr! (Quand je suis seule bien sûr... parce que moi et le chant... ouf ^^) Et je connais pas ce film! Faut réellement que je le loue! Combler encore une fois mon ignorance ^^ Yep, il s'est fâché beaucoup beaucoup Ryry dans ce chap loll :-p Merci pour les sympathies, c'est gentil. Au fait, en parlant d'âge.. .t'as quel âge? *curieuse* ^-^ Ouiii, c'est extrêmement agaçant les gens en congé quand on ne l'est pas! Surtout quand on a des tonnes d'examens et que pleins de français viennent te dire 'vive les congés' sur Msn! Loll! Yep, je me suis fait dire que je met des québécismes de temps à autre dans mes traducs lol! Mais je fais pas exprès du tout ^^ Merci! C'est vrai que c'est incroyable ces 600 reviews O.o *fière loll* Je sais, je sais, sont pas cool les fins.. mais bon, c'est du Polaris à 100% ^^ Pour la nouvelle traduc.. ça viendra probablement seulement après les fêtes de Noël par contre finalement... Je sais, c'est pas cool :-p Et nah, c'était pas court :-p Mais c'est pas grave! J'apprécie énormément!! Et je lui ai bien transmise lol! Elle est heureuse de voir que les lecteurs francophones apprécient autant sa fic ^-^ Merciiiii pour toutes les reviews!! **

**Ryan;** Tient, rebonjour! Ravie de te savoir de retour ^-^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review, ça me fait toujours plaisir, tu le sais bien ;-) 

_Bisoux__ à tous, _

_Fany_


	31. Un nouvel ami

**Sorti le: 9 novembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 31**

  


Une heure plus tard, tandis que Remus était déjà ressorti de l'eau, Harry avait quant à lui convaincu le directeur de lui permettre de nager un peu plus longtemps. Au début, les adultes l'avaient surveillé attentivement, mais ils s'impliquèrent ensuite dans une conversation, lui jetant un coup d'œil de temps à autre afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. 

Harry flottait sur l'eau depuis un petit moment, épuisé par toute cette nage, lorsqu'il entendit une faible voix. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il s'immobilisa et se retourna, tentant de déterminer la provenance de celle-ci. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les adultes, s'apercevant que ça ne venait pas d'eux. Il commença alors à chercher, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il était de l'autre côté du lac, aux abords de la petite forêt. 

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix à nouveau. Il se retourna afin de regarder dans les arbres, mais n'y discerna personne. Sans réellement y songer, il se mit à nager vers le rivage. Lorsqu'il l'eût atteint, le son parvint à nouveau à ses oreilles. Il pouvait dire que peu importe qui parlait, cette personne souffrait. Il sortit de l'eau après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil vers la couverture, puis s'avança dans la forêt, recherchant le moindre signe de vie. 

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant un buisson; le son en provenait, mais il était trop petit pour y dissimuler un humain. Écoutant attentivement, il en vint encore à la même conclusion. Alors, rongé par la curiosité, il tassa quelques branches dudit buisson, tentant d'apercevoir ce qui s'y cachait. Il se frappa mentalement en voyant qui avait parlé. C'était un petit serpent noir et il avait les yeux dorés – ceux-ci le fixant avec hargne à ce moment précis. Harry distingua une longue coupure sur la queue du serpent. Il supposa que c'était pour cette raison qu'il souffrait. 

Alex resta immobile, observant l'animal avec curiosité. Il avait lu quelque chose à leur sujet; les Onega Boas faisaient réellement difficilement confiance aux gens; ils savaient habituellement comment se dissimuler des humains. C'était étrange de trouver l'un d'entre eux si près d'une maison de sorciers. Ces serpents étaient aussi venimeux et c'était la principale raison pour laquelle Harry resta silencieux et immobile. Il voulait l'aider, mais il ne savait pas si celui-ci accepterait. Prudemment, il s'assit sur le sol, essayant de mettre le serpent en confiance. Puis, en le fixant, il commença à lui parler.

'Ssssalut.' 

Le serpent sursauta, puis remua la tête, l'approchant de lui. 'Bonjour jeune humain. Ma racccce n'a jamais entendu parler de toi auparavant. Quel est ton nom ?'    

Hésitant pendant un instant, il se demanda quoi répondre. Il savait qu'il avait été imprudent. Qu'arriverait-il si ce serpent était un espion de Voldemort ? Cela détruirait sa couverture; après tout, combien de Fourchelangues existait-il ? Se disant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela et s'apercevant que le serpent s'impatientait, il parla à nouveau. 'Je m'appelle Harry. Et toi, qu'est-ccce que cccc'est ?'

L'adolescent cligna des yeux tandis que le serpent sifflait quelque chose de totalement inconnu pour lui. Il lui demanda de répéter et tenta de le prononcer, mais rien n'y fit, il n'y parvenait pas. Cédant finalement, il lui demanda la permission de le renommer. Après quelques instants, le petit animal hocha légèrement la tête et Alex chercha un nom. Ils s'entendirent sur Derek, puis Harry lui posa une autre question. 'Que fais-tu icccci ? Tu étais très près d'une maissson de ssssorcccciers.'

Le serpent redressa la tête. 'Ma famille a toujours vécu icccci. Ils ssssont ssssuposssés  protéger les sssorccciers de cccette maisssson contre les autres ssserpents.'  

Alex en fut surpris. 'Je ne ssssavais pas çççça, mais alors, pourquoi t'es tu éloigné de ton nid ? Et comment t'es-tu blessssé ?' 

Le serpent siffla avec irritation. 'Cccce matin, tandisss que j'allais chasssser, j'ai aperçu un étrange sssserpent près de la grande maissson. Je l'ai attaqué, mais il était trop rapide, alors il m'a blessssé, puis il est parti.' 

Harry acquiesça d'assentiment. Il savait que Derek ne lui mentait pas. Soupirant, il approcha doucement sa main de lui, tentant de ne pas l'effrayer. 'Ressste tranquille, je vais te sssoigner.'  

Avant que le serpent ait pu répondre, une lumière dorée l'enveloppa et sa coupure disparut instantanément. Surpris, Derek observa sa queue guérie, puis le jeune enfant agenouillé. 'Je te remerccccie jeune humain.' Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la maison. 'Esssst-ccce tu habites là ?' 

Harry acquiesça. 'Oui, je vis avec mon directeur tandisss que je fais sssemblant d'être son petit-filssss.' 

Le serpent resta silencieux un instant, puis se retourna vers lui. 'Je vais venir avec toi.' 

Alex cligna des yeux, quelque peu étonné. 'Pourquoi ?'

S'approchant de lui, le serpent lui toucha la main avec sa petite langue. 'Je peux sssentir que tu as bessssoin de protection et je vais te garder en sssécurité.' 

Harry l'observa intensément, se demandant comment réagirais Dumbledore face à cette nouvelle. Finalement, il opina. 'D'accord, mais tu devras resssster caché. Perssssonne en dehors de mon grand-père ne doit ssssavoir que je sssuis capable de parler avec ton essspèccce.' 

Le serpent hocha la tête, puis rampa jusqu'au poignet d'Harry, s'enroulant autour. Le garçon posa un sortilège de dissimulation sur lui, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, tentant de voir s'il y avait d'autres serpents près. N'apercevant rien, il était sur le point de se retourner lorsque de fortes mains l'attrapèrent. 

~*~

Tandis que Alex discutait avec son nouvel ami, les adultes paniquaient. Ils étaient en grande conversation lorsque Severus avait levé les yeux afin de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'enfant. Il s'était immédiatement levé en ne voyant pas la tête rousse _{NdT; lool, il en avait la tête noire dans la version anglaise, j'ai dû le faire remarquer à Polaris hier ^^} de l'enfant à la surface de l'eau._

'Où est Alex ?'

Il observa rapidement le lac, recherchant un quelconque mouvement de l'eau dénonçant un plongeon du jeune garçon. Les autres avaient aussi remarqué son inquiétude et recherchaient Harry à leur tour. 

Dumbledore semblait anxieux, tournant la tête de gauche à droite. 'Pouvez-vous le voir Remus ?' 

Il savait que l'autre homme possédait la meilleure acuité visuelle. Le loup-garou effectua une lente rotation, tentant d'apercevoir un quelconque signe de l'enfant. 'Non, je n'y arrive pas.' 

Severus jura, puis enleva sa robe. Pendant une longue minute, ils attendirent de voir s'ils apercevaient le garçon refaire surface, mais lorsque rien ne bougea, Remus – qui était toujours en maillot de bain – sauta dans l'eau, suivi de près par Severus. Dumbledore resta sur la couverture avec McGonagall, tentant de se convaincre qu'Alex allait bien et oubliant de se servir de sa magie tellement il était inquiet à propos de son petit-fils. 

Dans l'eau, les deux hommes firent le tour, mais ne virent toujours rien. Severus songea alors qu'ils parcouraient plus de terrain en se séparant. 

Se dirigeant vers la gauche, Severus ordonna, 'Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil là-bas, prenez l'autre côté.'

Nageant tous les deux, ils tentèrent de localiser le garçon. Cependant, aussi petit qu'était le lac, ils n'y parvenaient pas. Finalement, Severus – qui essayait de reprendre son souffle – lança enfin un sortilège de repérage et suivit la direction pointée par sa baguette. Il fut quelque peu surpris, mais aussi légèrement soulagé, lorsque celle-ci le guida vers le rivage et la forêt. 

Il marcha le plus lentement possible. Après tout, quelqu'un avait pu kidnapper l'enfant. Cela lui prit quelques minutes, mais il le retrouva enfin. Le jeune regardait autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à promiscuité, Severus s'avança rapidement vers lui, puis le souleva dans ses bras.

'Alexander Dumbledore ! As-tu seulement idée de combien tu nous as fait peur ? Si ce n'était pas de ton grand-père, tu aurais le droit à une bonne fessée !' 

**À suivre...**   


  
* * * * *   


_Tududu__, un nouveau chap, et à temps cette fois-ci ^^ (Plus qu'à temps même lolll) J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Avec le grand retour de Derek ! (Ou plutôt son apparition... mais bon lol) Merci pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews encore une fois, réellement, vous m'encouragez tellement !! Ensuite, les sept premiers chapitres de DDP sont maintenant corrigés, je vous tiendrai au courant des avancements de ce côté lol. Bon, je crois que c'est tout. Merci, tout simplement. (Et je viens tout juste d'écouter le dernier épisode de Fruits Basket... si vous avez jamais vu ce manga, il faut absolument que vous le fassiez!!)   _

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 22,9    (687)  
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 41,6     (1248)  
  


**Celine.s****; Ah mais c'est super ça! Je sais bien comment c'est de perdre le net (J'ose même pas imaginer si ça m'arrivait maintenant! lol) Mici pour les compliments et pour la review, j'apprécie énormément!**

**Pimousse**** Fraise; C'était simple, mais très bien, t'inquiète lol! Merci!! ^^**

**Gaelle**** Griffondor; Ravie que tu ais aimé! Merci pour la review!**

**Didie.m****; Super, je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies toujours! Merci de la review!**

**Lunenoire****; lol! Ça aurait pu être approprié en effet ^^ Et moi aussi je me demande réellement la façon dont ça va se produire... ça m'intrigue tout particulièrement. Merci beaucoup!**

**Dumbledore;** mdr!! T'as bien raison, l'idée de voir Remus en maillot... *bave* lolll Merci pour la review!!

**Nyny****; lol, bah il peut pas songer à tout ce cher Dumbie ^-^ Ça me fait plaisir de vous l'avoir mis, vous le méritez énormément! Merci encore et toujours pour tes reviews!!! Je l'apprécie tellement ^^ **

**Naseis****; lol, une chance que ça n'a pas repris autant d'essaies! Il peut être tellement chiant ff.net par moment ^^ J'ai trouvé ça super drôle moi aussi, surtout avec le fait que Sirius aussi en est devenu accroc mdr! Pour répondre à ta question, jte dirais que les deux se disent ;-) Mici pour la review!!**

**Ryan;** lol! Yeah, je suis rendue avec un bodyguard personnel! Pour me protéger de tous mes revieweurs en délire! Mdr! Ça fait drôlement plaisir à lire lolll ^_^ Merci énormément pour ta review!! :-)

**Mystick****; Vivi, elle a toutes les qualités requises, en plus, elle est hyper gentille! lol! (ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi parfait :-p) Et puis elle en met un à chaque dimanche, il devrait pas y avoir d'exception, alors pas de prob, tu seras pas trop en manque lol! Merci bokou bokou ma puce!!! J'tadore! BONNE FÊÊÊTEUH (*ajout de samedi matin lol*)**

**Aulili****; C'est ptêt injuste, mais c'est ma récompense pour traduire ses fics :-p En plus, vous allez pouvoir avoir la version française plus rapidement! Pas juste du négatif lol ^^ Pour tes chaps, c'est complètement horrible! J'ai pas le temps lire! Nada nada O.o Trop d'exams, de devs, de travaux, chui submergée! Mais bon, vais me trouver quelques temps de libre en fin de semaine pour me rattraper! Promis! :-) Désillusionné, ça existe en passant ;-) Et je crois pas que je ferais bien avancer la société à leur apprendre des mots comme clignoter... mdr! Merci énormément!!! **

**Marie;** Je continue dès que chaque chapitres sont sortis en anglais ;-) Merci pour la review! 

**Phillipe**** Gryffondor;  Aah, d'accord, je suis désolée, je t'avais mal compris lol! J'avais pas perçu ton ironie ^^ Vivi, cliffhanger, c'est comme une fin abrupte, qui nous laisse sur notre faim ;-) Ah, moi mon bulletin, on le reçoit mercredi prochain! Et puis mes notes ont baissées . Enfin... vais essayer de me rattraper! (J'ai eu un test de maths aujourd'hui moi aussi lol (je réponds à mes reviews et on est vendredi... je prends de l'avance ^^) En fait, c'est une des matières que j'ai fort, alors pas de probs pour moi ^^ J'espère que tu y arriveras toi aussi! Et la suite viendra à chaque dimanche! Merci pour la review!! :-)**

**Kyzara****; Merci énormément pour le compliment, ça me touche toujours à chaque fois :-) Et une review, c'est ce qui m'encourage le plus à continuer, parce que je sais ainsi que les gens apprécient ^^ Et j'aurai ptêt même le droit à une pom-pom girl?? Chouette alors lol! (Eurk lol, je dis jamais ça _chouette alors_... une chance ^^) Merci pour la review!!!**

**Phénix20;** Merci beaucoup!!! Ça fait tellement plaisir! Et bien sûr que je continue :-)

**Oceane**** la malicieuse; Salut Océane! Merci pour ton compliment! Sérieusement, ça me fait hyper plaisir! Merci!! :-) **

**Marie-Jo****; Oui, il est beaucoup plus compréhensif que ce qu'on pourrait penser à prima bord ^^ C'est sûr qu'en sachant la date de parution en anglais, ça vous empêche de trop vous questionner ^^ Et puis, j'ai autant hâte de lire la suite que vous lol :-) C'est tellement mignon comme relation... merci pour la review!**

**Wynzar****; Wah, ça c'est rare que tu prends le temps de te loguer :-p Alooors, cette très chère Polaris m'a dit que... cette fic aurait une quarantaine de chapitres en tout ^^ Alors environ une dizaine encore! Ah vi? Ça te rappelle réellement quelque chose?? Étonnant! *tire la langue* (ce qu'on peut dire comme conneries à 5h du mat.... en tchattant... *sifflote innocemment*) Et puis, j'en ai quand même eu une plus longue cette fois-ci! lol!  Et puis j'en mérite bien une vu que j'ai corrigé ton chapitre!! (aucun rapport lol!) Et tu me dis qu'il faudrait que je me repose plus après ça?? Tss! ^_^ Allez, j'tadooore! Et j'mennuie! Trop injuste que tu sois parti toute la fin de semaine! Bisous *calins* ^-^ (*Ajout de samedi* euh bah euh... on va dire; Vive la pluiiiie mdr!)**

**4rine;** Vi, je l'adore moi aussi! Je sais pas trop comment ça va se passer, mais j'espère aussi qu'elle restera ainsi le plus longtemps possible ^^ Merci pour la review!

**Callista****; Bah moi ça me dérange pas du tout, que tu le lises le jour même de sa parution ou cinq-six jours après, je vois pas le problème ^-^ Pour DDP, je la recorrige au complet en plus, alors ce sera sûrement plus agréable de la relire dans les 10 millions de fautes qu'elle contient lol! Et yep, c'est loin d'être terminé ! En fait, c'est que celle-ci aura une quarantaine de chapitres, puis il y aura une suite qui se passera entre celle-ci et DDP (pendant l'année scolaire en fait ^^) Alors vous en avez encore pour longtemps ! (Et moi aussi par le fait même lol!) Merci pour la review!!**

**Gaia666;** lol, yep exactement! C'est assez difficile merci ;-) Pour l'auteure, elle va le plus vite possible, tu peux en être certaine ^^ Et je lui ai fait part de vos compliments, elle était hyper touchée :-) Et moâ aussi je suis touchée par tes compliments au fait #^^# Et puis vi, t'es hyper gentille d'avoir laisser encore une fois une review!! Merci!!! ^_^

**Sarah;** Coucou! ^^ Je vais assez bien, juste épuisée de ma semaine lol! Et beuh! Pas juste tes congés! (Bon, j'ai congé jeudi-vendredi-samedi-dimanche-lundi la semaine prochaine... mais bon, c'est injuste quand même! :-p) Euh nah, y'as ni cette foire, ni cette fête chez nous! Première fois que j'en entends parler en fait ^^ Enfin, ça a l'air plutôt cool! Et c'est clair que j'ai dla chance d'aller les voir en spectacle! J'ai tellement hâte! ^_^ Nope, pas encore vu Hero... J'ai pas une minute de libre de ce temps-ci, alors j'en ai pas non plus pour le cinoche :-(  Matriiiiiix! Je dois absolument aller le voir lui! lol! Au fait, j'aime bien le jus de pomme moi aussi :-p Bon... je sais pas trop quand j'vais pouvoir faire ça, mais j'vais tenter de retrouver comment faire pour m'enregistrer... je hais ma voix lool, mais bon, vais faire ça pour toi :-p Pour l'anglais, j'ai eu des classes super en sec1 et 2, mais depuis le sec.3 ça se gâte affreusement... Enfin, j'ai reçu mes résultats et c'est pas si mauvais! J'ai eu 83% (qui est quand même 20% plus haut que la moyenne... l'est malade ce prof) C'est vraiment acceptable selon les notes qu'il donne, mais c'est quand même ma plus basse note d'anglais à vie lol! Et vi, chui toujours la plus grande des filles, ça m'énerve lol! Pour Polaris, vais lui demander dès que je lui parle! (Donc euh... demain... samedi (je sais, je prends de l'avance dans mes réponses aux reviews lol)) C'est clair que ça fait trop bizarre de pas connaître la suite avant vous! Je me mets à pied d'égalité avec vous :-p Bisous! J'tadoooore (avec les o qui apparaissent ^^) Et surtout... merci!!! (Au fait, je viens de demander à Polaris pour ta traduc... elle a pas reçu ton mail O.o Enfin, elle va demander à Khari si tu peux, puis elle va me le dire pour que je te le dise *la grosse chaîne mdr!) (*ajout de dimanche matin mdr* Khari a répondu à Polaris, elle serait ravie que tu la traduises en français! Faut juste que tu lui envoies l'adresse de publication quand le premier chap sera sorti ^^ Bon courage !)

**Jeanne D'Arc;** Pas graveuh! J'avais tellement d'examens moi aussi, je te comprends parfaitement! Pas eu une seule minute de livre, c'est affreux lol. Oh, je crois que je t'aurai encore plus traumatisée cette fois-ci... mdr! Quoique j'ai des p'tits trucs aussi... *chuuut* ^^ Et yep, j'ai pas donné d'autres indices à quiconque ^^ (Sauf ma nouvelle bêta-reader qui s'occuper de cette traduc ^^) Je suis contente que tu apprécies autant! Et puis, c'est zuste une traduc, mais j'y mets quand même tout mon cœur loll ^^ Merci énormément pour la review!!

**Orlina****; Ah bah c'est pas grave du tout! Déjà le fait que tu m'ais écrit une review aussi longue me fait extrêmement plaisir ^^ Pour le québécisme, j'essaie de faire attention, mais je ne suis pas maniaque non plus, parce que je peux pas non plus renier ma provenance lol! En plus, je crois que les français s'en sont habitués depuis le temps qu'ils lisent mes traducs... surtout qu'avant j'en faisais beaucoup plus ^^ Merci pour le compliment, ça fait tellement plaisir :-) Et justement, j'essaie d'être la plus _professionnelle possible, ça me tient à cœur, alors de savoir que j'y réussis assez bien, c'est super :-) Pour les reviews, c'est tout à fait normal pour moi, vous le méritez tellement et puis c'est sûr que ça vous prouve que je les lis et que j'y prête réellement attention ^-^ En plus, j'aime bien avoir un certain contact avec mes revieweurs! Oh, c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je traduis (en plus de vouloir améliorer mon anglais et mon français lol) Et puis tu ne m'as pas ennuyée du tout! J'adore les longues reviews ^^ Bonne chance pour ta fic! ^_- Merci énormément pour la longue review!! _**

**Crys****; Coucou ma puce!! Je suis hyper contente qu'on ait pu se voir ce week-end! ^_^ Pour les reviews, j'en reviens tout simplement pas lol! Je suis réellement contente, on va dépasser dans quelques chaps celles de DDP :-) Et je m'améliore encore?? *contenteuh* ^^ Et elle l'écrit la suite! Un chap par semaine loll! Faut être patient ^^ Merci me belle! J'tadoreuh! Bisous ^^ **

**Miétek****; Ah, c'est pas grave même si tu analyses tout ^^ La seule chose, c'est que je vais parfois te répondre que je ne le sais pas loll, comme pour le Padfoot, euh... J'en ai aucune idée ^^ Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre! Merci beaucoup pour la review!**

_Bisoux__ à tous, _

_Fany_


	32. Morale

**Sorti le: 16 novembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  


**Chapitre 32**

  
Alex lança un regard apeuré vers les yeux foncés qui le regardaient avec fureur. Il s'était éloigné trop longtemps et il aurait maintenant des problèmes. Soupirant, il pencha légèrement la tête. Severus scrutait toujours le petit garçon recroquevillé dans ses bras, sa colère diminuant quelque peu à la vue du jeune. 

Soupirant, il le reposa au sol. 'Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'aurais pas pu nous avertir au moins ? Nous étions tous inquiets. On pensait que tu t'étais noyé.' 

'Je suis désolé Professeur, je ne croyais pas être parti longtemps.' 

L'homme le regarda avec irritation. 'Pourrais-tu cesser cela ?'

Harry leva les yeux, véritablement surpris. 'Cesser quoi ?' 

Il lui lança un regard furieux. 'Cesse de changer la façon dont tu m'appelles à chaque fois que je suis en colère. Appelle-moi _Professeur ou __Oncle, mais garde le même. Que je sois quelques fois fâché ne devrait pas changer la façon dont tu me perçois.' _

Harry rougit légèrement. Il n'avait pas remarqué cela, mais maintenant qu'il le lui disait, il réalisa qu'il le faisait souvent. Pas seulement avec Rogue, mais aussi avec Dumbledore. Comme s'il voulait séparer le gentil du méchant, et il savait que ce n'était pas bien. Le fait qu'ils soient en colère ne changeait rien à leur identité. 

Soupirant doucement, il acquiesça. 'Je suis désolé Oncle Severus. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais tu as raison.' 

L'homme hocha la tête, scrutant le garçon avec intensité, tentant de savoir à quel point l'enfant était honnête. Finalement, il décida de laisser tomber cela pour l'instant; il en parlerait avec Dumbledore plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait autre chose à faire.

'Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tu nous as fait une telle peur bleue ?' 

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, tentant de trouver quelque chose à répondre qui ne mettrait pas l'homme encore plus en colère. Mais, sachant qu'il ne s'en sortirait qu'avec la vérité, il se prépara pour une nouvelle réprimande. 'J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un et je suis venu voir qui c'était.' 

Une main agrippa fortement son épaule dénudée, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Severus ne le regardait pas. Il jetait plutôt un coup d'œil tout autour d'eux – sa baguette serrée dans son autre main. Pour la première fois, Harry remarqua que les vêtements de l'homme étaient complètement trempés et qu'ils pendaient sur lui. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa mâchoire, le forçant à regarder dans les yeux noirs de l'homme. Ceux-ci étincelaient de colère. 

'Es-tu devenu complètement fou ? As-tu seulement une idée de ce qui serait survenu si des Mangemorts t'avaient attrapé ?' Harry tenta de pencher sa tête à nouveau, mais l'homme l'en empêcha. 'Ton grand-père est l'un des combattants les plus résistants du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si l'un de ses fidèles réussit à te capturer, tu seras utilisé comme appât, puis torturé et tué. Même si tu crois que tu es en sécurité ici, tu ne pourras jamais savoir jusqu'où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est prêt à se rendre. Comprends-tu ce que je te dis ?' 

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Il savait que l'homme ne disait pas cela afin de le blesser, mais plutôt pour empêcher que cela se reproduise. Il avait été stupide de sortir de l'eau seulement pour rechercher une voix inconnue. Il devrait réellement être plus prudent. La seule défense qu'il possédait était qu'il ne s'était jamais senti tant en sécurité; pas seulement à cause de la présence du directeur, mais aussi à cause de ses toutes nouvelles habiletés. La voix brusque de Rogue le sortit de ses pensées. 'Alexander, as-tu compris ?'

Clignant des yeux, Alex acquiesça à nouveau. 'Oui Oncle Severus, j'ai compris. Je suis désolé, je ne le referai plus.'

Les yeux noirs fixèrent ceux bleus du garçon, puis l'homme le lâcha, satisfait de la sincérité qu'il y discernait. 'Bien, assure-toi de t'en souvenir.' 

Harry acquiesça. Rogue prit sa main svelte dans la sienne, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le lac. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le rivage, ils s'aperçurent que Remus était retourné sur la couverture. Minerva avait vu le Maître de Potions sortir de l'eau et avait supposé qu'il avait retrouvé l'enfant. Les trois sorciers relaxèrent visiblement en discernant le garçon à côté de Severus. 

Dumbledore fit rapidement mouvoir la couverture vers eux et, dès qu'ils les rejoignirent, l'homme fut aux côtés d'Alex. Le vieux sorcier posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant et l'examina. 

'Est-ce que ça va ?' 

L'adolescent hocha légèrement la tête. 'Oui grand-papa.' 

Avant que le vieil homme ait pu continuer son interrogatoire, Rogue l'interrompit. 'Alex m'a dit qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un parler, alors il est allé voir de qui il s'agissait. Je n'ai vu personne, mais nous devrions y retourner afin de nous en assurer.'

Albus lança un regard sévère à l'enfant, lui promettant une longue discussion un peu plus tard, puis fit un signe de tête en direction du Maître de Potions. 'Remus et vous, allez-y. Minerva et moi allons ramener Alex à la maison. Revenez avant trente minutes ou j'enverrai quelqu'un à votre recherche.' 

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent, puis s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt exiguë. D'un mouvement de baguette, le directeur fit disparaître la couverture et les cadeaux furent envoyés à la maison. Lorsqu'il eût métamorphosé le costume de bain d'Harry en ses vêtements normaux, ils se mirent tous les trois en route vers la maison. Là-bas, McGonagall alla chercher Twinkle afin de lui dire qu'ils dîneraient à l'intérieur. Dumbledore mena Harry vers son bureau. 

Il s'assit derrière son bureau tandis que Alex prenait sa chaise habituelle, en face de l'homme. 

'Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.'

Harry lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il avait entendu, puis comment il avait décidé d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Puis, il fit mention du serpent qu'il avait trouvé. Dumbledore en fut très intéressé et demanda à Harry de retirer le sort afin qu'il puisse le voir. Derek observait autour de lui avec curiosité, ignorant le vieil homme.

'Un Onega-Boa. Ils sont très loyaux Alex.'

Le garçon hocha la tête. 'Il a dit que son nid protégeait la maison ainsi que ses habitants depuis plusieurs générations. Il a aussi dit qu'il venait d'apercevoir un étrange serpent. Penses-tu que c'était l'un des espions de Voldemort ?' 

Dumbledore resta pensif un instant avant d'opiner lentement. 'Cela pourrait être possible mon enfant. Nous devrons nous assurer qu'il n'y ait plus de serpents suspects près d'ici, puis à Poudlard.' 

Harry devint inconfortable en entendant le nom de l'école. 'Qu'est-ce que je vais faire lorsqu'il sera temps que j'y retourne ?' 

Le vieil homme lui sourit malicieusement. 'Je suis toujours en train d'y réfléchir.' 

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux, ne le croyant pas tellement. 'Je n'aime pas ce sourire.' 

Dumbledore gloussa doucement, mais ignora le regard inquisiteur du garçon. Il l'observa plutôt avec intensité, son sourire soudainement remplacé par un air sévère. Puis il lui fit la morale, lui disant à quel point son comportement avait été stupide. Harry l'écouta, la tête penchée, remarquant que ses mots étaient semblables à ceux de Severus – avec une mention en plus quant à Voldemort pouvant découvrir son identité. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils revinrent vers le salon; Alex soulagé de ne pas avoir été puni et Dumbledore inquiet au sujet des deux hommes. Même s'il savait maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'intrus – ou du moins pas un humain – il était tout de même inquiet que quelque chose ait pu leur arriver. 

Il fut soulagé d'apercevoir les deux hommes discutant calmement avec Minerva. Ils levèrent tous les trois les yeux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et la femme se leva afin d'étreindre Harry tandis que Dumbledore se dirigeait vers les deux autres. Lorsque Harry eût passé au travers sa troisième réprimande de la journée – gracieuseté Minerva McGonagall – ils s'assirent à la table pour dîner. Alex prit place entre Remus et Severus, puis jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers le loup-garou. L'homme arqua un sourcil, puis gloussa légèrement. 

'Oh, ne t'inquiète pas petit, je ne vais pas te faire la morale. Je suis certain que ces trois-là t'en ont dit plus qu'assez.' 

L'enfant rit, acquiesçant. Severus, assis à ses côtés, fronça les sourcils. 'Et tu le méritais.' Puis, il regarda l'autre enseignant. 'De plus, une quelconque réprimande de votre part aurait été hypocrite à l'extrême. Vous auriez fait la même chose que lui.' 

L'autre homme éclata de rire et souleva son verre. 'Touché Severus.' 

L'enfant gloussa à leurs sottises, mais cessa immédiatement en apercevant le regard que lui lançait le vieil homme. 

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ils s'assirent sur les confortables sofas. La conversation était légère, mais Harry n'y prit pas part. Il s'appuya plutôt contre son grand-père et ferma les yeux d'épuisement. Son anniversaire avait été fantastique, le meilleur. Ce n'était pas très difficile, mais il en était heureux. Il était profondément endormi lorsque Remus le prit dans ses bras, puis le transporta vers sa chambre – sous le regard protecteur de son grand-père. 

**À suivre...**   


  
* * * * *   


_Valà__, un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé :-) On a passé les 700 reviews !!!!!  Et j'ai des nouvelles provenant de Polaris ^^ Tout premièrement, elle est réellement ravie de voir le succès de cette fic en français, elle croyait jamais que ça prendrait toute cette ampleur ! Ensuite... Tissu de Mensonges aura 41 chapitres et se rendra jusqu'à la dernière journée avant le début des cours. (Ne criez pas tout de suite !! lol) Mais ! Pour combler le vide entre TdM et DDP, il y aura un TdM 2, qui couvrira l'année scolaire :-) Donc, plus de chapitres pour vous loll. Valà, c'était mes p'tits messages de cette semaine, merci pour les reviews !! (Ah vi, m'en vais passer la matinée dans une agence de traduction lundi... vais pouvoir poser tout plein de questions ^__^)_

_Pour Dangers dans le Passé, les corrections que je fais sont seulement pour la grammaire et la syntaxe. (J'en suis au chapitre 11) Mais Polaris compte changer quelques détails de cette fic un peu plus tard, alors je vous avertira lorsqu'elle le fera ^^ _

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 23,2    (718)  
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 41,8     (1296)  
  
  


**Miya**** Black; Bah, c'est pas grave du tout ! ^-^ Ah, d'accord, je vois qui c'est maintenant, merci du renseignement ! lool, au moins je suis pas la seule à chanter mal ^^ Et puis, bah moi j'ai 15 ans...et *compte* 7 mois (le détail qui n'intéresse personne lol) Alors c'est ça, chui toute petite ^^ Et vi, enfin Derek ! Et t'inquiètes pas, on les verra Echo et Godric ^.^ Mais pas tout de suite... seulement dans TdM 2. Merci pour la review !**

**Aulili****; J'ai reviewé tes chaps ! Enfin ! lol!  Moi aussi j'étais hyper contente de voir Derek ! La première réaction que j'ai eue quand j'ai reçu le chap de Polaris, c'est que je l'ai parcouru vite vite des yeux et j'ai vu pleins de _ssss_ alors j'ai été lui dire; 'Derek is there !! That's so great !!' lool ! Courage pour toutes tes autres traducs/corrections ! Moi aussi je fais de la correction avec Dangers dans le Passé... c'est horrible le temps que ça me prend, y'avait tellement de fautes lol ! Merci pour la review ! Bisous !**

**Nyny****; Ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir :-) Surtout lorsque je vois que ça vous fait autant plaisir à vous aussi lol ! Merci :-)**

**Sarah;** lol ! T'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que tu seras excellente ! Et tu peux compter sur moi si t'as des difficultés, c'est certain ^^ Et moi j,ai justement congé parce j'ai eu mes premiers examens, alors je l'ai passée la phase études :-p Et j,avoue que des fois, j'abandonnerais bien aussi... mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut ! lol ! Bah on parle pas réellement de la St-Nicolas nous...  Je sais que j'en déjà entendu parler, mais bon, pas plus que ça ^^ J'exagère presque pas ! J'te jure ! C,est atroce lol ! Et je te le dirai lorsque j'aurai eu le temps d'aller au ciné ;-) J'espère bien que l'an prochain je vais avoir plus de chance en anglais ! Parce que j'adore ce cours ! C'est juste mon prof qui est hyper ennuyeux et qui donne pas de cours ou presque. Vivi, c'est sûr que c'est bien le 83, je me plains pour les autres maintenant lol ^^ Pour DDP, c'est le fautes d'ortho et de syntaxe. Polaris a pas encore fait les changements dans DDP, elle va les faire plus tard et je vous en avertirai ! Pour FB, je les ai downlaodés sur Kazaa, tu vas dans 'Vidéo' et tu tapes Fruits Basket, et puis tu télécharges le: _Fruits Basket - 01 C'est assez long à télécharger, mais ça vaut le coup d'œil ^^ J'ai dévoré les 26 épisodes moi loll ! Bisous ! Je t'tadooore ! (Nah, ils s'affichent pas tes 'o' :-p) Merci beaucoup !!_

**Kyzara****; lool, pas grave du tout, je disais seulement ça pour rire ^^ Pas grave même si tu te répètes, ça me fait tout de même hyper plaisir ! Merci énormément pour la review !!**

**Mystick****; lol ! Trop cool que t'ai aimé autant ta fête ! Chui contente pour toi ma puce ! C'est clair qu'il est cool Derek !! *aime Derek* lol ! Merci pour la review ma belle, j'taime fort fort !**

**Marie-Jo****; Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé cette scène :-) Et pour la suite, t'inquiète pas, c'est certain qu'elle va l'écrire ! J'espère que tu as passé une belle semaine, et merci encore pour ta review, ça me fait réellement plaisir !**

**Tiken****; :-) La suite est à tous les dimanches ! (Ou ptêt lundi... si jamais j'ai un gros imprévu qui m'empêche de le publier la journée même de sa parution en version originale) J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chap ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! Ça me fait tellement plaisir :-)**

**Dark**** Queen Balkis; Je suis ravie de savoir que tu adores ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !! Les chapitres devraient arriver à chaque dimanche. **

**4rine**; lool, merci de prendre le risque de te faire prendre par ta mère pour lire et reviewer ma traduction ! (et j'espère que tu ne te feras pas prendre !) Merci beaucoup encore !! (pour les compliments aussi ^^;; )

**Pimousse**** fraise; Ce chap-ci était un peu plus long que le précédent ^^ Merci pour la review ! (Et t'es la 700 ème revieweuse !! ^__^)**

**Ryan;** Ahlàlà ! c'est vraiment injuste lol ! Lorsque j'ai vu que t'avais reviewé, je suis toute suite allée voir si t'avais réussi à être le 700ème... et pouf, je vois que tu l'as manqué que d'une position ! Eum... peut-être le 800ème ? *sourire angélique* loll ! Pour répondre à ta question, cette fic va jusqu'à la dernière journée avant la rentrée, puis TdM 2 couvrira l'année scolaire ;-) Merci pour la review !!! 

**Callista****; Vi, moi aussi je suis super contente que Derek soit enfin là ! Je l'adore ce serpent lol ^^ De rien pour les précisions ;-) Et merci pour la review surtout !!!**

**Orlina****; Bah, tu m'avais écrite une review hyper gentille alors... ^_~ Et lol ! Jamais je réussirais à prendre 10min pour traduire un chap ^^ Pour cette fic... je dirais que ça me prend environ 4h pour la traduire, la corriger, faire la mise en page, puis répondre aux reviews ^^ La seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai publiée si tôt, c'est que... je reçois les chapitres en avant-première ^^ Merci énormément encore une fois !! **

**Gaelle**** Griffondor; Cesser quelle traduction ?!? lol ! J'ai seulement celle-ci en cours en ce moment ^^ Et je ne peux pas aller plus vite, parce que je peux difficilement publier la version française lorsque celle anglaise ne l'est pas encore ^_~  La seule chose que je fais aussi, c'est corriger _Dangers dans le Passé ^^ Merci pour la review ! _**

**Jeanne D'Arc;** lol !! Bon d'accord, vais te révéler mon truc... *espèce ne pas se faire trucider* Bah euh, c'est que... je reçois les chaps de WoL en avant-première, alors j'ai le temps de le traduire et de répondre aux reviews avant dimanche ^^;; (Faut pas plaindre lol! ) C'est clair que c'est atroce des exams... Enfin, mici énormément pour les compliments, c'est réellement gentil :-) 

**Didie.m****; Moi aussi j'adore ça avec des serpents ! Et tu vas voir, Derek est vraiment super :-) Quoiqu'on le verra pas beaucoup dans cette fic par contre. Ce sera plus pour TdM 2 ^^ Merci !!!**

**Naseis****; Ah, c'est super pour ta fic ! J'essaierai de penser à aller y faire un tour ^^ Je me souviens, j'étais tellement stressée la première fois que j'ai publié quelque chose à moi loll ! J'adore Derek moi ! ^-^ Mici pour la review, c'est tellement gentil de ta part ! :-) **

**Philippe Gryffondor;** J'espère que tu as eu une bonne note en maths ! Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles ^^ Et tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir oublié... Polaris elle-même ne s'en souvenait plus lol ! Il a fallu qu'une autre de ses traductions (Leena) lui en fasse part :-) Un énorme merci pour la review et le compliment ! ^_^

**Dumbledore;** Vi ! T'as raison ! C'est hyper mignon lol ^^ Merci !!

**Gaia666;** lol ! Merci beaucoup ! *rouzerouze* Et je lui ai dit à Polaris, elle était hyper heureuse :-) Et merci encore pour les compliments ! *rouzerouze* loll ^-^

**Fumseck****; Pour Derek, Harry l'a dissimulé à l'aide d'un sortilège, alors Sev ne pouvait pas le voir ^^ Et pour la marque, il portait encore un chandail sous sa robe de sorcier qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de retirer, alors elle était toujours cachée. (Explication de Polaris lorsque je lui ai demandé ^^) Et nouveau chap à tous les dimanches, le jour de sa parution en anglais lol ! Merci !!**

**Oceane**** la malicieuse; Super lol ! ^^ Pour la fic, je sais pas trop, j'ai réellement pas le temps pour le moment... Mais bon, on verra un peu plus tard sûrement ^-^ Merci pour la review !**

**Lunenoire****; Yep lol ! C'est là qu'on voit qu'il en ferait beaucoup pour Alex ^-^ Merci pour ta review !**

**Alix;** Ouias bah c'était pas mal le but recherché par l'auteure ;-) Un gros merci pour la review ! 

**Sckouatteuze****; Je crois que tu m'en as déjà laissée une oui ^-^ Pour la marque, il portait encore un chandail sous sa robe de sorcier qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de retirer, alors elle était toujours cachée. (Explication de Polaris lorsque je lui ai demandé ^^) Pour le serpent que Derek a vu, ce chap doit avoir répondu ;-) Merci beaucoup !!!**

**Audy-Inuyasha****; lol ! Vi, l'est tellement cool Sev dans cette fic ^o^ Je suis contente qu'il te plaise aussi ! Et puis pour l'information, je suis une fille ^^ Merci des compliments et de la review ! C'est vraiment gentil :-) **

**Valoche;** Bah, c'est pas grave du tout ! T'en fais pas avec ça ^^ Je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant en plus ! :-) Et les nouveaux chapitres arriveront presque toujours le dimanche (la journée de leur publication en anglais ^^) Merci énormément pour la review, c'est réellement gentil ^_^

**Celine.s****; lol, bah c'est justement ça qui est bien ^-^ Merci pour la review !!**

**XD;** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! C'est vrai que c'est fic est fabuleuse ^.^ Pour la suite, je vais aussi vite que possible, mais il m'est bien difficile de l'updater avant la version anglaise loll ;-) Merci encore !  

_Bisoux__ à tous, _

_Fany_


	33. La décision de Dumbledore

**Sorti le: 23 novembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  


**Chapitre 33**

  
'Grand-père, avec tout le respect que je te dois, es-tu devenu fou ?!' 

Le vieux sorcier gloussa aux mots de l'enfant qui s'agitait; il avait prévu cette réaction de la part d'Alex, mais c'était tout de même amusant. 'Chut, chut, mon enfant. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.' 

Le garçon se retourna, cessant sa marche nerveuse autour de la pièce pendant un instant. 'Recommencer ma première année à Poudlard est la meilleure chose à faire ? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ?' 

L'homme le regarda calmement. 'Tu sais très bien que tu es plus en sécurité en tant qu'Alex. Si tu y retournais en Harry, tu devrais fournir de multiples explications. Pas seulement à tes amis et à tes enseignants, mais aussi au Ministère et à la presse. Veux-tu réellement t'occuper de cela ? Et en plus de cela, tu seras encore une fois en danger. Les élèves de Serpentard te feraient la vie dure et Voldemort tenterait à nouveau de te capturer.' 

Harry fronça les sourcils. 'Voldemort essaiera de me capturer même si je prétends être ton petit-fils.' 

Dumbledore acquiesça avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. 'Oh, je sais, mais en étant mon petit-fils, je peux te protéger bien plus. De plus, si tu y vas en tant qu'Harry, nous serons forcés de cesser les cours privés, je ne peux pas démontrer un tel favoritisme.' 

Harry le regarda, acerbe. 'Tu essaies de m'acheter !'

Le vieux directeur ne put s'empêcher de rire. 'Ah oui ?' 

Alex opina, puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Se frottant les yeux, il s'appuya contre le dossier. 'Et pour mes BUSE ? Je devrai les obtenir'

'Si nous réussissons à maintenir la mascarade aussi longtemps, tu les obtiendras séparément. Ça n'est pas arrivé très souvent, mais des étudiants demandent parfois de passer leurs BUSE plus tôt.' 

Harry le regarda, les sourcils haussés. Il doutait très fortement qu'un première année avait déjà demandé de passer ses BUSE, mais il décida de ne pas faire de commentaires. Ayant vécu presque un mois avec l'homme, il savait que ce serait impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. 'Très bien, alors j'entrerai à Poudlard tel un première année et en tant que votre petit-fils. Je suppose que je devrai me faire répartir à nouveau ?'  

Le directeur sourit légèrement. 'Oui, en effet.'

Alex bouda quelque peu. 'Et bien, tu devrais discuter avec ce foutu chapeau. Je doute que les gens apprécient qu'un Dumbledore soit à Serpentard.'

Dumbledore rit à nouveau, puis se leva. 'Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que tout ira bien.' 

Alex ne partageait visiblement pas l'opinion de son grand-père, mais il savait trop bien que l'homme était entêté et qu'il ne changerait pas d'idée. Il l'observa, les sourcils froncés, tandis que l'homme quittait la pièce, puis s'étendit sur son lit en fermant les yeux, épuisé. Les cauchemars s'étaient dispersés depuis qu'il avait craqué, mais il venait de passer une mauvaise nuit et était fatigué. Songeant à Poudlard et à ses amis, il s'endormit d'un sommeil paisible. 

~*~

Une main ferme l'attrapa par le bras et le secoua, l'éveillant efficacement. Se redressant, il leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette main et sourit légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut le Maîtres de Potions debout à côté de son lit.

'Salut Oncle Severus.' 

L'homme lui sourit à son tour, puis s'assit sur le lit. 'Tu sais que l'heure du déjeûner est passée, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry cligna des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil vers sa montre – l'un des nombreux présents de Dumbledore. 'Non, je ne m'en était pas aperçu.' Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. 'Où est grand-papa ? Il vient habituellement me réveiller ou il envoie Twinkle le faire.' 

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ricana légèrement. 'Il a dû partir pour la journée. Les Aurors ont presque terminé de mettre en place les barrières autour de Poudlard et Dumbledore doit y être afin de les aider avec les derniers sortilèges.'

Alex acquiesça d'assentiment, puis leva les yeux vers lui. 'Est-ce que grand-papa t'a demandé de venir ?'

Severus opina. 'Oui, tu sais qu'il ne veux pas que tu restes seul trop longtemps.' 

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais comme il comprenait l'inquiétude du vieil homme, il n'argumenta pas. Il s'adossa plutôt à nouveau contre ses oreillers en fermant les yeux. La voix inquiète de Severus emplit la pièce. 'Tu as l'air épuisé Alex. Comment te sens-tu ?' 

Acquiesçant, Harry se tourna afin d'être couché sur le côté – faisant face au professeur – mais gardant les yeux fermés. 'Je vais bien. J'ai seulement fait un cauchemar, alors je n'ai pas dormi très longtemps.' 

Severus lui sourit, changeant le sujet de la conversation. 'Albus m'a dit que tu iras à Poudlard en septembre.' 

Harry ouvrit quelque peu les yeux afin de regarder l'homme. 'Oui, ce sera étrange.' 

Rogue haussa un sourcil. 'Qu'est-ce qui sera étrange ?'

Le garçon haussa les épaules. 'D'avoir tante Minerva et toi comme professeurs.' 

L'homme rit doucement. 'Oui, je suppose que ce sera peut-être bizarre. Comment te débrouilles-tu en potions ?' 

Harry le fixa un moment. Qu'était-il donc supposé lui répondre ? Lorsqu'il était en quatrième année, le professeur Rogue le considérait tel un total incompétent dans la matière. Il y avait bien sûr le fait qu'il soit un Potter. Par contre, étant maintenant un première année, cela ne devrait pas être un désastre. Il ne pouvait cependant pas dire cela à l'homme, alors il décida de rester silencieux et de voir ce que son professeur pensait de cela.

L'homme fronça les sourcils face au silence du garçon et soupira légèrement. 'J'aurais dû penser que même avec tous ces cours privés, Albus ne se préoccuperait pas de t'enseigner les potions.' Se levant, il lança une robe légère au garçon, puis se dirigea vers la porte. 'Allez, on va manger un petit quelque chose, puis nous irons voir dans quel état se trouve le labo d'Albus.'  

Avant qu'Alex ait eu la chance de se plaindre, l'homme avait déjà quitté la pièce. Pendant un long moment, le garçon resta immobile, se demandant ce qu'il devrait faire. Il se leva finalement en soupirant, puis revêtit sa robe. Passer la soirée avec le professeur Rogue n'avait pas été son premier choix, mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait peut-être même comprendre la matière si l'homme la lui expliquait correctement. Cela ne lui ferait certainement aucun mal. 

Rogue l'attendait, l'air impatient. Il prit rapidement la main du garçon dans la sienne, puis le mena aux cuisines où Alex fut forcé de manger deux sandwich, puis d'ingurgiter un verre de lait avant que le Maître de Potions soit satisfait.

Peu après, ils pénétrèrent dans le labo de Dumbledore. Harry n'y était jamais entré; son grand-père l'en avait interdit puisque Rogue l'utilisait habituellement. Le professeur inspectait les alentours, semblait ravi de voir que tout se trouvait à sa place. Harry resta près de la porte, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

Rogue le remarqua après quelques instants et lui fit brusquement signe d'entrer. 'Allez mon garçon, tu seras incapable de faire quoique ce soit de là-bas.' 

Harry entra prudemment. 'Grand-père m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas venir ici.' 

L'homme sourit. 'Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.'

Alex sourit intérieurement. Cette pensée n'aurait pas été très rassurante il y a quelques semaines, mais maintenant il s'en sentait étrangement à l'aise. Il rejoignit finalement l'homme et se tint à ses côtés, observant les ingrédients placés sur la table. Il en connaissait la plupart et savait qu'ils concocteraient une sorte de potion colorante. Mais, c'était tout ce qu'il parvenait à deviner et il espéra que l'homme n'attendrait rien de sa part. Il fut chanceux. Rogue ne redevint pas comme avant. Il commença plutôt à lui pointer les différents ingrédients posés devant le petit chaudron et lui expliqua ensuite leurs effets exacts et les raisons pour lesquelles ils faisaient cela. De temps en temps, il lui posait une question. Mais c'était beaucoup plus afin de s'assurer que le garçon écoutait toujours que pour tester ses connaissances.  

Sans s'en apercevoir, trois heures étaient passées et la potion était prête. Tout comme Rogue le lui avait expliqué, la potion était utilisée afin de teindre les cheveux. Il suffisait seulement de rajouter un morceau de papier de la couleur voulue, puis de la verser sur l'individu. Si la potion était bien concoctée, les résultats apparaissaient une heure plus tard, ce qui signifiait bien assez de temps pour se trouver un alibi. Harry rit et fut surpris lorsque l'homme lui tendit trois fioles emplies de potion. 

'Tu vas réellement me permettre de les garder ?'  

L'homme sourit tout en nettoyant le chaudron qu'il avait utilisé. 'Je n'en vois pas d'inconvénients. Mais je t'avertis immédiatement; si je me retrouve soudainement avec les cheveux rouges, tu seras en retenue avant que tu ais eu le temps de prononcer le mot _potion_.' 

Harry sourit légèrement. 'Oui Oncle Severus.' Puis, lorsque le Maître de Potions eût replacé le chaudron à sa place, il ajouta, 'Je m'assurerai que ce soit jaune plutôt que rouge.' 

L'homme se retourna rapidement, un air renfrogné – mais amusé – au visage. Harry avait déjà quitté la pièce en courant.  

**À suivre...**   


  
* * * * *   


_Sacré Rogue :-) Qu'est-ce que je l'adore lol ^^ Bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment, désolée des courtes réponses aux reviews, mais c'était ça, ou pas de chapitre aujourd'hui ;-) Mais merci, merci du fond du cœur, vous z'êtes réellement gentils ^o^ Oh, et que pensez-vous de dépasser les 772 reviews de Dangers dans le Passé avec ce chapitre-ci ?? *grin* Merci énormément à Crys, qui s'est hmm, si gentiment proposé pour faire la correction de ce chapitre ^^ (On se demande bien pourquoi :-p) Tu fais vraiment du bon travail ma puce ^^_

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 23,4    (750)  
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 42,1     (1347)  
  
  


**Nyny****; Bah ça me fait plaisir, z'êtes tellement gentils avec moi :-) Et ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir lorsque je sais que ça rend des personnes heureuses ^^**

**Mystick****; Je traduis, je traduis, mais je peux pas publier avant que le chapitre soit posté en anglais :-p **

**4rine;** lol, je me reconnais dans ton histoire ! Je l'ai fait souvent, me sauver de justesse pour pas me faire prendre ^^ C'est sûr que le chap précédent était un peu plus lent, moins intéressant, mais c'était tout de même nécessaire ^^ Et puis, euh, je traduis pas si vite que ça lol, c'est juste que Polaris m'envoie les chapitres un peu en avance pour que j'aie le temps de le faire :-) 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Félicitations pour tes maths ! Mici pour le compliment ^^ Et vi, j'ai réellement adoré ma visite ! Ils m'ont appris tout plein de choses :-) J'ai même réussi à aider une des filles avec une de ses phrases :-p

**Phénix20;** `Bah vi, mais l'était surtout inquiet Sev ^^ Et j'update dès que Polaris le fait ;-) 

**Marie-Jo****; Yep, un beau 8 chapitres maintenant ;-) Et puis bien sûr que je vais traduire la suite, faut pas s'en faire pour ça ^^ Pour DDP, j'en ai _légèrement discuté avec elle... Je sais seulement qu'elle veut au moins rendre Harry et les autres moins 'haineux' de Severus. Le reste, j'en ai aucune idée. Pour Sev et Remus... je crois que c'est un certain respect ^^ Et nope Harry ne changera jamais :-) _**

**Celine.s****; Vi, bah ça va avancer plus vite à partir de maintenant jusqu'à la fin de TdM 1 ^^ J'ai vu ta review pour Polaris, je l'ai trouvé bien marrante, surtout qu'elle venait tout juste de me dire qu'elle en recevait de lecteurs français loll :-) **

**Orlina****; Yep, bah il a vraiment pas été prudent, alors il le méritait ^^ Et vi, 41 chapitres pour celle-ci, en reste quand même pas mal :-) Et ma visite s'est réellement bien passée ! Ils étaient hyper accueillant et j'ai appris beaucoup :-) Yep, j'espère bien en faire mon métier ^^ **

**Sandrine Lupin;** lol, comme c'est étrange, j'ai pas encore vu une seule personne qui s'est plainte de la nouvelle fic qui s'est rajoutée :-p Yep, c'est mimi de voir Rogue agir ainsi ^^ 

**Sarah;** Coucou ma puce ! Vi, t'es mieux d'attendre les vacances de Noël pour commencer, surtout avec tes exams ! C'est exactement ce que je fais pour ma nouvelle traduc, j'attends les congés. T'en fais pas, ça va me faire plaisir de t'aider ;-) Ah, je comprends mieux là ! Nous c'est Noël qui est hyper important. On reçoit tous nos cadeaux là et puis y'a toujours des grosses réunions de familles ^^ En tout cas, pour le ciné, demain j'y vais avec une amie, mais on va voir Gothika (avec Halle Berry) Sauf qu'il faut absolument que j'aille voir Matrix 3 ensuite ! Mais bon... comme je suis patiente :-p Pour pouvoir les regarder, faut que tu downlaods Divx ! (Sur _(www).divx.(com)_) Et tu pourras les regarder ;-) Vivi, on les voit les ooo comme ça ! :-p Et c'est sûr que c'est bien pour ça les prequel loll. Bisous !! 

**Pimousse**** Fraise; Je peux pas faire plus vite ;-) Merci !**

**Callista****; Contente de voir que ça te fait autant plaisir :-) Mici pour la longue review !**

**Ryan;** Vi, c'est clair que c'est pas juste lol ! Bah dis-toi qu'au moins tu l'as déjà été -) C'est sûr que ça aurait été dommage de pas avoir la suite, mais elle était déjà prévue au tout début, c'est juste que l'été était pas supposé être aussi long loll, mici pour tout

**Dumbledore;** Je crois que t'as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;-) 

**Miya**** Black; Je l'ai trouvé trop chou moi Remus ^^ C'est clair que c'est trop bien pour WoL 2 :-) Ça me fait une traduction de plus que j'avais pas prévu, mais bon, c'est pas grave loll ! (C'est bien _Once upon a time_ oui ^^) Ah ! Au fait, joyeux anniversaire en avance ! ;-) loool, trop marrante ton anecdote ^^ Si ça continue, tu vas réussir à être meilleure que Sarah (Chen) là-dedans ! Et je le trouve super beau ton pseudo en passant ;-) (Siriiiius *_*) T'es sûrement pas plus cinglée que moi, alors pas de probs ^^**

**Océane la malicieuse;** Pas de quoi ! Et merci pour ta review !

**Naseis****; Nah, Harry peut jamais s'échapper des réprimandes loll ^^ Merci énormément !**

**Crys****; B'jour mamzelle ^^ Ouii, Remus *_* Et c'est clair que Rogue il est trop bien ! Et yep, tu sais bien que je te les aurais donnés s'ils venaient de moi :-p Et c'est pour ça que je vais résister *na* Merci énormément ma puce... z'tadore ^^ *(gr)***

**Lyly;** Super :-) 

**Lolo; **Oui, bah Harry a jamais vraiment eu d'enfance, alors il se rattrape comme il peut je pense... ^^ Et puis je suis seulement la traductrice, alors c'est pas réellement ma faute ;-) 

**Phantme****; C'est justement pour ça que je les traduis, et ça me fait plaisir :-)**

**Aulili****; Si, t'as complètement raison. Pour certains, c'est comme si tu traduisais vite vite, sans avoir à songer aux syntaxes de phrases, aux mots etc loll, pour les chaps de Polaris (qui sont plus courts que les tiens) je mets environ au moins 4h afin de les traduire, de les corriger et de répondre aux reviews, alors je comprends ce que tu veux dire ! J,avoue que ça ferait beaucoup de pages à réimprimer.. loll ^^ Je sais pas du tout s'il va y avoir beaucoup de changements... Vous avertirez lorsque ça se fera, mais ça devrait pas être bientôt je crois. C'est clair qu'on voudrait tout avoir d'un coup loll ^^ Pour Echo et Godric, ça va aller pour WoL 2 malheureusement (Echooo, ma pitite fée favorite loll) **

**Dark**** Queen Balkis; Merci énormément ! Et ça m'a fait plaisir de vous donner ces informations ;-) **

**Gaia666;** lool ! Bon... d'accord :-p *rouzerouze* Juste pour toi lol ^^ Et yep, DDP, ça a été la première fic que j'ai traduite, alors ;-)

**Lunenoire****; Vi, je suis bien d'accord, mais bon, au moins Remus ne l'a pas fait lol ^^**

**Émichou****; Merci beaucoup, ça me fait toujours plaisir :-) Et je ne l'abandonnerai sûrement pas avec autant de lecteurs ^^ **

**Audy-Inuyasha****; Moi aussi j'adore Derek ^-^ Mais j'adore encore plus Echo... qui apparaîtra un peu plus tard lol :-)Yep, faut bien lui remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête à ce Harry lol ! Et puis je crois que t'as eu la réponse à ta question maintenant :-) Ça devrait te faire plaisir ^^  Et je crois pas que Rogue arrête de si tôt d'être protecteur envers Alex ^^ En tout cas, tant qu'Harry est en Alex lol ;-) **

**Yukito****; Rah, foutu ff.net, il a coupé ta review é_è Merci quand même ! **

**Godric2;** Mais si j'me souviens ^^ Merci pour les compliments #^^# Pour TdM 2... j'en ai aucune idée tu vois... mais ça devrait ^^ Et puis je peux pas aller plus vite! Je dois attendre que la version anglais soit publiée avant loll :-p

**Mietek****; C'était juste pour ce chapitre, ensuite ça va aller plus vite ;-) Merci ! **

**Valoche;** Vivi, j'attends juste qu'il soit publié en anglais pour le mettre ! Patience ^^ 

_Bisoux__ à tous, _

_Fany_


	34. Retour à Poudlard

**Sorti le: 30 novembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  


**Chapitre 34**

  
Alex fixait tristement la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui, ils retourneraient à Poudlard et – pour la première fois – il ne voulait pas y aller. Il avait appris à aimer cette maison et savait que les adultes auraient beaucoup moins de temps à lui consacrer à l'école. Après tout, le nouveau semestre débuterait dans deux semaines et ils devaient tout préparer. 

Il avait déjà terminé d'empaqueter toutes ses affaires. Ses anciennes étaient toujours dissimulées dans le grenier du directeur et y resteraient jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les utiliser à nouveau. Twinkle resterait à la maison et prendrait soin de tout. Harry savait que la petite elfe sympathique lui manquerait.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule et le fit revenir à la réalité. Se retournant légèrement, il aperçut son grand-père à côté de lui. 'Es-tu prêt à partir Alex ?' 

Hochant la tête, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, puis se tourna afin de suivre son grand-père qui l'avait observé avec gravité. Le vieil homme enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et les pressa doucement. 'Tu pourras revenir plus tard Alex. Peu importe ce qui surviendra, ça restera ta maison.'

Le garçon leva les yeux, énormément surpris par cette déclaration. Il étreignit alors l'homme avec force, ne s'étant jamais senti tant aimé et accepté.   

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la maison par portoloin. Harry avait blêmi à sa vue, mais Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu transplaner avec lui à Poudlard, alors il avait demandé un portoloin spécial. 

Alex le toucha à contrecoeur et Dumbledore s'assura qu'il frôlait l'épaule de l'enfant. Lorsqu'ils apparurent dans le bureau du directeur, Harry avait les yeux fermés et tremblait légèrement. Sans un mot, Dumbledore le prit dans ses bras et le tint contre lui jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent se calme.

Alex prit une grande inspiration, puis ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il fut certain que rien n'allait l'attaquer. Il fut soulagé d'apercevoir le bureau du directeur, mais resta tout de même contre le vieil homme. Ils furent forcés de se séparer quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Dumbledore fit asseoir Harry, sentant qu'il n'était pas assez stable pour rester sur ses pieds. 

Le vieux directeur se dirigea vers sa chaise, puis dit enfin, 'Entrez !' 

Ils ne furent pas surpris d'apercevoir Minerva McGonagall pénétrer dans la pièce, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Elle alla étreindre Alex, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit son visage blême. 'Est-ce que tu vas bien Alex ? Tu es tellement pâle.' 

Dumbledore répondit calmement à la place du garçon. 'C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas tellement les portoloins, il ne les supporte pas très bien.' 

La sorcière sourit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. 'Je te comprends, je ne les apprécie pas tellement non plus.' 

Puis, elle se tourna vers le directeur. 'Il y aura une réunion du personnel enseignant dans une demi-heure Albus. Vous devriez installer Alex.' 

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et se leva tandis que Minerva quittait la pièce – lançant un dernier sourire à l'enfant. Alex se leva à son tour, puis suivit le directeur hors de son bureau. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent dans les escaliers, Dumbledore dit clairement _Phoenixia, puis – plutôt que de descendre – les marches montaient, les pressant vers une cavité au plafond. Harry observait tout avec ébahissement tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans un couloir exigu contenant plusieurs portes. _

Le directeur gloussa quelque peu. 'Ce sont mes appartements à Poudlard. Tu es le bienvenu ici, même si tu devrais venir ici seulement lorsque ce sera nécessaire durant l'année scolaire.' Harry lui fit un signe de tête, puis jeta un regard alentour. 'Cette porte-ci mène à ma chambre. Il y a là-bas plusieurs chambres d'invités possédant chacune une salle de bain.' Puis, il pointa une porte rouge. 'Celle-ci mène au salon.' 

Harry acquiesça. 'Où vais-je vivre ?' 

'Tu peux prendre n'importe quelle pièce et en faire ta chambre, sauf celle avec le serpent argenté sur la porte, c'est celle de Severus. Et même s'il t'aime beaucoup, je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait.'

Harry haussa un sourcil. 'J'ai toujours cru que la chambre d'Oncle Severus serait dans les donjons.'  

Dumbledore hocha la tête, jetant un coup d'œil vers sa montre. 'Elle l'est. Il y a seulement une autre ici lorsqu'il est blessé ou qu'il ne veut pas être seul. Je suis désolé Alex, mais je dois y aller. Choisis-toi une chambre et reste ici d'accord ? Il ne faut pas que tu te promènes dans le château lorsque tout le monde croit que c'est la première fois que tu te retrouves ici.' 

Harry lui fit un sourire triste, mais l'autre homme était déjà parti. Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de choisir une pièce. Il prit celle près des chambres de son grand-père et de Rogue. Elle était aussi en bleu, lui rappelant celle qu'il occupait au manoir. 

Il posa rapidement ses affaires, ne prenant pas la peine de tout dépaqueter puisque Dumbledore l'avait informé qu'il prendrait le train avec les autres élèves. Derek, qui dormait dans sa valise, se réveilla alors. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis le serpent glissa hors de la pièce, ayant l'intention d'explorer le château.

Lorsqu'il eût terminé de tout regarder, Harry s'assit sur une chaise avec l'un des livres sur les animagi qu'il devait toujours lire. 

Quelques heures plus tard, il reposa le bouquin. Ses yeux le brûlaient d'avoir tant lu, mais aucun son ne provenait de l'extérieur de la pièce. Soupirant, il alla s'étendre sur son lit. Ça ne lui tentait pas de s'entraîner – en plus il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire de la magie ici. Se dirigeant vers sa valise, il prit la Game Boy que Remus lui avait offert et joua aux échecs, mais cela ne le divertit pas longtemps. 

Soupirant, il se leva et se rendit dans le salon, se demandant s'il y aurait quelque chose à manger. Pour une fois qu'il avait faim, il n'avait aucune idée de comment se procurer de la nourriture. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre aux cuisines, car il n'était pas supposé connaître leur emplacement. Il tenta d'appeler un elfe de maison, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Au manoir, Twinkle avait toujours su quand venir. Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait donc autant de temps ? C'était seulement une réunion ! 

Au moment où Dumbledore et Rogue montèrent finalement les escaliers, Harry était d'humeur extrêmement mauvaise – sans mentionner à moitié endormi d'ennui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux lorsqu'ils entrèrent. 

La pièce était sombre; les deux hommes savaient que le garçon s'y trouvait simplement parce qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Un coup d'œil vers le visage du garçon et Dumbledore sut immédiatement qu'il était en colère. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, la réunion avait était plus longue que prévu et il n'avait pas pensé à l'enfant avant qu'ils aient terminé. Severus resta à l'écart, sachant qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'autre homme s'occupe de l'enfant visiblement fâché. S'il s'impliquait, tout cela se terminerait en cris; il n'avait pas le caractère lui permettant de calmer une autre personne. 

Le vieil homme s'approcha de lui. 'Je suis désolé que ç'ait été si long Alex.' 

Le garçon le regarda, impassible. Il savait qu'il agissait comme un enfant gâté, mais il s'était habitué à toujours avoir quelqu'un près de lui, même si c'était seulement afin de voir s'il avait mangé – et qu'il était toujours en un seul morceau. Contrôlant quelque peu son humeur et tentant de réprimer le sentiment de solitude qui l'entourait, il demanda doucement, mais brièvement. 'Puis-je avoir quelque chose à manger ?'  

Dumbledore se tendit quelque peu; l'heure du dîner était passée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. 'Bien sûr Alex. Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de te dire comment on appelle un elfe de maison.' 

Harry prit une grande inspiration et décida de ne pas commenter; ce serait inutile de se chicaner, il se sentirait coupable après coup. Silencieusement, il observa Dumbledore qui allumait un feu et y lançait une poignée de poudre rouge. Quelques instants plus tard, un plateau apparut sur la table et Alex s'y dirigea. Le directeur vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, voulant lui tenir compagnie, et Rogue se rendit dans sa chambre, leur laissant le temps de régler leurs différends. 

Tout resta silencieux pendant un long moment, le seul bruit provenant d'Harry qui mangeait. Dumbledore prit finalement la parole. 'Vas-tu m'ignorer encore longtemps ?' 

Le garçon le fixa. 'Je suis en colère, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, alors laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plait.' 

Soupirant, le vieil homme posa sa tête contre la paume de sa main. 'D'accord, je vais te laisser tranquille pour le moment, mais nous devrons en discuter demain.' 

Harry leva brusquement la tête, ses yeux étincelant de colère. 'Il n'y a rien à discuter ! Je sais que tu es occupé, je sais que tu as beaucoup de choses à faire et je respecte cela. Ça ne me dérange pas d'être seul quelques temps, ou même longtemps. Je souhaite juste que tu ne m'emprisonnes pas à quelque part où il n'y a absolument rien à faire. Sans mentionner le fait que tu ne m'as laissé aucune direction sur ce que j'avais le droit de faire ou pas ! Tu ne m'as même pas dit si je pouvais faire de la magie !' 

Dumbledore le regarda, la culpabilité le tenaillant. 'Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas bien de ma part.' S'apercevant que le garçon avait fini de manger et qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à avoir une conversation civilisée ce soir, il se leva. 'Allez, tu es épuisé. Je te ferai voir le château demain, alors tu pourras te promener librement ensuite.'

Harry acquiesça et suivit l'homme sans un mot. Il lui montra la chambre qu'il avait choisie, puis lorsque le vieux sorcier s'eût occupé des sortilèges de silence, ils se dirigèrent vers leur lit. Alex était sur le point de pénétrer dans sa chambre quand il fit brusquement demi-tour et vint se poster à côté de Dumbledore. 

'Grand-papa.'  

Le vieil homme sembla surpris. 'Qu'y a-t-il ?' 

'Et si je fais un cauchemar ? Oncle Severus pourrait m'entendre.' 

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et resta immobile pendant un moment. Puis, il leva sa baguette et marmonna une incantation. Harry le scruta avec curiosité. 

'Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?'  

'Un sortilège de silence quelque peu modifié. Peu importe où se trouvera Severus, il ne pourra pas t'entendre.'

Harry le regarda avec grand intérêt. 'Il va falloir que tu m'enseignes celui-là.' 

Dumbledore grogna quelque peu. 'Seulement lorsque le semestre aura débuté, sinon tu vas l'utiliser dès maintenant.' 

Harry l'observa avec un visage angélique, mais le directeur n'y fit pas attention. Il connaissait le garçon plutôt bien maintenant. Lui ébouriffant les cheveux, il le poussa doucement vers sa propre chambre, puis se rendit dans la sienne. La journée avait été longue et le lendemain serait sûrement aussi épuisant.

**À suivre...**   


  
* * * * *   


_Voilà ! Un autre chapitre ;-) J'espère que vous avez aimé et merci infiniment pour toutes les reviews, vous me gâtez énormément ! On a dépassé DDP !! Et 35 reviews pour un chap ! Wow ! Alors maintenant... qui sera le 800ème revieweur ? ^-^ Un gros gros merci à Crys qui a encore pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre, retirant ses imperfections :-) Hem *attention, publicité gratuite que l'auteure se fait à elle-même* j'ai rajouté un nouveau one shot sur fictionpress, alors si ça vous tente de me lire ^_~ Allez, tout spécialement, on se revoit mardi ou mercredi soir ^_~ _

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 23,8    (785)  
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 42,8    (1412)  
  
  


**Audy-Inuyasha****; Vivi, ça va être génial d'avoir Harry en première année :-) Surtout avec Snape lol ! Quoique oui... va sûrement arriver quelque chose. Mais quand ? Tududu (J'en ai aucune idée non plus lol) Et puis tu peux me demander tant que tu veux de me grouiller... Ça marchera pas... Faut que j'attende que Polaris publie la suite avant de la mettre en français... Tu penses pas ? :-p Et pour la joie... Vos reviews me font tellement plaisir que je peux pas faire autrement ^^ Bisous ! **

**Nyny****; Pour les cheveux jaunes, j'ai eu exactement la même réaction lorsque j'ai lu le chap et je me suis empressée de le dire à Polaris lool, et ça me fait plaisir de vous offrir ces chapitres :-)**

**Orlina****; Oui, j'aimerais réellement ça continuer dans ce domaine :-) La seule chose qui me manque... c'est d'améliorer mon anglais =_= Mais bon, je prévois faire une p'tite immersion anglaise cet été alors ça devrait aller ^^ Et pour 's'assoyant' s'est pas grave lol ! Les deux se disent, sauf que tu m'as quand même fait peur ! Je commençais à croire que c'était ptêt québecois... loll. Et ne te gêne pas pour m'en dire d'autre, c'ets justement mon but de m'améliorer :-) Ton commentaire à la fin de ta review était réellement touchant... Vraiment, merci du fond du cœur ! Et après avoir lu tes reviews... je ressemblais à cela #^___^# lool ! **

**Mystick****; lool, merci Mystou ^^ Et c'est clair qu'il est cool Sev ;-)**

**Marie-Jo****; Yep, on apprend à mieux connaître le Rogue conciliant et aimant :-) Moi aussi je me demande beaucoup dans quelle maison il sera... Ce serait marrant qu'il soit à Serpentard... Vu qu'il peut pas être à Gryff ^^ **

**Phénix20;** C'est vraiment gentil :-) 

**Emiliana**** Granger; Appréhender, vi ça existe ;-) Quoique pas dans ce sens-là... loll, mais pas grave, j'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire ^^ J'espère réellement que tu perdras pas le net ! (Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans...) Je vais tenter de trouver le temps d'aller lire ta fic... Bientôt... Ai pas de temps libre de ces temps-ci =_=  Merci !**

**4rine;** lool, faut dire que pour l'instant, je semble assez douée pour pas me faire prendre ^^ (Une chance !) Et bien sûr que je continue :-) 

**Callista****; Pour le dimanche soir, je le mettrais bien le dimanche matin pour que les français puissent en profiter aussi... Mais Polaris update toujours le soir alors ^^ Pour les réponses, c'est ça que je me dis, c'est le chapitre qui est le plus important lol ! Surtout que là, elles vont être plus courtes aussi... j'ai trop de travail à faire ce week-end. Et je crois bien qu'elle va enchaîner immédiatement avec la suite, oui :-)**

**Pimousse**** Fraise; Ils sont tous de cette longueur, ça permet d'updater plus fréquemment ;-) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap aussi !**

**Sandrine Lupin;** Euh, c'est moi ou t'aimes pas tellement Rogue ? *mdr* Pour les profs... je sais pas, reste à voir comment va agir Harry ^^ Et je suis d'accord pour Hermione, va falloir qu'il soit vigilant. Bisous ^^

**Celine.s****; Ouch, pas drôle du tout ça *compatis* J,espère que tu vas mieux maintenant ! Et que tu as pris un peu de repos ;-) **

**Dumbledore;** lol ! J'imagine que tu as aimé la réponse ;-) Et je ne l'arrêterai sûrement pas, fait pas s'inquiéter avec ça ^o^

**Lunenoire****; Hum, dans DDP, c'est l'année après celle-ci que ça se passe, alors je crois pas qu'il doive y avoir absolument quelque chose qui foire dans ce sens non ? Quoique je me trompe peut-être ^^ **

**Lyly;** Merci :-)

**Gaelle**** Griffondor; Bien sûr que je continue ! ^o^**

**Aulili****; lol ! Ouais je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ;-) Et pour Polaris aussi... c'est tellement unique ce qu'elle écrit, c'est dur de ne pas aimer ^^ D'ailleurs, elle commence à avoir de plus en plus de français qui lui laissent des reviews pour lui dire d'aller plus vite afin d'avoir la traduc en français lol ! Entre 3 et 4 heures par chap pour tout faire, oui loll ^^ (T'imagines le nombre d'heures que j'ai passé en tout sur toutes ces traduc ?? J'en reviens pas mdr) **

**Jeanne D'Arc;** Huhu, je me le demande aussi, mais je crois réellement pas loll ^^ Pour le dernier chap... bah voyons, c'est pas grave du tout, fait pas t'en faire avec des p'tits détails comme ça ^_~ Ah ! Je t'adore ! Enfin quelqu'un qui voit les choses d'une façon objective mdr ! C'est clair que ça vous permet de les avoir en avance ;-) Sinon je pourrais jamais le publier avant le lundi soir ^^ 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Nah mais mon but était pas de leur montrer quelque chose lol ! Le problème, c'était que j'avais une idée pour arranger la _première_ phrase sur laquelle elle accrochait... Alors je me suis dit _Je peux pas lui dire ça, elle va vouloir me tuer ! La p'tite étudiante qui vient lui montrer quoi faire... Mais bon, j'ai fini par lui dire quand même mdr ! C'était marrant ^^ Pour les nouveaux chaps sortis, si tu ne veux pas avoir à toujours regarder, c'est toujours (sauf exception de Polaris.. comme ce week end) le dimanche fin d'après-midi ;-) J'espère que tu seras accepté !! J'ai vraiment adoré ça moi ^^ _

**Miya**** Black; Je te resouhaite un Joyeux anniversaire, avec du retard cette fois-ci loll ^_~ Moi me reste encore... 4 mois et demi avant d'avoir 16 ans ! Pour mon pseudo... Bah mon prénom est Stéphanie... Mélange les lettres... Ça donne Pheneatis ;-) toi aussi t'es accroc aux fics d'Alo ? (qui ne l'est pas ? lol)  Mais la fois que j'ai été le plus impressionnée, c'était pendant un tchat avec elle où elle m'a décrit son processus d'écriture... J'aurais jamais cette patience O.o lol ! En tout cas, mici ^^**

**Samantha;** Coucou ma belle Sam ^^ T'as lu seulement ce chapitre ?? mdr ! J'tadore toi :-) Mici pour les beaux compliments, tu vas me faire rouzir ! #^^# (Valà, trop tard :-p) Et euh huh, y'a pas zencore d'explications ^^ Si jamais y'en a une, j'te fais signe ! Promis ! Et t'es gentille de la lire seulement parce que t'aime ma traduc ! *sourire colgate ©* Et euh, vas falloir que t'attende encore un bon p'tit bout avant d'avoir ma nouvelle traduc ^^;;; (Dans les bacs ?? *hausse un sourcil* j'ai pas compris lol) Mici pour tou, j'tadoreuh ! Bisous ! *(gr)* 

**Lorita****; T'as tout à fait raison ! Merci :-)**

**Oceane**** la malicieuse; Oui, moi aussi, je me demande bien dans quelle maison il sera réparti ^.^**

**Sarah;** C'est clair que c'est chiant tout réécrire une longue review ! T,es trop gentille de l'avoir quand même fait :-) Faudrait que je regarde pour Hero s'il passe... Je sais pas du tout. Enfin, j'ai pas un moment de libre en fin de semaine et c'est réellement vrai ! J'ai tout mes textes de préparation pour mon exam de français mardi matin à lire et à prendre des notes, j'ai 6 pages à faire en maths et je dois travailler sur mon essay en anglais... *soupir* loll ! Pour LOTR, c'est réellement cool ça ! T,es chanceuse d'y aller ! J'aimerais bien moi aussi :-) J'ai trop trop hâte d'aller voir le trois ! C'est normal, au début moi aussi j'étais perdue ^_~ Le majeur problème est qu'ils ont plusieurs 'noms' loll ! Enfin, j'espère que tu réussiras à les écouter et que tu aimeras encore :-) Moi hem.. mes vacances commencent le vendredi après-midi.. c'est un 18 ou 19 nah ? *pas sûre du tout et a la flemme d'aller voir dans son agenda mdr* J'ai trop hâte !! Même si la semaine avant c'est tous les gros exams de Noël ! Et on les voit pas les O !! :-( Moi aussi j'tadoooore ! 

**Dark**** Queen Balkis; Je suis contente que tu aimes tant :-)**

**Naseis****; Viii ! Champagne !! J'étais trop trop contente quand j'ai vu ça :-) Mais bien sûr qu'il y aura une suite ! Elle reliera cette fic-ci avec Dangers dans le passé ^_~ Mici beaucoup !! **

**Kyzara****; Je vais tenter d'être toujours à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Merci :-) **

**Godric2;** O_O ... LOL ##^__^## Wah... c'est réellement super gentil tout ça... Je crois pas le mériter, mais ça m'a vraiment touchée, merci du fond du cœur :-) Passons aux questions maintenant ^^ Harry... Il retourne à l'école dans le premier chap de TdM 2 ^_~ Pour le 1400 reviews... je ne m'attends pas à la rattraper lol ! Y'a beaucoup trop de lecteurs anglais par rapport à ceux français pour que ce soit possible ^^ Déjà que d'avoir plus de la moitié de ses reviews, ça m'impressionne loll ! Et puis, bah euh... sisi ^^ J'ai bel et bien 15 ans. (Et pour 4 mois et demi encore lol!) Comment ça j'en ai pas l'air ? *curieuse* Enfin, merci énormément pour ta review, elle m'a réellement fait plaisir ^__^

**Alix;** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et les encouragements, c'est super gentil :-) 

**Gandalf**** le blanc; C'est vraiment super de m'avoir laissé une review, je t'en remercie ^_^**

**Marie-Cri****; Je suis réellement contente que tu apprécies tant cette traduc :-) En plus, j'ai la réponse à ta question ! lol ^^ C'est que lorsque Dumbledore est allé chercher Harry chez les Dursley, c'était le jour de sa fête (ou dans ce coin-là) donc ça fait bien un mois qu'il est là ^^ Merci !**

**Ryan;** Oh, t'étais parti ? Bah joyeux retour alors :-) Et tu dois être bon commandant mdrr :-p Allez, j'espère que tu réussiras à être le 800ème revieweur ^_~ Merci beaucoup ! bisous ^^

**Mietek****; Ouais, bah c'est sûr qu'ils doivent être inquiets ^^ Et t,inquiètes pas, j'aime bien taquiner moi aussi loll ! Merci ! ^^ **

**Crys****; Tient, si c'est pas ma bêta-lectrice adorée ^^ C'est super gentil de ta part d'être venue me laisser une review même si t'avais déjà lu le chap ^_~ Mais c'est sûr que je prends tes corrections en compte ! Tu corriges super bien ;-) Merci ! bisous, *(gr)* (tout ça... parce que tu le vaux bien lol!)**

_Bisoux__ à tous, _

_Fany_


	35. Différend

**Sorti le: 2 décembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  


**Chapitre 35**

  
Alex ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il était seul lorsqu'il s'éveilla. Depuis six jours, cela faisait partie de la routine. Il se réveillait habituellement vers neuf heures et mangeait un petit quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner. Ensuite, il s'habillait de vêtements moldus, puis quittait les appartements de Dumbledore, pour aller déambuler dans le château. 

Il ne pouvait même pas sortir voler, puisque son grand-père avait peur que cela attire trop d'attention. Alors, il se rendait habituellement dans la bibliothèque. Il y avait au moins quelque chose à faire là-bas. Et comme Madame Pince n'était pas encore revenue, il pouvait laisser ses livres sur les tables lorsqu'il partait. 

Les elfes s'assuraient qu'il avait toujours de quoi manger. Il ne le leur demandait presque jamais, mais il soupçonnait Dumbledore de le leur avoir ordonné. 

Il savait que les professeurs mangeaient dans la Grande Salle, mais il était trop mal à l'aise à l'idée de les y rejoindre sans invitation. Il était aussi seul lorsqu'il revenait à sa chambre; son grand-père se disait apparemment que les elfes garderaient un œil sur lui, alors il travaillait jusqu'à tard le soir, préparant tout pour le retour des étudiants.

La journée avait débuté tout comme les six précédentes, mais la routine fut rompue lorsque McGonagall apparut soudainement devant lui. Harry était soulagé d'être en train de lire un livre de Quidditch, car elle n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié son bouquin sur les animagi – en plus de susciter des questions indésirables.

Levant les yeux, il l'observa avec curiosité. 'Bonjour Tante Minerva.' 

La femme lui sourit. 'Bonjour Alex. Comment vas-tu ?' 

Le garçon haussa légèrement les épaules; ça ne lui servait à rien de râler, alors il resta silencieux. Après tout, Dumbledore en avait déjà fait plus pour lui que quiconque. Il devait accepter que l'homme n'eût tout simplement pas de temps pour lui. 'Je vais bien Professeur.' 

La directrice adjointe le scruta quelques secondes, doutant de la véracité de ses paroles, mais ne voulut pas le questionner davantage. Elle pouvait deviner ce qui n'allait pas, mais cette fois-ci elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Remplaçant son inquiétude par un sourire, elle dit doucement au garçon assis devant elle, 'Pourrais-tu mettre une robe ? Albus nous a demandé, Severus et moi, de t'emmener au Chemin de Traverse.'

Harry s'en enchanta aussitôt. 'Vraiment ?' Puis il fronça les sourcils. 'Mais je n'ai pas d'argent. Et puis grand-papa m'a déjà offert ce dont j'ai besoin à mon anniversaire.' 

McGonagall haussa un sourcil. 'Albus m'a donné assez d'argent pour les achats. Et il te manque toujours tes livres, tes robes et ta baguette.' 

Harry la fixa un instant, puis se leva. 'Je dois lui parler. Il est dans son bureau ?' 

Minerva le dévisagea, quelque peu confuse par son ton grave, mais acquiesça tout de même. 'Très bien, vas-y. Nous t'attendrons à l'entrée dans une heure, d'accord ?' 

Harry hocha la tête, distrait, se dirigeant déjà vers le bureau de l'homme. 

~*~

Dumbledore ne sembla guère surpris de l'apercevoir dans son bureau. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de retourner à ses papiers. 'Je n'argumenterai par sur le fait que je paie tes affaires.'

Harry – qui avait été sur le point de parler – referma abruptement la bouche. Puis, 'Mais...' 

'J'ai dit qu'on n'argumenterait pas sur cela. Je suis ton grand-père et c'est mon devoir de le faire.' Dumbledore releva la tête. 'Si tu le souhaites, considère cela comme une excuse pour t'avoir ignorer ces derniers jours.' 

Le garçon se figea en blêmissant. Il lança un regard furibond à l'autre homme. 'Tu n'as pas besoin de m'acheter.' 

Le directeur sembla grandement surpris par ce soudain éclat de colère. Puis, son visage s'adoucit et il se leva afin de le rejoindre. 'Je n'essaie pas de t'acheter Alex. Je veux seulement t'acheter ton matériel scolaire comme toute famille attentive le ferait et j'apprécierais réellement de ne pas avoir à me disputer avec toi à chaque fois. Je suis réellement désolé de ne pas passer plus de temps avec toi, mais je m'occupe habituellement de toute cette paperasse avant la première semaine d'août. Comme je n'ai pas été souvent à Poudlard, tout cela est en retard et nous tentons de le rattraper.'

Harry soupira doucement. 'Je sais. Je ne suis pas fâché à cause de cela, juste un peu seul.'

Albus haussa un sourcil. 'Mais tu manges toujours seul.' 

Alex sembla quelque peu mal à l'aise. 'Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas m'y voir. Je pensais que vous discutiez de l'école durant ces repas.'

Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête, puis étreignit le garçon. 'Bien sûr que nous voulons te voir. Les autres enseignants sont très curieux à ton sujet, ils ne voulaient tout simplement pas t'importuner en t'approchant.' 

Harry grogna. 'Parfait, justement ce dont j'ai besoin. Avoir tous les professeurs prêts à m'interroger dès que j'aurai mis un pied dans la Grande Salle. Si c'est comme cela, je vais continuer à manger seul.' 

Le directeur éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. 'C'est assez facile à régler mon enfant. Comporte-toi comme d'habitude, avec timidité, et dissimule-toi derrière Severus. Je suis certain qu'il les obligera à te laisser tranquille.'         

Harry rit à son tour et se déprit des bras de l'homme. 'En parlant d'Oncle Severus, je dois y aller. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de l'énerver alors qu'il doit déjà être ennuyé que je l'aie obligé à sortir des donjons afin de s'occuper de moi.' 

Albus le regarda, les yeux pétillant de malice. 'Je n'en suis pas si certain, mais il vrai qu'il vaut toujours mieux ne pas laisser Severus attendre trop longtemps, il a un caractère difficile. 

Alex avait déjà franchi la porte lorsqu'un autre détail lui revint en mémoire. 'Grand-papa, que se passe-t-il pour ma baguette ? Est-ce que je dois en avoir une autre ? Et que va dire Ollivander ? Tu le connais… et la dernière chose qu'il faudrait, ce serait qu'il se mette à dire mon nom à tout le monde en décrivant mon ancienne baguette.' 

Le vieil homme retourna vers son bureau et le regarda avec sérieux. 'Je lui ai parlé ce matin. Je ne peux rien faire pour te cacher de son intuition, alors je lui ai dit de t'attendre.' 

Harry resta bouche bée. 'Tu as fait quoi ?! Tu ne l'as même dit au professeur McGonagall !' 

Dumbledore leva la main. 'Je sais Alex, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je lui fais confiance, il a vu plus de choses qu'on ne pourrait le croire.' 

Harry se renfrogna légèrement en ouvrant la porte. 'Je n'aime tout de même pas ça. C'était déjà assez mauvais d'avoir à recommencer ma première année, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin ce seraient des gens qui découvrent mon identité.' 

Dumbledore acquiesça, mais ne souffla pas un mot. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant qu'Harry quitte le bureau afin de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il alla y chercher sa cape bleu royal. 

Severus et Minerva l'attendaient déjà. Il s'excusa rapidement pour son retard, puis ils sortirent de Poudlard. 

**À suivre...**   


  
* * * * *   


_Comme Polaris avait mis deux chapitres dimanche... bah voilà le second ;-) J'avais pas prévu de le publier avant demain soir (foutus exams qui arrivent bientôt), mais z'avez été tellement généreux avec vos reviews que j'ai pas pu résister lol ! Merci :-) On se revoit dimanche ! (Y'a même de l'action dans le prochain chapitre ^_~) (Au fait... avec encore 7 chapitres... vous pensez qu'on pourrait atteindre pour la première fois les 1000 reviews en français ?? ^^)_

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 24    (817)  
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 41,6    (1455)  
  
  


**Aulili****; lol! C'est clair, il me fait trop rire Harry quand il se permet de jouer les enfants gâtés ^^ Un gros merci pour le compliment #^^# c'est réellement touchant :-)**

**Mystick****; Et bah non, c'est pas toi, dommage ^^ Et vivi vivi, on écrit et on traduit, on fait notre possible :-p J'tadore ^^**

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Y'a pas de quoi ^_~ Et la suite est venue plus rapidement que d'habitude ! (Faut dire merci à Polaris pour ça loll) Et merci pour ta review sur AoT ! Ça m'a fait sourire :-) 

**Kyzara****; Ton compliment m'a fait très plaisir :-) Et pour la rentrée... j'ai bien hâte de voir moi aussi, vu que ça, je le sais pas lol ^^**

**Marie-Jo****; Hem, la raison pour laquelle il ne peut pas aller à Gryffondor, c'est qu'imagine avec Hermione et Ron... et tous ceux qui connaissent très bien Harry dans cette maison, ce serait réellement plus ardu de réussir à cacher son identité aux autres ^^ Oh, t'inquiète pas, je suis légèrement (énormément) impatiente de lire les chapitres qui ne sont pas encore écrits moi aussi loll **

**Nyny****; J'espère que tu n'es plus trop malade ! Je sais trop bien ce que c'est =_= Enfin, repose-toi bien ! **

**Audy-Inuyasha****; Bah c'est pas grave du tout tu sais ! C'est facile d'oublier ce genre de détails ^_~ Au prochain chap on va voir un peu plus Snape ! Et vi, des reviews, ça redonnent toujours le sourire ! :-) Bisous**

**Celine.s****; Pour la traduction rapide, euh, en fait, je publie en même temps que Polaris ^^ Elle m'envoie les chapitres qui sont déjà écrits en avance loll, c'est le seul secret de ma rapidité ^^;;; **

**Sandrine Lupin;** Euh... je comprends pas tellement ta question ^^;; Parce que même si les elfes savent qu'il y a une personne de plus qui mangent à Poudlard, bah soit ils savent pas c'est qui, ou ils pensent aussi que c'est le ptit-fils de Dumbledore.. alors je vois pas vraiment le problème. (Si j'ai pas répondu à ta question, gêne-toi pas pour me le dire lol ! Désolée) Bisous ^^

**Emichou****; En effet, je connais pas cette réponse-là loll ^^ Merci pour le compliment, c'est hyper gentil :-) J'avais traduit les premiers chaps du Tome 5... J'ai hâte de voir les différences entre la vraie traduc :-) **

**Ryan;** Ah non... J'peux pas le croire... c'est pas vrai... T'es... le 499ème revieweur avec ta dernière review... Pauvre toi loll, j'en revenais juste pas quand j'ai vu ça... Tu crois qu'on va se rendre à 900 reviews ? Si oui... bah t'as encore ta chance ^_~ Bisous ^^

**Naseis****; C'est gentil de prendre du temps pour lire cette fic même si t'avais ton histoire à finir :-) Et c'est sûr que ça doit être marquant quand t'arrives en face de Voldie et ses crevettes masqués ! (© StarsAngel loll) **

**Callista****; C'est normal ! On trouve toujours ça trop court, et l'attente trop longue lorsqu'on aime une fic lool ^^ Et puis... Je ne dirais pas qu'il n'y aura plus d'action à ta place... c'est plutôt le contraire ^_~ Merci pour le compliment, j'essaie justement que la traduc soit agréable :-)**

**Océane la malicieuse;** Pour le début de la rentrée... plus que 7 chapitres avant ;-) Merci pour les compliments !

**Dumbledore;** L'est trop mignon Harry quand il fait ça loll ^^ Et pour ce qui va se passer en première année... humm... j'en ai réellement aucune idée lol, mais c'est sûr qu'il va falloir qu'elle trouve une idée ^^ 

**Océane;** T'es pas la seule à avoir aimé le coup des cheveux jaunes loll, j'ai adoré ^^ C'est sûr que ça va être marrant de le voir en 1ère ! Pour Hermione et Ron... bah j'imagine qu'ils s'inquiètent énormément... sinon j'en ai aucune idée ^^ Et plusieurs personnes me disent qu'ils aiment beaucoup Rogue dans cette fic loll :-) 

**Lunenoire****; C'est pas grave du tout ^^ **

**Gaia666;** Habituellement, dès que Polaris met la suite, je la publie aussi ^_~ 

**Didi.m****; Super alors, je suis ravie de le savoir :-)**

**Orlina****; Nah ! Faut surtout pas que je prenne la grosse tête lol ! (Quoique je suis loin de le faire... ^^) C'est sûr que ça va m'aider de passer presque tout un été en anglais, parce que c'est réellement ce qui me manque pour être fluide dans cette langue ^^ Mais pour t'améliorer, je te propose de lire beaucoup en anglais, c'est de cette façon que j'en ai appris le plus ^_~ À dimanche !**

**Isyméa****; Bah voyons Isy ! T'en fais pas pour ça ! L'important c'est que tu viennes un jour ^_~ Et je t'en veux pas du tout ! Surtout que moi aussi je lis presque plus rien et que je suis en retard sur mes lectures :-S C'est clair que ça va être marrant de voir Harry en première lol ! La raison pour laquelle il ne peut pas aller à Gryffondor, c'est qu'imagine avec Hermione et Ron... et tous ceux qui connaissent très bien Harry dans cette maison, ce serait réellement plus ardu de réussir à cacher son identité aux autres ^^ Pour l'endroit où il va rester... euh.. je sais pas si c'est déjà dit... *se mêle avec les chapitres publiés et ceux qu'elle a en avance loll* Enfin, il va aller dans le dortoir de sa maison si je me souviens bien ^^ Pour la nouvelle traduc... la réponse est... yep ;-) Mais ce sera pas avant les vacances de Noël... (ou plutôt la fin de celles-ci) Enfin, je verrai bien loll, merciiiii infiniment pour toutes tes reviews !! J'tadore, bisous ! **

**Godric2;** Ahlàlà, tu vas encore me faire rougir ! lol ! (Pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre par contre ^^;;) Wah.. dans la vingtaine ?? Faut pas exagérer quand même #^^# C'est vraiment gentil de ta part ! Pour le nombre de chapitres, il y en aura 41 dans cette histoire, puis il y aura un TdM 2 ^^ Je sais pas si tu vas réussir à être le 900ème ! Y'a beaucoup de gens qui font le concours pour l'être déjà mdr ^^ Merci énormément !!!

**Miya**** Black; Mici du compliment ^_^ Ouii, j'ai reçu son mail moi aussi ! Dans une semaine environ !! Sûrement ce week-end :-))) Vais pas pouvoir travailler avant de tout l'avoir lu quand il va sortir.... lool ^^ Et yep, j'ai tchatté plusieurs fois avec elle même ! Elle est réellement hyper simple et super sympathique. ^^ Ah ! Moi aussi je connais ce site ^_~ C'est vrai qu'il est bien ! **

**Dark_Queen_Balkis****; Ça fait réellement plaisir à lire, merci beaucoup ! :-) **

_Bisoux__ à tous, _

_Fany_


	36. Chemin de Traverse

**Sorti le: 7 décembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  


**Chapitre 36**

  
Si Harry avait pensé qu'ils n'attireraient pas l'attention, il se trompait misérablement. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait apercevoir les directeurs de Gryffondor et de Serpentard entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur en compagnie d'un nouvel étudiant. Si un enfant de moldus avait un quelconque problème, ils envoyaient habituellement Hagrid ou un sorcier de confiance qui habitait près.

Tout le monde interrompit leur conversation lorsqu'ils les virent entrer. Harry baissa les yeux, prenant la main de Severus, puis alla se placer derrière l'homme, sachant que personne n'oserait s'approcher de lui de cette façon. McGonagall l'observa avec amusement tandis que Severus lançait des regards menaçants à tous ceux qui les fixaient. Il tint la main de l'enfant avec fermeté. Les deux professeurs menèrent rapidement Alex hors du pub, puis sur le Chemin de Traverse. 

La rue était remplie de sorciers et sorcières : la plupart des parents avait emmené leurs enfants pour les achats de la nouvelle année. Ou bien tout seulement afin de profiter de la journée ensoleillée. Jetant un coup d'œil vers la ruelle bondée, Rogue se pencha et prit Alex dans ses bras – il ne pouvait réellement pas perdre l'enfant. À ses côtés, Minerva rit.

'Vous réalisez que cela portera atteinte à votre réputation, n'est-ce pas Severus ?' 

L'homme se renfrogna, mais ne fit aucun geste pour reposer le garçon au sol. Harry sourit un peu et passa son bras autour du cou de l'homme afin de garder l'équilibre. Rogue le déplaça légèrement sur sa hanche, puis ils se mirent en route vers la boutique de Madame Guipure. Ils ignorèrent les étudiants bouche bée qui se demandaient qui pouvait bien être le garçon blotti dans les bras de leur Maître de Potions. Minerva les suivit, souriant malicieusement aux élèves ébahis et faisant un signe de tête aux parents surpris. 

La boutique était vide lorsqu'ils s'y faufilèrent. Madame Guipure s'approcha immédiatement vers eux, apparemment stupéfaite de les voir dans son magasin.

'Professeurs ! Quelle surprise ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?' 

Rogue se pencha et laissa glisser Alex vers le sol tandis que Minerva jetait un coup d'œil autour d'elle. 'Alex a besoin de quelques robes, il ira à Poudlard cette année.' 

La femme observa avec curiosité l'enfant qui se tenait à côté du Maître de Potions – sans en avoir peur – et ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui il était. Après tout, elle avait assez entendu parler de l'homme pour savoir qu'il ne transporterait pas volontairement un enfant dans ses bras. Réprimant sa curiosité, elle fit signe à l'enfant de la suivre dans une autre pièce. Alex obéit à contrecoeur. Il était déjà venu seul dans cet endroit auparavant, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait de perdre la sécurité que Rogue lui offrait. Il avait aperçu son regard interrogatif et espérait qu'elle ne lui poserait aucune question.

Heureusement, la femme ne lui demanda rien, lui faisant tout simplement essayer diverses robes. Vingt minutes plus tard, Alex se dirigea vers Severus et reprit rapidement sa main. Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Fleury et Bott afin d'acheter ses livres. Harry songea que c'était une complète perte d'argent, mais il pouvait difficilement dire cela à ses professeurs sans leur donner une raison valable. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le magasin, quelques élèves de septième année s'approchèrent de Minerva et se mirent à lui parler après avoir fait un signe de tête envers le professeur Rogue. Baissant la tête, l'homme haussa un sourcil. 

'Tu peux trouver tes livres tout seul ? Je dois parler un moment avec le propriétaire.' 

Harry opina à contrecoeur en laissant la main de l'homme. Soupirant, il commença à rassembler ses bouquins. Il ne lui manquait plus que son livre de métamorphose lorsqu'il se figea. L'atmosphère était maintenant glaciale et des cris se firent entendre dans son esprit. En un seul instant, il sut ce qui clochait. Détraqueurs.  

Jetant rapidement un regard autour de lui, il s'aperçut que tout le monde l'avait ressenti – et tandis que la plupart ne connaissaient pas cette sensation - les autres sortaient déjà leur baguette.

Alex resta figé sur place. Que devait-il faire ? Il se savait apte à conjurer un Patronus – même sans baguette – mais cela le mettrait à découvert. Ses professeurs n'avaient jamais vu son Patronus, mais il ne devait pas prendre de risque ; il connaissait trop bien le monde de la magie. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher, l'information se diffuserait. Puis quoi ? Hermione, Remus et Ron en entendraient parler; eux feraient le lien. Secouant légèrement la tête, il se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique avec les autres enfants. Ils frémissaient tous, se rapprochant dans un vain espoir de réconfort et de chaleur, tandis que les adultes se tenaient devant eux, formant une forte barrière défensive. 

Harry désirait tant les rejoindre, se tenir à côté de Severus et de Minerva, mais il n'osa pas. Ce n'était pas sa place, il devait leur faire confiance. Tout comme Dumbledore le lui avait dit, il devait leur faire confiance en ce qui concernait sa sécurité. C'était l'une des choses les plus dures qu'il eut eue à faire. Devoir rester à l'arrière et observer les autres lutter. Son tremblement s'accentua lorsque les Détraqueurs s'approchèrent et il dut faire cesser ses pensées. Les sensations désagréables provenant des créatures l'envahissaient. Il devait rester attentif, il ne pouvait pas s'évanouir à ce moment. 

Il attrapa de ses mains tremblantes une barre de chocolat qu'il avait gardée dans sa poche en cas de fringale et en mangea un morceau et il se sentit immédiatement mieux. Des _Spero_ Patronum _résonnèrent dans la boutique tandis qu'il s'asseyait, observant les silhouettes argentées se diriger sur les monstres sans âme. Reprenant finalement ses esprits, il jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres enfants. La plupart, assis ensemble sur le sol derrière le comptoir. Il sortit tout le chocolat qu'il avait emporté et il en donna un morceau à chacun. _

Les plus vieux comprirent alors et commencèrent à distribuer des bonbons qu'ils avaient achetés un peu plus tôt. Lentement, le froid s'atténua et Harry sut que la bataille touchait à sa fin. Se rasseyant à côté d'une fille, il remonta ses jambes contre son torse et observa l'un des enfants les plus âgés mettre une bonbon dans la bouche d'un petit de trois ans. Ils attendirent silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le dernier cri. Même à ce moment, ils restèrent immobiles, attendant que les adultes viennent les chercher.

Alex était adossé contre le mur et la petite fille s'appuyait contre lui, tentant d'y trouver un peu de réconfort.

'Est-ce que tu penses que c'est fini ?' 

Harry baissa les yeux vers la tête blonde posée contre lui et haussa légèrement les épaules. 'Je ne sais pas, mais il ne fait plus froid.' 

La fillette acquiesça, mais ne bougea pas.

**À suivre...**   


  
* * * * *   


_Voilà, un p'tit peu d'action pour ce chap :-) J'espère que vous avez aimé !! Bon, comme toujours, un énorme merci aux innombrables reviews qui me font toutes tellement plaisir !! ^__^ Et un gros gros merci comme d'habitude à Crys qui prend le temps de corriger d'une façon sublime les chapitres, je t'adore ma puce :-) _

_Et j'ai un ptit coup de gueule de la semaine... Mais comment JFM a-t-il pu oser traduire Umbridge par Ombrage ?!?! Et les _hem hem_ que j'adorais tant ! *sigh* _

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 24,3    (849)  
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 41,8    (1464)  
  
  


**Audy-Anuyasha****;** lool, alors t'as aimé Snape ?? ^^ Ah, vais aller voir si on voit Rogue dans le chapitre suivant ! Ah bah si :-) Contente que ça te plaise autant de le voir lol ! D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui me fait aimer autant cette fic ^o^ Un gros merci pour le compliment #^^# C'est réellement gentil !

**Sandrine Lupin;** Bah si, ils peuvent en avoir deux ^^ Des accidents ça peut toujours arriver loll, nah, sans blague, tu te souviens dans le Tome 2 de Hp, quand Ron a cassé sa baguette ? Bah Harry lui a dit quelque chose comme ; _Tu demanderas à tes parents de t'en racheter une nouvelle_. ^_~ Et t'as raison, elle ne sera plus jumelle, ça pourrait être bien ! (malgré que c'est ça qui l'a sauvé en 4ème année loll) Bisous ^^

**Dumbledore;** C'est malheureusement pas dans ce chap qu'il se rendra chez Ollivanders ^^ Dans deux chaps je crois (si ma mémoire est bonne... ^_~) 

**Dil****; Allez, c'est pas grave même si t'es en retard sur les chapitres ! L'important c'est que tu te sois manifestée un jour ou l'autre loll ^^ Oh vi, Leena est assez sans pitié quand il s'agit de reviews lool ! Mais bon, ça fait tellement plaisir aux auteurs/traducteurs *angélique* Merci pour le compliment :-) Même si c'est pas dit avec trois milles artifices, tant que c'est sincère, ça fait tout autant plaisir ^_~ Et c'est vrai que c'était une bonne idée de prendre cette fic lol ^^ (D'ailleurs... Leena m'en veut de l'avoir choisi avant elle ^o^) Merci pour la longue review :-) **

**Hybride;** Le compliment est vraiment gentil, merci :-) 

**Mystick****; Oui, j'espère juste que mes revieweurs me lâcheront pas avant que j'aie atteint les 1000 loool ^^;; Mais bon, je sais pas, ça me ferait plaisir d'être la première à l'atteindre ^^ (Si on ne compte pas Les Portes qui en auraient 1400 si Alo n'avait pas été obligée de retirer sa fic avant... lol) Trop drôle l'image ! J'étais crampée en lisant ça ! J'taime fort ^^ **

**Celine.s****; Bah, tu sais, je me dis exactement la même chose lol ! J'aimerais bien écrire aussi bien moi aussi ^^ Hmm.... Bah euh non, j'en ai pas encore discuté avec elle ^^;; Tout ce que je sais... bah se retrouve dans DDP :-p Pour les deux chaps, faut dire merci aux gens qui se trouvent sur la mailing list de Polaris, c'est eux qui ont décidé la semaine passé quels chapitres seraient updatés lol ^^ Pour le HP5... je m'en fichais pas mal aussi loll, surtout que je l'ai lu en anglais cet été et bon... bof, j'ai pas sauté au plafond en le lisant comme d'habitude... et puis là je l'ai en français et la traduction est réellement enfantine je trouve, mais bon, ce n'est que mon humble avis ^^;; Pour le livre dont tu parles, je me le suis déjà fait conseillé, je crois que je vais finir par céder à la tentation ;-) Par contre, je crois que c'est vrai que ça a ptêt amené les enfants à lire un peu plus, même si ce ne serait que les HP, c'est déjà bien je trouve, nah ? ^^ Et tout commentaire positif fait extrêmement plaisir à Polaris, alors si, ça pourrait être bien ^_~ Et c'est vraiment un super compliment que tu m'as fait là, ça me touche énormément #^^#**

**Orlina****; Yep, un grand challenge que j'ai lancé plutôt à la blague, mais auquel je commence à croire que l'on puisse réussir lol ! Merci pour ton soutient, ça me touche :-) Pour l'anglais, j'ai pas beaucoup de livres moi non plus, c'est surtout en lisant des fics que j'ai appris (et en traduisant aussi, c'est sûr lol) Pour anglais-français... bah j'ai toujours préféré l'anglais, sauf que pour moi, le français restera toujours la plus belle langue d'écriture, lorsque bien utilisée ^^ Le compliment me fait réellement plaisir, je tente toujours de faire le moins de fautes possible ^o^ Et je crois bien que tu as raison pour ta correction... moi non plus j'en suis pas certaine lol **

**Oceane**** la malicieuse; Merci beaucoup, ça me fait réellement plaisir :-) **

**Dark**** Queen Balkis; Ça fait tout de même toujours énormément plaisir de se le faire dire ^_^**

**Ryan;** Bah, c'est que sur ma page dans Log In, j'ai le nombre exacte de reviews, alors je les compte lorsque je viens de dépasser le nombre lol, mais pour toi, la dernière fois, c'est qu'après toutes tes reviews, je suis allée voir sur les pages... et c'était écrit 799... Bisous !! Et courage pour tes exams ! Les miens aussi approchent =_=

**Naseis****; B'jour miss Naseis ^^ Mici beaucoup pour la review, c'est réellement apprécié ^o^ (Oh ! Et j'avais complètement oublié de te dire que tu étais la 800ème revieweuse ! Quelle tête en l'air je peux être ! ^^)  **

**Aulili****; Bah ouais, ça faisait un gros deux jours :-p Et j'ai vu ça ! T'étais déchaînée pour BtH ! Ai plein de chaps en retard ! Pendant les vacances, je te promets, je lis tout ça et je te mets de super reviews ^^ Bisous !**

**Océ****; Mais non, t'as pas à t'excuser ! ^o^ Un gros merci pour les compliments, ça fait réellement plaisir :-) Bisous ^^ **

**Nyny****; Qu'est-ce que tu as ?? Une grippe ou autre chose ? Enfin, j'espère que tu commences au moins à aller mieux :-) J'ai la même réaction lorsque je vois un chap d'Alo ou des Jums (F&G ^^) d'updaté lol ! **

**Marie-Jo****; Ah bah on ne voit pas la réaction de Sev, mais je ne crois pas qu'il était en colère ^^ T'as entièrement raison pour Serpentard, quoique je ne vois pas vraiment Malefoy (en 5ème) être ami avec un première année – qui plus est se trouve à être le petit fils de Dumbledore. Mais bon, je ne sais pas encore dans quelle maison il sera, alors on verra bien :-) **

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Et vi, bah Leena était venue me voir pour me demander si j'avais pas le temps de traduire un p'tit chap de AoT afin de les aider et comme j'avais rien qui pressait... et qu'au début j'étais supposée être celle qui aurait traduit cette fic avec Leena... Bah j'ai dit oui ^^ Et bien sûr que je vais lui dire à Polaris, je suis certaine qu'elle en sera enchantée :-) 

**Godric2;** Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as autant aimé le chapitre précédent ^^ Vi j'ai vraiment 15 ans *tire la langue* (Comment ça ? Moi jeune de caractère ? Jamais ^^) O.o MDR ! T'en fait pas, je te prends pas pour un obsédé :-p Alors, et bah, je viens du Canada, d'Ancienne-Lorette pour être plus précise (proche de la ville de Québec ^^) Dommage pour ta blonde :-p Et je vais quand même updater le dimanche, en même temps que Polaris, même avec mes exams (foutus exams .) Et je vais avoir un étrange concours pour la 900ème review si je me fis à ce que vous dites... lol ! Merci ^^ 

**StarsAngel01;** Ah ! Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Cath ! :-) Tes casseroles vont toujours bien ?? lool ^^ Mais c'est trop injusteuh !! Le méchant ff.net que j'ai le goût d'assassiner a coupé ta review -_- Mais bon, je suis réellement contente de voir que tu es toujours en vie ^__^

**Lunenoire****; loll, c'est sûr, mais c'est seulement dans deux chapitres (si ma mémoire est bonne) que l'on va voir cela ^^**

**Callista****; C'est pas grave pour ton lapsus, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt marrant en fait loll, même si au début je me posais pas mal de questions ^^ Alors, maintenant tu vois que ça s'anime un p'tit peu ? ^^ Pour la prochaine fic, Polaris serait en effet supposée enchaîner immédiatement avec la suite :-)  Pour savoir les reviews anglaises, j'ai toujours mon tableau comparatifs avant les réponses aux reviews si tu veux le suivre ^o^ Mais on ne parviendras pas à les rattraper lol ! Y'a trop d'anglais, mais c'est pas grave, pour moi, on en aurait seulement la moitié que je serais réellement fière (et on va en avoir plus que ça ^^) Polaris aussi est fière et surprise du nombre de reviews en français :-) Comment tu trouves Hp5 au fait ?**

**Miya**** Black; Merci ! :-) *deuxième review* *ajout du dimanche matin lol*  C'est gentil de m'avoir mise deux reviews ^_^ Pour les 1000 reviews... au rythme où on en est, je crois bien que si lool ^o^ **

**France;** Ah, mais bien sûr que je la connais ^^ Mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment, mais je vais tenter de me souvenir d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à sa fic pendant les vacances de Noël (quand je vais pouvoir respirer en paix finalement lol) Merci pour le compliment !

**Sarah;** C,est pas grave du tout ça ma puce ! Surtout que tu me mets deux reviews, alors je peux réellement pas me plaindre :-p J'espère vraiment que tes exams se sont bien passés :-) Moi j'ai fait mon exam écrit en français... et j'étais sûre de l'avoir bien réussi, mais je commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, alors j'espère seulement qu'il est infondé :-S Enfin, je saurai un peu plus tard ^^ Et tous les exams qui arrivent bientôt... beurk *a pas hâteuh* SWAT !! Lui je l'ai vu !! Et ça fait longtemps en plus :-p Colin Farell *___* Quand tu regardes un film et que t'essaie de pas baver mdrr ! *exagère presque pas* Enfin, j'ai adoré ce film moi aussi :-) Je suis contente que c'était pas trop grave ce que t'avais ! Et bien sûr que je vais aller le voir ! SDA, c'est un must ! J'vais aller le voir en français pendant les fêtes, et après je sais que je vais y aller avec mon groupe d'anglais, alors je vais le voir deux fois ! Pas juste !! Je veux finir le 16 moi aussi . J'ai mon exam d'histoire le vendredi matin ! Jusqu'à 10h30 je crois =_= Mais bon, vais tenter de survivre loll ^^ On les voit tes o de cette façon ! Alors, bah, j'tadooore et bisous ^^ 

**Alix;** Bah ça c'est pas moi qui décide, désolée ! Polaris a décidé de faire un spécial dimanche passé, c'est pour ça qu'il y avait deux chapitres. J'aurais bien aimé vous donner deux chaps par contre ^^

**Mietek****; C'est réellement gentil de me reviewer tout de même, et t'en fais pas, des compliments renouvelés me font autant plaisir :-) J'espère que tu vas aimer aussi la suite !**

**Pimousse**** Fraise; Tiens, une revenante :-) Pas besoin de t'excuser ! T'es toute pardonnée (même si y'a rien à pardonner loll) Je suis contente de te revoir par contre ^^**

**Gandalf**** le blanc; La suite à tous les dimanche ;-)  **

_Bisoux__ à tous, _

_Fany_


	37. Après l'attaque

**Sorti le: 14 décembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  


**Chapitre 37**

  
Finalement, dix minutes plus tard, le premier adulte apparut. Il était grand et fort, vêtu de l'uniforme d'Auror. Il leur sourit doucement. 

'Bonjour, est-ce que vous allez bien ?' 

L'un des enfants les plus âgés acquiesça légèrement. 'Ça va.' 

L'Auror jeta un coup d'oeil surpris vers les enfants. Ils avaient été très près des Détraqueurs, mais étaient tout de même relativement calme. Puis, il remarqua le paquet vide de confiseries et sourit. 'Ah, je vois que vous avez mangé des bonbons. Très intelligent de votre part.'

L'un des jeunes pointa Alex. 'C'était son idée, ça nous a vraiment aidé.'

L'Auror baissa la tête afin d'observer le frêle garçon. La fillette assise à ses côtés le dévisageait avec émerveillement tandis que l'autre le regardait seulement avec curiosité. 'Bonne idée gamin, je suis certain que tu as énormément aidé les autres enfants.'    

Alex sourit un peu, se sentant mieux que jamais. Il n'avait pas combattu avec les adultes, mais n'avait pas été inutile. Il était temps pour lui d'apprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas tout faire et qu'un tout petit geste pouvait donner un coup de main. L'Auror lui sourit à nouveau, puis leur fit signe de se lever. 'Vos parents vous attendent dehors.' 

Alex était quelque peu déboussolé. Il se serait attendu à ce que les parents se précipitent à l'intérieur dès que les Détraqueurs furent partis afin de jeter un oeil sur leurs enfants. Il eut la réponse à sa question lorsqu'il aperçut un Auror devant la porte. La brigade semblait avoir voulu éviter la panique et s'était occupée de tout. La fillette blonde qui avait marché à côté de lui, se précipita vers ses parents dès qu'elle eût franchie la porte. Les autres enfants suivirent son exemple et se jetèrent dans les bras des adultes inquiets qui s'étaient rassemblés dans la rue afin d'attendre leurs progénitures. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il aperçut ses professeurs. Ceux-ci tentaient de réconforter quelques personnes, alors il décida d'attendre qu'ils aient terminé.

Le grand Auror s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui. 'Est-ce que tes parents sont là ?' 

Levant les yeux avec surprise, Harry secoua un peu la tête. L'homme observa le jeune silencieux avec curiosité. Il était blême et semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. De son côté, Harry se sentait comme tel. Les Détraqueurs l'avaient affecté plus que jamais. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait utiliser le Patronus et qu'il devait aider tous ces autres enfants, il avait lutté pour garder une apparence neutre, mais maintenant celle-ci s'effondrait. Il aurait aimé être seul.

La voix douce de l'homme le sortit de ses pensées dépressives. 'Avec qui es-tu venu ? Tu sembles être en première année, quelqu'un a dû t'accompagner.'  

Harry leva la tête vers lui, puis jeta un coup d'oeil vers McGonagall. Lorsque l'Auror s'aperçut qu'il ne recevrait aucune réponse, il suivit le regard de l'enfant. 'Es-tu venu avec le professeur McGonagall ?' 

Le jeune acquiesça légèrement, entourant ses bras autour de son corps. L'homme était sur le point de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras lorsqu'une autre personne le devança. Surpris, le jeune homme dévisagea le professeur Rogue – l'enseignant le plus redoutable de tout Poudlard – blottir doucement l'étrange enfant contre lui. 

'Alex, est-ce que ça va ?'

Harry opina, puis enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'homme et enroula ses mains autour de son cou. Fronçant les sourcils, Severus observa un instant le garçon qui frissonnait, puis l'Auror qui venait tout juste de se relever. 

'Professeur Rogue.' 

'M. Guiusad.' Jetant à nouveau un coup d'oeil sur l'enfant, il parla d'une voix sévère. 'Avez-vous donné du chocolat aux enfants ?' 

L'homme sourit faiblement. 'Ce n'était pas nécessaire, le gamin s'en était déjà occupé.' C'était amusant de voir la lueur de fierté briller dans les yeux du professeur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé cela possible et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui était le garçon. Scrutant l'enfant, il fronça les sourcils. 'Vous devriez peut-être lui en donner un peu plus. Il semble avoir été plus affecté que les autres. Vous devriez peut-être l'emmener voir le Médicomage.' 

Severus jeta un coup dans la direction que l'Auror lui pointa, mais secoua quelque peu la tête. 'Non merci, nous retournons à Poudlard dès que Minerva aura terminé. Madame Pomfresh s'occupera de lui.' 

Acquiesçant, le jeune homme se pencha légèrement. 'Ravi de vous avoir revu Professeur, mais je dois y aller.' 

Rogue fit un signe de tête à l'ancien Serdaigle. 'Soyez prudent Damien.' 

L'Auror releva la tête avec surprise. Que pouvait donc être arrivé à l'homme haineux qu'il avait connu pendant sept ans ?

'Oui bien sûr Professeur.' 

Severus suivit le jeune homme des yeux tandis que celui-ci se retournait, puis il se concentra sur Harry. 'Allez Alex, retournons à Poudlard. Ton grand-père a sûrement appris la nouvelle de l'attaque maintenant et il doit s'inquiéter.'

Harry acquiesça, puis se blottit encore plus dans les bras de l'homme, tentant de se réchauffer. Une main douce se posa sur son dos et il vit Minerva. D'un commun accord silencieux, les deux professeurs transplanèrent à l'enceinte de Poudlard. 

Ils ne furent pas surpris de constater qu'un Dumbledore blême les y attendait. Le vieil homme se précipita immédiatement vers eux et prit Harry des bras de Severus. 

'Est-ce que vous allez bien ?' 

Severus et Minerva opinèrent tandis que Harry enfouit à nouveau sa tête contre le torse de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme fit signe aux professeurs de le suivre et ils se mirent en route vers l'infirmerie.

'Qu'est-il arrivé ?' 

Minerva se mit à parler. 'Il y a eu une grosse attaque, il y avait environ cinquante Détraqueurs. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu des Mangemorts. Severus croit que c'était une manoeuvre de distraction, mais je n'en suis pas si sûre. Les Détraqueurs ont réussi à embrasser environ vingt personnes. Heureusement, nous avons réussi à nous rassembler et quelqu'un a été assez intelligent pour avertir les Aurors. Cela a prit un moment, mais ils ont fini par repartir.' 

Dumbledore hocha la tête, le visage impassible tandis qu'il tenait Harry tout contre lui. Ils atteignirent l'infirmerie en un rien de temps. Madame Pomfresh les y attendait déjà. Dumbledore déposa le garçon sur l'un des lits, remarquant qu'il était déjà à moitié endormi, puis se retourna vers les deux enseignants tandis que l'infirmière s'occupait d'Harry.

'Est-ce qu'Alex a été près des Détraqueurs ?'  

La question adéquate aurait été _Est-ce que l'enfant les a combattus ?_ comme il le craignait. Après tout, qu'un jeune de onze soit apte à produire un Patronus attirerait beaucoup trop d'attention sur lui, peu importe sa relation avec le directeur. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il entendit Severus.

  
  


'Pas vraiment proche. Il est resté à l'arrière de Fleury et Bott avec les autres enfants. L'Auror qui les a trouvés m'a dit qu'il leur avait donné des bonbons. Il a la tête sur les épaules. 

Dumbledore sourit tendrement au frêle garçon. Il n'aurait pas été plus fier de lui s'il avait combattu les Détraqueurs lui-même. Il savait que de rester à l'arrière avait été encore plus ardu pour le jeune que de lutter. Le fait que Harry ait fait confiance aux sorciers adultes afin de le protéger démontrait qu'ils avaient peut-être fait quelques progrès, après tout.

Madame Pomfresh les rejoignit, disant qu'Alex allait bien. Puis, elle insista pour faire aussi un examen médical sur les deux enseignants, au plus grand dégoût de Rogue.  

**À suivre...**   


  
* * * * *   


_Bon, je suis allée voir un concert d'Evanescence hier (c'était trop trop bien !!! ^^) et mes exams commencent mardi, alors j'ai plein plein de révisions à faire. Aloreuh.... bah j'ai pas le temps de faire les réponses aux reviews ce chapitre-ci, je suis réellement désolée !! Je vous promets de les faire la semaine prochaine, je vais être en congé et avoir beaucoup de temps ^^ Un énoooorme merci à Crys pour la correction ! Et un gigantesque merci pour toutes vos reviews !! (Qui sera le 900ème ? ^^) J'vous adore !_

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 24,6    (886)  
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 42,2    (1520)  
  
  


_Bisoux__ à tous, _

_Fany_


	38. L'infirmerie

**Sorti le: 22 décembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  


**Chapitre 38**

  
Harry s'éveilla au son d'une dispute. Fronçant les sourcils, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, il tenta de déterminer à qui appartenaient les voix. 

'Pompom, pour l'amour de Merlin, nous allons bien ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de rester ici.'

Harry sourit en entendant l'infirmière grogner d'incrédulité. 'Severus, vous venez tout juste de combattre une horde de Détraqueurs. Je doute que vous alliez bien, même en ayant mangé tout le chocolat de chez Honeyducks.' 

Un petit rire annonça la présence de Minerva dans la pièce. 'Je doute que vous puissiez convaincre Severus de manger autant de chocolat.' 

Harry sourit un peu, ses yeux toujours clos. Il imaginait très bien le visage renfrogné de l'homme. Il ne fut pas déçu par la voix brusque qui résonna à travers la pièce. 'De quel côté êtes-vous Minerva ? Ou appréciez-vous l'idée de passer la journée et la nuit ici ?'

Après un instant de silence, la voix féminine se fit entendre de nouveau. 'Et bien, dit de cette façon...'

La voix douce de Dumbledore fit cesser l'argumentation. 'Allez, allez les enfants, cela ne vous tuera pas de rester ici quelques heures. De plus, de cette façon, Pompom peut garder un œil sur vous deux, ainsi que sur Alex.' 

Harry ouvrit les yeux et observa Dumbledore et l'infirmière presser les deux enseignants mécontents vers des lits à l'opposé du sien. Après plusieurs grognements de la part de Rogue, madame Pomfresh réussit finalement à le convaincre de s'allonger, puis leur offrit une tasse de chocolat. Le breuvage devait contenir une quelconque potion de sommeil, car les deux professeurs s'endormirent en quelques minutes. Harry rouvrit les yeux lorsque Dumbledore s'approcha à nouveau de son lit. Le vieil homme semblait quelque peu surpris de le voir éveillé, mais lui sourit tendrement.

'Est-ce qu'ils t'ont réveillé mon enfant ?'

Harry cligna les yeux, puis lui retourna son sourire. 'Ouais, mais c'était plutôt amusant. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Oncle Severus puisse se disputer d'une manière aussi enfantine.' 

Dumbledore rit doucement, attirant l'attention de madame Pomfresh. La femme se précipita à leurs côtés et fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que l'enfant était éveillé. 

'Vous devriez dormir jeune homme.' 

Le garçon fixa ses mains et opina. 'Oui m'dame.' 

Dumbledore sourit. 'Pompom, je crois que vous n'avez pas rencontré mon petit-fils Alexander.'

Madame Pomfresh les scruta pendant un long moment, puis se tourna vers le jeune enfant. Le garçon la regarda avec méfiance; il devait absolument garder sa façade. Mais il se demandait ce qui se passait. 

La femme ignora son regard et haussa simplement un sourcil. Puis, elle tira les rideaux autour du lit, plaçant un sortilège de silence autour du box. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en la voyant agir ainsi.

'Pompom, que… ?

L'infirmière lui jeta un coup d'œil, le visage grave. 'Albus, je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez tous les deux, mais j'aimerais bien avoir une explication quant au fait que la moitié du monde de la magie recherche un garçon qui est sous votre protection.'

Alex grogna, puis passa son bras devant ses yeux. Le visage de Dumbledore s'obscurcit. 'Je suppose que de vous répondre que je n' en ai aucune idée de ce que vous parlez n'aidera pas ?'

Pompom grogna. 'Je suis infirmière à cette école depuis des décennies Albus. Et M. Potter a été l'un de mes visiteurs les plus fréquents. Bien que j'admette que le déguisement est efficace, il dissimule difficilement les faits médicaux.'   

Albus hocha quelque peu la tête. Il aurait dû y penser, mais il avait été trop inquiet au sujet d'Alex pour songer aux conséquences. Malgré cela, il n'était pas certain que ce soit si négatif. Après tout, Pompom était l'une des membres du personnel de l'école en qui il avait le plus confiance et elle serait efforcée de garder la confidence à cause du secret professionnel de la médecine. Soupirant, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son prétendu petit-fils. 'Es-tu certain que ça va Alex ?'

Le garçon frissonnait sous ses couvertures. Pompom fut immédiatement à ses côtés et prit sa température. Lorsqu'elle fut rassurée – le jeune ne faisait pas de fièvre – elle sortit du box étroit. Elle alla ensuite chercher un peu du chocolat chaud qu'elle avait donné auparavant à Severus et Minerva.  

Lorsqu'elle revint, Alex n'était plus dans son lit, mais enroulé dans une couverture, sur les genoux de Dumbledore. Silencieusement, l'homme prit la tasse de ses mains et la pressa contre les lèvres d'Harry. Le garçon but avec obéissance et s'endormit dans les minutes qui suivirent. Ils réinstallèrent confortablement l'enfant sur le lit, puis se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Pomfresh. La femme exigeait des réponses. 

Cela prit presque une heure à Dumbledore pour lui raconter tout ce qui était survenu, puis la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de cacher Harry. À la fin, l'infirmière était d'accord avec le fait que Harry était beaucoup plus en sécurité en tant qu'Alex, mais elle n'aimait pas le fait que les autres professeurs ne le sachent pas. Elle se serait attendue à ce qu'il le dise au moins à Minerva et Severus, puisqu'il leur faisait grandement confiance, mais le vieil homme avait refusé de le faire. Selon lui, trop de gens le savaient déjà et il ne voulait pas risquer plus que nécessaire. Madame Pomfresh garda sagement le silence, étant en désaccord avec l'homme, mais ne pouvant rien faire à ce propos. Le secret professionnel l'obligeait à ne rien révéler sur ses clients ainsi que Dumbledore le lui avait rappelé.

~*~

Se réveiller était extrêmement déplaisant. Il sentait sa conscience revenir lentement, sachant qu'il avait été drogué. C'était à des moments comme celui-ci qu'il haïssait le fait que Pompom ait accès à ses potions. De tomber dans l'inconscience par ses propres concoctions était humiliant. Soupirant, il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que la pièce était vivement éclairée, ce qui lui indiquait que l'heure du déjeuner approchait.

L'homme, acerbe, se redressa dans son lit. Il aperçut Alex qui lisait l'un de ses livres. Sans être inhabituel, cela lui fit penser à quel point l'enfant était réellement isolé. Il ne savait rien de la vie qu'il avait eue auparavant, mais le garçon semblait accoutumé à la solitude. Durant toutes les soirées passées au manoir d'Albus, jouant aux échecs avec le jeune, il n'avait jamais vu une seule chouette pour lui, ni n'avait entendu parler de ses amis. Le garçon semblait accepter toute compagnie offerte, sans en demander plus. 

Severus secoua la tête. Et bien, ce n'était pas complètement véridique. Il avait vu le garçon demander une quelconque attention de la part d'Albus tandis que les jours passaient, mais c'était toujours sous-entendu. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être survenu pendant sa courte vie afin de le rendre aussi soumis. 

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque le garçon leva les yeux; il avait apparemment senti son regard posé sur lui. 'Bonjour Oncle Severus, comment ça va ?' 

Il haussa un sourcil et se glissa hors de son lit, puis se rendit aux côtés de l'enfant. 'Je vais parfaitement bien. Et j'allais parfaitement bien hier aussi. Cette femme exagère toujours.'

Harry rit doucement et se passa de tout commentaire. Il referma son livre, puis s'adossa contre ses oreillers. Il aurait souhaité quitter l'infirmerie dès son éveil, mais son grand-père le lui avait formellement interdit tant que madame Pomfresh ne le lui permettait pas. Même s'il détestait cet endroit, il n'avait pas le goût de désobéir à un ordre si direct de la part du vieil homme. 

'Où sont Albus et Minerva ?'

Harry leva les yeux et fronça quelque peu les sourcils. 'Ils sont allés au bureau de grand-papa. Ou du moins c'est ce que Madame Pomfresh a dit.'

Severus était sur le point de répliquer lorsque l'infirmière se précipita dans la salle, le visage empourpré. 'Severus, Dumbledore a besoin de vous à la porte principale.' 

Le Maître de Potions échangea un regard avec Alex, puis fronça les sourcils. 'Pourquoi ? Se passe-t-il quelque chose ?' 

La femme se renfrogna. 'Le Ministre est là. Albus et lui sont en pleine dispute. Minerva m'a demandé d'aller chercher tous les professeurs.'  

**À suivre...**   


  
* * * * *   


_(Le chap est sorti pendant que je dormais, c'est pour ça qu'il est quelques heures après celui en anglais)Un nouveau chapitre, juste avant Noël ! Pour le prochain chap, je reviens seulement hem... dimanche prochain je crois, mais bon, je sais pas si j'aurai le temps de le mettre cette journée-là, alors y'aura ptêt un ptit retard d'une journée ^^ Donc, un énooooorme merci à ma Crys chérie qui corrige extrêmement bien chaque chapitre ^_^ Et un gigantesque merci à vous, je n'avais jamais vu ça avant ! 39 reviews pour un chapitre !! Quel beau cadeau de votre part ^_^ Aloreuh, bah je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël et une merveilleuse nouvelle année en avance, amusez-vous bien et profitez des congés ! _

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 25    (925)  
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 42,3    (1567)

**Audy-Inuyasha****; Oui ! Vive Sev ^_^ Moi aussi je me demande bien pour la p'tite puce ^^ Sauf qu'elle a quand même quoi ? 4 ans de moi que Harry quand même loll, en tout cas, on verra bien, elle est sûrement pas là pour rien :-) Et c'est les vacances !!! (Ça me fait toujours un drôle d'effet loll ! ^^) Et désolée, mais tu n'es pas la 900ème ^^ Merci pour la review !!! C'est vraiment hyper gentil !**

**Marie-Jo****; Je vais sûrement répondre aux reviews du chap précédent ce soir ou bien demain quand même ^^ Je sais que vous aimez bien cela alors ! C'est sûr que ça me fait plaisir les 900 reviews, je peux pas le dénier, mais c'est quand même pas ce qui compte le plus pour moi ^^ Pour 1000, bah si on réunie toutes les reviews qu'a reçue Alo pour Les Portes, ça fait plus ou moins 1400, mais comme elle a été obligé de la retirer de ff.net, bah ça fait 600 quelques maintenant si je me souviens bien. Merci encore et toujours de toutes tes reviews ! ^_^ *autre review* Ouais, Polaris est super impressionnée du succès ^_^ (D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle fait en ce moment... O.o) Ton compliment m'a fait réellement plaisir :-) **

**Godric2;** Le spectacle était réellement trop bon !! Ça a passé hyper vite ! En plus, mon amie et moi, on a réussi à se faufiler dans le troisième rangée, debout dans le parterre ! Alors on a vu Amy Lee à genre... 2 mètres de nous ^_^ Mes exams se sont bien passés, alors je suis en forme pour l'instant ! Je peux pas aller plus vite que Polaris, mais je vais m'avancer dans plein de choses ^^ (Enfin... vais essayer lol !) Félicitations pour avoir été le 900ème revieweur ^_~ Bisous ! Et merci merci merci ! 

**Nyny****; Bah si je fais la joie de seulement quelques personnes, ça me fait réellement hyper plaisir ^_^ Et vi, c'était vraiment super Evanescence, surtout que j'étais debout dans la 3ème rangée ^_^ Merci pour la review !**

**Celine.s****; Ouais, j'ai trouvé ça trop drôle quand il a parlé à Damien lol ! C'est quelque chose dont il faut se rappeler ^^ Et je me demande bien quel rôle aura la petite fille, je la trouve vraiment mignonne loll ^^ Ah, c'était vraiment trop bien Evanescence! En plus, mon amie et moi, on était dans la 3ème rangée :-) Merci pour la review !**

**Callista****; Et nah, çi pas toi la 900ème, désolée ^^ Bah, elle nous fait quand même pas tant attendre, avec un par semaine ^^ En plus, elle met un chap de trois histoires à chaque semaine, alors elle travaille fort lol ^^ Merci pour les encouragements, ça c'est super bien passé je crois :-)**

**Ryan;** Il était vraiment trop bien !! En plus, on était debout, dans la 3ème rangée ^__^ Ça a passé hyper vite loll, et merci pour tes compliments !! *2ème review* Je suis bien contente de voir que les gens aiment autant ! C'est bien la raison pour laquelle je la traduis ^-^ Et merci pour les encouragements, même si à cette date-là j'avais terminé ^_~ Et là c'est les vacances ! Je suis trop contente :-) Bisous !

**Pimousse**** Fraise; Merci de la review ! ^^**

**Sandrine Lupin;** Bah, Damien est pas très vieux, alors ça devait pas faire si longtemps qu'il l'avait eu comme élève. Et puis, moi j'ai des profs d'il y a 4-5-6 ans qui se souviennent encore de mon prénom quand je les croise, alors ça doit être possible aussi ^^ Merci pour la review !!

**Emichou****; En plus c'était super bien le concert ! J'étais debout dans la troisième rangée devant la scène ! Et t'inquiètes, je n'arrêterai pas ^^ Merci !**

**Lyly; **Super ! :-)

**Dumbledore;** Ah, ça va probablement être affreux sa réaction :-S Je sais même pas si j'ai hâte ou non de le savoir loll

**Orlina****; Merci énormément pour le compliment, ça fait toujours tellement plaisir :-) Et quand je vois que les gens aiment tant, ça me fait dire que je ne passe pas toutes ces heures là-dessus pour rien ^_^**

**Sarah;** Alors, tu voulais un compte rendu du spectacle, le voici ^^ Mon amie et moi, on est arrivé à 5h au Colisée et y'avait déjà une file pas mal longue ! (Le show commençait à 7h) Alors, on a attendu pendant une heure avant qu'on puisse entrer. Alors, là on s'est dépêchée et on a réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à la 3ème rangée en avant ! *__* On a attendu encore une heure et après y'a eu les 2 groupes invités (Seether et Finger Eleven) Ils ont joué chacun 45-50 min environ. Et là, c'est Evanescence qui est arrivé ! Ça a duré 1h30, mais on aurait dit 15min loll. Ils ont fait toutes les chansons de leur dernier disque, plus 3 de leurs anciennes chansons, plus une nouvelle ! C'était réellement bien ! Sauf qu'à la fin, à force de sauter et tout, on avait mal aux bras, aux jambes et dans le bas du dos loll, mais ça valait la peine :-) Merci pour la review !!

**Hikaru_1;** Bien sûr que je vais continuer ! Tant que les gens lisent et apprécient :-) 

**Jeanne D'Arc;** Bah voyons, çi pas grave du tout ^^ Et je vais te dire que j'ai eu du mal à avoir des bonnes places pour le concert ! et finalement, on a réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à la 3ème rangée debout devant la scène ! C'était tellement bien ^_^ Et plus que 3 chaps avant l'embarquement en train ^_~

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Oui, je lui ai passé ! Et elle était réellement contente ^_~ Merci encore !!

**Émélie****; Merci pour le compliment ! #^^# C'est super gentil ! Et puis bah, je traduis au même rythme qu'écrit l'auteure ^_~ Je peux pas faire mieux loll ^^**

**Aulili****; Les vacances !! Moi aussi, je ne rêvais que de ça lol ! J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés ! Moi je crois que c'était pas mal du tout ^^ Oui, l'a l'air tout sympa Damien :-) Et yep, la fin sera avant l'arrivée du train même ^_~ Pour Harry... tu vas voir dans les prochains chaps un p'tit peu ^^ Bisous ! Merci énormément !**

**Lunenoire****; Merci beaucoup ! D'ailleurs, je crois que ça a bien été pour les exams, et là c'est les vacances ! ^_^**

**Océane la malicieuse;** lol, ouais je me considère comme vraiment chanceuse d'y avoir été, surtout que j'étais dans la 3ème rangée ^^ Merci pour la review et le compliment !

**Kyzara****; Dommage que tu ne sois pas la 900ème ! Merci pour la review !! ^_^**

**Dark_Queen_Balkis****; Tant que des gens liront et apprécieront, je ne lâcherai sûrement pas ^_^ Merci !**

**LeDjiNn****; Ouais moi aussi je crois que ça va être marquant quand il va l'apprendre ! Je sais même plus si j'ai le goût de le voir maintenant loll ^^ Et je mets la suite en même temps que Polaris le fait ^_~**

**Mietek****; C'est clair que c'est tout mignon ^__^ Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'arrêterai surtout pas ! ^^**

**Naseis****; Ah bah c'est pas grave du tout ! ^^ Moi aussi j'ai plein de fics à rattraper loll, merci pour la review !!**

**Miya**** Black; Oui !! C'était trop trop bien en plus ! on était debout, dans la 3ème rangée devant la scène *__* Merci pour la review !! ^^**

   
  


_Bisoux__ à tous, _

_Fany_


	39. Ministre

**Sorti le: 28 décembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  


**Chapitre 39**

Lorsque Severus se retrouva devant les portes donnant sur l'extérieur, il vit que quelques enseignants s'étaient déjà attroupés autour de Dumbledore. Devant le vieux directeur se tenait le Ministre de la magie. Son visage s'était empourpré et il tremblait. Severus ne pouvait en déterminer la raison – colère ou peur – puisque Dumbledore semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Les autres professeurs le scrutaient tous avec une profonde irritation. S'approchant silencieusement d'eux, il se dirigea à côté du professeur Chourave et lui demanda dans un murmure ce qui se passait. La femme se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

'Il semblerait que Fudge soit arrivé il y a quelques instants. Dumbledore est venu à sa rencontre. Cet idiot s'est immédiatement mis à dire qu'il avait retiré tous les Aurors qui recherchaient Harry. Dumbledore n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier, mais il a dit qu'il comprenait. Puis, le Ministre a souri en ajoutant qu'il était heureux que le vieil homme consente au fait qu'ils ne pouvaient perdre leur temps pour un enfant mentalement déséquilibré qui n'en valait même pas l'effort.' La femme frissonna légèrement. 'Je n'ai jamais vu Dumbledore autant en colère de toute ma vie. Il s'est figé, puis a ordonné au Ministre de partir. Ce vieil imbécile n'a pas apprécié et crie depuis.'

Severus cligna des yeux. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce Potter, mais il n'irait jamais l'insulter devant le directeur. Le vieil homme semblait s'être encore plus attaché à lui. Se concentrant à nouveau sur la dispute, il écouta Dumbledore qui avait finalement la chance de riposter.

D'une voix froide, le vieux directeur scruta l'autre homme. 'Monsieur le Ministre, j'exige que vous quittiez ces terres. Je n'accepterai pas que vous insultiez mes élèves. Harry Potter n'est pas mentalement déséquilibré et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. La seule chose qui vous importe est de ruiner sa réputation devant le monde de la magie afin d'alimenter votre soif de pouvoir. Je vous ai aidé depuis tout ce temps car je croyais qu'il valait mieux joindre nos efforts, mais je suis fatigué de vos plaintes incessantes. À partir de maintenant, nous travaillerons de notre propre chef, ce qui évitera bien de temps perdu. De cette façon, nous n'aurons plus à nous occuper de ces stupides bureaucrates qui n'ont d'intérêt que pour l'argent ou le pouvoir qu'ils acquièrent par leurs actions. Partez maintenant, vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu à Poudlard.' 

Fudge le fixa, le visage rouge de rage. 'Comment osez-vous ! ? Je suis le Ministre, vous ne pouvez pas...' 

Dumbledore l'interrompit. 'Je le peux. Poudlard est une institution affranchie. Nous ne sommes en aucun point dépendants des lois du Ministère. L'école offre un certain pouvoir au Ministère tant qu'ils partagent les mêmes intérêts et je peux – en tant que directeur – décider s'il est bon ou non pour le collège de suivre vos directions.' Se redressant, Dumbledore parla à nouveau, son pouvoir magique l'entourant. 'Je soussigné, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, par le présent acte, romps tous les liens reliant cette institution au Ministère Britannique de la Magie. Cela restera tel quel jusqu'au moment où je déciderai que le Ministère est à nouveau apte à remplir ses fonctions.'

Fudge était devenu aussi blême qu'un mort et les enseignants dévisageaient les deux hommes avec ébahissement. Ils savaient tous que le directeur appréciait de moins en moins les performances du Ministère, mais de là à en arriver là... Ils n'étaient pas certains que ce soit une sage décision, mais lorsque Fudge sortit sa baguette, ils firent de même. Ils ne comprenaient peut-être pas complètement les raisons du directeur, mais ce n'était un secret pour personne que le personnel de Poudlard lui était entièrement loyal.

Fudge les observa avec précaution, sachant qu'il serait stupide d'entamer une bataille contre eux. Dès que Dumbledore eût prononcé ces mots, les lois du Ministère avaient cessé d'être effectives sur le groupe et – tant qu'ils ne le tuaient pas – ils pouvaient techniquement l'attaquer tant qu'il se trouvait sur leurs terres. Sans dire que les adultes devant lui étaient quelques-uns des sorciers les plus puissants du monde de la magie. N'importe qui ne pouvait pas enseigner à Poudlard. _[NdT; Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de DCFM... Moi ! *sourire angélique*]      _

Se renfrognant avec colère, il déposa brusquement son chapeau sur sa tête, puis se retourna. 'Ne pensez pas que c'est fini Albus. Demain, tout le peuple connaîtra votre trahison et saura à quel point le Survivant est trop peureux pour se montrer.'

Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de faire un pas, plusieurs sortilèges le frappèrent de plein fouet et le firent tomber au sol. Il savait qu'il aurait dû rester silencieux, mais il était trop furieux. Avant qu'il ne perde conscience, il entendit la voix de Dumbledore. 'Hagrid, assurez-vous de jeter ce déchet hors du parc, je ne voudrais pas qu'il en gâche la vue.' 

~*~

Tandis que Dumbledore se rendait en colère vers son bureau suivi de Minerva, Severus et madame Pomfresh retournaient à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière croyait qu'Alex allait assez bien pour s'en aller, mais avec l'état d'Albus, il vaudrait mieux que Severus le garde pour la journée. Le jeune homme était d'accord, songeant qu'il pourrait lui montrer un peu plus de potions. Il marcha silencieusement aux côtés de la femme.

Harry était toujours assis sur son lit; il avait déposé son livre et fixait la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'il les entendit entrer, il se tourna immédiatement vers eux. 'Est-ce que tout va bien ?'

L'infirmière se précipita vers lui et commença un examen médical, lui marmonnant qu'il aurait dû dormir. Severus l'observa avec amusement et s'assit à côté de lui. Lorsque la femme eût terminé, Alex ouvrit la bouche à nouveau. 'Est-ce que tout va bien ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?'

La femme soupira, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. 'Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Ton grand-père est simplement quelque peu en colère contre le Ministère.'

Severus grogna. 'Quelque peu fâché ?' Pompom, l'homme était furieux, il aurait tué Fudge sur le champ s'il avait pu.'

L'infirmière le fusilla du regard, mais ne le contredit pas, elle savait que ce qu'il disait était véridique. Harry les regarda, alarmé. 'Est-ce que grand-papa va bien ? Je dois aller le voir !' 

Il sauta de son lit, mais Severus l'attrapa immédiatement dans ses bras, puis le plaça sur ses genoux. 'Je ne crois pas que ce soit une excellente idée pour le moment, Alex. Il était réellement furieux et il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour se calmer.'

Pompom lui ébouriffa les cheveux. 'Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, Minerva l'a accompagné. Je suppose qu'ils vont planifier l'avenir de Poudlard lorsque Albus se sera calmé.' 

Alex fronça les sourcils. 'L'avenir de Poudlard ?' 

Soupirant, Severus passa sa main contre son visage. 'Albus a rompu tous les liens unissant l'école au Ministère. À partir de maintenant, Poudlard possède ses propres lois et ils devront décider de ce qui surviendra ensuite.'

Harry s'adossa contre Severus, un air ébahi au visage. Le vieil homme devait réellement être en colère pour avoir pris des mesures aussi drastiques. Il avait toujours dit qu'aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient unis, ils vaincraient. Mais il venait tout juste de rompre les connections avec leur allié le plus puissant. Il espérait réellement que tout aille bien.

**À suivre...**   


  
* * * * *   


_Valà__, malgré quelques heures de retard, le chapitre est bel et bien là ! Après quelques heures de sommeil et trois heures de voiture, je me suis attaquée aux réponses aux reviews pour que vous ayez ce chap aujourd'hui ^^ Alors, hum, comme toujours, un gros merci à Crys pour la correction :-) Et pour vous aussi, mes lecteurs ! Je vous souhaite une Bonne Année et j'espère que vous passez de belles vacances !   _

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 25    (950)  
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 42,6    (1620)

**Pimousse**** Fraise; Merci beaucoup !! Et là bah... Bonne Année ! lolll ^^**

**LeDjiNn****; (J'ai toujours de la difficulté à taper ton pseudo lool) Pour le temps de traduction... Je dois avouer que je suis aidée par le fait que Polaris m'envoie les chaps en avance loll ^^;; Mais bon, chuut ^_~ Et sisi, ça fait toujours énooormément plaisir de se le faire dire ! :-) **

**Celine.s****; Ah bah y'a pas de quoi lol ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir d'aider mes lecteurs en détresse *ahh... ça fait mélodramatique lol !* Et t'as raison... à bas Fudge ! (Tu vas voir, on va en savoir encore plus au... euh dernier chap je crois, ou le prochain... je sais plus lol) Merci !**

**Dark**** Queen Balkis; lol ! Ce serait bien que ça arrive ça ^^ Et on peut toujours rêver ^_~**

**Nyny****; Je suis certaine que tu as plein d'autres choses et talents que je désespère de posséder ^_~ Merci pour les vœux, et je te souhaite de passer une merveilleuse année ^_^**

**Marie-Jo****; Je déteste encore plus Fudge avec ce chapitre... Imbécile lol ! Et oui, ça prouve que Pomfresh le connaît mieux d'une certaine façon. Merci ! Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi**

**Orlina****; Vais finalement avoir réussi à le mettre le bon jour ! (Quelques heures de retard, mais bon, quand même loll) Et c'est pas grave même si tu es allée le voir en anglais, je t'en voudrai pas :-p Ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous l'offrir, cette fic ! Bonne année ! **

**Mystick****; T'est vraiment gentille !! Merci ! Joyeuses fêtes et j'taime fort aussi ma puce !**

**Godric2;** lool, merci pour la review ! C'est réellement généreux de ta part :-) Bisous ! 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** lol ! Bah si, bah si, tu pourras ^_~ Merci énormément ! J'espère que tu passes un beau temps des fêtes ^^ 

**Sandrine Lupin;** Yep, c'est exactement ça ! ^^ Et puis c'est bien qu'il y ait une autre personne qui le sache lol. Merci !! 

**Callista****; Je peux te dire que moi aussi je me demandais bien où elle était passée lol ! Je désespérais... mais pour vous ^^ J'espérais qu'elle vienne, que je puisse vous offrir le chap avant Noël ^_~ Maintenant, il ne reste que deux chapitres... et on passe à la suite ! ^^ **

**Ryan;** Merci ! Je te souhaite une bonne et heureuse année ! Bisous !

**Mietek****; Elle n'a pas fait que ça loll, elle lui a fait passer un examen médical, alors elle a reconnu quelques détails qui lui ont fait reconnaître Harry ^_~ Vi... j'ai bien peur de la réaction de Sev... Me demande bien ce que ça sera... mdr ^^ Merci pour les vœux, et bonne année à toi aussi !!**

**Dumbledore;** Oui ! Trop ! lool ! ^^ 

**Lunenoire****; Yep... j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop tôt, parce que j'adore ce Severus ^^ **

**Shadow****; lool, merci énormément ! #^^# C'est réellement gentil comme compliment !**

**Aulili****; MDR, trop trop ! Mais je crois que c'est plutôt parce qu'il est un patient régulier lool ^_^ Normal que tu ais hâte à la fin... ^^ J'espère que tu passes de joyeuses fêtes**

**Kyzara****; Yep, je trouve moi aussi ! ^^ Bonne année à toi !**

**Miya**** Black; C'est vrai qu'Evanescence allait pas à beaucoup de places par contre... ils avaient même annulé tous leurs spectacles aux États-Unis ! Et nahhh, je suis pas encore allée le voir ! *tristeuh* mais j'y vais tout de suite après le Jour de l'An !! *a trop hâte* Bonne année !**

**Lyly;** Merci !  
  


**Rose de Crystal;** Bienvenue, chère nouvelle revieweuse ^_^ Oui, c'est sûr qu'ils sont pas mal proches... lool, pour ta façon d'écrire... tant que je comprends, y'a pas de problème loll ! Bonne année, et merci énormément pour la review ! Je l'apprécie vraiment ^_^

**4rine;** Merci beaucoup !

**Sarah;** *baille* zuis fâÂÂââtiguée lol ! (Ouais bah quand tu te couches vers 4 heures du mat mais que tes petites cousines se mettent à crier en bas à 7 heures... une chance qu'elles sont adorables mdr) En tout cas, t'as l'air d'avoir passé de belles vacances ! super ça ^^ Bah j'ai bien aimé la bande annonce, mais j'ai pas vraiment hâte parce que j'ai réellement pas aimé les deux premiers films... (fais 4 fois que j'essaie de réécouter HP2 et que je m'écoeure avant d'avoir terminé loll) Bah, pour la fic, c'est pas grave du tout ! T'es mieux de pas le faire du tout, plutôt qu'arrêter en plein milieu. En fait, moi aussi je fatigue un peu d'HP, mais y'a quelques fics tellement bonnes... lool, et pour faire changement, bah j'écris de plus en plus _d'original, alors ça me change ^^ Il reste que deux chaps maintenant ! Ouaiis, super ambiance au spectacle ! Et oui oui, j'ai plus mal du tout maintenant lol ! Bisous ! Et je te souhaite une merveilleuse année !_

**Gaia666**; Merci ! :-) 

_Bisoux__ à tous, _

_Fany_


	40. Une nouvelle baguette

**Sorti le: 4 janvier 2004**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  


**Chapitre 40**

Les quelques jours suivants, Severus passa la plupart de son temps avec le garçon tandis que Dumbledore, Minerva et le reste du personnel enseignant organisaient la façon dont l'école fonctionnerait. Cette nouvelle avait douloureusement frappé le monde de la magie. Quelques parents avaient même retiré leurs enfants de l'école. La plupart étant des Serpentards, leurs parents ayant seulement consenti à ce qu'ils aillent à Poudlard parce que Dumbledore était surveillé par le Ministère. Maintenant que le vieux sorcier avait le contrôle du collège, ils refusaient que leurs enfants s'y rendent.

Severus avait de nouveau emmené Alex au Chemin de Traverse – avec Remus cette fois-ci. Ils se rendirent rapidement chez Ollivander, fixés par plusieurs parents et enfants. Severus transporta Harry durant tout le trajet, refusant de poser le garçon au sol tant qu'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Tout le monde parlait du mystérieux enfant accompagnant les enseignants,  mais personne ne semblait avoir découvert la vérité.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur de la boutique, le vieil homme les accueillit amicalement, lançant un regard amusé à Harry tandis qu'il lui demandait de quelle main il tenait sa baguette. Cela prit longtemps avant qu'ils réussissent enfin à trouver la bonne baguette. Finalement, c'en fut une avec la racine d'une dent de basilic. Dire que Remus et Severus en furent surpris était un euphémisme. Ils savaient que le basilic était l'une des créatures magiques des plus fortes et que les baguettes contenant l'une de leurs parties étaient réellement ardues à se procurer et extrêmement puissantes. C'était aussi connu que la plupart de leurs propriétaires s'étaient tournés vers la magie noire. Alex, pour sa part, n'en était pas étonné. Il savait depuis plusieurs années qu'il possédait des affinités avec les serpents. Le corps de Derek enroulé autour de son poignet en était une preuve flagrante. Il avait aussi appris quelques temps auparavant qu'il ne devait pas se fier aux regards des autres. Ils classaient trop facilement les choses comme étant noires pour qu'il puisse se soucier de leur jugement. L'étrange baguette enfouie dans sa poche, il sortit avec les deux autres hommes. Rogue le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, à l'amusement du loup-garou et à l'agacement du jeune. 

'Oncle Severus, tu sais que je suis capable de marcher, n'est-ce pas ?'

L'homme le fusilla du regard en resserrant sa prise sur lui. 'Pas maintenant Alex. Il y a trop gens qui n'aiment pas la décision du directeur. Tu as déjà été aperçu deux fois avec des professeurs de Poudlard. Il est facile de comprendre que tu es important pour nous et tu es le plus facile à attaquer.' 

L'amusement sur le visage de Remus s'effaça immédiatement et il acquiesça. Harry soupira, puis enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. 'Désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à cela.' 

Severus posa doucement une main contre son dos et l'étreignit, murmurant à la tête rousse blottie contre lui, 'Ce n'est pas grave mon enfant, je comprends.'

Ils quittèrent tous les trois le Chemin de Traverse afin de retourner à la sécurité du vaste château. Les élèves arriveraient le lendemain et les deux enseignants avaient beaucoup de travail à faire. Harry se retrouva encore une fois à l'infirmerie, se questionnant sur les événements du lendemain. 

Il n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis longtemps et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être très proche d'eux. Ils étaient supposés être plus âgés que lui et il n'allait même pas être réparti à Gryffondor. Son grand-père s'en était assuré. La tension qui s'était accumulée dans son estomac depuis la semaine précédent revint à pleine force et il dut se calmer en prenant de grandes inspirations. Il était tellement concentré dessus qu'il cria presque en entendant un faible _pop à côté de lui. La petite elfe de maison leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise, mais dicta aussitôt son message. 'Maître Alexander, le Maître Dumbledore souhaite que vous mangiez dans la Grande Salle ce soir. Il a dit de vous y rendre immédiatement.' _

Harry grogna un peu. Il avait évité cet endroit même après que le vieil homme lui ait dit qu'il pouvait y aller. Il n'avait pas souhaité être confronté à ses professeurs, alors il s'était assuré de rester loin d'eux lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Severus.

À contrecoeur, il se mit en route vers la Grande Salle. Il sentit tous les yeux se poser sur lui dès qu'il entra et suivit rapidement le conseil de Dumbledore, se dirigeant vers Severus. L'autre homme sembla plutôt amusé lorsque l'enfant tira sur sa robe, fusillant du regard quiconque les observait avec curiosité. Ils avaient eu plusieurs rumeurs au sujet du petit-fils de Dumbledore et ils étaient tous curieux d'apprendre ce que le garçon avait de si spécial. 

Lorsque Severus remarqua que les autres enseignants mettaient Alex mal à l'aise, il souleva le frêle enfant sur ses genoux et lança un regard furieux à ses collègues. 'Quelque chose ne va pas ?'

Sinistra sourit face à sa surprotection. 'Nous sommes seulement curieux Severus. Je ne crois pas que vous nous ayez présenté ce jeune garçon.' 

Rogue la fusilla du regard, mais répondit tout de même. 'C'est Alexander, le petit-fils de Dumbledore. Il va débuter sa première année demain.'

Flitwick leur sourit. 'Tu sembles être attaché à Severus mon petit. C'est plutôt inhabituel.' 

Alex jeta un coup d'œil au petit homme, serrant encore plus la robe du Maître de Potions. 'Oncle Severus est gentil.' 

Les membres du personnel enseignant le dévisagèrent avec étonnement. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une réponse aussi calme de la part du garçon timide. Rogue haussa un sourcil et le regarda d'un air menaçant. 'Je ne suis pas gentil.'  

Harry le scruta et se demanda pendant un instant s'il avait offensé l'autre homme. Mais une faible pression de ses bras autour de sa taille ainsi qu'une lueur amusée étincelant dans ses yeux foncés le rassurèrent. Souriant malicieusement à l'homme, Harry appuya sa tête contre son épaule. 'Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas Oncle Severus.' 

Les autres rirent tandis que Severus ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon. 'Sale gamin.' 

Alex était sur le point de répliquer lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Minerva et Albus entrèrent rapidement. Alex jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son oncle et fronça les sourcils en apercevant le visage blême de son grand-père. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours et l'homme semblait complètement épuisé. Sautant en bas des genoux de Severus, il courut vers le directeur et l'étreignit. Dumbledore soupira quelque peu, puis ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de l'enfant, plaçant ensuite ses bras autour des épaules du garçon. Se penchant légèrement vers lui, il lui murmura dans l'oreille – de façon à ce que même Minerva ne l'entende pas. 'Est-ce que ça va, Alex ?

Harry acquiesça et le vieux sorcier poursuivit. 'Je suis désolé de ne pas...' 

Alex secoua la tête. 'Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais.' Il leva la tête, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude. 'Est-ce que tout va bien ?' 

Albus sourit avec fatigue. 'Je crois que tout est réglé.' 

Harry opina, puis se dégagea des bras du directeur. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la table. 

**À suivre...**   


  
* * * * *   


_Avant-dernier chapitre... Déjà ^^ Bon, alors, il ne manque pas beaucoup de reviews pour atteindre les 1000, que pensez-vous de tenter d'y parvenir avec ce chapitre ? Le 1000ème revieweur pourrait avoir une p'tite surprise... ^^ Donc donc, merci à ma Crys adorée, tu fais un travail exceptionnel, je t'adore ! Et puis, wow, merci à vous tous, tous les lecteurs, d'avoir continué à m'encourager après autant de chapitres, ça me touche tellement ! Oh, dernière petite chose, j'avais parlé d'une nouvelle traduction il y a bien longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je vous conseille de venir voir mercredi... Vous pourriez bien avoir une surprise ^_~ Bisous !! _

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 24,9    (971)  
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 43,2    (1686)

****

**Miya**** Black; Yep, Dumbledore il fait rien à moitié ^^ Quoiqu'il a une très bonne raison... (tu verras dans le prochain chap ^_~) Alors, tu voulais un compte rendu du spectacle, le voici ^^ Mon amie et moi, on est arrivé à 5h au Colisée et y'avait déjà une file pas mal longue ! (Le show commençait à 7h) Alors, on a attendu pendant une heure avant qu'on puisse entrer. Alors, là on s'est dépêchée et on a réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à la 3ème rangée en avant ! *__* On a attendu encore une heure et après y'a eu les 2 groupes invités (Seether et Finger Eleven) Ils ont joué chacun 45-50 min environ. Et là, c'est Evanescence qui est arrivé ! Ça a duré 1h30, mais on aurait dit 15min loll. Ils ont fait toutes les chansons de leur dernier disque, plus 3 de leurs anciennes chansons, plus une nouvelle ! C'était réellement bien ! Sauf qu'à la fin, à force de sauter et tout, on avait mal aux bras, aux jambes et dans le bas du dos loll, mais ça valait la peine :-) Valààà... ^^ Merci !!! **

**Callista****; C'est vrai que maintenant, il y a de moins en moins de bonnes fics sur le site... Je me souviens, il y a un an et demi, quand j'ai commencé à venir, tu pouvais presque cliquer sur n'importe quelle fic au hasard et elles étaient pas mal toujours très bonnes... Plus vraiment ça maintenant ^^ (un truc, tu cliques sur le profil des auteurs que tu aimes et tu vas voir leurs fics préférées, habituellement elles ne sont pas mauvaises ^_~)Et oui, plus qu'un chap maintenant ! Mais y'a encore toute la suite ^^ Et comme tu as pu voir dans ce chap, la relation Harry/Severus est de retour loll, merci pour la review !!**

**Celine.s****; Ouais, moi aussi je suis bien contente qu'il ait rompu les liens ! Non mais quel crétin ce Fudge ! Surtout qu'il y a d'autres raisons sous la décision de Dumbledore (Ahlàlà, je suis en train de donner des indices sur le prochain chap loll) Pour Draco... on verra bien ^^ Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de s'il va être très présent ou non dans l'histoire ^^ Et yep, tout à fait raison ! Je déteste les films =_= Comment ont-ils fait pour être aussi infidèles aux livres ? Moi ça me dégoûte. On peut bien dire n'importe quoi sur les américains, mais ils sont tout de même les meilleurs pour faire des films. (on a juste à regarder ce que Peter Jackson a fait pour le Seigneur des Anneaux *___*) Pour ceux que je trouve encore plus mal choisi.... t'as vu ce qu'ils ont fait au jumeaux Weasley ???? C'est une horreur !! Ils font presque peur à voir lol ! Oh et puis ne parlons même pas de Remus et Sirius dans le trois ! *sigh* Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'essaie de réécouter le deuxième film en casette et j'y arrive même pas ! loll ! Allez, merci pour tout ! ^^**

**Olivier;** Tiens, bonjour et bienvenue dans les reviews de cette fic Olivier ^_~ Oh, tu vas voir, la décision de Dumbledore n'est peut-être pas si insensé que cela ^^ Tu verras bien dans le prochain chap :-p Et toi sage ?? *air angélique* Je ne crois pas non :-) Et la suite, la suite... bah euh... elle vient à chaque dimanche :-p Parce que je me vois mal publier la version française lorsque celle originale ne l'est même pas loll ^.^ Merci pour la review et tout et tout ^__^ Bisous !

**Hikaru_1;** Vivi, bien sûr que je continue lol ! Et yep, Severus est trop trop bien dans cette histoire ! *-* Pour le secret... hemm.... si je te réponds... Que je ne le sais pas du tout ^^;; Alors on verra bien quand ce sera fait... et quelles seront les réactions de tout le monde ! ^^ Merci pour les encouragements !! 

**Lunenoire****; Nah, j'aurais pas pris sa place, moi non plus lol... Et je dois avouer que j'adore ce Severus moi aussi, alors espérons que le secret n'éclatera pas trop tôt ^^ Merci !**

**LeDjiNn****; Petit truc bien utile ! Lorsqu'un michant chapitre ne veut pas apparaître, va sur ta barre d'adresse en haut et il va être écrit quelque chose comme ça à la fin; storyid=1125469&chapter=39 .... donc ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est de changer le 39 pour; 040 par exemple, ou le chapitre que tu veux. Si jamais il n'apparaît toujours pas, tu rajoutes des zéros (00040) et un jour... il devrait apparaître lol ! Pour twwo, je ne suis pas encore à jour... D'ailleurs, je dois absolument aller mettre un chap là-bas après avoir fini de répondre à mes reviews... lol ^^ Hemm.... Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année en retard ! loll ^^ (mais non, tu ne te contredis presque pas :-p) Pour l'autre... on espère tous le voir comme ça ! Alors, c'est bien que ça arrive dans cette fic :-p S'il fait beau ? *jette un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre* Oui, beau soleil, avec un quarantaine de centimètres de neige sur mon terrain (vive le Québec lool) Pour ton pseudo, pas de prob, je finis toujours pas me débrouiller pour les écrire correctement en aps trop longtemps ^^;; (faut juste que tu continues à me reviewer pour que je puisse me pratiquer :-p) Et vi, j'ai les chaps en avance, mais justement, faut prendre le bon côté, vous les auriez super tard sinon ^^ Et des fois j'ai pas le temps le dimanche de faire ça, alors ça me donne un coup de main loll , Un énorme merci pour ta longue review !! ^_^**

**Marie-Jo****; Oui, Fudge n'est pas vraiment le personnage qui nous est donné d'aimer énormément lol... Bonne année à toi aussi ^^**

**Lyly;** Merci encore une fois pour ta review ! Me fait toujours très plaisir ! :-) 

**Ryan;** Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part ! ^_^ Bisous ! 

**Mystick****; Ouais c'est clair que Fudge c'est un con de première loll, trop bien de le voir se faire fesser dessus ! (même si c'est juste pas des sorts et non pas des poings :-p) Et yeah, j'vais t'avoir fait lire en anglais ^^ mdr, merci pour ta review ma puce !! J'taime fort ! **

**Naseis****; Ouais, clair qu'il était bon ce chapitre ! ^^ Et ce serait plutôt Miss Polaris ^_~ Et puis y'a de bonnes raisons sous la décision de Dumbie, tu vas voir lol ^^ Et euh... je sais pas, on dirait bien que non loll, mais c'est pas grave du tout ! Merci !! :-) **

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Merci encore une fois pour le compliment, ça me touche toujours ^^ Et je crois qu'en considérant toutes les fics qu'elle écrit... elle va réellement rapidement déjà ^^ (même si c'est vrai qu'on voudrait qu'ils aillent toujours plus vite loll) 

**Aulili****; Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu apprécies autant ma version française !! ^_^ Et je suis bien d'accord lol ! Tuons Fudge ^_~ À la fin de DDP... Hum... Me souviens plus de tout ! *va jeter un coup d'œil rapide* Bon... je trouve pas, mais je crois bien que tu as raison ^^; C'est clair que ça doit pas être ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant à lire mdr ! Merci beaucoup !!! Bisous !**

**Nyny****; Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir combien tu aimes chaque chapitre ! Ça a toujours été (et est encore ^^) ma plus belle récompense pour le temps et les efforts que je fournis dans mes traductions :-) Merci !! **

**Godric2;** Pour le début de l'année scolaire... Ça se passera dans la suite ^_~ (En fait, l'épisode avec le choipeau sera dans le quatrième chapitre si ça peut te donner un bon aperçu lol) Merci pour tout !! C'est réellement très gentil ^_^

**Mietek****; Cruel... c'est vrai. Mais ça permet d'avoir un chap à chaque semaine ^_~ Et yep, t'as très bien compris le phrase, Fudge lui disait qu'il avait abandonné toute recherche pour Harry parce que celui-ci est un déséquilibré mental è_é Crétin ! (loll ^^;;) Valà, bonne année toi aussi ^^ Et merci !! **

**Orlina****; Mais nah, t'es pas la plus en retard, y'en a encore trois qui le sont plus que toi :-p Et moi, recevoir les reviews le lendemain ou quelques jours plus tard... Elles me font autant plaisir ! ^^ Et je connais ça de ne pas avoir à faire trop de bruit parce qu'on est supposé être couchée ou autre... mais qu'on se trouve plutôt sur l'ordi lol ! (Je suis devenue une pro là-dedans :-p) Il ne reste qu'un chapitre... Habituellement, je me sentirais toute nostalgique et tout... Mais là, je me rends compte que puisqu'une suite est prévue, ça me dérange un peu moins ^^ Et yep, j'ai lu le dernier chap... Très bon chapitre d'ailleurs ^_^ (Et assez long si j'me souviens bien ^^) Et pour les 1000 reviews... Disons qu'il y a beaucoup de chances maintenant :-) Et avec des reveiws comme les tiennes, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de prendre du temps et de l'énergie pour vous la traduire ^_^ Merci ! **

**Dark**** Queen Balkis; Merci pour les encouragements ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir :-) **

**Rose de Crystal;** Ah bah je pourrais écrire comme ça lol ! Mais je veux absolument améliorer mon français le plus possible, alors je me force à toujours écrire le mieux possible ^^ Et vi, je commence à avoir pas mal de reviews, en effet... lol ^^ Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et tout et tout ! :-) 

**Pimousse**** fraise; Hep toi, une chance que c'était pas une review signée lol ! Elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Mais euh... évite les mots à répétition sans mettre d'espace... ça agrandit la barre dans le bas et ça déforme tout le reste ^^;; (Je l'ai effacé et je l'ai remis en arrangeant le problème, excuse-moi lol) Enfin, merci beaucoup ! (Et le retard ne me dérange pas du tout !) **

****

_Bisoux__ à tous, _

_Fany_


	41. Craintes

**Sorti le: 18 janvier 2004**

  
Disclaimer** :** Bon bah l'histoire appartient bien sûr à Star Polaris. Tous ce que vous connaissez déjà à JK.Rowling. Et que me revient-il? Bof, la traduction ^_^   
  


**Tissu de Mensonges (Web of lies)**

  
  


**Chapitre 41**

Dumbledore s'assit entre Alex et Minerva. Severus avait silencieusement offert sa place habituelle au jeune, puis avait ensuite pris place de l'autre côté d'Alex, le protégeant des regards des enseignants curieux. 

Lorsqu'ils furent tous bien assis, Dumbledore commença calmement à manger, ignorant les coups d'oeil inquisiteurs provenant des professeurs. Alex et Minerva l'imitèrent rapidement, même si le jeune garçon le regardait de temps en temps. 

Ils mangèrent tous en silence. Les enseignants tentaient de contenir leur intérêt, sachant que le vieil homme ne leur révèlerait rien avant qu'il l'ait décidé.

Après ce dîner plutôt éprouvant pour les nerfs de tous, Dumbledore leur servit du thé. Jetant un coup d'œil vers son petit-fils, le vieil homme fronça légèrement les sourcils. 'Alex, il est tard, tu devrais aller au lit.'

Le garçon leva les yeux avec surprise. 'Grand-père...' 

Dumbledore plissa les yeux. 'Tout de suite Alexander.' 

S'apercevant que le garçon ne bougeait pas, Minerva remua quelque peu sur sa chaise. 'Allez viens Alex, je vais te mener à ta chambre.' 

Harry se mordit la lèvre, mais se leva avec obéissance, ne quittant pas l'autre homme des yeux. Il ne voulait pas partir, il devait savoir ce qui se passait. Mais il ne souhaitait pas se disputer devant tous les autres professeurs, alors il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'en aller avec la femme. 

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Severus se tourna vers lui. 'Si vous ne vouliez pas qu'il reste pendant cette réunion, pourquoi avez-vous insisté afin qu'il mange avec nous ? Vous savez très bien qu'il va être en colère contre vous, et pour de bonnes raisons.'

Dumbledore hocha légèrement la tête et soupira. 'Je sais Severus. Mais je voulais qu'il soit en notre compagnie pendant que les membres de l'Ordre déménagent dans le château.'

En entendant ces mots, plusieurs regards étonnés se dirigèrent vers lui. Le professeur Chourave fut celle qui parla au nom de ses confrères. 'L'Ordre déménage ici ?'  

Albus opina. 'Oui. Puisque nous ne sommes plus liés au Ministère, je crois que ce sera plus sécuritaire s'ils se trouvent à proximité.'

Severus fronça alors les sourcils. 'À propos, Albus, ne croyez-vous pas que c'était une décision poussée ? Je veux dire, je sais que vous favorisez ce Potter – et ce, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous – je sais qu'il est important pour nous. Mais de rompre toutes les connexions avec le Ministère de la Magie simplement parce que le Ministre l'a insulté ne me semble pas constituer une très bonne action.'

Le vieil homme scruta pendant un instant son Maître de Potions, puis secoua lentement la tête. 'Je ne l'ai pas fait à cause d'Harry. C'était seulement le prétexte dont j'avais besoin. Je pensais depuis déjà quelques semaines à rompre les liens avec le Ministère, mais je ne voulais pas révéler à Fudge les véritables raisons de ma décision. Cela aurait trahi la position de mes espions.'

Les enseignants se regardèrent, confus. Sinistra, qui avait été silencieusement assise à côté de Severus, prit sa tasse et sirota un peu de la boisson avant de dire, 'Si M. Potter n'en est pas la raison, alors pourquoi Albus ?'

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, scrutant sa tasse. 'Vous savez tous que Fudge est un homme avide. Il a nié le retour de Voldemort simplement par peur de perdre sa position en tant que Ministre de la magie. L'opinion de son public est extrêmement importante pour lui et il s'est enfoncé depuis quelques temps.' Relevant les yeux, il aperçut la majorité de ses professeurs acquiescer d'assentiment. 'Il y a quelques semaines, l'un de mes espions m'a rapporté le plan que le Ministère prévoit d'accomplir afin de regagner sa popularité perdue.'

Le professeur Vector émit un faible grognement. 'Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que nous n'aimerons pas cela ?'   

Tandis que certains enseignants riaient, Dumbledore resta inhabituellement sérieux. 'J'ai bien peur que ce soit plutôt grave. Le Ministère planifiait de débarquer ici pendant le festin de début d'année avec un groupe d'Aurors, puis d'arrêter chaque élève relié à un Mangemort.' 

Rogue blêmit drastiquement, sachant que la plupart de ces étudiants auraient été des Serpentards. 'Il voulait faire quoi ?!' 

Dumbledore le regarda avec tristesse. 'Vous m'avez bien entendu Severus.'

Tous les enseignants le dévisagèrent, partagés entre l'ébahissement et la colère, Le petit professeur Flitwick sauta de sa chaise. 'Mais à quoi donc pense-t-il ?! Ce sont seulement des enfants ! Notre travail est de leur montrer que Vous-savez-qui est dangereux. Nous devons les aider, pas les mettre directement sur le chemin de Vous-savez-qui !' 

Les autres professeurs acquiescèrent d'assentiment. Madame Bibine se renfrogna. 'Et que serait-il arrivé après s'être fait arrêter Albus ?'

Le directeur haussa légèrement les épaules, ravi de la réaction des membres de son personnel. 'Qui sait ? Je n'ai pas réellement cherché à le savoir, mais ils auraient probablement été envoyés à Azkaban.'

Le visage de Lupin s'assombrit. 'Envoyer des enfants à Azkaban... ce type est complètement fou ! Je déteste avoir à dire cela Albus, mais nous avons peut-être un autre ennemi en plus de Voldemort.' 

Dumbledore acquiesça légèrement. 'J'en suis conscient Remus, mais nous ne devrions pas nous laisser distraire de notre objectif principal. Le Ministère n'est pas aussi puissant qu'il le croit. Leur seule force, ce sont les Aurors.'

Une voix forte les interrompit. 'Et nous savons tous que la moitié d'entre eux vous sont loyaux, monsieur le directeur.'

Le vieil homme sourit au jeune sorcier qui se trouvait devant l'entrée – à côté de McGonagall. 'Alors, êtes-vous tous installés ?'

Le jeune homme opina, puis prit place à la table. 'Oui, ils sont tous allés se préparer pour la nuit. La journée de demain risque d'être épuisante.' 

Dumbledore hocha la tête, visiblement ravi, puis se tourna vers eux. 'Maintenant que tout le monde est là, laissez-moi vous présenter les changements qui seront effectués.' 

~*~

Dumbledore revint lentement vers ses appartements. La réunion avait été stressante; il y avait eu de nombreux différends lorsqu'il avait tenté d'expliquer le nouveau fonctionnement de l'école. Finalement, avec l'aide de Minerva, il avait réussi à les convaincre de ses plans. Même si certains étaient en désaccord, ils lui faisaient assez confiance pour qu'il agisse. Severus était déjà parti dans sa chambre aux donjons et il cheminait maintenant seul à travers les couloirs vides. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur l'adolescent qui dormait probablement dans sa chambre. Il avait vu la colère émaner de ses yeux et, pour la centième fois, se demanda comment le garçon avait réussi à la contenir. Il s'était attendu à une dispute, pas à des demandes silencieuses rompues par Minerva. Oui, même si le garçon guérissait lentement de ses blessures intérieures, il n'était pas encore totalement rétabli. Et Albus doutait qu'il le soit un jour. Les moldus l'avaient trop maltraité.  

Soupirant, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait devant la gargouille qui gardait ses appartements. Il marmonna doucement le mot de passe et gravit les escaliers. Il passa devant son bureau, mais monta directement à ses chambres. Le vieil homme se rendit silencieusement vers celle de son petit-fils. Il souhaitait le voir avant d'aller se coucher.

S'attendant à ce que Harry dorme, il fut surpris d'apercevoir sa frêle silhouette sur la chaise, devant la grande fenêtre. 

'Alex ?' 

Le garçon l'avait apparemment entendu entrer, car il ne se retourna pas. 'Oui ?'

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils à l'entente de la voix neutre. 'Alex, je sais que tu es en colère – et tu as tous les droits de l'être – mais la réunion concernait l'école et je ne crois pas que les autres enseignants auraient approuvé ta présence.' 

Le garçon ne se tourna pas. Il hocha simplement la tête, fixant la fenêtre. 'Tu aurais pu me permettre de manger seul, ça aurait été bien mieux.' 

Le vieil homme secoua la tête, puis s'approcha de lui. 'Je voulais que tu sois avec moi. Beaucoup de gens sont arrivés ce soir et même si je fais totalement confiance à la majorité d'entre eux, je suis aussi conscient des probabilités qu'il y ait un espion de Voldemort.'

Harry resta silencieux pendant un long moment avant de se retourner et d'acquiescer. Dumbledore plissa les yeux en apercevant la pâleur qui couvrait le visage du garçon. 'Alex ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout blême.'

Le garçon hocha la tête, puis détourna le regard. 'Ce n'est rien grand-papa.' 

Le vieil homme secoua la tête et, avec sa main, il força le garçon à relever la tête. 'Je ne crois pas que ce soit rien. Es-tu malade ?' 

Harry secoua la tête. 'Je vais bien...' Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le directeur ne le croyait pas, il soupira. 'Vraiment, je vais bien. Je suis juste nerveux à propos de demain. Que se passera-t-il si j'ai l'air plus vieux que tous les autres étudiants ?

Dumbledore sourit, soulagé que ce soit la seule chose qui préoccupe le garçon. 'Alex, tu n'as pas l'air plus âgé qu'eux. Minerva et Severus t'ont côtoyé souvent et ils pensent tous les deux que tu as onze ans.'

Harry haussa les épaules, pas vraiment convaincu. 'Peut-être parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu à côté d'autres enfants.' 

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. 'Tu es allé sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Severus. Crois-moi, il s'en serait aperçu.' 

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le directeur avait raison. 'Et pour mon déguisement ? C'était facile de me cacher lorsque j'étais avec toi, mais je vais être avec mes camarades de classe tout le temps. Ce sera vraiment difficile.' 

Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel. D'un mouvement du poignet, il plaça un sortilège de dissimulation sur le front du garçon. 'Honnêtement Alex, nous sommes de retour à Poudlard. Je doute que quelqu'un parvienne à ressentir un peu de magie émanant de toi alors que tu seras toujours entouré d'une centaine d'adolescents sorciers.'

Harry le remercia. Il y avait pensé, mais Dumbledore avait été tellement occupé qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de temps propice afin de le lui demander. Mais même à cela, il n'était pas du tout entièrement rassuré. 'Et si...'   

'Ça suffit Alexander.' Dumbledore le regarda avec sévérité pendant un long moment, puis ses traits s'adoucirent. Il sourit. 'Alex, tu as réussi à tromper Severus et Alastor pendant presque deux mois. Si c'est deux-là n'ont rien vu, je doute qu'une bande d'adolescents y parvienne.' 

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de riposter, Dumbledore le remit sur ses pieds. 'Allez mon enfant, l'heure de dormir a sonné. Ce ne sera pas une journée facile demain, alors tu as besoin de repos.' 

Harry se laissa border, puis ingurgita son verre de potion de sommeil. Dumbledore resta à ses côtés et lui caressa doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il se demanda alors quelles aventures lui apporterait sa cinquième année à Poudlard.

**La fin.**

(Ou pas vraiment lol !)    


  
* * * * *   


_(Je suis désolée pour la semaine passée, mais même moi je l'ai appris le jour même qu'elle faisait une pause d'une semaine pour cette fic lol !)_

_Dernier chapitre !! **Mais ne paniquez pas, il y aura une suite !!! Donc, une autre histoire dont j'ai la fierté de l'avoir mené à terme. Merci à Crys qui corrige encore et toujours les petites imperfections (et québécismes :-p) qui se retrouvent dans mes chapitres. Mais surtout, surtout, un autre énorme merci à tous les lecteurs – silencieux, à temps partiel ou à temps plein – (loll) de me suivre, m'encourager à continuer. Ça me pousse à tenter de m'améliorer à chaque chapitre et j'espère que j'y réussis. On a passé la barre des 1000 reviews !!! Sortez le champagne et les confettis ^_~ J'en suis énormément fière ! Et j'ai reçu plus de 73 reviews (O_O)  pour le chapitre précédent, vous m'avez sincèrement surprise ^_^ Donc, je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour la suite (Ou mercredi pour ceux qui lisent ma nouvelle traduction ^_~) Merci !!!! **_

**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;_** 26,1    (1044)  
**_Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;_** 44    (1760)

****

**Miya**** Black; Bah, au moins tu vas aller voir un spectacle ^_~ Mais j'avoue que je serais un peu déçue moi aussi lolll, et j'ai trouvé trop drôle ta deuxième review !! _J'ai comme oublié de parler de ta fic, alors je devrais ptêt le faire :-p C'est super gentil ce que tu dis ^^ (Et wah, une qui lit mes notes de fin de chapitres ! :-p Y'a plein de monde qui m'a demandé si y'aurait une suite loll)_**

**Aulili****; lol !! Tu la connais plus que moi ^^;; Fais trop longtemps que je l'ai pas relu lool ! Et puis comme tu vois, c'était l'avant-dernier ^^ Là bah... c'est finiii ... Mais pas tout à fait :-p Et ouchhh... méchante erreur que j'ai fait O.O Je comprends pas que je m'en sois pas aperçue LOL, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer lolll**

**Sarah;** C'est plus _Saleté de ff.net à mon avis ! L'est chiant lui ! Ouais, c'est clair qu'elles sont trop adorables pour qu'on leur en veuille loll ! Pour le film 3... je me fait pas d'illusions.. la bande-annonce est vraiment bien, mais je vois pas pourquoi il serait mieux fait que les autres (surtout à voir ce qu'ils ont fait de Remus =_=) Enfin, je vais quand même aller le voir, alors je verrai ^^ Pour le 5... le livre est déjà assez décevant comme ça ! Faut pas en plus qu'ils en fassent un film ! Atroce loll. Pour la fic, pas de prob, j'ai averti Polaris, et elle a dit que ça dérangeait pas du tout ^^ C'est clair que les vacances ont passé bien trop vite ! Juste une semaine de cours et je suis déjà complètement épuisée ! lool ! C'est affreux ^^ Pour l'autre traduc.... elle est sortie depuis mercredi là :-p Et c'est bien celle avec Remus ^_^ Pour les 1000 reviews.... on a plus que dépassé lollll ! ! J'en reviens juste pas O.O (Pour la surprise... le chap 41 en avance... chuut ^^) Bisous !! _

**Eclair**** Ail; Oui, ça a été réellement vite pour les 1000 reviews ! Ça m'a vraiment impressionnée ! Et c'est clair que la fic les vaut, Polaris est tout simplement géniale ^^ J'adore cette fille loll, merci !!**

**Nyny****; Tes reviews me touchent toujours beaucoup ^_^ Et dis-toi que c'est pas vraiment la fin, y'a encore toute la suite :-)**

**Lunicorne****; Merci beaucoup ! À toi aussi ! Beaucoup de bonheur surtout ^^ **

**LeDjiNn**; (Ouaiiis, j'ai réussi à écrire ton nom du premier coup ! lolll) Pas de problème, pour le p'tit truc pour les chapitres ! Je sais bien combien c'est embêtant d'attendre un chapitre et que la seule chose écrite est _Chapter__ does not exist... lol ^^ Pour twwo... c'est que souvent... je dois avouer... que j'oublie d'en mettre à chaque jour ^^;;; D'ailleurs, l'est 23h52 et je l'ai pas encore posté... lool (l'est samedi soir, je prends de l'avance pour les reviews, aurai jamais le temps demain) Ouais bah chez nous, on a plus d,un mètre de neige ! Et il fait froid froid froid, c'est atroce !! Mais bon, juste l'hiver, parce que l'été il fait super chaud... Les chers écarts de température que j'adore tant... *presque pas sarcastique* Enfin, j'aime bien le Québec quand même ^^ Pour la traduction, ça m'aurait fait hyper plaisir, vraiment ! Mais déjà que j'ai de la difficulté à me voir vivre et à faire tout ce que je voudrais faire... Je peux pas du tout en prendre une autre ^^;; Ça va être horrible quand Severus va apprendre qui est réellement Alex !! loll ! T'inquiètes pas, y'a bien une suite de prévu ^_~ Pour la longueur, j'apprécie énormément !! J'ai déjà fait ça, écrire une review plus longue que le chapitre, c'est marrant mdr ^^ Pour toutes les reviews... bon essai :-p Mais t'aurais dû faire ça le lendemain lol ! Et ton horoscope m'a un peu traumatisée... je dois l'avouer... *lol* Au fait, je vais pas nier qu'Holly Safer en a plus de mille... mais elle a plus de 80 chapitres aussi :-p Merci !!_

**Kyzara****; Merci énormément, c'est vraiment gentil !! Bisous !**

**Marie-Jo****; Oui, ça devait être bien comique de les voir agir, ça j'en suis certaine ^_^ Et pour les 1000 reviews, ça a été plus rapide que je ne le croyais ! J'en suis vraiment fière :-)  [2ème review] Oui, moi-même je ne savais même pas qu'elle n'updaterait pas Tissu de Mensonges la semaine passée... Enfin, l'est là maintenant ^^ Et puis t'en fait pas, elle m'a bien dit que la suite viendrait aussi rapidement que les autres chapitres. [3ème review] Oh nah, ça m'a pas du tout donné de congés lol ! Enfin, pour la raison, c'est qu'elle voulait mettre Triumvia of power et Forest of Mysteries la semaine passée, alors elle a laissé tomber Web of Lies pour une semaine (moi et Leena, on a essayé de la convaincre, mais ça a pas fonctionné lol) Merci pour tout ! **

**Mystick****; Hey Mystou chérie, c'était l'avant-dernier, mais y'a une suite, faut pas l'oublier :-p Donc pars pas en peur pour ça loll ! Jtm fort ^^**

**Nyldie**** Potter; De voir qu'un lecteur silencieux a pris le temps de me reviewer me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Merci !! ^__^**

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Admirateur ?? lool #^^# Et c'est vrai que Polaris update pas mal tard le dimanche, c'est pour ça ^^ (Moi aussi j'ai fait mes devoirs la dernière journée de vacances ^^;;) Merci pour les compliments ! Pour ta question, elle me les envoie en avance, sinon j'aurais jamais le temps de tout faire le dimanche loll

**Manet;** Un gros merci, je l'apprécie énormément :-) 

**Callista****; Bah, au moins si tu as adoré le chapitre, c'est tout ce que je souhaite ^_~ Et nah, pas d'Alex à Gryffondor ^^ Et c'était pas dans ce chap qu'on a pu voir la cérémonie... je crois que c'est dans le chap 4 de TdM 2, mais je suis pas certaine loll**

**Sandrine Lupin;** Harry ne peut pas aller à Gryffondor parce qu'il serait trop souvent en contact avec Hermione et Ron et ça pourrait être beaucoup plus difficile de se cacher, c'est pour ça ^_~ Et bien sûr qu'il y aura une suite ! Et Polaris m'a déjà dit qu'on verra Godric et Echo dans cette même suite ^_^ *adore Echo loll* Le plus grand mal d'avoir rompu les liens, c'ets qu'en cas d'attaque, Dumbledore ne pourrait pas demander d'aide du Ministère, c'est pour ça, Merci pour tes deux reviews !

**Lisa Barcq;** Ah, je crois que tu m,avais reviewé plus qu'une fois ^^ Wow, vraiment, tes compliments sont hyper touchants ! #^^# C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de faire et si je le réussis, bah ça me ravi ^__^ Merci !!

**Le tricheur fou;** ahah ! Tu croyais me déjouer ? :-p Bah saches que j'ai plusieurs atouts en main ! (Sisi, les *sifflotte* et *hihi* en fait :-p) Donc, bah si, tu sais bien que t'es le 1000ème, même si t'as dû tricher pour ça :-p Et comment ça tu es mimi comme Alex ?? Je protesteuh *tire la langue* Et tu sais quoi ? Ta millième review ne l'est même pas ! Je crois que c'est la 1002 loool !! Allez, merci bcp, j'tadore !! ^^ (Bisous :-p)

**Ryan;** Mais bien sûr que je vais la traduire la suite ^_~ et je vais tenter de ne pas vous décevoir ! ^_^ Merci !

**Hikaru_1;** C'était bien l'avant-dernier, mais il y a une suite après :-p Et c'est toujours à chaque dimanche loll, merci !

**Myrinn****; lool, nah, il est sorti environ 30 secondes après celui en anglais ^^ Merci beaucoup !!**

**Naseis****; Bah voyons, c'est pas grave lol ! (J'ai passé un bon bout au début à croire qu'elle était un gars ^^;;; Jusqu'à ce que je tchatte avec elle lool) Vi, moi aussi j'adore les commentaires de chap, surtout quand c'est drôle :-) Harry, il va pas à Gryffondor parce que ce serait trop dur de se cacher d'Hermione et Ron en étant dans la même maison ^_~ mdr !! J'aurais trop vu Snape faire ça !! ^__^ Ça c'est le dernier chap... mais y'a une suite :-p Merci pour les 1000 reviews !! ^^**

**Pimousse**** Fraise; Sois pas triste, il reste encore la suite ! ^^ **

**Emichou****; T'inquiètes, ça s'arrête pas tout de suite, il y a encore la suite ^^ Et je les ai atteint les milles ! :-) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! **

**Orlina****; Pour les chaps, je vais t'expliquer un tout ptit truc ^^ Lorsque ça écrit _chapter__ does not exist, dans l'adresse de la page (dans la barre d'adresse en haut), l'est écrit _&chapter=40_ alors t'as qu'à le changer pour __&chapter=0040 (tu rajoutes des 0 jusqu'à ce que ça fonctionne loll) C'est gentil ! Moi aussi je suis réellement ravie par les reviews ! (Et surprise lol !) Je sais pas trop ce qui va se passer dans la suite pour que la relation de Sev et Harry se désagrège autant... Enfin, on verra bien ^^ Moi non plus je veux plus que ça arrive !! J'aime trop ça lool ! Merci pour la longue review ! ^_^_**

**Lyly;** Merci :-) 

**Diane23;** Bah, une review de plus, ça fait jamais de mal ^^;; Merci pour les compliments !! C'est super gentil ! ^^ 

**Dansloup****; Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, merci énormément ! :-) Donc, oui, il y a bien une correctrice depuis plusieurs chapitres (Crys) et je lui ai fait passer tes félicitations ^_~ Merci !**

**4rine;** Merci !! ^__^

**Emihawk****; Merci pour le compliment ! Pour les suites, il y aura Tdm 2, et l'autre suite est déjà écrite (elle a été écrite au début loll) et c'est _Dangers dans le passé_ ^^ **

**Dumbledore;** Un gros merci pour tes reviews !

**Artemis****; Tes compliments me font vraiment très plaisir !! Et tant que des gens vont me lire, je devrais continuer à écrire et traduire ^^ **

**Celine.s****; Hey, c'est pas grave que tu me reviews un peu tard, t'en fait pas ! ^^ Pour la maison dans laquelle il sera... c'est un secret :-p Tu vas le savoir dans le chap trois ou quatre de TdM 2, je me souviens plus loll ^^ Merci !!**

**Lorita****; Je suis vraiment contente de savoir ça ! Merci ! **

**Mystikal****; Yep, une belle baguette pour Alex lool ^^ Et nah, Harry il part dans le premier chap de la suite loll, Merci pour la review !! **

**Godric2;** Merci beaucoup beaucoup !!! J'apprécie vraiment ^__^

**Alix;** Bah, c'est le dernier chapitre, mais il y a encore la suite que je vais traduire ^^ Faut pas tant s'en faire loll ! (Et s'il n'y en aurait pas eu, ça n'aurait pas été de ma faute :-p) Merci de la review ^^ 

**Baggera****; loool !! Merci ! #^__^# C'est super gentil ça !! (Au fait, tu lis Fruits Basket ??)**

**Marie;** Je sais qu'il y en a pas autant sur Twwo, mais c'est qu'ici, ça fait beaucoup plus longtemps que j'ai commencé ^^;; (D'ailleurs, faudrait que j'aille mettre un autre chap sur twwo après !) Et yep, par ta débrouillardise, tu as pu l'avoir en exclu loll ^_~ Et comme toujours, tes reviews sont toujours spéciales pour moi parce que c'est toujours l'aspect le plus difficile en traduction, c'est de garder les émotions et tout, alors ça me touche réellement de me le faire dire ! Merci !! ^__^

**Mietek****; C'est aps ma faute !! lolll ^^ Et en plus, y'a une suite, alors on ne panique pas ;-) Merci pour la review !!**

**Oceane**** la malicieuse; J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chap ! Merci !!**

**Dark**** Queen Balkis; Merci ! ! ^_^**

**Remus James Lupin;** Ah bah je suis hyper heureuse de savoir que t'a aussi aimé Dangers dans le passé ! (Mais comment résister à cette fic ? lol) Un gros merci pour le compliment ! Comme je songe à en faire mon métier, bah ça m'encourage beaucoup ^.~ Surtout que c'est el plus difficile, que ça reste fluide et agréable à lire ^_^ Et c'est clair, l'est trop mignon Rogue ! lool (Qui aurait pu penser que je dirais ça un jour ? ^^) Merci pour ta longue review, c'est réellement apprécié !! 

**Magic_Happy2;** Bah, c'est pas plus mal qu'autre chose l'impatience des fois ^^ Moi je compte ça dans la débrouillardise d'avoir pensé à venir voir ici lool ! J'espère que tu apprécieras mes autres fics ^.~ Merci pour les compliments et la review !

**Popov;** Je suis contente que tu l'ais aimé ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^

**Shadow****; C'est vraiment gentil, merci ! **

****

_Bisoux__ à tous, _

_Fany_


End file.
